OºCσмσ ѕι иσ єχιѕтιєяα υи мαñαиαºO
by Guishe
Summary: Están en la batalla final…Hermione encuentra unos recuerdos de Tom Riddle de cuando era joven… piensa que puede cambiar el futuro... decide ir al pasado cambiandose el nombre… una extraño ser la ayudara...tendra acercamientos a ese ser que siempre odio.
1. Fragmentos del Olvido

_**Bueno **__**aqui**__** les va**____****__**espero**____**ke**__** les guste.. **__**kiero**__** muchas **__**firmis **____**plis**_

_______**recuerden que todos los personajes son creacion de JKROWLING... exceptos aquellos agregados que son pura creacion mia... besooos**_

**_Guishe_**

**_

* * *

_**

_______**Oº°¢σмσ ѕι иσ єχιѕтιєяα υи мαñαиα°ºO **_

_______________**Herms/Voldemort)**_

_______La batalla ya se había desatado, las muertes y desapariciones eran mucho mas notables desde que Voldemort había dado la cara ante el mundo mágico, el pánico se extendió por todos lados.Era inevitable evadir la Guerra, se estaba haciendo cada vez mas insinuante con el paso de los meses, las catástrofes iban en aumento y le gente desapareciendo._

_______- Harry ¿estás seguro que no queda nada más por hacer? – preguntaba Hermione intentando no pensar en lo peor._

_______- No, Hermione nada más que Luchar, ya hemos acabado con los Horrocruxes no nos queda más que enfrentarnos a nuestro destino o mejor dicho enfrentarme a mi destino. – dijo Harry tristemente._

_______- No Harry, tiene que haber algo más... algo que realmente nos ayude… se que una persona no puede ser tan fría y despiadada como lo es Voldemort, estoy mas que segura pero no se que hacer. – decía Hermione mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala._

_______- Ya Hermione, no intentes dale un corazón a alguien que no lo tiene – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie._

_______- Tu cállate Ronald, nadie pidió tu opinión – dijo HermioneHabía sido dura con él, lo sabia pero desde que se había puesto de novio con Lavender era mucho mas insoportable, le irritaba verla con ella, y aunque no quería aceptarlo estaba celosa de que su amigo amara a alguien más y no a ella. Pero durante esos meses que transcurrieron Hermione había logrado sacarse a Ron de su cabeza casi tanto como de su corazón pero aun así no le perdonaría todo lo que ella había sufrido y pasado por él. _

_______Mucho menos después que jugo con sus sentimientos besándola y diciéndole que se había confundido. No ella era orgullosa pero más allá de eso, Ron rompió toda confianza que le tenía al igual que su respeto._

_______- No me hables así Hermione! – espeto furioso Ron_

_______- ¡Yo te hablo como se me da la gana! – grito aun mas Hermione_

_______- ¡Basta los dos! – grito aun mas fuerte que ambos Harry – me tienen recontar podrido los dos con sus entupidas peleas! No se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando no… no claro que no, estan mas concentrado en dar estupidas escenas a los gritos sin pensar en todo lo que puede ocurrir! Harry hacia tiempo que venia nervioso, no podia controlarlo y el que sus mejores amigos vivieran peleando no lo ayudaba en nada. _

_______Últimamente no conciliaba el sueño y le era difícil no dejar de pensar en su destino… en la profecía que lo unía con el único ser más despiadado del mundo mágico. Porque había seres horribles y crueles pero como Lord Voldemort ninguno.Hermione miro a Harry, y le dio pena ver a su amigo así, pero no daría el brazo a torcer, no porque ella sabia que si lo hacia Ron creería que había ganado y no era así._

_______- Tienes razón Harry, pero con este no se puede hablar, adiós – dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la sala común._

_______Las clases se impartían con la misma regularidad de siempre, aunque en varias ocasiones los artecados que llegaban a oídos de los alumnos hacían que estos no aprendieran nada y estuvieran formulando a cada minuto cuando seria la gran lucha de HARRY POTTER CON EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO. _

_______Harry estaba arto de sentir las miradas de todos, como si estuvieran expectantes a que diera un indicio de que ganarían la batalla, pero la verdad era que no lo sabia, tenia tanto miedo como ellos de lo que pasara._

_______Hermione se marcho y se dirigió a la biblioteca… era en el único lugar donde se sentía realmente cómoda. ________Entro y se dirigió al extremo más alejado y solitario de todo el lugar.Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar ver a un rubio que la miraba con sus ojos fríos y ella al igual que él le devolvió una mirada fría y de odio._

_______Se sentó en un extremo y comenzó a mirar un estante, no sabia que leer y comenzó a buscar entre este algo que le llamara la atención y así pasar el resto de las horas libres que le quedaba leyendo entretenidamente._

_______Se notaba que los libros eran viejos, muy viejos pero esto también quería decir que los conocimientos que contuvieran eran mucho más importantes que los nuevos.Pasó su dedo índice por el estante más alto, el cual estaba más sucio que el resto, un poco de polvo le cayó en la cara haciéndola toser pero de pronto vio unas letras doradas en el borde del libro, ________le llamo la atención y haciendo puntas de pie lo bajo.Lo tomo y aunque este estaba cubierto de polvareda podia distinguirse unas leves letras doradas, se lo acerco y soplo para que pudiera leer bien la inscripción._

_______"Fragmentos del Olvido"_

_______Le sonó extraño aquel titulo, la verdad que nunca había sentido hablar de aquella obra y eso que había pasado años en la biblioteca, jamás lo había visto. _

_______Tomo el libro y lo llevo a una mesa en la cual no había nadie, se sentó y lo abrió pero tan de repente como lo abrió lo tuvo que cerrar._

_______- ¿Que haces Granger? – escucho decir una voz que arrastraba las silabas._

_______- Que te importa Malfoy? – dijo mirándolo fijamente_

_______- No la verdad no me importa, solo quiero fastidiarte – le dijo enmarcando una sonrisa_

_______- Vete al Diablo Malfoy – espeto Hermione enojada, primero porque no había tenido un buen día y cuando consigue poder tenerlo viene él para frústraselo._

_______- ¿Y si no quiero?... si quiero quedarme aquí todo el día lo haré, tu ni nadie me lo prohibirá ¿sabes? – dijo este arrimándose más a la castaña._

_______- Pues quédate, a mi que me importa, total ya me voy – dijo Hermione haciendo un ademán de levantarse._

_______- A donde crees que vas Maldita Sangre sucia?, no te he dado el permiso – espeto Draco tomándola del brazo._

_______- ¿Y quien te crees tu para que me tengas que dar permiso? – dijo esta intentando sacar su brazo de la mano de Draco._

_______- Soy Draco Malfoy – dijo este alardeando su apellido_

_______- Guarda! Que miedo – dijo Hermione mirándolo mas fríamente._

_______- Deberías tenerlo Granger… deberías – dijo Draco mas furioso aun._

_______- Pues ya ves, no lo tengo, así que guárdate tus estupideces – diciendo esto saco su brazo de un tirón y se marcho altivamente, dejando a Draco más furioso que antes. _

_______- Me las pagaras Granger… ¡Me las pagaras! – diciendo esto salio de la biblioteca haciendo ondear su capa._

_______Hermione quien se había escondido tras un pilar espero que Draco se marchase para volverse a sentar cómodamente a leer el libro que mucha intriga le tenía.Lo puso sobre la mesa y lo abrió._

_______

* * *

__________**y... les gusto el comienzo**_

_________****______****__**bueno**_

_____________****____****__****__**besos**_

_______________****__****__****__**Guishe**_

______________

_______________****__****_


	2. Los Escritos

_**"TSR…31 de Diciembre de 1932"**_

_"Aquí estoy sentado a un costado de esta fría habitación, no se que es lo que me pasa, nuevas cosas suceden, algo extraño hay en mi, no se que es, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.Hoy cumplo mis 6 años, nadie lo sabe, nadie lo percibe, nadie me quiere."_

Hermione leyó este párrafo y su corazón comenzó a entristecerse, quería saber quien era esa persona que desde sus 6 años, o eso parecía, nada indicaba que antes había escrito, sufría tanto, pero quería saber más así que continuo.

_**"TSR… 5 de Abril de 1933"**_

_"Hoy nos llevaron a dar unas vueltas, los chicos del orfanato no quieren acercarse, solo me pelean, quizás sea porque soy el mas chico, o porque realmente estoy enfermo o soy distinto, no se que es lo que me pasa, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, ya no me hablan, ya ni se acercan, estoy solo, no me gusta estar solo.""TSR… 15 de Julio de 1933Hoy me volvieron a pegar, no lo soporto mas… cada día que pasa nuevas cosas veo que puedo hacer con solo pensarlas ¿a todos les pasara igual¿O soy como dice Miguel un "un fetolemo"? mi cuidadora me reta y yo ni siquiera hago nada, no se pero es como si cuando me hacen enfadar cosas ocurren… espero no estar enfermo, y que lo que sucede solo sea por pura casualidad, no quiero hacer daño, no quiero, solo suceden las cosas."_

_****_Hermione cada vez que leía su tristeza iba aumentando, por lo que parecía esta personita no había vivido nada bien y se sentía muy triste y sola, con cada paso de la lectura y las paginas

Hermione comenzó a comprender cada vez mas a el muchacho, pues así le parecía que era, si un muchacho por su forma de escribir, no lo sabia con exactitud pero casi no tenia dudas alguna.

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que había tomado el libro y comenzado a leer, estaba muy intrigada quería saber que mas había escrito el muchacho en el libro… pero ya era demasiado tarde, debía ir a cenar y luego a dormir, que por fortuna tenia un cuarto para ella sola, ya que al ser perfecta se lo concedían, aunque tuviera que compartir la torre con Malfoy sabia que no podría hacerle nada mientras estuviera en su cuarto, pues ella no se lo permitiría, y así también tendría mas tiempo para poder leer este extraño libro que le había cautivado el corazón.

Hermione se dirigió al gran salón aun conservaba el libro en su mochila, cada vez le intrigaba mas ese personaje misterioso e incomprendido por los demás, no sabia de quien se trataba, no tenia ideas que significaba las siglas

**_TSR…_** siguió su camino llegando al gran salón donde se sentó alado de sus mejores amigos o por lo menos uno de ellos lo era.

-¿Hermione donde te habías metido? – pregunto Harry curioso.

-En la biblioteca ¿Dónde mas? Estoy intentando encontrar algo que nos ayude a reforzar nuestras defensas para la lucha – mintió Hermione o no del todo ya que ese había sido su primer propósito pero ahora el misterio del pequeño libro lo era todo.

-Pero Hermione sabes que no queda nada más por hacer- Dijo Harry en un susurro y en ese mismo instante las mesas se llenaron de comida y Hermione no tuvo que excusarse más.

Comenzaron a comer y el tema de la guerra quedo en el olvido y comenzaron a hablar sobre que harían el día siguiente.

-¿Tendremos entrenamiento de Quidich? – pregunto Ron con la boca llena.

- Si mañana a las 4 de la tarde, hay que practicar a fondo si queremos ganarles a Slytherin en el próximo partido, para luego así asegurarnos un buen puntaje para ganar la copa. – Dijo Harry mirando la torta que tenia al frente, cuestionándose si ese seria su siguiente plato.

- No se como pierden el tiempo con eso cuando podrían estar cultivando sus cerebros – Dijo Hermione tomando Jugo de Arándanos.

- Porque para eso existes tú – dijo Ron aun resentido- además tú no entiendes nada de deportes.

- Ronald, mira, creo que te llaman… si mira allí la niña con cara de boba… ohhh!! Lo siento es tu novia… - dijo Hermione haciéndose la sorprendida – tal para cual – susurro.

Ron se puso colorado y dirigiendo la mirada a donde le indicaba la castaña se levanto y se fue a besarla.

Hermione no lo soporto, le molestaba el hecho de solo verlo. Puso su peor cara de asco al verlo y comenzó a comer lo más rápido que pudo para marcharse de allí.

-¡Hermione desacelera te vas a atragantar! – le decía Harry observándola comer a la velocidad de la luz.

- Harry déjame tranquila – dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

- Por como comes te pareces a Ron – dijo Harry riéndose.

Pero fue la gota que rebalso el vaso y Hermione mirándolo enfadada se levanto y se fue.Salio del gran salón y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que dirigía a su torre.

- Granger ¿ya te marchas? – escucho decir a Malfoy arrastrando las silabas.

- No molestes Malfoy – dijo esta sin prestarle atención y pasando frente a el Activamente.

- Ahh… no Granger, estás muy equivocada… que te has creído ¡sangre sucia! – dijo Malfoy siguiéndole el paso.

No había duda que hermione había formado su carácter, no le tenia miedo, estaba mas que segura que ella podia enfrentarlo, no por nada había sido la mejor estudiante y la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos, quizás mas que el mismísimo Tom Riddle según lo que decía Dumbledore.

Malfoy le pisaba los talones, la seguía a la torre, ella estaba decidida a ignorarlo. Siguió camino pero algo la detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas? – dijo Malfoy arrinconándola

-Pues si no sabes, me dirijo a mi cuarto, pero eso no te incumbe Malfoy – dijo esta intentando zafarse de los brazos del rubio.

-No te iras si no quiero- dijo Draco arrimándose mas a ella aun intentaba liberarse.- y Ya deja de forcejear que no te iras si no quiero- dijo con un destello de triunfo en los ojos.

-A que si quiero me voy – le dijo mirándolo con odio hermione.

-¿A si?¿Como?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

-Pues así…- levanto la rodilla con la mayor fuerza que pudo golpeándolo entre las piernas… Malfoy empalecio y soltó a la castaña agarrándose sus partes intimas.

-Maldita Sangre Sucia- dijo casi sin voz tirándose al suelo del dolor.

-Ya te he dicho Malfoy… N-O T-E M-E-T-A-S C-O-N-M-I-G-O - espeto Hermione y se marcho del lugar dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

Entro a su cuarto aun riendo de la cara de Malfoy al verla marcharse.

Se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a la mochila que había depositado arriba de la misma.después de bañarme se dijo a si misma y se fue a pegar un dulce baño.

Cuando termino se dirigió nuevamente a la cama y se acomodo en ella, saco de su mochila el libro y comenzó nuevamente a leer.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	3. Descubriendo a Tom Riddle

_**"TSR… 1937"**_

_"Hoy se presento un hombre ante mi, la verdad algo raro, pero mas raro que el eran las palabras que pronuncio "magia"… algo extraño, sabia que era distinto pero jamás pensé que era mago, me exalte mucho y creo que hable mas de lo que debía, se que en muchas ocasiones dañe a los chicos pero verdaderamente me sacan de quicio… no les perdonare nunca ninguna cosa mas contra mi, no porque los odio…los odio por dejarme de lado, por hacerme sentir una basura, que no existo, que no soy importante… ahora no tendré piedad con ellos… soy mago… no puedo creerlo… de ahí las extrañas cosas que sucedían…estoy contento."_

_**"TSR… 1 septiembre 1937"**_

_"es el día, voy a mi mundo, o eso me han dicho, tengo que llegar al anden 9 ¾ nadie me acompaña, ya me estoy acostumbrando a estar solo, por mas que no me guste, quien necesita compañía cuando uno puede hacerlo por uno mismo, además luego terminas debiéndoles favores a los demás y en muchas ocasiones de fallan…no…no seré de esos a los que los manejan… haré mi vida, averiguare sobre mi padre, debió ser un gran mago… quiero saberlo ya…y pobre de mi madre, tubo que ser muggle para tener ese destino, los magos vivimos, los muggles mueren acabo de un tiempo"__"estoy dentro de un compartimiento, la verdad que todo esto es maravilloso, no se como explicarlo, se siente bien… aun no conozco a nadie…no se si quiero hacerlo, pero creo que es bueno poder charlar con alguien, de esa forma podré averiguar mas rápido mis linajes… he visto por ahí grupitos de amigas charlando… ¿que será estar feliz en todo momento¿Compartir?"_

_**"TSR… 2 septiembre de 1937"**_

_"volví a ver al viejo extraño, el de barba larga y nariz puntiaguda, la verdad me parece que no confía en mi… creo que lo que le dije hizo que desconfiara, mejor no acercarme, seguir aprendiendo…es mi profesor, pero no se…algo de temor me da ese hombre… con su mirada penetrante que pareciera que te examinara con rayos X"_

_**"TSR…"**_

_"ya pasaron meses desde que ingrese a Hogwarts… la verdad que todo este mundo me encanta, he aprendido a controlar mis poderes y a saber usarlos con precisión.__Estoy intentando averiguar sobre mi padre, se que se llama Tom Riddle como yo… ya he recorrido casi todos los lugares, solo me queda la sala de trofeos… pero aun nada…__He hecho un grupo de chicos… que me siguen a todos lados… no creo poder llamarlo realmente amigos pues me temen… no se si realmente en algún momento tendré amigos, aunque me gustaría… pero debo seguir tal cual estoy… esto de tener amigos te debilita, te hace flaquear ante lo que tienes como meta…no se… realmente si querría…"_

_"¡Estoy arto! Arto… ¡ARTO!... el amor… amor… ¿que es el amor¿Que se siente¿Te puede __llevar a hacer cosas que ni imaginas¿Sigo pensando que es una debilidad…?__Las chicas me rodean… pero la verdad que por ellas no siento nada… nada de nada… solo lo hago para no quedar como un raro ante los demás…es eso lo que los demás hacen… pero ellas gritan "te amo" y creo que muchas de ellas lo sienten… pero yo no conozco lo que es el amor… ¿como sentir algo que jamás sentí?_

Hermione a medida que leía cada vez se auto convencía que solo una persona podia haber escrito algo así, estaba conociendo sus secretos, sus debilidades, sus temores…no sabia que hacer, en un principio le dio lastima, mucha lastima por este niño inocente al cual muchas cosas le sucedieron, tenia pena por el… pero ahora ¿Qué sentía?

Después que leyó las palabras _"mi padre, se que se llama Tom Riddle como yo"_ su pensamiento se quedo helado, pero aun así siguió leyendo…

-Sabia que no eras tan cruel…que tenias un lado humano… - se dijo así misma recostada en la cama… comenzó a leer con mayor interés… hablaba de que definitivamente su padre no era el mago… que debería ser su madre y que al averiguar que así era no podia entender porque había muerto…

_"no puedo creer que los magos mueran, no quiero creerlo¿porque desaparecer si se puede vivir eternamente? No lo permito no lo acepto… yo venceré la muerte…"__"¡lo descubrí! Formo parte de unas de las familias mas viejas en el linaje mágica… soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar slytherin…"_

Hermione seguía leyendo con los ojos puestos en el libro como si un imán no dejara que se separara de aquel objeto… pero debió hacerlo.

-HERMIONE!- gritaban del lado de afuera de la habitación.

-¿Que pasa Ron? – dijo esta olvidando que estaba peleada con él

- La ronda… hay que hacer la Ronda – grito el chico del otro lado.

- oh! Si... me había olvidado – y salio corriendo pero aun llevando con ella el libro en sus manos.

- ¿Que es eso? – pregunto curioso Ron al ver el pequeño libro.

-Lectura ligera – alego Hermione, quien comenzaba a recordar que estaba enojada con el pelirrojo.- ¿donde nos reunimos?

- hay que ir al despacho de McGonagall… nos separara en grupos – dijo Ron mirando aun el libro que llevaba Hermione. – ¿de que trata?

- ¿que cosa? – pregunto incrédula Hermione

- el libro que más – dijo Ron ahora dirigiendo su mirada a hermione-

ehh... Mmm… es una historia muggle… de un muchacho que sufrió mucho en la vida y que aun así lucha por descubrir nuevas cosas – dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió

- ahh! Vaya…luego me lo prestas…- dijo Ron

- para que?, no te gusta leer – espeto Hermione

- ¿y que si ahora si? – replico Ron

- Pues búscate tu propio libro… ¡no molestes! – dijo hermione mas enojada y comenzó a caminar mas rápido.

- Pues... Pues… ESO HARE – grito Ron sin encontrar algo realmente pesado con que contraatacar.

Llegaron con Mcgonagall la cual apenas entraron los miro con cara de enfado, pero no les dijo nada… cuando estuvieron los 5 alumnos: 3 perfectos y 2 premios Anuales.

Comenzó a dar las instrucciones de lo que debían tener en cuenta para la Ronda… Las precauciones habían aumentado después de la reaparición del innombrable, y se hacían cada vez mas pesados los paseos por el castillo, pero aun así, lo hacían expectantes a cada movimiento.

Luego de indicarles que pasillo le tocaría a cada uno… se dirigieron a la salida del despacho para tomar sus caminos asignados.Hermione comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos, que al parecer, estaba vació.

Luego de una recorrida por este, se sentó en el suelo y abrió nuevamente el libro, para compenetrarse una vez más en la historia de Tom Riddle.

_"me he enterado que Salazar Slytherin hablaba parcel, la lengua de las serpientes, creo poder hacerlo ya que ellas me entiendes, esto fue incluso después de enterarme que era mago, me atraía el solo hecho de ver como se desplazaban y como atacaban a su presa… siempre me llamo la atención… siempre me dio curiosidad esa criatura… cuando me acercaba mucho a alguna se quedaban estáticas, mirándome, como queriéndome decir algo… algo que en ese momento no entendía, pero ahora, ahora que se que hay una lengua para comunicarse con ellas, ahora que se que puedo hacerlo podré saber, ese mensaje oculto que tienen para mi… y de alguna u otra manera poder conocerlas, poder ser partes de ellas…"__"Ya soy perfecto, estoy en segundo año, de esta magnifica escuela, he entrado este año con el propósito de saber mas sobre Salazar Slytherin, y con los rumores y los libros que encontré he logrado encontrar un mito… muchos piensan que no es verdadero, pero yo creo que si, este trata que cuando 4 magos fundadores decidieron dejar en el sombrero de Gryffindor sus poderes, Salazar se empeño que este al seleccionar solo lo hiciera con los linajes de magos, sangres puras, como suelen decirle. Y se comenta que al rehusarse los demás fundadores el prometió limpiarla por si mismo, construyendo una cámara secreta, en la cual habitaría un monstruo que solo el pudiera manejar, el y sus herederos.__Esto me llamo la atención y me he puesto a pensar… yo soy el heredero de Slytherin, y con las semejanzas que tengo con el puedo deducir que… ambos amamos a las serpientes, ambos hablamos con las serpientes… es decir que aquel monstruo que solo obedecerá al que fuera el verdadero heredero seria aquel que pudiera hablar la lengua parcel…__Eso no será difícil… solo debo esforzarme por pensar donde puede estar oculta..."_

Hermione leía sin poder dejar de hacerlo, lo estaba conociendo, estaba descubriendo al verdadero Voldemort y una pequeña idea comenzó a surgirle en la cabeza.

_Si el hubiera conocido lo que era el querer...__Si alguien le hubiera demostrado cariño…_

Comenzó a tener pequeñas imágenes de Tom Riddle, aunque no lo conocía, no sabia como era físicamente, pero igualmente intentaba imaginárselo según las descripciones de sus amigos que lo vieron… Harry y Ginny.Después de un rato pensando en toda esta idea loca que se le había instalado... Comenzó a comprender que todo lo que su inconciente le quería decir…

_"¿que tal si hay una manera de cambiar este presente?" "¿Y si solo yo pudiera hacerlo?" "¿Si vuelvo al pasado y logro cambiar el pensar de Voldemort?" "se que me costara, al saber el tipo de ser que es ahora, pero quizás sea una salida o ¿no?"_

- **BASTA HERMIONE** - se dijo a si misma por todo lo que se estaba maquinando pero quizás era una solución al sufrimiento tanto de Harry como de los demás.Termino la hora de las Rondas, Hermione se levanto de donde se encontraba y se dirigió a su cuarto, aun con estos pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza. Definitivamente debía consultarlo con la almohada…

* * *

**Continuara...**


	4. Niki

Ya había pasado 3 días, aun seguía pensando de que podia lograr cambiarlo… cambiando el pasado lograría un mejor futuro… Pero tenia que tener todo listo, sus amigos no debían enterarse, sabían que no lo entenderían, pero por otra parte, tampoco notarían su ausencia ya que volvería justo para este mismo instante en el que se encontraba.

Debía organizarlo todo, tener todo calculado minuciosamente, nada tenia que salir mal… Porque no solo corría riesgo ella sino que todo lo que le rodeara…

Preparo un gran equipaje, en el cual puso su mejor ropa, aunque muchas de estas las tuvo que arreglar para adecuarla a la época.

Estaba en cada detalle, no quería dejar pasar el equipaje listo comenzó a hacer un listado de nombres y apellidos de sangres pura de la historia que sabía que seria la única manera de lograr encajar y quizás compenetrarse con Tom Riddle.Hizo la larga lista con los nombres y sus significados y comenzó a examinar sus posibilidades:

_**Nombres:**_ Abigail - Adabella - Anahí - Bella - Brigitte - Dafne - Dalma - Edith - FelicitasGiselle - Haydee - Isabel - Katherine - Kim - Mónica - Selena

_**Apellidos:**_Bisbal - Branstone - Brocklehurst - Bundy - Capper - Fawcett - Frobisher - CornfootGoldstein - Hornby - Lacort - Rickett - Stimpson - Summers - Whitby

Hermione después de una larga tarde investigando sobre los diferentes nombres y apellidos de los mas antiguos linajes de sangre pura, concluyo con su listado y tras releerlo unas cuantas veces, comenzó a seleccionar los que mas les gustaba acortando así la lista de sus elegidos.

Unos minutos más tarde Hermione sonrió satisfecha, ya que luego de examinar exhaustivamente los nombres y apellidos se decidió por: Giselle Lacort.

Luego de haber seleccionado su nombre, saco un nuevo pergamino y se dispuso a armarse su nueva historia, una nueva vida para poder encajar para que no sospecharan nada al volver al pasado.

Se llamaría entonces Giselle Lacort, Sangre pura, de un linaje de magos muy antiguo.

Después de un buen rato de redacción, volvió a releer lo que había escrito para ver si quedaba conforme con el mismo. Tomo el pergamino y comenzó:

_"Nombre: Giselle __Lacort_

_Padres: Katherine __Rickett__ & __Davey __Lacort _

_Sangre: Sangre pura, descendientes de la mismo __Godric__Gryffindor__"_(**N/A**: Eso no es cierto pero bueno déjenla soñar…jaja)

La redacción se extendía conformando dos pergaminos con letra chica y prolija, una vez que estuvo conforme luego de haber borrado unas cuantas veces oraciones que no le parecían acorde a lo que pensaba, se levanto y guardando todos los papeles en su mochila, comenzó a dirigirse al lago…necesitaba pensar… si pensar cual seria la mejor manera de volver al pasado… Camino dirigiéndose a los terrenos, era una tarde muy bonita, el sol casi se ocultaba y corría una brisa suave que le acariciaba sus mejillas… sonrió.

Estaba tan segura que si volvía al pasado seria capas de cambiarlo… después de todo había descubierto que si tenia sentimientos y era como ella decía…"jamás había conocido el amor" Se sentó frente al lago apoyada en un árbol que le proporcionaba una muy buena sombra y comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades que tenía para conseguir un gira tiempo.

Sabia que ella había sido la ultima en utilizar uno en tercer año, pero tenia entendido que todos estaban destruidos.No sabia como iba a lograrlo, pero una vez más todo en el mundo mágico se puede lograr y en ese mismo momento en que se formulaba la pregunta apareció de la nada un pequeño personaje, se parecía mucho a un hada… pero claramente no lo era.

Tenia alas de colores y sus orejitas puntiagudas, cara de ángel y piernas largas y finas.Hermione la observo por unos segundos algo sorprendida, aun creía que era su imaginación hasta que esta hablo.

-Hola Hermione – le dijo sonrientemente.

-Ho-ola- dijo Herms algo sorprendida esta criatura tenia una voz muy dulce – ¿quien sos?¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy Niky, un Pititufio – dijo sonriente la criatura comenzando a danzar mostrando sus alas a la muchacha. – y te conozco…

-¿Un Piti que? – dijo hermione sorprendida de no conocer a aquel personaje, ella se había estudiado todos los seres que existían en el mundo pero jamás supo sobre este increíble ser.

-Un Pititufio- dijo ensanchando la sonrisa- somos criaturas del tiempo…mezcla entre hadas y duendes.

-Jamás leí sobre ustedes – dijo Hermione interesada en la pequeña criatura

-Nosotros somos del tiempo, vamos y venimos, nos quedamos y ayudamos, cumplido nuestro tiempo volvemos, no dejamos rastros y borramos nuestro conocimiento al mundo mágico (**N/A**: es decir, si escriben sobre ellos, lo borran)

-¿Porque? – pregunto Hermione incrédula

-¿Porque? Solo imagínate que el mundo nos descubriera, nos utilizarían para volver al pasado todo el tiempo y nosotras no queremos eso, queremos ayudar a los que realmente lo harían con un propósito honorable. Como el tuyo.

-¿El mió? – dijo Hermione sin entender aun nada pero maravillada al verla girar sobre si a Niky.

-si el tuyo Hermione¿no estabas cuestionándote como volver al pasado para cambiar realmente el pensar del señor tenebroso?

-¿Y tu...tu como lo sabes? – pregunto Hermione maravillada, ella podría ayudarla.

-Porque somos seres que encontramos a aquellos que necesitan de nuestra ayuda por una buena causa y lo sentimos aquí, dijo señalando su pecho – yo se que lo que tu quieres hacer es una buena causa.

-¿Me ayudarías? – pregunto Hermione emocionada

-Claro – le sonrió Niky – pero solo podré volverte al pasado por cuatro semanas… es el tiempo en el que deberás solucionar lo que debas solucionar, hacer lo que debas hacer y concluir lo que debas concluir.

- Pe… pero si no me alcanza – pregunto la castaña

- Pues perderás la posibilidad de volver… pero no te preocupes, regularmente pasare a verte, a ayudarte… pero dime ¿cuando lo hacemos?

Hermione comenzó a pensar cuando seria el mejor momento, pero creía que no había tiempo que perder, debería ser esa misma noche, así que sonriendo le contesto.

-Esta misma noche, luego de que todos se vallan a dormir - y yo pueda despedirme pensó

-Muy bien… yo me apareceré cuando todos estén durmiendo y te llevare…- dijo Sonriente Niky y danzando desapareció.

Hermione aun sentada en frente del lago sonrió, ya estaba todo dicho… no quedaba mas nada por decidir… solo debía irse a despedir de sus amigos que sin que ellos lo notaran…no los tendría junto a ella por 4 largas semanas y aunque era por un buen propósito eso le entristecía… pero debía ser fuerte y disfrutar sus ultimas horas.Se levanto conciente de todo lo que iba a hacer y se dirigió al castillo nuevamente.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	5. De Intercambio

Se levanto conciente de todo lo que iba a hacer y se dirigió al castillo nuevamente.

Llego a las grandes puertas de Roble, y las abrió, entrando con aire soñador, no sabia porque pero esto que iba a hacer le llenaba de felicidad, porque por primera vez estaba segura que podría lograr algo bueno de todo esto.Se encamino a la sala común, sabia que sus amigos se encontrarían allí.

Camino pensando en todo lo que Niky le había dicho y sin darse cuenta tropezó con alguien.

-Pe… Perdón – dijo Hermione alzando la mirada hacia la persona que había chocado – Malfoy?

- Ten mas Cuidado Granger! – espeto el rubio furioso.

Pero aun así Hermione le sonrió, no sabia porque, quizás porque a pesar de todo durante cuatro semanas no lo tendría, no la mortificaría y ella tampoco a él y sabia que extrañaría eso. Porque mal que mal, en el fondo, le caía bien.

-¿De que sonríes Granger?¿Estas burlándote? – dijo con furia Draco, no soportaba que se rieran en su cara y menos Hermione, que últimamente eran su único pensamiento aunque no lo quisiera admitir. _(N/A: perdón no pude evitarlo)_

Sin decir nada, Hermione avanzo y le deposito un beso en sus labios, dejándolo consternado y salio de allí saltando y sonriendo, sabia que había sido un golpe bajo para Malfoy.

Siguió su camino, sonriendo y no pudo evitar tocarse con sus dedos su boca, aquellos que habían sentido sus fríos y suaves labios, los labios de Draco Malfoy. Sonrió y apresuro la marcha.

Llego a la sala común, quería despedirse de sus amigos…dio la contraseña a la dama gorda_ 'Caput draconis' _y una vez mas sonrió al mencionarlo. Entro a la sala y allí estaban, sus mejores amigos… Ginny, Harry y Ron.

Se acerco a ellos y les sonrió, estaba contenta por lo que iba a hacer, porque mas a allá de que seria una experiencia extraordinaria, era la posibilidad de poder ayudar mas activamente a Harry en su lucha contra Voldemort.

Ahora tenia una esperanza, sabia que Voldemort también tenia sentimientos.

- Hola chicos – dijo sonriente.

- Hola – contestaron al verla

- ¿Donde has estado? – pregunto Ginny

- Por ahí, por allá – dijo sin dar una declaración clara. – ¿me dan un abrazo?- pregunto conciente de que esto les sonaría raro a sus amigos y mas que nada a Ron, ya que hacia semanas que estaba enojada ella con él pero ahora todo parecía distinto y lo era, porque mas allá de todo, él había sido su amigo y ella ahora se iría por 4 semanas, y aunque ellos no lo notaran, sabia que extrañaría su compañía.

- ¿Y a que se debe el pedido? – pregunto Harry curioso de que su amiga les pidiera un abrazo tan abiertamente como lo estaba haciendo.

- Porque lo necesito ¿me lo negaran?- dijo haciendo pucheritos

Todos rieron y se levantaron para abrazar a Hermione y ella sonriente les dio un beso a cada uno y con voz alegre los invito a bajar para cenar.

Todos felices con dicha propuesta bajaron al gran salón, dispuestos a disfrutar de una deliciosa cena. Hermione esa noche, charlo, jugo y comió con sus amigos, como si fuera el ultimo día en que los vería… aunque sabia que no seria así, lo sentía así, porque no los tendría en los próximos 30 días junto a ella y por ese motivo quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Estaba nerviosa, ya que seria algo totalmente nuevo, ya de por si el volver el tiempo se hace extraño, y mas interactuar activamente con el como ella lo iba a hacer.

No olvidándose de lo que Niki le había dicho, una vez concluida la cena, volvió a saludar a sus amigos y se retiro luego de decirles que estaba muy cansada y que se iría a dormir.

Cuando se levanto, cruzo su mirada con la de Malfoy, este aun estaba consternado con el beso que la castaña le había dado y corrió la mirada enseguida y Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

Salio del gran salón y se dirigió a su torre, preparo sus cosas y controlo que estuviera todo listo y momentos después hizo su aparición Niki.

- ¡Hola Hermione!- dijo alegremente

- Hola ¿como estas Niki?- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Bien… ¿Preparada para una experiencia nueva? – pregunto danzando como siempre lo hacia.

- Más que lista – dijo mostrándole todas sus pertenencias.

- Pues bien… ¡vamonos! – diciendo esto comenzó a girar sobre Hermione desprendiendo haces de luces por todo su cuerpo y equipaje….Hermione se sintió Girar sobre si misma, con tanta fuerza y rapidez que casi sentía como comenzaba a marearse, pero en ese instante todo calmo. Miro para todos lados y no reconoció donde se encontraba.

- ¿Donde estamos? – le pregunto a Niki.

- Nos encontramos en donde seria en tu presente el despacho de Trelawney

- Vaya, no lo había reconocido sin sus habituales olores a jerez… - dijo Hermione sonriendo.– ahora ¿que hago?- pregunto sin saber a donde dirigirse.

- Pues bien veamos, estamos justo para el comienzo de clases de Hogwarts hace 50 años atrás… tu veras… debo marcharme… mucha suerte, estaremos en contacto – y diciendo esto y sin mas explicaciones Niki desapareció.

- Vaya, que bien… sola otra vez…- se dijo a si misma, y algo nerviosa se dirigió a la puerta que conducía a los pasillos.

No había nadie, salio de allí y comenzó a caminar. Mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al pasillo que conducía al gran salón los murmullos iban en aumento.

Camino decidida y abrió las puertas de este.

Todos quedaron en silencio dirigiendo la mirada a ella… comenzó a temblar, no constaba con sentir todas las miradas clavadas en ella.Tomando aire sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de los profesores… a lo lejos vislumbro a un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas al verla pasar y nerviosa dirigió su mirada a los profesores… no eran muchos los que se encontraban… pero indudablemente en un costado de la mesa estaba Dumbledore, quien la miro a través de sus lentes en forma de Luna de una manera que hizo sentirse culpable, parecía que sabia que algo tramaba. Le sonrió y este le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a la del director como indicándole que era con él con el que debía hablar.

Camino temerosa y llego ante este.

-Hola director Dippet – dijo con voz entre cortada

- Hola señorita, usted es la alumna nueva, la señorita Giselle Lacort

Hermione se quedo sorprendida y una vez más sonrió agradeciendo a Niki que había arreglado todo para que nadie notara que no formaba parte de ese tiempo.

- Así es – le dijo sonriendo- ¿adonde me dirijo?- pregunto mirando las mesas del gran salón

-Pues tengo entendido que a Gryffindor, pero si lo desea puede ponerse el sombrero seleccionador y lo comprobaremos.

-No, esta bien, creo que es la casa indicada – dijo sonriendo una vez mas y se sintió tonta al notarse que no hacia mas que temblar y sonreír.

-Pues muy bien señorita, déjeme presentarla

- ¿Que? – sus nervios comenzaron a hacerse mas notable, no contaba con que la presentaran frente a todo el alumnado, pero no podia hacer mas que seguirle el juego, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Hermione se puso a un costado de la sala, mientras el director se ponía en pie y pedía silencio a aquellos que habían comenzado a cuchichear entre ellos.

- Muy bien, tengo el honor de presentarles a Giselle Lacort, una de las alumnas mas privilegiadas de Beauxbatons. – Hermione ante esto miro sorprendida, verdaderamente Niki había pensado en todo y sonrió nuevamente _'debo agradecértelo en cuanto te vea' _se dijo a si misma y continuo escuchando lo que el director decía

- … espero de todo corazón que la hagan sentir como en casa, ha decidido quedarse en la casa de Gryffindor, por el cual – dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la mesa correspondiente a dicha casa – que la traten con respeto y logren una buena amistan.

Sin mas que decir, Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia su habitual asiento, en el cual sabia sentarse con Harry y Ron. Allí había 6 chicas que la miraban, eran las mismas que habían estado cuchicheando apenas la vieron. Pidió permiso y se sentó a su lado algo nerviosa.

- Hola – dijo Hermione a las dos chicas que tenia a su lado

- Hola, me llamo Caroline – dijo la que se encontraba a su derecha

- Y yo Kelly – dijo la que se encontraba a su izquierda – y ellas son Ashley, Almudena, Minerva, Wihelmina, Mary Katie, Chele- dijo señalando a las chicas que se encontraban en su frente.

- Hola – volvió a repetir saludándolas

.-¿Que haces por aquí? – pregunto Caro

- P...Pues... de intercambio – dijo algo azorada Hermione, sabía que Niki la había salvado, pero la mataría por no comentárselo antes, porque de esa manera evitaría sonrojarse a cada pregunta.

Luego de un rato, Hermione comenzó a reír y a hablar mas libremente, ya no se sentía tan fuera de sitio como minutos antes… comenzó a conocer a cada una de las chicas que se encontraban allí, parecían agradables, no habían hablado mucho de la vida personal de cada una pero por lo visto querían hacerla formar parte del grupo, algo que la alegro mucho porque de esa forma seria un buen comienzo para su propósito.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	6. Kelly y Caro

Hermione cenaba nerviosa, mientras oía hablar a las chicas animadamente.

-Chicas, digamen a ver si veo mal, pero este año los chicos de Slytherin se han vuelto mas hermosos ¿no?- dijo en un susurro Wihelmina mientras miraba disimiladamente hacia atrás.

- La verdad que si – dijo riendo Almudena mientras se hacia caritas con uno de los chicos sin que las demás se dieran cuenta.- Los de Gryffindor no se quedan atrás – dijo Chele mirando a su costado y Caro sonrió apoyando a su amiga.

- Gise tu que opinas – pregunto Kelly mirando a Hermione.

-Ehh…yo…yo…no se, no los conozco – dijo nerviosa mirando a las chicas, la verdad era que tenia intenciones de que le comentaran cual era Tom…

-Pues bien eso se puede arreglar – dijo Caro sonriendo.- Mira allí se encuentra Jack Potter – dijo mirando embelezada a un grupo que se encontraba a no mas de un metro de distanciaHermione miro en la dirección que Caro indicaba y sonrió, realmente se parecía mucho a su nieto.

- Aquel del frente nuestro – dijo Almudena – es Avery Edward junto a su grupito: Regulus, Black – y Hermione vio suspirar a Ashley aunque las demás ni lo notaron

- Callahan Andrew, Lestrange, Rupert, Nott Kevin- aqui wihelmina se sonrojo pero por lo visto nadie mas que ella notaba las distintas caras que ponian las chicas lo cual le causo gracia pero no se rio

- Rosier, Evan, Zabini Blaise, Tom Riddle – este ultimo le hizo brincar el corazón, ahí estaba, Tom Riddle… y la verdad se quedo embelezada mirándolo, pues no se esperaba verlo tan guapo.

- Te gusta ¿no?- pregunto Caro al verla observar detenidamente al ultimo mencionado

- ¿Que? – dijo Hermione volviendo en si – ¿gustarme?¿Como puede gustarme alguien que ni conozco? – 'he hizo la vida de todos un infierno' pensó, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como este desviaba su mirada hacia ella y le sonreía. 'me sonríe' 'Voldemort me sonríe' pensaba la castaña sin poder creerlo, sabia que para ese entonces Voldemort no era mas que un joven, pero no podia evitar recordar a su actual Voldemort, aquel que había convertido al mundo mágico en tinieblas.

- No solo que lo has mirado como si nunca hubieras visto un chico- dijo Caro disculpándose por su atrevimiento y mirando a Kelly.

- Ya no fue nada – dijo Kelly acabando el momento.- Mañana será un grandioso día, comenzaremos las clases y por la noche podremos hacer nuestras reuniones.

- ¿Reuniones?- pregunto Hermione intrigada

- Si… noches por medio nos juntamos a charlar sobre la vida, o sobre nuestros problemas de ese modo podemos ayudarnos unas a otras – dijo sonriendo Ashley.

- Que buena idea, mmm… ¿podré estar?- pregunto tímidamente la castaña

- ¡Claro que si! – Dijo Caro con una sonrisa – ya eres parte de nuestro grupo, nos caes muy bien o ¿no?

- Claro – asintieron las demás y Hermione sonrió.

Termino la cena y todas se dirigieron a la sala común, al llegar entraron rápidamente y se fueron a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendrían mucho por hacer.

Hermione se recostó en la cama que ahora debía compartir con las chicas durante cuatro semanas, pero no podia conciliar el sueño, la verdad que todo le parecía extraño, era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero aun así, le era a sonreír al recordar la mirada de cada una de las chicas, indudablemente había muchas historias por descubrir, pero eso lo iría descubriendo a medida de que las cosas pasaran.

Comenzó a bajarle el sueño mientras pensaba como seria la mejor forma de abordar el tema que la trajo a ese momento, pero eso seria al día siguiente ya que los brazos de Morfeo la abrazaban llevándola al país de los sueños.

Por otro Lado

Kelly estaba sentada en su habitual butaca en la sala común, no tenia sueño ya que ella solo pensaba en una persona: Jack Potter, el joven mas apuesto de Hogwarts, si el lo tenia todo, era carismático, amable, sensible y hermoso, todo lo que una chica como a ella le gustaba.

Aun sumida en sus pensamientos apareció por el retrato su mejor amiga Caroline, la cual se había retrasado porque debía encargarse de organizar a los de primero para traerlos a la sala común ya que en el verano le habían dado su nueva insignia de perfecta.

Ella y Kelly desde chicas se habían conocido por sus padres, tenían una amistad muy grande y su confianza era plena.

Caro la vio sentada allí, a lado del fuego y se acerco tomando un asiento frente a ella.

-¿Que haces Kelly? – pregunto jovialmente

-Nada, aquí pensando – dijo suspirando la muchacha

-¿Pensando?¿En quien? – pregunto curiosa Caro

-En quien mas, en el joven mas hermoso de todos los que conozco… - dijo volviendo a recordarlo.

-Jack Potter – dijo Caro también suspirando, no había dejado de pensar en el desde que lo conoció, pero sabia que jamás la tomaría como nada más que una amiga y aunque le dolía intentaba hacerle indiferente a sus sentimientos, para no perderlo… y se consolaba diciendo… "Por lo menos es mi amigo"

-¿Como sabes?- pregunto Kelly incorporándose en su asiento, no recordaba habérselo contado.

-¿Ah?¿Que cosa? – dijo volviendo en si Caro

-¿Como sabes que Jack es el chico del cual hablo?

Caro se quedo helada, no sabia que su mejor amiga iba detrás de su amor…

-Yo…yo solo supuse – dijo poniéndose colorada – te conozco demasiado – y su tristeza hizo que le diera una punzada en el corazón.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kelly al verla con esa cara, una mezcla de tristeza, dolor y sorpresa.

-Estoy algo cansada, permiso me voy a dormir – y levantándose se dirigió a los cuartos de las chicas y una vez después de comprobar que no había ninguna de las chicas con las cuales compartía el cuarto despierta, se tiro en su cama y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	7. Baño de Perfectos

Kelly esa noche no había parado de pensar en Jack y como hacer para que se fijara en ella, sabia que solo la consideraba una amiga pero eso no le bastaba, necesitaba poder tenerlo cerca de cada momento.

Y con ese pensamiento se marcho a Dormir.

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor…**

- Vieron la nueva chica- decía Geoffrey – bonita chica no lo creen

- Pues no más bonita que nuestras amigas – dijo Jack sin aclarar a quien se refería

- Pues a mi me parece linda chica, pero no tanto como mi novia – dijo Oliver

- ¿Tu novia?¿Desde cuando tienes novia? – pregunto Jack

- Desde hoy a la tarde, cuando nos reencontramos, no lo pude evitar y se lo pedí… habíamos estado todas las vacaciones juntos, me moría de ganas. – dijo Oliver con un tono ensoñador.

- pero ¿quien es? – pregunto curioso Geoffrey

- ¿quien mas va a ser? La chica mas linda, buena y encantadora que existe – dijo este

- ¡¡Vamos dinos!!- dijo Jack perdiendo la paciencia - ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- ¡Chele Luna! - Wau si que has tenido suerte, es una de las chicas mas hermosas que hay – dijo Jeremy

- si todas las de su grupo son divinas – dijo Jack pensando en esa mujer que lo traia loco

- Si tienes razón – afirmo Geoffrey - pero bueno, cuéntanos como fue – dijo mirando una vez mas a Oliver.

- pues… fue re lindo – dijo este poniendo carita de enamorado

- Merlín, si que te a pegado fuerte, jamás te vi tan… tan… - y se cayo al ver la expresión de su amigo – tan enamorado, que pensaste que iba a decir – dijo Jeremy sonriendo nervioso.

- pero vale cuéntanos- dijeron todos

- OK – dijo Oliver.

**ºº Flash Back contado por Oliver ****ºº**

Estaba en el compartimiento en el expreso, aun no habían llegado ustedes y me dispuse a mirar por la ventanilla.

Luego de un rato, me aburrí esperándolos y comencé a caminar por el pasillo para ver quien venia, y allí la vi, tan radiante como siempre, reluciendo su belleza natural, desplegando sus encantos hacia mi…Me encamine decidido a hablar con ella, quería poder estar siempre junto a ella.

- Hola chele – le dije

- Hola Oliver – me dijo dándome un hermoso beso

- Como estas? – dije y sentí como mis mejillas ardían ante el contacto de sus suaves labios.

- Pero bien, aquí esperando a mis amigas – me dijo sonriendo.

- Puedo hablar contigo

- Claro, Oliver

- Ven – y le tome de la mano, llevándola al compartimiento que aun no habían ocupado.

- Dime – me dijo mirándome tiernamente.

- Yo…yo… quería que supieras que sos lo más importante para mí, una personita que me llena el corazón de alegría. – le dije mirándole los ojos, ella se ruborizo y se puso nerviosa, lo pude notar estaba casi temblando.

Le cogi la mano y le di un suave beso en ella, y ella me sonrió, por unos instantes nuestras miradas lo dijeron todo, no hacia falta expresar nada mas, estaba todo dicho.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando, y con ello mi corazón comenzó a latir estrepitosamente como queriendo salirse.

Nuestros labios se rozaron haciendo que me erizara y ella también lo podia notar. Le di un suave y dulce beso en sus labios, los cuales me encantaron, encendieron, me enamoraron más de lo que ya estaba. El beso comenzó a hacerse mas profundo, mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban al compás de nuestros sentimientos, ella poso sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura.

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para nosotros, para ese momento, minutos después que a mi me parecieron un siglo nos separamos. Y fue allí cuando le dije si quería ser mi novia y ella me dijo que si.

**ºº Fin del Flash Back contado por Oliver ºº**

- Wau hermano, realmente romántico – dijo sonriendo Jack – ojala a mi me pasara algo tan lindo con… - pero se cayo.

- ¿Con quien? – pregunto curioso Oliver.

- Con nadie, o con alguien, aun no lo se – dijo este ruborizándose pero nadie siguió haciéndoles preguntas.

- ¿Dormimos?- pregunto Jeremy yéndose a su cama.

- Pues si, ya es hora.Y todos se fueron a dormir.

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

_****_Hermione se levanto antes que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto las cuales aun dormían, aun faltaban dos horas para el comienzo de clases y ella estaba ansiosa, primero porque no sabia como realizar su primer contacto con Tom y segundo porque todo esto era nuevo para ella, estar fingiendo ser otra persona no le era fácil.

Salio del cuarto con unas toallas y su ropa, quería tener un baño reconfortante para su comienzo de día, y mas que nada para poder pensar tranquila cual seria la siguiente ficha a mover.

Camino hasta el baño de los perfectos, sabía que ese era el mejor lugar.

Cuando llego abrió la puerta, pero en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que uno de sus zapatos estaba manchado con una sustancia que no recordaba haber derramado.

Pero aun así cerró la puerta y se agacho a limpiarlos, mientras cantaba una hermosa canción. Mientras se los quitaba, sintió un movimiento y se quedo estática como estaba, hasta que frente a ella vislumbro unos pies húmedos derramando agua, ocasionando un charco a su alrededor.

Su cara se puso pálida, no se había dado cuenta que quizás ella no era la única que había pensado en comenzar el día con un reconfortante baño.Alzo la vista temerosa de quien pudiera ser la pobre victima de su descuido y se encontró con sus penetrantes ojos… si los de nada mas y nada menos que Tom Riddle.

En ese momento su corazón comenzó a galopar rápidamente y sus mejillas se encendieron al verlo tan solo envuelto con una toalla colocada en su cintura.

Quiso levantarse para pedirle perdón por ese atrevimiento, por ese descuido y por ese papelón pero cuando lo estaba haciendo se resbalo con el agua que Tom había choreado. Ante la eminente caída se aferra con lo primero que pudo, sin darse cuenta que se trataba de la mismísima toalla con la que se cubría Tom.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	8. ¿Como hare para mirarlo?

Pero Tom ágilmente agarra la toalla que amenazaba por desprenderse de su cintura y coge el brazo de Hermione para evitar su caída.  
Hermione se ruboriza aun mas con aquel acto, con lo que habría podido suceder en ese momento, y con la ayuda de Tom se levanta, roja como un tomate.

Tom la miro y solamente le sonrió, por algún motivo extraño no estaba enfadado, le atraía la muchachita que ahora tenia en sus brazos y que la sentía temblar.

Hermione se sentía completamente nerviosa en brazos de Tom, y más aun por lo que acababa de suceder. Ella quería un encuentro con el pero jamás se imagino que seria de esa manera, lo miro a los ojos, no tenia esos ojos rojos como los tenia el Voldemort del futuro, no tenia unos bellos ojos celestes…unos ojos que la encandilaban. Se sentía estremecerse ante cada mirada del muchacho.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, simplemente se observaban como analizándose. El silencio comenzó a perturbar a Hermione mas por la posición en la que se encontraba, prácticamente recostada en los brazos de Tom…no pudo evitar imaginarse a Voldemort frente a ella y por otro lado ver al hermoso joven que la sostenía, era una sensación extraña y decidió romper con el silencio y la incomodidad.

-Di…Discúlpame…no sabia que estaba ocupado – dijo nerviosa

-Esta Bien – dijo este sin dar señales de querer soltarla y ni de expresar algún tipo de sentimiento

- Que vergüenza por favor, discúlpame – dijo Hermione volviendo a ponerse de pie y a juntar las cosas que se le habían caído – perdóname, mejor me marcho.

- No, no te vayas, yo ya termine, tienes todo el baño para ti – le dijo Tom y recogiendo sus cosas se marcho aun envuelto en su toalla.

Sin proponérselo, hermione recorrió con la mirada al muchacho hasta que este se perdió tas la puerta al cerrarla… estaba nerviosa, avergonzada con lo que había sucedido.

Lentamente se saco la ropa y se metió en el agua, que Tom no había vaciado… se hundió en ella y por un momento no quiso salir a respirar… se sentía tan avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder, por su primer encuentro con él.  
Pero lo que mas le extraño fue que no sintió odio, ni nada comparado, porque era como si estuviera en presencia de otra persona, no lo entendía no se entendía.  
Se quedo un buen rato bajo el agua hasta que el aire le hizo falta y rompió la superficie de la misma para salir a respirar.

Tomo sus cosas y comenzó a bañarse… 'pensar que yo venia para relajarme, ahora me voy mas nerviosa que antes¿como haré para mirarlo¿Qué habrá pensado de mi?' esas preguntas se le fue asentando mas a medida que el agua le mojaba su rostro.

Cuando estuvo lista se cambio y se marcho nuevamente a la sala común para esperar a sus compañeras… no sabia que clase le tocaba, ni a donde debía dirigirse.  
Así que como aun faltaba media hora se sentó en el sillón donde solía sentarse con sus amigos y comenzó a leer algo que había sobre un cuaderno para distraerse.

"Que difícil es escribir lo que siento por ti. No puedo expresar todo lo que siento. _['si siento vergüenza de lo que paso, como pude ser tan distraída'_ No porque no te quiera, no porque no pueda, sino porque es tanto lo que ciento que expresarlo con palabras no se puede. _[Ese cuerpo espectacular, blanco como la nieve, Merlín, esos brazos, esa cara_A veces me da la sensación de que piensas que ni siquiera te quiero, pero estás muy equivocada, mi amor, espero algún día hablarte con esta facilidad cara a cara, decirte que se me parte el alma cuando no estoy junto a ti, que me muero cuando te alejas de mi. _[que manera de conocerte, casi enteramente, mi corazón aun late, que descuidada, como no toque la puertas antes, como haré para mirarte a los ojos, para poder llevar a cabo mi plan de poder cambiarte _No sé si lo comprendes o lo comprenderás, sólo quiero decirte que no hay palabras lo suficientemente infinitas como para poder expresar por mi boca todo lo que siento. Te amo como nunca. A veces lloro mucho porque te extraño, te necesito. Quiero ser feliz contigo." _[Podré cambiarte en algún momento, podré descubrir al verdadero Tom que se encuentra en ti..._

Hermione leía sin leer, no se había dado cuenta que eso que leía eran sentimientos de otra persona expresado sobre un papel, que no le incumbía leerlo, pero aun así no entendía lo que leía, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que había pasado que no había aprestado atención a aquella declaración de amor, ni de quien era, ni a quien iba dirigida, pronto comenzó a escuchar pasos, el alumnado estaba comenzando a despertarse para comenzar el día, dejo la nota donde la había encontrado y se puso de pie a esperar a las chicas para ir a desayunar.

En el cuarto de las chicas aun quedaba Kelly, que se estaba poniendo lo mas linda que podia, hoy quería lograr algún acercamiento con Jack, hacia tiempo que le gustaba, la verdad que después que le comenzaron a decir las chicas lo guapo que se estaba poniendo, ella comenzó a mirarlo con otros ojos, y le estaba encantando, sabia que pronto se acercaría su cumpleaños y estaba seguro que como lo debía pasar en Hogwarts, haría una fiesta para celebrarlo. Termino de peinarse y mirarse al espejo, viéndose hermosa como siempre, intentando que el uniforme le quedara lo mejor posible para que Jack lo notara.  
Cuando estuvo lista, se paro frente a la cama de Caro, que aun no despertaba…se acerco a ella y le susurro.

-Caro, despierta, aun tienes 10 minutos antes de que vayamos a desayunar – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas a su amiga, la cual abrió los ojos que aun tenia colorados de tanto llorar.

-Gracias Kelly, ve bajando – le dijo aun recordando las palabras de su amiga, diciéndole que estaba enamorada de el chico que a ella desde siempre le había gustado. Pero no podia enfadarse con ella, no con su mejor amiga, su hermana, no podia porque jamás había confesado su amor hacia Jack y Kelly estaba en todo su derecho de enamorarse de él.  
Kelly se marcho del cuarto y fue hasta donde estaba Hermione, dejando a su amiga cambiándose tranquila.

Caro se levanto casi sin ganas de bajar a desayunar, no había tenido una buena noche, no por el simple hecho de que no había logrado quitar las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza de Jack besando a Kelly… estaba tan triste que ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que hacia, estuvo mas de 3 segundos para darse cuenta que estaba poniéndose el zapato del pie derecho en el izquierdo, el cual se dio cuenta cuando quiso pararse y sintió una gran molestia.  
Luego de lograr vestirse correctamente se unió al Hermione, Kelly, Almudena, Ashley, Mary, Wihelmina y Minerva, preparadas para ir a desayunar.

- Giselle ¿has visto a Chele? No estaba en su cuarto cuando desperté – dijo Caro mirando al grupo.

- No la verdad que no la he visto – dijo Hermione aun sorprendiéndose de que la llamaran Giselle.

- Bueno entonces bajamos a desayunar? – pregunto sin ánimos.

- No…esperemos a los chicos, ya deben estar por bajar – dijo Kelly emocionada

- Yo voy bajando, acompáñame Caro – dijo Wihelmina – estoy muerta de hambre

- Claro – dijo agradecida Caro, porque lo último que quería era ver a su mejor amiga dándole cumplidos al chico que mas amaba.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar y salieron por el orificio de la dama gorda dirigiéndose al gran salón

- ¿Como te encuentras?- le pregunto Wihelmina a Caro al salir

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo Caro disimulando unas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir nuevamente

- Vamos Caro, puede que Kelly no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo te conozco como si fueras mi hermana, y eso que no tengo, o si pero bueno no viene al caso – dijo Wihelmina al recordar que su padre se había ido con otra mujer y que al tiempo después se había enterado que había tenido otra hija y a ella y a su madre jamás las volvió a ver. – dime es por lo de Jack ¿no?

- ¿Jack? Porque lo mencionas – pregunto nuevamente Caro intentando que no fuera tan obvio que le gustara

- Vamos Caro, no me mientas, se como lo miras, y que tus ojitos se iluminan cuando te habla, la verdad que te conozco y muy bien, puedes confiar en mi

- Gracias Wihel – la verdad necesitaba poder descargarse – la verdad que anoche me entere de la peor manera, Kelly gusta de él, Merlín estoy tan triste, se que cuando a Kelly se le pone algo en la mente hasta que no lo consigue no para… pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal, yo lo amo, y no sabes cuanto. – dijo Caro dejando derramar sus lagrimas.

- Y ¿porque no se lo dices?

- No… no podría, además el jamás se fijaría en mi – dijo ahora llorando con mas intensidad

- Vamos princesa no llores – dijo Wihel abrazándola fuertemente, sabia que la necesitaba y ella estaría a su lado – mira, no te pongas así, no vale la pena arrugar tu preciosa carita, vamos, levanta el animo, todo saldrá bien – dijo secándoles las lagrimas – cuenta conmigo siempre ¿si?

- Gracias Wihel, si no fuera por vos – y la abrazo resguardándose en los brazos de su amiga.

- Bueno vamos, que me muero de Hambre – y ambas comenzaron a reír y a caminar mas animadamente.

Las chicas aun aguardaban a los muchachos, que aun no bajaban

-Y luego le dicen a una que tardamos años en arreglarnos – rio Ashley al ver que no aparecían

- Jaja, tienes toda la razón – dijo Almudena

- Bueno no critiquen tanto que ahí bajan – susurro Minerva viendo como todo el grupo de amigos menos Oliver bajaba.

- Hola – saludo simpáticamente Jack al grupo

- Hola dijo Kelly adelantándose al grupo para dale un abrazo

- ¿Como estas Kelly? – Dijo este devolviéndole el abrazo – y ¿Caro?

- Bien… bien – dijo esta con una Sonrisa – Caro ya bajo con Wihel a desayunar… ¿ya has pensado lo que harás para tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – pregunto ansiosa

- La verdad que si, tengo pensado hacer un baile en el gran salón, ya le he pedido permiso al director y como es un sábado me la ha dejado hacer, y claro es en pareja – dijo sonriendo y esperanzado que la chica que le gustaba fuera con él.

- A buenísimo – gritaron todas las chicas por detrás y los chicos sonrieron.

- Bueno vamos a cenar…digo desayunar – dijo distraída Mary mirando a Geoffrey

- Si vamos – dijeron todos riendo y salieron rumbo a el gran salón.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	9. El Admirador Secreto

Llegaron al gran salón y allí ya se encontraban desayunando Caro y Wihelmina.

Jack adelanto el paso y saludo a Caro con una sonrisa pero ella solo atino a mirarlo aun con los ojos rojos. El la miro preocupado y le regalo una sonrisa… y ella se la devolvió algo ruborizada.

Cada uno tomo su lugar y comenzaron a charlar sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack.  
Hermione se estaba integrando muy bien al grupo, y charlaba animadamente hasta que vio sus ojos, la miraban desde la otra mesa… esos ojos que en la mañana la examinaban.

Hermione corrió la vista ruborizándose y recordando lo que había vivido en el baño de los perfectos.  
No sabia como iba a lograr volver a tener algún tipo de contacto con él se moría de vergüenza.

Como todas las mañanas el correo llegaba a mano de una bandada de lechuzas que iban tirando los diferentes paquetes a sus dueños.

Caro estaba sentada aun tomando su Zumo y recibe de sopetón un sobre… sorprendida lo coge ante la mirada de Wihelmina, quien sonreía, expectante de lo que podría llegar a ser…

Caro desplegó su correspondencia, algo intrigada y se encontró con una carta…

_"Que difícil es escribir lo que siento por ti. No puedo expresar todo lo que siento.  
No porque no te quiera, no porque no pueda, sino porque es tanto lo que ciento que expresarlo con palabras no se puede.  
A veces me da la sensación de que piensas que ni siquiera te quiero, pero estás muy equivocada, mi amor, espero algún día hablarte con esta facilidad cara a cara, decirte que se me parte el alma cuando no estoy junto a ti, que me muero cuando te alejas de mi.  
No sé si lo comprendes o lo comprenderás, sólo quiero decirte que no hay palabras lo suficientemente infinitas como para poder expresar por mi boca todo lo que siento. Te amo como nunca. A veces lloro mucho porque te extraño, te necesito. Quiero ser feliz contigo."_

No tenia remitente, Caro miro sorprendida a Wihelmina como intentando ver si ella sabia quien era, pero la cara de su amiga le decía que estaba tan sorprendida con ella…  
Miro mas abajo y leyó.

_"Si realmente quieres saber lo que mi corazón siente, no vayas con nadie al baile, espérame a mí, detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta."_

- ¿Que harás? – pregunto intrigada su amiga

- No se… - dijo algo confundida Caro

- ¿Lo esperaras? – dijo Wihel

- No creo que me invite nadie mas… - dijo pensando que Jack jamás la invitaría a ella teniéndola a Kelly y haciendo un movimiento con los hombros, guardo la carta y siguió desayunando aun teniendo en la mente las palabras que acababa de leer, más bien la declaración de amor.

Mientras tanto un poco más allá de las dos amigas… Kelly intentaba sonsacarle a Jack sobre quien seria la afortunada de ir con él, pero el solo reía y decía que seria una sorpresa… que aun no lo tenia decidido.

Kelly no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, debería encontrar una forma de que Jack se sintiera celoso, y que verdaderamente fuera ella la afortunada, esta pensando en como seria su siguiente jugada, cuando ve que unos ojos la estan mirando, mira hacia la mesa del frente y se encuentra con el Slytherin, su vecino, su antiguo amigo, el cual al entrar al la Hogwarts y estar en dicha casa, no volvió a hablar… lo miro como si nada, no era más que un simple muchacho para ella.

Pero de repente se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea y se levanto tan rápidamente que sus amigas se quedaron estupefactas ante lo acontecido.

Pero aun así sus amigas no dijeron nada, sabían que algo debió de haber pasado o olvidado como para que saliera así corriendo.

Mientras tanto todo el grupo seguía charlando animadamente, aunque la única que no hablaba era Hermione, quien se estaba muriendo de vergüenza al sentir la mirada de Tom.

Caro charlaba sobre su carta con Wihel quien hacia sus propias conjeturas confundiéndola aun más a Caro.

Almudena charlaba animadamente con Minerva mientras organizaban una de sus salidas nocturnas para sus aventuras de cada noche. Ninguna de sus compañeras sabían a donde iban o que hacían, pero lo que si sabían es que a su vuelta volvían como renovadas y felices. Y aunque más de una vez les preguntaban a donde se dirigían las muchachas no hacían más que sonreír y dirigirse entre ellas una mirada cómplice.

Un rato más tarde caen a la mesa Gryffindor dos enamorados…

- Nuestros nuevos tortolitos – dijo Jack riéndose.

- Basta Jack – dijo Oliver mirándolo.

Y tomaron asiento aun de la mano sonriendo. Y comenzaron a desayunar.

Ashley no hacia más que mirarse con un chico de Slytherin y hacerse caritas, las cuales las chicas creyeron muy graciosas pero no dijeron nada para no avergonzarla.

Minutos más tarde cuando casi todos habían terminado de desayunar y comenzaron a retirarse hacia sus respectivas clases…

Wihelmina vio entrar al castillo a un hombre que le pareció extrañadamente conocido y disimuladamente se separo del grupo para dirigirse hacia donde este hombre había ido.

Lo siguió sigilosamente intentando no ser vista, este se dirigía al despacho de Dippet… debía alcanzarlo antes que entrara si quería sacarse la duda, si era o no era quien ella creía.

Miro detenidamente al hombre que estaba frente a la gárgola, sabia que le resultaba extrañadamente familiar… pero no sabia quien era y mucho menos que hacia en Hogwarts.

El hombre subió por la Gárgola y ella lo siguió… y una vez que entro se quedo escuchando… quería saber aunque sea el nombre de esa persona… para lograr saber si lo conocía…no sabia porque hacia aquello no era de hacer esas cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón algo la impulso a hacerlo.

Pego su oreja a la puerta y comenzó a escuchar.

- Buenos días Sr. Lesca – dijo el director y Wihelmina se pego mas a la puerta, no podia creerlo…era el padre de Caro, pero jamás lo había visto… porque le era conocido entonces.

- Buenos días – respondió este – me he enterado de que estan las dos aquí.

- Efectivamente Sr., no hemos dicho nada. – dijo el director.

- No sabe quien es verdad – dijo el padre de Caro

- No, no lo sabe – dijo Dippet

- Muy bien, mantengamos esto en secreto si es posible – dijo el padre de Caro

- Así será señor, no se preocupe – dijo el director

Y Wihel comenzó a sentir los pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta… salio corriendo y se escondió tras una estatua, mientras veía como bajaba el padre de Caro por la gárgola…

Ahora lo miraba de frente y se quedo Helada ante lo que veía, no lo podia creer, no justo él, no justo su amiga.  
Poso una de sus manos en su boca como queriendo ahogar un grito y salio corriendo de allí llorando sin poderse detener.

Kelly por su lado, estaba aguardando la salida del slytherin que ayudaría a su plan…

- Blaise – dijo deteniéndolo cuando este disponía salir del gran salón

- ¿Que quieres?– dijo este mirándola indiferente.

- Necesito un favor – dijo Kelly sonriéndole

- Desde cuando me pides favores a mi, a tu ex amigo, al cual dejaste de lado cuando me nombraron para la casa de Slytherin, a tu vecino el cual ignoraste durante todo el verano – espeto este enfadado.  
- Vamos Blaise dejemos al pasado tranquilo, quiero que me ayudes – dijo poniendo su mejor cara.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? – dijo este sin poderse negar ante aquella mirada.

- Necesito que me ayudes a celar a una persona

- ¿Y porque yo¿No había nadie más en tu lista? – dijo este furioso, no quería que lo usaran

- Vamos Blaise no seas así, por los buenos tiempos, remediemos nuestra separación y volvamos a ser amigos como antes – dijo Kelly estrechándole las manos.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque YO también quiero celar a alguien – dijo este mirándola a los ojos y aceptando el abrazo de la muchacha.

- ¿A quien si puedo saber? – dijo algo enojada Kelly

- No te interesa… cada uno cumple su parte y listo ¿OK?

- OK – dijo Kelly rodeando sus ojos… no había caso no había cambiado ni un ápice desde la última vez que había tenido una charla con él.

- Nos vemos – dijo él marchándose.

- Nos vemos – dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	10. Seccion Prohibida

Tenían Clases y aunque hermione aun no sabia que clase le tocaba cursar se sentía totalmente confiada de lo haría bien pues ella a ese curso lo había pasado, camino con decisión junto a las chicas que ahora consideraba muy buenas amigas.  
Iban, hablando y riendo.

-¿chicas que clase nos toca hoy? – pregunto Hermione al grupo.

-Hoy nos toca transformaciones con el profesor Albus Dumbledore – dijo Almudena, sonriendo – me cae de maravillas ese profesor.

-Es un gran mago – informo Chele que venia de lo mas feliz – lo conoces Giselle?

-He oído hablar de él – decía Hermione sonriendo, sabia que era un grandioso mago – chicas una pregunta¿conocen a Tom Riddle?

-Claro, como para que pase desapercibido uno de los chicos mas guapo – alego Ashley – pero es algo, mmm…como decirte, aburrido.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Hermione

- Porque se la pasa en la biblioteca, estudiando todo el día, porque no es mas que un frió sin sentimientos… - alego la muchacha…- muchas veces me he querido acercar a él pero pareciera que hablara con la pared, muy lindo, muy lindo, pero no se da cuenta cuando le tiran una indirecta – dijo algo frustrada Ashley.

-Y ¿tu porque preguntas? – pregunto Almudena con una mirada picara.

-Yo… yo… - decía Hermione sin saber que decir.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- pregunto Caro sonriendo

-No que va, ni lo conozco – dijo Hermione y no pudo evitar acordarse una vez más del episodio que se produjo en el baño de los perfectos.

Y siguieron caminando, Hermione no pregunto mas acerca de Tom… debería averiguarlo ella sola.

El día transcurrió sin sobresaltos o sorpresas, hasta que a media tarde…

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, en el cuarto no había nadie, salvo ella y Wihelmina que no hacia mas que estar en silencio recostada en la cama, mirando hacia la pared.

Hermione sentada en la cama, recordó que aun en su mochila conservaba el librito de Tom, quizás de esa forma lograba encontrarlo y poder hacer alusión en que tiempo y momento se encontraba…se puso a leer… y se dio cuenta que por estas fechas era el momento en el que descubría la cámara de los secretos. Hermione era conciente que no podia cambiar los hechos, pero si el corazón de Tom, debía actuar rápidamente, no era mucho el tiempo que Niki le había dado, necesitaba actuar lo antes posible.

Hermione pensaba como hacerlo, debía ocúrrasele una forma, y de pronto se acordó que ella estaba en posición del mapa del merodeador, ya que se lo había pedido prestado en una ocasión a Harry y se había olvidado de devolvérselo, pero la cuestión era si por casualidad lo había guardado en la mochila, no lo recordaba.

Agarro fuertemente esta y comenzó a hurgarla, pero no encontró nada, cuando se estaba dando por vencida, decidió como ultima posibilidad usar el Accio y así lo hizo

-¡¡Accio Mapa!! – dijo y de un bolsillo invisible se despego el mapa del merodeador y salio volando hacia las manos de Hermione.

Ella sonrió, ahora se acordaba que como era un objeto muy valioso había decidido mantenerlo oculto por si narices curiosas querían sacárselo.

Desplegó el mapa y comenzó a buscar el puntito que marcara Tom Riddle, después de no más de 5 minutos lo había descubierto en la biblioteca. Y como un rayo sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ella.

No tenia pensado como iba a abordar el tema, como iba a hablar con él, pero no era tiempo de pensar sino de actuar, además esta segura que se le ocurriría algo, no por nada era la chica mas inteligente e ingeniosa.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, suspiro para tomar aire y abrió las puertas. A simple vista no se lo veía, no cabía duda que se había dirigido hacia los libros que contenían mayor información.  
Camino decidida hacia los estantes mas alejados de la puerta principal.

Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente cerca de la sección prohibida cogio un libro de una estantería, ella ya lo conocía, y estaba mas que informada sobre el contenido del mismo, sabia que se trataba de el compendio de Klaus, un libro que contenía hechizos muy avanzados…incluso algunos que ni siquiera en Hogwarts se aprendían.

Lo sostuvo en sus manos sin saber que hacer, intentaba pensar con claridad, pero podia distinguir entre las estanterías a Tom acercándose.

Tomo el libro fuertemente y se fue a sentar en una mesa que no estaba muy lejos de allí, abrió el libro y aunque se lo sabia de memoria comenzó a leerlo.

-Perdona, justo tienes el libro que necesito – escucho Hermione decir detrás de ella, no pudo evitar temblar, era una voz suave pero a la vez fría.

-¿ah¿Qué?- dijo dando se vuelta fuertemente, algo que se arrepintió al ver su rostro a escasos centímetros de los de ella. Otra vez, yo y mis arrebatos, termino en situaciones vergonzosas pensaba Hermione mirándolo de arriba abajo. Tom esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa, pero parecía que sus ojos no acompañaban a su gesto.

-Que estas usando el libro que quiero leer – dijo nuevamente Tom

-Ah! Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo dártelo, estoy aprendiéndomelo yo – dijo ella haciéndose tan fría como él.

-¿De verdad te interesan esas cosas? – pregunto sorprendido que alguien se preocupara de las artes oscuras como él.

-Claro que si¡es la mejor forma de ser únicos, y de llegar a la grandeza! – dijo Hermione recordando lo que solía decir este en su cuaderno.

-La verdad que vos y yo, nos llevaremos bien- dijo Tom sentándose a su lado, por fin había encontrado a alguien que lo entendía.

-Y ¿porque lo dices?- pregunto Hermione intentando no recordar sus hermosos pectorales, sus brazos y sus ojos… aquellos que en la mañana había visto tan de cerca

-Y ¿aun me lo preguntas? Por lo visto, y por lo que he averiguado, eres una excelente alumna - como lo sabe se pregunto Hermione – y ahora se que juntos podríamos hacer grandiosas cosas. – se le podia ver el brillo malicioso en sus ojos… dentelleando el nacer del Voldemort que ella conocía, no debía permitirlo… no… no debía… sin pensarlo… se acerco a él…y lo beso….sin esperar respuesta… solo lo beso…

* * *

**Continuara...**


	11. El Beso

Tom no reacciono, en el primer momento, jamás se pensó un arrebato así por parte de la muchacha pero luego…

-¿Que haces?- dijo empujándola fuertemente

- Pe…perdón… -dijo Hermione levantándose del suelo ya que con la fuerza de Tom había logrado tirarla.

Las lagrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos, no sabia porque diablos lo había besado, no fue conciente de sus actos… o no al menos de las consecuencias, se había olvidado que no era cualquier chico…sino **LORD VOLDEMORT**.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho? – dijo Tom mirándola.

Hermione no lo entendió, como que había hecho, estaba más que claro que lo había besado.

-¿Como que he hecho?- pregunto incrédula.

-Si…he preguntado ¿Qué has hecho? – Volvió a reiterar Tom algo desconcertado – ¿Qué fue eso?

-Un beso – respondió tímidamente Hermione.

-¿Así son los besos?- volvió a inquirir Tom

Hermione estaba algo confundida¿realmente Tom jamás había experimentado lo que era un beso, ni siquiera una caricia? Ella comprendía que no sentía amor por nadie, porque nunca se lo habían demostrado, pero, jamás hasta ese punto.

-Si, así son – dijo Hermione levantándose lentamente, Tom se levanto y le tendió la mano.

-¿Por qué me empujaste?-se atrevió a preguntar Hermione

-No lo se – dijo Tom sentándose y tomándose la cabeza…¿Qué fue lo que sentí? Su rose, sus labios… 'que diablos pienso…'

-¿Estas bien?- volvió a preguntar Hermione sentándose a su lado.

-No, no creo que este bien…-dijo Tom moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado… sus esquemas se habían roto, no sabia como actuar en esa situación, le enfermaba no estar seguro de cada uno de sus movimientos y más aun que las cosas lo tomaran por sorpresa.- ¿me lo puedes mostrar otra vez?-tenia sed de aprender y sin duda eso era algo nuevo para él.

Hermione se sorprendió, no sabia que hacer… '¿Por qué nuevamente?  
¿Por qué aun así, sabiendo que no sabia nada de lo que implicaba el amor tenía deseos de cumplir lo que le pidió?  
¿Por qué no podia resistir su mirada, y menos ahora que parecía mas humana?'

Tom la miraba casi como si fuera algo nuevo, uno de sus preciados descubrimientos, la miraba como jamás había mirado a ninguna chica, no sabia porque era, pero él quería experimentar nuevamente el ser besado, pero ahora conciente de las acciones.

Hermione no sabia que hacer, no sabia si salir corriendo o quedarse allí…tenia su corazón que latía muy rápido y no entendía porque…

De pronto se vio a si misma acercándose cada vez mas a Tom…no sabia que era lo que provocaba aquella unión pero no quiso pensar, tan solo volvió a posar sus labios en los de él.

El se quedaba quieto, no sabia que hacer, jamás le habían proporcionado un beso, jamás le habían dicho como hacerlo… y menos ver como lo hacían, no, jamás había aprestado atención a las parejas, no porque lo creía algo inútil…pero ahora no entendía porque, porque quería experimentarlo.

Hermione suavemente comenzó a sacar su lengua para rozar sus labios, algo que sorprendió aun mas a Tom y lo hizo retroceder un poco, no demasiado, se sentía vulnerable, no sabia que debía hacer, como actuar, sus ojos miraban para todos lados, confundidos, desorientados.

Hermione sintió como se apartaba, se acerco un poco mas a él, estiro su mano, y acaricio su rostro…Tom en ese momento se sintió mas perdido aun¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? No lo comprendía.

Se paro rápidamente, miro a Hermione que aun estaba sentada mirándolo, intentando comprenderlo, pero el se sentía perdido, aturdido y solo dio media vuelta dejándola sola allí, con un torbellino de preguntas rondándole por su cabeza.

Wihelmina, llorada desconsoladamente, en todo el día no había salido del cuarto, no se encontraba con fuerzas como para hacerlo y menos aun cuando recibió una carta de su madre, luego de enviarle una a ella contándole lo que había visto…

Se sentía desahuciada, no entendía porque justamente Caro debía ser, no podia evitar sentirse entre la espada y la pared… lloraba sin consuelo y volvía a releer las líneas que su madre había escrito para ella.

_Hija:  
Ni se te ocurra entablar una amistad con esa pestilencia, sabes muy bien que acausa de ella tu padre jamás regreso, a causa de ella y la maldita de su madre…  
Sabes muy bien que hemos sido abandonadas y que hemos luchado por sobrevivir ya que él, le dio todo a esa chiquilla que ahora comparte tu mismo lugar de aprendizaje… no se te ocurra volverle a hablar… si lo haces olvídate que tienes una madre…Olvídate!_

Releía una y otra vez las palabras, y era como escucharla a ella misma gritándoselo… las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas… no podia creer la suerte que tenia….

Tantos años odiando a la hija y a la mujer de su padre, tantos años despotricando junto a Caro a esas personas que ahora no eran mas que su mejor amiga, la misma que había entendido su situación, la misma que había apoyado en su odio hacia su hermanastra… la misma que ahora debía odiar y no podia hacerlo.

-¿Cómo haré de ahora en mas? – Se preguntaba Wihel abrazando la almohada y arrugando la carta que aun conservaba en sus manos - ¿Cómo debo actuar…como?

No sabia que pensar… ni que hacer… por un lado tenia los recuerdos de los tiempos pasados a lado de su mejor amiga y por otros el odio acumulado de la nueva familia por la cual su padre las había abandonado.

Siente unos pasos acercarse a su puerta, rogaba que no fuera Caro la que se asomara por aquella, mientras se abría lentamente, no podia mirarla, no podia…

Se dio media vuelta, volvió a mirar la pared que hacia mas de 5 horas había estado observando sin ninguna ilusión por hacerlo…los pasos se acercaban a su cama…

-Wihel ¿estas bien? – escucho decir a Caro sentándose en su cama…

Ella comenzó a llorar con mas ímpetu… no podia hablarle, no podia ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos… solo se levanto bruscamente y comenzó a correr…dejando a Caro desorientada aun sentada en la cama de su amiga.

Wihel corrió sin querer mirar atrás, su corazón lloraba con mucho dolor… aun no podia lograr entender el porque de su suerte…

Las lagrimas le nublaban la vista tanto que no vio que alguien venia en la dirección contraria en la que estaba corriendo, chocando fuertemente contra esa persona…

Cayo al suelo, dándose un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, estaba mareada, no escuchaba que era lo que la otra persona le decía, no podia mirar con exactitud a la persona que tenia a su frente.

Cerro los ojos…estaba muy mareada, las cosas comenzaban a darle vueltas en su cabeza. Sintió como la alzaban… y se la llevaban, sin saber a donde se dirigía, simplemente se dejo transportar.

Almudena y Minerva tenían todo preparado para esa noche, no podían tener un momento mejor… se alistaron como lo hacían todas las noches y caminaron hacia el lago previniendo de que nadie las viera salir…

Se sentaron junto a este, esperando que sus visitantes llegaran como lo hacían todas las noches… comenzaron a ver las estrellas mientras reían entre ellas.

-Buenas noches damisela – escucho Almudena detrás de ella. Se giro rápidamente y se enredo en el cuello de aquel visitante

-Te Extrañe – dijo sonriente

-Y yo a ti – dijo su chico besándola.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	12. Wihelmina

Almudena estaba encantada, hacia mucho tiempo que le gustaba el sly… aunque nunca se había animado a expresar sus sentimientos hasta hace unas noches, cuando caminando por un pasillo se tropezó con él… quedando arriba suyo… sus ojos se conectaron de cierta manera que hizo que cada vez se acercaran mas hasta lograr el beso tan esperado por ambos… si ese chico que enloquecía a Almudena era nada mas y nada menos que Avery Edward… un muchacho bien formado gracias a el Quidich, sus ojos celestes hacían que Almu se perdiera en ellos… le encantaba, la encandilaban… su aroma la volvía completamente loca y cada vez que lo tenia cerca se enroscaba en su cuello y disfrutaba de este mientras Avery la a abrazaba a cobijándola en sus brazos, algo que la hacia sentirse en las estrellas… sus encuentros eran furtivos, pues la adrenalina del momento los embriagaba a disfrutarlo al 100 y eso era lo que les encantaba… tener aventuras juntos… y claro junto a Minerva y a su amante aventurero Jeremy…  
Cada una se iba por su lado cuando se encontraban con su pareja…

A Almudena y Avery le encantaban mezclarse con las plantas en el bosque… tenían armada una choza en donde cada noche disfrutaban de tenerse cerca, otras veces salían corriendo y se metían al agua en el Lago para disfrutarse como las gotas recorrían sus cuerpos…

Almudena estaba completamente enamorada de este muchacho… pero jamás había querido dar ese paso tan importante…no era que no se sintiera segura… solo que quería que sea en un momento especial y único y por ahora no encontraba ese momento por lo tanto disfrutaban de sus caricias y besos… de sus aventuras y sorpresas.

Wihelmina despertó en un cuarto que no reconocía… no sabia donde se encontraba… lo ultimo que recordaba era haber tropezado con alguien y darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo que la había hecho marearse… pero ahora se encontraba en un cuarto que no recordaba a ver visto jamás…

Este estaba pintado de verde con plateado…estos colores se le hacían extrañadamente conocidos… pero no podia razonar con exactitud… le dolía mucho la cabeza…

Cerro los ojos para lograr así poner en orden sus pensamientos…y siente alguien sentarse en la cama en la que estaba… comenzó a ponerse nerviosa…¿quien era?  
Abrió los ojos suavemente y descubrió a un hermoso muchacho sentado a los pies de la misma mirándola…

-Hola – dijo intentando incorporarse lo que hizo que se Mariara mas.

-Quédate recostada, estás muy débil – dijo el muchacho como si supiera lo que le pasaba… nadie sabía, nadie comprendía lo que le pasaba.

-No, estoy bien, gracias, debo irme – dijo intentando incorporarse nuevamente pero esta vez logro pararse… el muchacho la miraba.

Wihelmina lo miro y le volvió a dar las gracias pero dio dos pasos mas y volvió a marearse lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibro y cayera pero el muchacho fue mas rápido y la agarro en sus brazos.

-Te lo dije…estas muy débil, debes descansar…- dijo este volviéndola a recostarla en la cama.  
-¿Porque me ayudas?-pregunto Wihelmina incrédula, jamás había hablado con él… jamás lo había visto como hasta ahora… era un muchacho muy bonito de eso no cabía duda… pero no estaba como para pensar en esas cosas.

-Porque tropezaste conmigo y lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidarte hasta que estés bien, ya que por mi causa caíste y te diste un buen golpe. – dijo este algo apenado.

- No la culpa fue mía, yo salí corriendo sin mirar para donde – dijo ella mirándolo.

-bueno pero de cualquier forma quiero cuidarte.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Wihelmina sorprendida.

-Porque estas mal…y no puedes ni ponerte de pie – dijo este como si tal cosa

Y Wihelmina se sintió mal… como iba a pensar que le importaba a alguien, si jamás había sido así… ni su padre la había querido.

Pensando en su padre volvió a recordar el porque de que salio corriendo, volvió a acordarse de su amiga, ahora a la persona que debía odiar… y volvió a llorar, aforrándose en la almohada del muchacho. Y este se sorprendió y se acerco mas a la muchacha…

-¿Fue por lo que dije?-pregunto apenado.

-No…no eres el centro del universo – dijo está algo molesta.

-Bueno, perdón, encima que te ayudo – dijo este mas molesto

-No, perdóname a mi…es que...Merlín…solo quiero desaparecer – dijo esta angustiada.

El muchacho la vio muy mal…y la levanto para abrazarla. Wihelmina se lo agradeció en ese momento necesitaba contar con alguien.

-Gracias – dijo la muchacha abrazada al chico…se dio cuenta que ni sabia el nombre y se animo a preguntar – ¿como te llamas?

-Me llamo Kevin Nott… ¿tu Wihelmina verdad?- pregunto mirándola ahora a los ojos

-Si ¿como lo sabes? – pregunto Wihel mirándolo aun con los ojos empañados de lagrimas.

-Porque siempre te miro, y además compartimos una clase – dijo el muchacho mirándola embelezado.

Wihelmina comenzó a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada del muchacho… así que le pidió si la podia dejar sola por un rato, necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos…y el muchacho así lo hizo.

-Nos vemos – dijo y se marcho…  
-Nos vemos – susurro Wihelmina y volvió a recostarse… y quizás una sonrisa se le dibujo en su cara.

Hermione esta en la biblioteca aun confundida por todo lo que había pasado minutos antes… que era todo eso que había sucedido con Tom… ¿porque ese atrevimiento¿porque esa confusión?  
Apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos en la mesa y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.  
Pero en un momento sintió un Pluff y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Niki frente a ella.

-Hola Hermione¿Que tal tu día?-dijo esta alegremente

-¡Un Asco! – susurro esta mirándola

-¿Porque?-pregunto Niki apoyándose en la mesa para sentarse a escucharla.

Hermione le comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido desde el baño de perfectos hasta lo que hacia minutos había sucedido con Tom

-Ahh! Ya entiendo – dijo Niki sin quitar su sonrisa

-Explícame porque yo no entiendo nada – dijo Hermione mirándola

-tienes que tener en cuenta que a Tom jamás le había importado la pavada de los besos o el afecto o contacto físico con las personas, pues a el jamás se lo enseñaron, no sabe lo que es el valor de una caricia, y muchos menos un beso… imagínate si tu te sientes así como se sentirá el de confundido, cuando tu eres la primer persona que le demuestra algo de cariño cuando el jamás lo tuvo.

-Ya veo…entonces ¿crees que estoy haciendo las cosas bien Niki?

-No lo dudes Hermione, estas ablandando su corazón… ahora bien…ten en cuenta que quizás quiera apartarse y es en este momento en lo que sucede lo de la cámara de los secretos, debes buscar la manera de buscarlo y acercarte, de ser su amiga y mostrarle el valor del amor, esa es la única alternativa de que las cosas que pueda hacer en un futuro realmente le pesen… lo que tienes que lograr hacer es que sea mas humano. ¿Me sigues? – pregunto Niki mirándola

-Si comprendo, pero no es nada fácil – dijo Hermione mirándola esperando alguna otra señal, o respuesta.

-Nadie te dijo que lo fuera Hermione…eso ya lo veras tu, bien… me voy…-dijo Niki sonriendo – venia a ver que estuvieras bien...y como lo comprobé…adiós.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pues como apareció, desapareció.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	13. Las Practicas

_**Holaaa!!  
bueno aqui nuevamente **_

muuuchas gracias por sus post... cada dia me pongo mas feliz sabiendo que les gusta como escribo...

espero que este tambien les guste...y prometo ponerselos cada dia mas intrigante...  
muajjajmuajaj

me gusta el suspenso..la intriga..el amor.. y demas.. ajaj

bueno... este post se lo dedico a cada una de ustedes que se toman su tiempo en leer cada uno de mis post!

LAS QUIEROOO

* * *

Asi pasaron dos Díaz mas… Hermione no volvió a encontrar a Tom, ni en los pasillos ni en el gran salón… se sentía apenada y eso era lo que le parecía mas extraño.

'¿Yo apenada por Lord Voldemort?' '¿yo sintiendo pena por la persona que nos hizo sufrir por siglos?' '¿Qué me esta pasado Merlín?'

Esa eran las preguntas que le rondaban a Hermione desde el último día en que lo vio…

Solo faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Jack… el director Dippet ya había avisado a todo el colegio que se haría una fiesta en su honor…la cual debía ser de disfraces, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Incluso al mismísimo Jack, pero se alegro de que asi lo dispusieran, seria una fiesta formidable de ese modo.

Todos estaban muy ansiosos y aunque muchos no lo conocieran se alegraban de que hubiera fiesta.

Las chicas estaban alteradas, esperaban las invitaciones de los chicos y sus nervios se acrecentaban con el paso de los días.

Los chicos se reunían para saber quienes ya habían conseguido parejas y discutir a quienes invitarían al baile…  
Pero una chica en particular esta atenta a cada indicio que daban de la supuesta pareja del cumpleañeros… realmente quería ser ella y haría todo lo posible porque asi fuera.

Kelly había estado esos dos últimos días pensando como hacer para que Jack finalmente la invitara.

Había hablado con Blaise para juntarse y comenzar con su trato, algo con lo que el muchacho no estaba muy conforme pero lo hacia por los recuerdos de su amistad pasada.

Kelly quería que todo saliera a la perfección lo tenia todo meticulosamente calculado, nada le podia salir mal… si Blaise hacia todo lo que ella le pidiera.  
El le había confesado que había estado saliendo con una tal Jenny Wilson algo que no supo porque le molesto, era una niña muy guapa de Ravenclaw  
Pero ella lo había dejado por otro… y él quería recuperarla.

Kelly le molestaba mucho que si el tenia que fingir que estaba con ella pensara en la otra, le molestaba y mucho, pero no podia hacer nada ella estaba pensando en Jack

Habían acordado hora y fechas para sus encuentros de practica, si Kelly estaba obsesionada de que las cosas le debían salir lo mas natural posible.

-Bien Blaise, ahora debes tomarme la cintura cuando pase por frente tuyo y atraerme hacia ti – decía la chica después de 5 ensayos de lo mismo, algo que tenia totalmente agotado a Blaise – si lo haces bien y de forma bien natural, prometo dejarte ir… por ahora.  
-Este bien – dijo ya cansado Blaise.- vamos de nuevo.

Kelly se puso en la mitad del aula, donde se reunían cada noche, y comenzó a caminar hacia el muchacho, pasaría por frente de él sin mirarlo y Blaise la tomaría de sorpresa.

Kelly camino decidida, Blaise ya estaba cansado de todo esto pero le había dicho que seria la ultima asi que intento hacer todo lo posible de que le saliera lo mas natural.

Cuando Kelly paso al frente de el meneándose solo como ella sabia hacerlo… él la recordó como el verano pasado se paseaba en su bikini por su cuarto, que el podia ver perfectamente desde su casa. Y sin proponérselo y con esa imagen en su cabeza la tomo tiernamente de la cintura la atrajo a ella y se la quedo mirando a los ojos.  
Kelly con esa mirada tan intensa se puso algo nerviosa, cosa que noto el chico y sonrió.

-B bien Blaise, lo has hecho bien hoy, puedes irte – dijo casi sin aire ante el repentino acercamiento del muchacho… no sabia porque se había puesto tan nerviosa, ni porque no podia dejarlo de mirar a esos hermosos ojos.

Blaise se perdió en sus palabras, por una extraña conexion no podia dejar de mirarla y admirarla, pero cuando ella se separo reacciono y solo bufo

-Gracias a Merlín terminamos – dijo el muchacho y se marcho del lugar.

-"que me pasa" – pensó Kelly – "debe ser el cansancio, si eso es…" – dijo respirando pausadamente y saliendo del lugar.

Caro por su parte andaba muy nerviosa, y preocupada, pero no por la fiesta, no por Jack ni si la invitaría o no, estaba preocupada por Wihelmina que hacia dos días enteros que no veía ni en clases, ni en la sala comuna, ni en el desayuno o almuerzo, ni en la cena.  
No sabia donde estaba, después de que se había marchado tan repentinamente del cuarto había desaparecido y no sabía donde se encontraba su amiga.

Ya les había preguntado a todo el mundo pero nadie la había visto, parecía que la mismísima tierra se la hubiera tragado y eso le angustiaba, porque desde que se había enterado de Kelly iba detrás de su gran amor, no había podido hablar sinceramente con ella y con la única que contaba era con Wihelmina que al parecer le había sucedido algo…grave.

Por otro lado, le tenía preocupado su admirador secreto, que en el transcurso de los siguientes días le había estado dejando mensajes ocultos por todos lados.

_Espero verte _

Hoy estas hermosa

Lo que siento por ti es único

Jamás pensé amarte de esta manera 

La verdad era que le intrigaba mucho aquel personaje, tanto que por las noches, soñaba con algún sujeto que no tenia cara, el cual se presentaba con un disfraz y la llevaba a la fiesta… indudablemente la curiosidad por saber quien era le estaba carcomiendo los pensamientos.

Wihelmina estaba aun en esa habitación, el muchacho que la acompañaba había sido muy amable… no se sentía con fuerzas como para dar la cara con lo que le deparaba fuera de ese cuarto.  
Nott había estado durante esos dos días cuidando de ella, la cual no hacia más que llorar por lo sucedido, no entendía a su suerte, la verdad que no lo entendía y no lo entendería jamás…

"¿Cómo podia ser posible que unos días atrás hubiera estado con ella riendo, jugando y charlando, compartiendo momentos inolvidables y ahora no podia ni acercarse?  
¿Como podia ser que el destino le jugara una tan mala pasada?"

Lo único bueno que podia recatar de todo eso era la presencia de Nott, quien no se había alejado por mas que le gritara que quería estar sola… aunque sabia perfectamente que no era lo mas adecuado en ese momento… sola se traumaba mas con sus pensamientos… y Nott por mas que pataleara y le gritaba no la dejaba, se sentaba en el extremo de la cama silenciosamente esperando que a la muchacha se le pasara el enojo.  
Fue asi como a Wihelmina le comenzó a atraer él muchacho, pero no sabía porque, jamás le había llamado la atención ningún chico, no del modo que ahora Nott le atraía.

Cuando venia con la comida para ella, no podia dejarlo de mirar y admirarlo.  
Eran cosas extrañas para ella lo que comenzaba a sentir cada vez que lo tenia frente suyo, no sabia lo que era estar enamorada de alguien, ni siquiera todo lo que era el barullo del amor… no porque jamás le pareció importante o quizás si, solo esperaba su príncipe, ese que se lo enseñara, pero pensó que eso seria de aquí a mucho tiempo, cuando terminara el colegio y tuviera un trabajo o quizás en su ultimo año.

Pero por una extraña razón, comenzaba a mirarlo de otra manera, quizás solo era de plena gratitud, o quizás porque sus ojos irradiaban alegría a ella cada vez que lo miraba…  
No lo sabía.

Nott todas las tardes le traía las nuevas novedades… fue asi como se entero de que en dos días seria la gran fiesta, pero ella no asistiría, no podría ver a su hermana allí… a su querida amiga… a la que debía odiar para no perder a su madre…y una vez mas… sentada en la cama del muchacho sin querer moverse del lugar, se largo a llorar por su suerte.

* * *

**Continuaraaa...**


	14. La Explicacion

Luego de unas horas de tanto llorar Wihelmina había tomar una decisión ya era la ahora de enfrentar sus miedos y tomar una drástica medida de lo que debía hacer de ahora en mas...

Aun no sabia si podía confiar en Nott, pero no tenia nadie mejor con quien contar,  
Además si se ponía a pensar el no le había preguntado nada y sin embargo la había cuidado y se había preocupado por ella como nadie en su vida.

No sabia que era lo que le estaba sucediendo no entendía que era esa extraña sensación que tenia cada vez que lo veía llegar, cada vez que le hablaba.

Extrañaba muchísimo a sus amigas…y más que nada a su mejor amiga Caroline.  
Ya sin ella no era lo mismo, era con ella con la cual confiaba sus más preciados secretos, solo a ella le había contado lo de su padre…

-Hola – decía una vez mas Nott ingresando en la habitación- ¿como te sientes hoy?- le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No mucho mejor que hace unas horas… estoy muy triste Kevin- dijo sinceramente

-¿Crees que puedo ayudarte en algo? – dijo Nott sentándose en la punta de la cama como lo hacia siempre, para no incomodar a la muchacha.

-Si, creo que podrías ayudarme en algo – dijo Wihel mirándolo tiernamente

-Tu dirás – dijo Nott algo feliz porque por fin la muchacha se diera cuenta que solo quería ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor.

-Me abrazarías fuerte, fuerte – dijo esta sonrojada, Nott sonrió y se acerco a ella y la abrazo tiernamente, Wihel sonrió muy contenta, se sentía muy segura en sus brazos y no pudo dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago, productos de sus nervios seguramente a causa de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-Nott ¿puedo confiar en vos?- dijo Wihel, aun abrazada a él, no quería separarse se sentía tan bien así.

-Primero no me llames por mi apellido, llámame por mi nombre y segundo claro que puedes confiar en mi¿acaso no he estado aquí siempre, ayudándote sin presionándote a que me cuentes nada y no le he contado a nadie que te alojas en mi habitación?

-Si lo has hecho, por eso creo que puedo confiar en ti – dijo Wihel separándose unos centímetros de él.

-Tomate tu tiempo – le dijo él mirándola cariñosamente cosa que a Wihel le encanto.

-Pues bien, resulta que mi mejor amiga Caroline¿no se si la conoces? – dijo ella comenzando a abrir su corazón

-Si la que esta con vos siempre¿que te hizo? – pregunto Nott acariciándole suavemente la cara.

-No ella no me hizo nada, pero resulta que yo vivo con mi mamá, es la única persona con la cual cuento aparte de mi mejor amiga, pero bien… todo esto comenzó cuando mi papá nos abandono cuando yo era muy pequeña y él decidió irse con otra mujer con la cual tenia hija – dijo Wihel sintiendo que su mundo se venia abajo al recordarlo.- No espera déjame terminar – dijo la muchacha viendo que su acompáñate estaba por decir algo, la verdad que hacia tiempo que quería poder sacarse ese peso de encima y ya que había logrado comenzar as hablar no quería frenar.-resulta que cuando comenzó el año escolar vi a un hombre entrar al colegio y me parecía conocido, pero no lo pude distinguir ya que este estaba de espalda, pero la curiosidad me mataba y lo seguí hasta el despacho del director. Y me puse a escuchar, y resulto ser el padre de Caro algo que realmente me pareció extraño ya que jamás lo había visto pero aun así me parecía extrañadamente familiar… hasta que cuando se retiro lo pude ver y en ese momento se me vino el mundo abajo, no era nada mas y nada menos… - no pudo terminar porque se le izo un nudo en la garganta.

-era tu padre ¿verdad?-dijo Nott volviéndola a abrazar, ahora lo entendía todo.

-Si-dijo Wihel recuperando el aliento – pero eso no es lo peor de todo, lo peor de todo es que yo y mi madre siempre odiamos tanto a mi padre como a su nueva familia…lo odiamos por dejarnos solas, por irse y ni acordarse de que existíamos. Y eso llevaría a que a la persona que siempre odie era nada más y nada menos que mi mejor amiga y ahora mi mundo se derrumba.

Nott se había quedado sin palabras realmente era algo fuerte lo que la muchacha le contaba, pero quería ayudarla, no sabia como pero debía hacerlo, él la amaba…  
Si la amaba desde la primera vez que la había cruzado en los vagones en primer año… muchos dirían que había sido amor a primera vista… pero para él era suerte del destino.  
Nunca se había animado a hablarle, su amor crecía a escondidas, mirándola a través de los años…..admirándola, amándola… y ahora que había podido tener este acercamiento tan fuerte intentaría todo lo posible porque ella estuviera bien… porque mas allá de que le gustara él verdaderamente quería verla feliz y si estaba en sus manos poder ayudarla lo haría sin duda alguna.

-Y ahora no se que hacer… la verdad que no puedo mirarla a la cara sabiendo que es mi hermana la cual odio…pero a ella la adoro…y estoy re mal...y mas aun por esto – dijo mientras le entregaba la carta arrugada que su madre le había escrito…la cual él se apresuro leer y se quedo sin palabras… Una vez mas se sentía mal por no poder ayudarla, realmente pensaba que la madre de la muchacha la había puesto en un gran aprieto.

-Te puedo dar un consejo – se animo a decir él muchacho

-Claro dime – dijo Wihel con lagrimas en los ojos

-No me llores – dijo secándole las lagrimas con una suavidad que casi la hizo desmayar – primero y antes que nada deberías poner en una balanza todos los años compartidos con Caro y luego analizar si realmente quisieras perder una amistad como el de ella…y luego ver si realmente tu mamá haría lo que escribió o solo fue por la calentura del momento.

Wihel no sabia que decir, era todo tan confuso…solo lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió porque sabia que él estaba intentando dale lo mejor que podia.

-Gracias – dijo la muchacha abrazándolo una vez mas – no se que haría en este momento sin ti, gracias por encontrarme y por cuidarme, gracias.

-No debes agradecerme nada, lo hago con gusto y porque – pero se callo, no quería arruinar nada de lo hermoso que había logrado tener con ella con esas ultimas palabras que su corazón quería gritar.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Wihel aun sin sacar su cabeza de los hombros de Nott

-P... Porque no mereces todo lo que pásate – invento rápidamente y a Wihel la ilusión se le esfumo y una vez mas, volvió a llorar, pero ahora no a causa de sus problemas sino porque jamás un chico como Nott se fijaría en ella.

Se separo de él y sin previo aviso salio corriendo…Nott se quedo estupefacto, confundido y anonadado ante lo que había pasado…no entendía porque había salido asi corriendo, pero no se quedo pensando, y salio tras ella.

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba Ashley…una chica a la cual le encantaba los cuentos Muggles de princesas y príncipes, siempre había soñado, desde niña que su primer amor vendría a buscarla en un corcel.  
Se sentaba en un rincón del salón y comenzaba a soñar que su amado venia y le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa y una vez mas el barullo de la sala la despertaba de su ensoñación y se enojaba, por lo cual para no pelearse con nadie salía a recorrer el colegio esperando aun con ansias el día que su ser amado llegara.  
Como verán era una chica soñadora, pero muy inteligente y conciente de la realidad, pero como decía ella, "soñar no cuesta nada".

Por otro lado Hermione intentaba a toda costa hallar a Tom, no sabia donde se encontraba, pero luego recordó que pronto seria el tiempo en que él abría la cámara y sabia exactamente donde esta estaba… asi que sin pensarlo salio corriendo hacia el baño de Mittle la llorona, la cual claro estaba aun viva.  
Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando entro se escondió rápidamente al ver a un muchacho sentado frente al retrete.  
Parecía preocupado, cansado y hasta algo confundido. Se asomo mas a la rendija de la puerta y observo quien era aquel ser… le recordaba tanto a Malfoy, cuando una vez Harry le había contado que ante el mandado de Voldemort se refugio en ese baño a llorar.  
Miro una vez más y descubrió que el muchacho no era nada más y nada menos que el chico que había estado buscando durante esos días… el cual había besado.  
Si, Tom Riddle… apoyo más la oreja a la puerta y escucho detenidamente, parecía que Tom hablaba solo… y con vos algo congestionada, como si hubiera estado llorando.  
Algo que le lleno de sorpresa, jamás pensó poderlo oír asi…

* * *

**Continuara...**


	15. Sorpresas y Vampiros

Hermione se acerco mas para escuchar claramente a Tom, pero aun asi no podia oír mas que susurros y llantos… por lo cual recordó que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos, no era que ella la llevara siempre consigo pero recordaba que la noche antes de ir al pasado, donde se encontraba ahora, había regañado a uno de los alumnos por andar escuchando detrás de las puertas, tal cual ahora ella estaba haciendo, y le había quitado aquel artefacto comprado a los gemelos.  
Lo había guardado en su bolsillo y de allí no lo había sacado. Y ahora estaba contenta de no haberlo hecho.

Saco su oreja extensible y dejo que esta se filtrada tras la puerta para asi lograr escuchar a la perfección lo que le pasaba al mismísimo Joven Voldemort.

_"no entiendo que es lo que siento, porque esa sensación de vació nuevamente instalado en mi corazón… ¿? Suena raro para alguien que jamás sintió cariño pero aquella chica… que era lo que quería hacerme… porque sentí que no podia separarme mas de ella, porque rozar sus labios hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma sintiéndome que si no seguía moriría… algo tan trivial me afecto¿será que me estoy volviendo débil? _

De mi jamás se preocupo nadie, jamás nadie me apresto atención, salvo alguno que otro halago de mis profesores solo porque estoy siempre dándoles cumplidos e intentando realizar todo a la perfección pero se que solo es de manera profesional, solo felicitaciones de profesor a alumno… no puedo esperar afecto cuando nunca lo recibí, en realidad no se lo que siento…" 

Decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza parecía que estaba diciendo un monologo, pero no estaba intentando analizar su situación. Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar como estaba por su causa, pero le estaba destrozando el corazón verlo asi, como haría ahora, que haría mejor dicho…  
Sin pensarlo tomo nuevamente la oreja extensible tras escuchar unos llantos cada vez mas sufridos y los guardo nuevamente en el bolsillo, sin pensarlo dos veces, entro al cuarto de baño…y se dirigió al retrete donde lo había visto.  
Entro en el y lo miro… Tom se quedo anonadado, intento ponerse de pie pero esta lo detuvo…

Se sentó a su lado, Tom frunció el entrecejo, jamás nadie se le había acercado de esa manera y mucho menos lo había visto llorar, cosa que hacia a escondidas.  
Hermione se percato de eso, lo había leído, pero también era conciente de que las personas no pueden quedarse solas en esos momentos porque son en esos momentos cuando comenten locuras.

Hermione estaba decidida a cambiarlo pero mucho mas que eso era lo que la incitaba a intentarlo.

Hermione lo rodeo entre sus brazos proporcionándole un abrazo, algo que el muchacho no esperaba pero por alguna razón se sintió aliviado ante aquel contacto y lo correspondió.  
Ella comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras este comenzaba a sentir el perfume de la muchacha, uno que lo cautivo, llevándolo hasta sus labios, aquellos que lo habían traumado, aquellos labios que no había podido olvidar desde el momento que se habían besado en la biblioteca.

En ese momento ninguno de los dos quiso pensar, no, para que hacerlo cuando sus cuerpos y sentimientos estaban hablando por si mismos.

La emoción los corrompía, sus labios se unían haciéndose uno, disfrutándose, explorándose…  
No quedaba nada que decir, ni de aclarar, Hermione en ese momento comenzó a darse cuenta de cuanto le gustaba el muchacho.  
Y Tom comenzó a disfrutar por primera vez de los primeros besos, caricias y afecto que la muchacha le proporcionaba.

Tom tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Hermione, la separo unos centímetros de él, la miro como jamás había mirado a una chica, Hermione ante aquel acto tembló, no pudo evitar recordar los ojos Rojos de Voldemort, los cuales eran, muy distintos a los que ahora estaba mirando.

Tom, no dejaba de observarla por alguna razón le parecía extrañamente familiar su rostro, pero no sabia porque, que era aquello que se lo hacia tan familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto en algún momento, en alguna parte, pero dejo de pensar.

Volvió a acercarse lentamente a sus labios, los beso tierna y salvajemente.  
Ambos se besaron como si de ello pendiera su vida, ya no importaba mas nada, no querían pensar.

Hermione se aparto de el unos momentos para coger aire e hizo lo que jamás pensó hacer.

-TE QUIERO TOM- dijo Sinceramente.

Wihel salio corriendo sin pensar a donde se dirigía. Corrió sin saber que detrás de ella la seguía Nott preocupado por el destino de la muchacha, porque sin darse cuenta se estaba dirigiendo al bosque prohibido.

Wihel no paraba de pensar en las pocas ilusiones que se había hecho con respecto a Nott, estaba segura que no sentía nada, pero no entendía porque se sentía asi, y porque quiso salir huyendo de esa forma, quizás después de todo, si se había enamorado de aquel muchacho… no dejaba de pensar como Nott había abierto las puertas, indudablemente de la amistad.

Aumento su paso, estaba corriendo contra lo que se negaba a creer, mas allá de lo que le hubiera dicho, el, ella corría por el miedo que sentía por sentir esas cosas que solo él lograba producir en ella.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido por nadie, ese calor al tenerlo cerca, ese deseo de abrazarlo continuamente y de no dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, intentando descubrir lo que estos querían transmitirles.

Quería escapar de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, como si el mundo se le hubiera puesto en su contra.  
Como si hubiera caído en un pozo del cual no puede salir… sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en las profundidades del bosque donde los árboles comenzaban a dispersarse formando un claro, en el cual seres no conocidos por la muchacha comenzaban a asomarse para mirarla.

Ella corría mientras sus lágrimas mojaban su cara. se freno porque le faltaba el aire. Necesito tan solo un respiro para darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, y que estaba totalmente perdida, ya que al estar sumida en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había estado prestando atención en el camino que tomaba.

Pensó en aguardar a que algo suceda, pero esto la atemorizó más y volvió a correr. Se mantuvo así varios minutos hasta que finalmente tropezó con una piedra.

Sus ojos le daban vueltas, su respiración se aceleraba; lo único que visualizaba era una luz...

Comenzó a mirar para todos lados, no sabia hacia donde dirigirse, el miedo comenzó a adueñarse de cada parte de su cuerpo. Después de un rato de intentar descubrir aquella luz que podia ver en las profundidades del claro distinguió unos ojos que la miraban desde lo alto de uno de los árboles mas cercanos a ella.

Wihel solo pudo temblar al verlos, ya su cuerpo no respondía, ya no podia correr, ni salir del lugar, estaba completamente perdida.

Nott se había quedado demasiado atrás, debía encontrarla cuanto antes…él conocía el bosque mas que cualquiera en todo Hogwarts y sabia de sobra que nada bueno le esperaría a Wihel y menos estando sola.

Wihel ya no sabia que mas hace, llorar ya no le bastaba para expresar su miedo.

De pronto aquel ser que ella había visto mirándola desde el árbol, ya no se encontraba mas en ese lugar, no ahora se dirigía lentamente hacia ella.

Sus ojos eran oscuros, sus brazos y piernas blancas como la cera. Esos ojos fríos se le quedaban viendo y sin rodeos comenzó a tomar velocidad acercándose a ella.  
Ella no conocía a los vampiros pero si debía imaginárselo, se lo imaginaria tal cual como aquel ser.

-¿Estas sola? – pregunto con una voz muy cortante, algo que hizo que Wihel se erizara.

Ella no contesto, el miedo le había inhabilitado el habla.

-Te sientes Triste y desdichada, como si nada bueno pudiera ocurrirte, y que nada peor te puede suceder porque ya esta sucediendo, que no hay peor mal que el que te sucumbe ahora y que no puedes superar todo esto que te atormenta ¿verdad?

Wihel simplemente asintió, desde el momento que este había comenzado a hablar no había podido apartar su mirada de esos ojos fríos, que la hipnotizaban a mirarla y no dejarlo de hacer. Como si intentaran descifrarle un secreto que solo ella conocería si lo seguía, si lo aceptaba, si lo dejaba estar a su lado.

-Puedo ayudarte a sacarte esa tristeza, puedo ayudarte solo si tu lo deseas – y clavo su mirada mas profundamente en sus ojos como queriendo acabar con la hinopsis de la muchacha…ya la tenia en sus manos, ya no debía luchar mas contra su victima, le encantaba asi, débiles y fáciles de manejar.

Wihel comenzó a caer en su trampa, no podia pensar con exactitud, no sabia donde se encontraba, solo podia admirar a ese ser, que quería ayudarla, que le sacaría de aquel pozo donde se encontraba, el la ayudaría.

El vampiro comenzó a acercarse más y mas a la muchacha ya indefensa, entregada a él… comenzó a abrir la boca mostrando sus filosos dientes, acercándose mas y mas a la muchacha pero ella ya no podia reaccionar. Sus músculos no respondían, no podia moverse ni unos centímetros…  
El vampiro la tomo entre sus manos y acerco su boca al cuello de la muchacha.  
La cual comenzó a temblar, como despertando de un ensueño y dándose cuenta de donde y con quien se encontraba…

Gritos desgarradores comenzó a despedir la muchacha… no podia moverse, aquel ser la tenia completamente aferrada contra él… solo unos centímetros la separaban de su cuello, de su vida.

Nott corría desesperado, intentando encontrarla, solo había escuchado un grito y sabia que era ella, y estaba en peligro…corría desesperadamente gritando su nombre pero nadie respondía su llamado, quizás ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**pero antes... les cuento algooo**

**_bueno el contexto de todo esto que le esta pasando a Wihelmina... es como que quiere salir de los problemas, que no ve una solucion optima... que nada mas le queda...que solo puede encontrar dolor...  
es como que esta buscando una escapatoria y hay algo que promete ser la salvacion, sacarla de ese pozo en el que se encuentra, hacerla olvidar... claramente aqui en la historia el vampiro... pero en la vida cotidiana ¿? a que me refiero preguntaran?? a nada mas y nada menos que las DROGAS..._**

si muchos buscan esa salida... pero claramente no podia ponerlo asi aqui... pero he buscado a un personaje que fuera tan crues, perverso y quizas tan cautivante como lo son las Drogas.

pues cuando uno se siente tan debil, y viene a alguien y nos invita con estas... pensamos "y bueno me sacara este mal"  
sin darnos cuenta que no lo sacara, sino que nos acarriara uno mucho mas grande... pero en el momento nos hinoptiza...

ahora me explico?????

****

**_ja... se los dejo picando..._**

**_es lo que pense al escribirlo_**

**_espero ke comprendan la vuelta de la tuerca!_**

****

**_besooos_**

**_Guishe_**


	16. Te Quiero

Mientras tanto en el baño una castaña había soltado sin darse cuenta un "TE QUIERO" a aquella persona que jamás había soñado decirle jamás…

Tom se quedo helado con aquellas palabras que la castaña estaba diciendo, parecía que no había entendido completamente lo que escucho.  
Dejo de besarla, se le quedo mirando y casi sin darse cuenta formulo su pregunta.

-Q…Que has dicho Giselle?- dijo dificultosamente.

-Yo…yo…- dijo Hermione intentando mirarle a los ojos y descubrir que era lo que pensaba – Te quiero.

-y como puedes quererme si no me conoces, como puedes sentir todo eso??? – dijo Tom aun confundido por el efecto que habían ocasionado esas palabras en él.

Se levanto rápidamente dejadora ahí tirada en el suelo y sin mirarla salio con su cabeza aun confundida y resonando esas ultimas palabras que la castaña había pronunciado.

'Realmente sentirá eso' 'Esas palabras serán para mi' Tom comenzó a caminar hacia la torre, estaba completamente aturdido, ya no sabia que pensar, jamás se había visto envuelto en un dilema como en el que estaba ahora, sus sentimientos.

Entro a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyo sus manos en su cabeza, intentando organizar lo que verdaderamente le pasaba.

No entendía porque justamente ahora, ahora que el tenia todo completamente calculado, sus sentimientos se interponían, porque había deseado besarla y lo había hecho de esa manera que jamás creyó posible.

Porque después de creer que sus sentimientos se habían enfriado ante cualquier persona ahora parecía descongelarse delante de aquella castaña que le había cautivado.

Porque no podia dejar de pensar en ella, porque todas las noches soñaba en que venia y lo besaba, que lo abrazaba y le demostraba un cariño que jamás pensó ser merecedor.

Jamás le habían enseñado lo que era una caricia, y ahora ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle caer esa muralla que el había puesto para no sufrir, tal cual lo había hecho de niño imaginando que algún día llegaría su padre y lo buscaría… algo que jamás sucedió, fue perdiendo las esperanza de apoco, y cuando llego Dumbledore a buscarlo y le contó que el era mago, sus esperanzas volvieron a crecer pero una vez mas al descubrir que su padre no era el mago sus esperanzas se esfumaron.

Creció con el odio de vivir solo, de que nadie le mostrara afecto y una vez que se había acostumbrado a no sentir, a no preocuparse y a no sufrir, llegaba ella y su esquema se veían partido en dos.

En el deseo de caer en sus redes, en el amor…y por otro lado el de no querer hacerse ilusiones para no sufrir, el seguir con la postura que hasta ahora lo mantenía a salvo de el sufrimiento.

Todo esto rondaba en la cabeza de Tom… se recostó en la cama intentando no pensar, olvidar lo que había pasado en el cuarto de baño, pero no podia olvidar sus besos…sus caricias… esa necesidad de mirarla a los ojos.

Por otro lado Hermione estaba anonadada, sabia que había hecho mal el decir lo que dijo pero ella simplemente dejo escapar lo que hacia tiempo sentía, no fue conciente en el momento que lo dijo pero no se arrepentía, aunque ella misma se creía loca por querer a el hombre que en un futuro arruinaría muchas vidas para un beneficio egoísta… 'la inmortalidad' pero aun asi no podia negar que este joven no era el mismo que el lord voldemort frió y despiadado, no aun podia cambiar y de echo sabia que lo había hecho… pero aun asi se sintió mal por dejarlo tan confundido, tan desprotegido.

No quería pensar mas, se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la torre de perfectos, allí era donde ahora el director la había enviado, pues sus supuestas notas indicaban que era premio anual en el otro colegio por lo cual aquí debía seguir siendo asi… todo esto había sido meticulosamente pensado por Niki y cada día que pasaba y las sorpresas que se daba hermione, terminaba por pensar que Niki sabia el final de toda esta historia…  
Pero no podia preguntárselo… no podia porque aunque la llamara ella no aparecía, parecía que se había esfumado y no volvería…o quizás no era el momento.

Camino aligerando el paso y apenas entro noto la puerta de su compañero cerrada.  
'No es momento de presionarlo' pensó y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba una ducha, necesitaba dejar llevarse con el agua sus preocupaciones…y asi relajarse.

Entro al cuarto de baño y se desvistió, acercándose una toalla a la bañadera la colgo en el perchero, y abrió la ducha, para luego meterse en ella.

El agua corría por su cuerpo y con esto las preocupaciones parecían irse con el correr de la misma, pero a la vez nuevos recuerdos se le asentaban en ella…  
'El sentir sus labios, el ver su cuerpo semidesnudo…'

Tom aun recostado  
Sintió como su compañera entraba en el baño y comenzaba a bañarse…  
Un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo sin poder dejar de imaginarla…  
Sin pensarlo se levanto y se dirigió al baño, sin hacer ruido solo quería observarla.  
Y allí estaba, tan hermosa y radiante como el primer día que la había visto, aun la sombra de la cortina le permitía admirarla.

Unos minutos mas asi, y ya no fue conciente de sus actos.  
Entro deliberadamente al baño, suavemente deslizo su ropa al suelo y se metió a la ducha con aquella castaña que lo cautivaba.

Hermione salto de la sorpresa al verlo, se quedo helada sin saber que hacer, lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver deseo.  
Tom elevo sus manos a su cuello y aun manteniendo la mirada comenzó a besarla, mientras el agua corría entre los dos…  
Por sus cuerpos sentían como corrientes eléctricas con cada caricia, con cada acercamiento, rose…  
Y con sus besos… una melodía se extendió por todo el cuarto…

_**Este amor que nos convierte  
Que nos cuida nos agrede  
Que nos monta en su delirio  
que se anuncia en las paredes  
este amor que es suficiente  
este amor que es tan sumiso  
este amor que se desborda en mi  
este amor se multiplica y en silencio resucita  
lo que un día fue prohibido  
y hoy es más q nuestra vida  
este amor que es compañía  
este amor caliente y tibio  
este amor que se sabe decir**_

_**Somos Tu y Yo  
haciendo sol y primavera  
viviendo cada noche eterna  
sin quien nos detenga  
Somos Tu y Yo  
haciendo del amor un beso  
fundiéndonos en un te quiero  
y que importa el tiempo **_

_**Este amor de multitudes  
que nos llena nos alude  
camina en nuestras penas  
que nos trae por las nubes  
este amor de luna llena  
que nos toma en sus cadenas  
este amor que se desborda en mi  
Este amor desnudo  
que tiene en mi mundo  
que es verdad completa  
que es calor de hoguera  
Que me ha dado todo  
que es mi luz mis ojos  
Este amor que se sabe decir **_

_**Somos Tu y Yo  
haciendo sol y primavera  
viviendo cada noche eterna  
sin quien nos detenga  
Somos Tu y Yo  
haciendo del amor un beso  
fundiéndonos en un te quiero  
y que importa el tiempo**_

_**Que no se acabe el amor  
que se un cuento sin fin  
que sea un sueño de dos  
que tenga un final feliz  
que sea todo ilusión  
que pertenece a un solo corazón**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Continuara...**


	17. Seduccion y Salvacion

Mientras la música sonaba, Hermione no podia de dejar de disfrutar sus caricias, suaves, cuidadosas, tiernas.  
La acariciaba con un cuidado como si temiera hacerle daño.  
Ella estaba completamente perdida en sus besos, en su mirada.

Tom comenzó a sentir un fuerte shock eléctrico con cada contacto de la castaña, jamás le había pasado algo parecido, y le encantaba.

La acariciaba como jamás lo había hecho nunca, no sabia porque ese arrebato de meterse en la ducha de ella, pero no se arrepentía, esta nueva experiencia lo embriagaba, lo extasiaba y excitaba.  
Jamás sintió nada parecido, pero si debía vivir asi, con gusto lo haría, porque se sentía lleno.

Ambos jóvenes dejaban que el agua recorriera sus cuerpos refrescándolos del repentino calor que largaban sus cuerpos al rozarse.

Tom no podia dejar de contemplar su belleza.

El agua caía muy lentamente, sobre sus cuerpos desnudos, cada uno podia sentirlo.  
Se besaron tiernamente, primero comenzaron con besos suaves y lentos, pero pronto el deseo y la necesidad llevaban a que estos se volvieran más profundos y provocativos.

Tom comenzó nuevamente a acariciarla ya con algo más de experiencia, sabia exactamente donde acariciar, para que la muchacha sintiera sus caricias y despertara la llama de su cuerpo.  
Subían y bajaban, iban y venían, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella, como un acto desesperado por saciar ese deseo nunca conocido, esa experiencia totalmente nueva para ambos.

Tom llevo sus manos a la cara de Hermione, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de contemplarla, herms cerro lo ojos ante este nuevo contacto, dejando saciar el placer que le causaba el rose de sus manos, luego el muchacho bajo sus manos a su cuello atrayéndola hacia él, besándola mientras sus manos se deslizaban a sus hombros, sus pechos.

Siguió bajando y se estacionaron unos instantes en su cintura mientras sus labios disfrutaban del sabor de ella.  
Hermione comenzo a acariciar su espalda, haciendo un recorrido infinito por este, acariciando sus brazos y su espalda mojada.

Hermione sentía como estaba capturada entre su pecho y la pared fría, y sentía como el agua mojaba los cabellos de Tom dándole un toque hermoso, lo despeinaba y le caían en la cara. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, y mucho menos con aquel personaje con el cual se encontraba.

La adrenalina del momento los embriagaba, no los dejaba pensar en nada más que en el momento que ambos estaban viviendo. No había porqués, ni reproches, solo excitación y satisfacción.

Lentamente Tom agarro una de sus piernas subiéndola a la altura de su cintura, acariciándola suavemente y en ese momento Hermione no pudo resistir largar un gemido de placer ante el contacto de su cuerpo contra el de él.

_El vampiro la tomo entre sus manos y acerco su boca al cuello de la muchacha.  
La cual comenzó a temblar, como despertando de un ensueño y dándose cuenta de donde y con quien se encontraba… _

Gritos desgarradores comenzó a despedir la muchacha… no podia moverse, aquel ser la tenia completamente aferrada contra él… solo unos centímetros la separaban de su cuello, de su vida.

Nott corría desesperado, intentando encontrarla, solo había escuchado un grito y sabia que era ella, y estaba en peligro…corría desesperadamente gritando su nombre pero nadie respondía su llamado, quizás ya era demasiado tarde. 

Corrió hasta que tropezó, cayo de bruces al suelo y cuando levanto la cabeza…

Allí la vio…estaba atrapada en las garras de aquel ser inhumano… un escalofrió le corrió por todo el cuerpo al ver como se acercaba a su cuello.

Nott sin pensarlo hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que al caerse se había lastimado la rodilla, le dolía, pero aun asi se levanto con dificultad.

Intento correr pero el dolor se le extendía por toda la pierna… Grito, pero solo pudo ver como Wihelmina intentaba sacarse a el vampiro de encima sin conseguirlo.

Wihel lloraba, realmente había cometido un error al salir corriendo, al buscar una escapatoria, no lo quería, no de esa forma, no atrapada en las fauces de aquel ser espantoso que la corrompió.

El vampiro no se inmutaba ante los forcejeos de la joven quería saciar su sed con ella.  
Abrió grande su boca mostrando una vez sus afilados colmillos. Se acercaba más y mas a ella. Casi ya rozaba su piel.

Wihel podia sentir el olor de el vampiro, le produjo asco, quería sacárselo de encima, sentía como los colmillos de este iban rozando su cuello en busca del lugar exacto donde clavarlos… el miedo la atormentaba… sus ojos miraban para todos lados donde el perímetro de su visión la dejaba ver.

Y a lo lejos, lo vio… él allí estaba, como siempre que lo necesitaba, pero estaba herido, no llegaría a tiempo… sentía una presión en su cuerpo… comenzaba a sentir como su sangre drenaba.

Comenzó a llorar… y a gritar por el muchacho que hacia grandes esfuerzos por llegar a ella. Y parecía llorar.  
Su cuerpo ya no respondía, sintió alivio y miedo a la vez…Cerro sus ojos, perdiendo una vez mas en esa semana…la conciencia.

Nott al verla como se desplomaba en los brazos del vampiro, tomo aire y salio a correr aunque le doliera horrores la pierna… corrió sin pensar en este dolor que se le extendía por todo el cuerpo…corrió solo pensando en salvarla.

El vampiro se percato de que alguien venia con una velocidad muy grande… pero era demasiado tarde sintió como Nott le golpeo fuertemente la cara… y salio despedido.

Se levanto y fue a contraatacar a su atacante, pero descubrió que este ya tenia su varita preparada, lo pensó mejor y decidió irse, aunque no había logrado su objetivo… solo había logrado hacerle unos orificios sin lograr penetrar completamente en ella.

Nott agarro el cuerpo de Wihelmina, sin duda el miedo la había corrompido con lo cual se había desmayado, verifico que el vampiro no haya penetrado en su cuello cumpliendo su objetivo, lo cual sintió un gran alivio al darse cuenta que solo la había lastimado.

La tomo en sus brazos y mirándola a la cara, la acaricio y deposito un beso en sus labios. La alzo y la llevo nuevamente al colegio.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	18. El juego de la Botellita

Kelly estaba muy preocupada, la verdad que no sabia porque no podia dejar de pensar en él, después de aquel pequeño acercamiento que la había tomado totalmente desapercibida cuando Blaise la agarro de esa forma… desde ese día no había podido evitar recordar lo de hacia dos años atrás, algo que en su momento le pareció totalmente tonto y quizás solo un juego.

ºº Flash Back ºº

-Vamos juguemos todos, sino esto no tiene sentidos, decía un moreno amigo de Kelly.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a pasar las vacaciones con sus amigos Muggle, los cuales muchos de ellos había compartido sus primeros años en el colegio… claro esta, mucho antes de saber que era bruja, pero aun asi, no los había dejado de lado por este motivo…

Un buen día su mejor amigo Alan, la había invitado a una fiesta que realizarían en la casa de uno de ellos… y como no quería ir sola y era muy buena amiga de Blaise, en ese momento, lo invito a que fuera con ella. Asi ambos partieron a la dichosa fiesta de Miguel.  
Cuando llegaron, ya la fiesta había comenzado, prácticamente llegaron para el común jugo de los Muggles… "El juego de la botella" este consistía en hacer una ronda con la misma cantidad de chicos que de chicas…  
Se formaba la misma y en el medio se ponía una botella y se la hacia rodar…  
Y luego que esta frenara donde había quedado, según las puntas, eran los dos elegidos para pararse al medio de la ronda y ponerse de espalda uno con otro… luego los demás contaban hasta tres, y cuando pronunciaban tres, estos debían correr la cara para uno de los lados… si ambos quedaban con la cara del mismo lado era un beso, si quedaban de diferentes lados una cachetada (N/A: esto para las chicas… los chicos a bancarsela)  
Esto se repetía tres veces… si en las tres veces quedaban del mismo lado, era un beso de 20 segundos contados… si las tres veces eran diferentes… un cachetadon con todas las fuerzas… y sino la cantidad que haya salido… por ejemplo: una vez diferente, dos iguales… entonces debían darse dos besos en el cachete y una cachetada por parte de la chica al joven.

Ya estaban todos listos, a Kelly le encantaba ese juego… se reía mucho al ver a sus compañeros poniéndose de pronto fucsias por la pareja que le había tocado… o cuando le gustaba alguno de los chicos que había ahí… en cambio a Blaise, mucho la idea de ese juego no le llamaba, pero Kelly le insistió tanto que al final acepto.

Se pusieron en Ronda y comenzó el juego… en la primera ronda les toco a dos amigos de Kelly, los cuales debieron darse un beso y el chico bancarse la cachetada de la chica.  
Luego de un rato, de mucho reír, le toco el turno de girar la botella a Blaise.

- Bueno a la 1,a las 2 y a las 3 – y giro fuertemente la botella, que giraba con tanta fuerza que no sabia a donde iba a frenar, hasta que freno señalando a Kelly… ella sonrió, estaba segura que Blaise iba a quedarse con los cachetes colorados.

Se paro y se puso a espalda de este… sus compañeros contaron y…

- uno, dos y tres – decían a coro – BESOOO

- uno dos y tres- volvían a decir – BESOOO

- uno dos y tres- una vez más – BESOOO

Kelly se quedo pasmada, se giro y vio que Blaise también se había ruborizado tanto como ella.

- No bueno, esto no puede ser – dijo Kelly intentando sonreír a sus amigos

-A NOOO… todos los hemos hecho… ahora no arrugues, tu te reías de nosotros ahora te toca a ti – dijo Alan con una sonrisa, y ella le miro con furia.

- No me vas a decir que te acobardas – dijo Blaise sonriendo, estaba seguro que no debería besarla ya que ella se negaría, pero el no quedaría como un cobarde.

- Pues… Pues no me acobardo – dijo Kelly tomando aire y avanzando hacia el muchacho. Pego sus labios a los de el y comenzó a besarlo… mientras sus amigos contaban los segundos.

-Unooo – contaban los chicos- dos…Tres…cuatro………diez…once….doce…..quince…dieciséis….diecisiete…dieciocho…diecinueve….diecinueve y medio… diecinueve tres cuartos…VEINTE.

Y ambos se separaron, se quedaron mirando un instante y Kelly se echo a reír… y siguieron con el juego, pero desde entonces no se habían vuelto a hablar.

ºº Fin del Flash Back ºº

Luego de lo que había pasado con Blaise en el aula mientras practicaban, no había podido dejar de soñar en ese juego, aquel que para ella jamás había significado nada, pero ¿Por qué soñaba con eso¿Por qué no podia dejar de pensar en él?

Kelly dejo de cuestionarse y intento dejar de lados esos pensamientos, y se concentro en lo principal…Jack…

Ashley estaba ya muy contenta, pronto seria la fiesta de Jack y pensaba que esa noche podría encontrar al amor de su vida…y porque no, todo podia pasar y ella no perdía las esperanzas…

Mientras tanto Chele no dejaba de disfrutar sus encuentros con su novio, que ya prácticamente los hacían a diario, se encontraban, iban a desayunar juntos, se besaban, pasaban la tarde juntos y disfrutaban a cada momento de ese amor que tanto les encantaba.

Por otro lado Almudena estaba cada vez mas enamorada de Avery sus aventuras cada vez los llevaban a enamorarse mas y más aunque no se veían siempre pero cada vez que lo hacían se disfrutaban mutuamente… escapándose a algún rincón no explorado por los demás alumnos de Hogwarts.

Todas las noches descubrían cosas nuevas… desde nuevos rincones donde se podían apreciar que parejas habían dejado sus marcas, hasta nuevos animales que admiraban… luego de su habitual recorrido por los terrenos, terminaban acostados en la hierba mirando al cielo y contando las estrellas, conociéndose cada vez un poco mas.

Caro por su lado, ya no sabia que mas hacer, se sentía completamente sola, no sabia donde se encontraba su amiga, Kelly ya poca atención le prestaba, desde que tenia muchas cosas que hacer o eso era lo que ella siempre le decía, temía que su amiga se haya enterado de lo de Jack pero lo dudaba porque la única que lo sabia era Wihel y desde hacia ya varios días que no estaba en la sala común, ni en el comedor ni siquiera en las clases.  
Ya no sabia que pensar, se pasaba las horas sentada mirando la ventana, y mas de una vez charlando con una u otra chica que pasaba por allí para consultarle algo.  
Se sentía completamente sola…y muy preocupada por su amiga.

Hasta que sintió que por el orificio del retrato entraba alguien y se giro para ver quien era y se quedo con la boca semi abierta, de la sorpresa…

* * *

**Continuara...**


	19. No Es El Momento

Se giro nuevamente para ver que no estuviera soñando, pero no era realidad, por el orificio del retrato estaba entrando Nott el cual llevaba en brazos a Wihelmina que estaba totalmente desmayada y con manchas de sangre.

Caro se levanto corriendo y se acerco a el muchacho que deposito a Wihel en uno de los sillones mas amplios que encontró

-¿¿Que le pasooo?? – pregunto Caro acercándose a su amiga y acariciando su rostro

-La ataco un vampiro, ve rápido a buscar algo con que limpiar, y perdón por entrar asi a tu sala común, creí que era lo mas conveniente – dijo Nott desesperado tomando a wihel y acomodándola, intentando hacer que de su cuello no saliera mas sangre.

A Caro no le tuvieron que decir dos veces las cosas, salio corriendo impulsivamente a buscar algo con que limpiar, y a los cinco minutos volvió con una caja llena de pociones y trapos con lo cual poderla atender.

-¿Esto servirá? – pregunto Caro con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su amiga asi.

-Si, con esto bastara- dijo Nott, recogiendo un trapo y mojándolo con un poco de poción curativa.  
Suavemente comenzó a limpiarle la herida… lo hacia con un cuidado asombroso y Caro se quedo mirándolo y pudo ver como este lo hacia con tanta delicadeza que jamás se lo creyó posible.

-¿Pero como llego ante el vampiro? – pregunto preocupada a Nott.

-La verdad que es una larga historia y no soy quien para contártela, creo que lo mas conveniente es que te lo cuente ella y cuando lo crea posible – dijo Nott terminando de curar su cuello.

-¿Pero, pero estará bien? – pregunto una vez más Caro arrodillándose alado de Nott.

-Si no te preocupes, esta desmayada del susto y la impresión. – dijo Nott volviéndola a cargar – pues bien, mira no es por nada, pero creo que he hecho mal al traerla aquí, tu eres Caro ¿verdad?- pregunto el muchacho mirándola

-Si, soy Caro… ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto mirándolo incrédula.

-Porque ella no se si querrá verte, mira… mejor me la llevo, y cuando despierte le pediré que venga a hablar con ustedes… yo vine con ella para acá porque pensé que ya hacia varios días que no la veían, y estarían preocupadas pues bien… además de que no podia cargarla mas y me quedaba mucho mas cerca traerla aquí antes de que siguiera perdiendo sangre… por eso vine… - dijo Nott parándose y tomándola en los brazos.

-Pero, pero, como para que no nos preocupemos, tu… tu dices que la trajiste para que no nos preocupemos pero nos la traes toda lastimada – dijo Caro enojada- y ahora asi como asi te la llevas…TU NO TE LA LLEVAS LA DEJAS AQUÍ QUE YO LA CUIDO- dijo Caro desesperada al verlo caminar hacia la salida con la chica.

-No, eso lo tiene que decidir ella, y ahora no puede, no creí que fueras asi Caroline Lesca, no siendo la amiga de ella…- dijo Enojado Nott

-Y tu que sabes de mi, deja a mi amiga en ¡Paz! – Dijo Caro comenzando a pensar que quizás el causante de todo lo que le pasaba a Wihel fuera el muchacho – ¿como se que tu no le has hecho daño¿que no fuiste tu el que la impulso a estar frente al vampiro?

-¡Pero que cosas dices Niña! – Dijo mas enojado Nott dándose la vuelta- si sinceramente supieras la verdad – dijo este y se giro nuevamente

-¡QUIERO SABERLA¡DIMELA! –Gritaba desesperadamente Caro, no soportaba la intriga y mucho menos la actitud del muchacho.

-¡Primero crece! – y sin mas que decir se marcho con Wihel en los brazos y dejando a Caro tendida de rodillas en el suelo llorando descorazonadamente.

Lentamente Tom agarro una de sus piernas subiéndola a la altura de su cintura, acariciándola suavemente y en ese momento Hermione no pudo resistir largar un gemido de placer ante el contacto de su cuerpo contra el de él.

Tom se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, sintiéndola, acariciándola, disfrutándola.

Hermione no podia contenerse mas sus ganas de disfrutar de él, de saciar su sed de placer, algo que jamás le había ocurrido con ningún otro chico, pero aun asi besándolo, acariciándolo, no pudo dejar de pensar que esa persona con la que sentía todo eso no era nada mas y nada menos que Voldemort… No quería pensar, pero una vez mas esa idea se filtro mientras disfrutaba de sus besos.

Tom no era nada comparado con el ser horrible en el que se convertiría años después, no era nada que ver con ese ser despiadado. Hermione podia sentirlo, si, sentía que él por primera vez estaba sintiendo lo que era el amar, el estar en compañía con alguien… por primera vez ella sintió que a través de sus ojos irradiaba pasión, emoción, cariño y gozo.

Luego de un rato largo estando sus cuerpos unidos en un rose constante, mezclado de caricias y besos, Hermione despertó de su pequeña ensoñación, aun no había ocurrido nada mas que el contacto entre ambos cuerpos, pero se deseaban de una manera loca.

Hermione suspiro prolongadamente, trago un poco de saliva y mientras Tom le besaba el cuello, intento Hablar.

-Tom, Tom, espera, creo que hasta acá debemos llegar, este no es el lugar ni el momento. – dijo esta mientras el muchacho se apartaba para mirarla.

-Tienes razón, espero verte en la fiesta de ese tal Jack de tu casa. – Dijo Tom depositando un beso en sus labios y cogiendo la toalla.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**:D**


	20. la noche tan esperada

Tom salio de allí, dejando completamente anonadada a Hermione, la cual pensó que el muchacho se opondría…pero resulto ser todo un caballero, desde sus besos hasta su respuesta de hacia unos minutos. Aun no podia entender como él…podría llegarse a convertir en un monstruo.

Hermione agarro la toalla y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la del muchacho, aun su aroma lo podia sentir, se apoyo en la puerta, sin ni siquiera entrar, solo para recordar.

Tom por otro lado se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa muy amplia, jamás había estado tan contento.

Y ambos se quedaron allí, recordando cada momento.

Desde ese día todo cambio, Tom cada vez que la veía a Hermione la besaba, o cuando esta no se daba cuenta venia sigilosamente por detrás y la sorprendía, no se había aguantado hasta volverla a ver en el cumpleaños de Jack ya que para ello faltaban dos días, pero para el era un siglo.

Hermione realmente estaba feliz, se había olvidado el punto importante de esta etapa, lo único que le importaba eran sus besos, sus caricias.

Ya habían pasado varios días y Wihel aun estaba débil pero aun asi muy agradecida de todo lo que había hecho Nott por ella.  
Ella tenia aun en la cabeza algo que le venia rondando desde aquella noche, del vampiro, era algo que no sabia se lo había soñado y había sido real, pero no se había animado a preguntarle al muchacho.

Este estaba sentado a la horilla de la cama como lo hacia siempre para no incomodarla, estaba terminando de hacer su curación en su rodilla, aquella en la que se había golpeado fuertemente pero no le había hecho caso para ayudar a la muchacha.

Eso le había traído graves problemas ya que la infección se había extendido por toda la pierna, por lo cual le llevo mas de 3 días lograr estabilizarla y volverla a como estaba antes.

Pero por suerte lo había logrado.  
Aparte de hacer sus curaciones estaba pendiente de la herida de Wihel, seria una marca difícil de sacar, pero intentaba hacer lo mejor posible para que estas no estuvieran visibles.

Aun no se animaba a hablar con Wihel y comentarle sobre su altercado con Caro, pero lo que si quería decirle era que debía hablar con sus amigas… realmente entendía el como había actuado Caro, claro que si, después de pasar tantos días sin verla y que el apareciera con ella y en ese estado, alteraría a cualquiera de las personas querían a Wihel, pero estaba mas que claro que el no tenia la culpa y que el no podia hacer mas de lo que ya había hecho, ese era un problema que debía solucionar la muchacha con su grupo de amigas, y mientras tanto el estaría a su lado ayudándola en lo que fuera.

Todo esto pensaba Nott, mientras se aplicaba un poco de poción curativa en la pierna, una que le había dado la enfermera de Hogwarts para sus cuidados.  
Mientras este lo hacia, Wihel no había dejado de contemplarlo, aun recostada en la cama y sonriéndole.

El chico noto su mirada y levanto la vista y al verla no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-¿Que es tan gracioso? – dijo sin sonar enojado

-Nada… - dijo ella aun sonriendo

-Entonces – dijo él esparciendo la poción un poco más sobre su pierna

-Nada, simplemente sonrió… - dijo ella e intensifico su sonrisa.

-Me gusta – dijo el mirándola.

-¿Que cosa? – dijo la chica mirándolo

-Tu sonrisa – dijo el también mirándola

-Gracias- dijo Wihel ruborizándose un poco – sabes, no es por nada pero hace unos días quiero preguntarte algo- dijo casi nerviosa

-Dime – dijo el muchacho guardando la poción y prestándole toda la atención.

-Es que no se, para mi que lo soñé – dijo la muchacha tocándose la cabeza con una de las manos y enredándola en la almohada.

-¿Que es lo que te parece que soñaste? – pregunto el muchacho intrigado

-Soñé que me besaste, la noche en que me ataco el vampiro – dijo rápidamente Wihel y tomando la frazada se tapo la cara cubriéndola enteramente por la vergüenza – perdón, perdón, perdón

Ante ese acto Nott sonrió y se acerco a la muchacha, y tomando la cobija la destapo diciéndole.

-No te tapes… ¿fue tan feo?-dijo sonriéndole

-No, no… no es eso – dijo la chica algo confundida por que no se lo tomara a mal y mas un por lo que había soñado – solo me dio algo de vergüenza contarte lo que soñé- concluyo tomando nuevamente la cobija pero llevándosela hasta la altura de los ojos para que no se le notara lo ruborizaba que estaba y lo nerviosa también.

Nott volvió a sonreír y le dijo.

-No lo soñaste, yo te bese

Wihel se quedo helada, abrió grande los ojos y su boca, claro que esta ultima no se la veía porque estaba completamente tapada por la cobija.

-Perdóname a mi por desubicarme – dijo el muchacho cabizbajo – es que, tuve miedo sabes.

-¿Miedo? – Pregunto luego de recobrar el aire – ¿de que?

-De perderte – dijo este mirándola a los ojos.

A Wihel un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y finalmente sonrió

-Sos un tierno – dijo mirándolo con carita de angelito, algo que hizo que a Nott se le moviera el piso, no lo aguanto mas, no lo quería aguantar mas.  
Y lentamente se fue acercando a la muchacha.

Wihel temblaba completamente, podia notar como se iba acercando, lo deseaba tanto, nuevamente una oleada de escalofríos cubrió todo su cuerpo, pero eso solo se debía a los nervios del momento.

Nott acorto la distancia que los separaba fundiéndose en un beso de película.  
Al principio suave y luego él deposito su mano en su cabeza atrayéndola mas hacia él y ella correspondió el beso, era nueva en todo esto pero intentaba dar lo mejor.

Lo sentía Húmedo y el aroma de Nott penetraba en ella con el aire entrecortado que inhalaba, sus nervios hicieron que sus manos se tornaran torpes y no supiera que hacer con ellas.  
Pero a Nott eso no le importo…  
Wihel sintió como el muchacho le pedía paso a su lengua, y ella tímidamente se lo otorgo, entrando a un nuevo mundo de sensaciones, jamás experimentadas y a una oleada de sacudidas que a su parecer había transmitido al muchacho del mismo modo.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, fundiéndose nuevamente en un nuevo beso que dio paso a el cosquilleo en el estomago y concluyo con un abrazo del cual no querían separarse.

La noche de tan esperada había llegado.

Todo Hogwarts andaba revolucionado, pero mucho mas el grupo de chicas de Gryffindor.

Todas estaban reunidas en una misma habitación, nadie se preocupada por otra cosa que no fuera la fiesta, la ropa o los chicos, nadie excepto Caro.

Ella aun no tenia invitación para el baile, solo aquella anónima a la cual creía un juego, pero aun asi, probaría suerte, con ir no perdería nada, la única que podría entenderla y darle ánimos era Wihel pero Nott no le permitía ni verla…Caro no entendía el porque¿Por qué no podría verla, porque antes había mencionado que ella no deseaba verla?  
Todo eso iba recorriendo su cabeza, mientras se ponía su disfraz el cual era bastante provocador.  
Pero ella lo había adquirido en una tienda de Muggles, ella y todas sus compañeras, porque le parecían más llamativos, y los cuales nadie tendría.  
Cada una había escogido uno a su gusto y talle…cada una quedándose satisfecha con lo que Eligio.

Caro había escogido un disfraz de cowboy, le encantaba este consistía en una pollera ajustada al cuerpo, negra de cuero, una camisita blanca, mangas cortas y un chaleco de cuero negro al igual que la pollera. Un sombrero negro de época, y en manos y pies, muñequeras y tobilleras de tela felpuda blanco con manchas negras. Botas negras y como accesorio una pistola, la cual realmente llamo la atención a Caro, ya que sabia que era el instrumento que usaban los muggles para matar, pero era verdaderamente complejo y no lograba entenderlo, solo lo acepto luego que la dueña del local, le afirmara y reafirmara que solo era un juguete, que no era de verdad.

Kelly estaba completamente conforme con su traje, esa noche, seria su noche, la noche que obtendría a Jack con la ayuda de Blaise.

Zabini y ella habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y en muchos recordaron lo vivido, rieron y se quedaron callados muchas veces… pero mas que nada, ninguno de los dos admitía lo que le estaba pasando.  
Zabini le daría celos a la chica con la que había salido y Kelly a Jack.

El traje de la muchacha consistía en una corona egipcia que incrustada en el colgaban trencitas de piedras formando un flequillo y parte de cabello, una pupera color crema, el cual tenia un cuello redondo grande de un color bordo con bordes amarillentos, una pollera al cuerpo del mismo color que la pupera y una cinta que rodeaba su cintura del mismo color que el cuello. (N/A: es el disfraz de cleopatra… ja... soy muy mala explicando la vestimenta ¡perdón! No se como se llaman mucha de las cosas…pero hago lo mejor que puedo) Este le quedaba como pintado, realmente marcaba su figura y la hacia verse extremadamente sexy.  
Kelly sonrió al mirarse al espejo y no pudo evitar pensar que diría Blaise al verla.

Por otro lado Almudena estaba intentando descifrar como iban cada parte de su traje, hasta que con la ayuda de Minerva termino por poder ponérselo y sonrió  
Este consistía en un sujetador (Corpiño) por el cual desprendían tiritas de perlas, y este llevaba adornos en el mismo de un color blanco con adornos en plateado… al igual que la pollera la cual consistía en una faja toda bordada con zarcillos de los colores antes mencionados y de esta colgaban telas en hojas. Dándole un toque sensual… (N/A: es un traje de odalisca)

Chele había escogido para ella un traje de pirata muy hermoso ya que habían acordado con Wood ir ambos vestidos de lo mismo, claro que cada uno amoldado a su personaje.

Como toda una Princesa, Ashley lucia magnifica, su traje era lo que ella siempre soñó ser, una dama, una pequeña princesa a la cual su príncipe la venia a buscar.  
Su traje contaba con un vestido corto rojo, negro y blanco, con corazones moños y volado, una corona, y unos cancanes blancos con corazones entre rojos y negros, unas sandalias negras taco alto.  
Realmente había quedado increíble y sin dudar esa noche ella deseaba encontrar a quien la hiciera vibrar.

Mary Katie se había conseguido un Vestido blanco corto y una peluca ruluda del mismo color…. Se la puso y pintándose los labios de rojo había quedado hecha una ¡Diva!

Un poco mas allá se encontraba Minerva, que aun estaba en veremos…. No sabía si ponerse o no el vestido que había escogido su amiga…realmente no lo sabía… pero luego de que Almudena le insistiera una y otra vez, logro convencerla para darle paso a un hermoso disfraz que le quedaba maravilloso. Este consistía en un corsé bordo, un pequeña calza negra corta, que por debajo de esta venían unos cancanes en red y unas sandalias de taco alto. Como accesorio llevaba una bincha con una pluma muy elegante en la cabeza y un cigarrillo de los largos que usaban las damas antiguas, este obviamente era de cotillon.

En este cuarto la única que faltaba de ponerse su disfraz era Hermione, que estaba encerrada en el baño sin saber que hacer… claro, ella no traía disfraz, ella no había ido a comprar uno, todo porque se había concentrado tanto en Tom que se había olvidado la fiesta por completo.  
Hermione, caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto de baño, estaba segura que tenia un hechizo para la ropa y asi lograría poder ponerse un disfraz…  
Iba de aquí para allá intentando recordarlo, pero nada.  
Ya habían pasado veinte minutos y las chicas afueras se desesperaban queriendo verla…

-Vamos Giselle, debes estar hermosa – dijo Kelly apoyada en la puerta.

-Si, vamos Giselle¡Queremos verte!-gritaba otro tanto Caro.

-Chicas esperen… ¡esperen!- decía Hermione poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa – si quieren vayan bajando que luego cuando termine con mis últimos toques me uno a ustedes.

Las chicas afuera se miraron, y con un movimiento de hombros se marcharon todas juntas.  
Al oír que se marchaban, Hermione suspiro tranquila.

Se sentó en el retrete, para pensar como era el dichoso hechizo, hasta que sintió frente a ella un Plop y otro Plop rápidamente y ante ella apareció un hermoso traje…  
Sin dudarlo esto era Obra de Niki, pensaba una y otra vez Hermione, pero no tenía tiempo que perder y se puso su disfraz.  
Este era muy bonito era un vestido Blando largo y en el pecho llevaba colocada una faja negra con detalles en plateado, el vestido en la parte baja tenia un tajo que dejaba ver tranquilamente una de sus piernas, cancanes en red, un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza y botas negras en los pies.

Realmente se veía toda una bucanera, le encantaba como le quedaba. Luego de mirarse y re mirarse en el espejo, salio satisfecha al encuentro con sus amigas.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de un Slytherin estaba Wihel ocupando el baño mientras se cambiaba y en el cuarto mismo lo hacia Nott

Wihel estaba muy contenta por el traje que había conseguido días antes cuando fue a comprarlo con Nott…y mas que nada porque se había rehusado a mostrárselo, ante un insistente pedido de su chico, ya que ella quería sorprenderlo.

Se coloco la pollera blanca corta con volados, un sujetador del mismo color, y sobre este un saco ajustado al cuerpo negro, con un escote en V muy provocativo la unión del saco era con unas cintas rojas y como accesorio un sombrero grande negro con una pluma roja.

Se paro unos instantes frente al espejo y se miro de un lado a otro, se sentía por primera vez muy bonita. Sonrió y se acerco a la puerta para preguntar a Nott si estaba listo para asi poder salir ella.

-Kevin¿ya puedo salir? – dijo tímidamente apoyada en la puerta

-Si hermosa, podes salir, yo te estaba esperando – dijo Nott parándose de la cama en la cual estaba sentando esperándola.

Nott llevaba un disfraz de guerrero, el cual contaba con túnica, falda, brazo y espada.

Wihel abrió lentamente la puerta quedándose totalmente pasmada ante lo que veía, estaba hermosísimo.  
Nott le sonrió, realmente la muchacha se veía divina, avanzo unos pasos y dijo tomándole la cara y acercándosela a la de el.

-Estas muy Guapa – y la beso y ella le correspondió el beso.

Ambos sonrieron luego de ese tierno beso y se dispusieron a bajar.  
Realmente a Wihel le costaría todo esto, porque por primera vez después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a sus amigas y debería darles una explicación, pero mas que nada a la que no quería cruzarse era a Caro, no sabia como haría para mirarla a los ojos, para decirle todo lo que sentía y para no acercarse a ella nunca mas.  
Antes se había rehusado a ir al baile para no sufrir todo esto, pero Nott la había convencido, porque sabia que ella anhelaba mucho volver a estar como antes, y el la ayudaría en todo.  
Wihel se sentía reconfortada con él, segura y capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera, pero no a Caro, no quería que sufriera todo lo que ella hasta ahora había sufrido, no era justo.

Ya era la hora, Caro debía ir a donde se encontraba la bruja tuerta para encontrarse con su pareja misteriosa, los nervios la sucumbían, estaba totalmente intrigada por aquel ser que le habia estado escribiendo cosas tan maravillosas.  
No obstante, ella sabia que nadie reemplazaría a Jack pero parecía que su destino no quería unirlos… su amiga lo quería y ella no seria quien se lo quitara por más que lo amara como lo amaba.  
¿Como creció este sentimiento dentro de ella?  
Con los años en Hogwarts, ella lo había visto en el tren su primer día de Clases cuando ingresaba por primera vez a Hogwarts, y se enamoro de el perdidamente, como quien diría amor a primera vista, si ya lo creía Caro, el había sido tan amble todos estos años, tan amigo, tan inseparables los dos, que sin darse cuenta ese sentimiento que una vez nació en el expreso se fue intensificando a lo largo de los años.  
Ella no se animaba a decirle nada, y mas aun cuando el le hablaba de sus conquistas o de las chicas lindas de Hogwarts, algo que a ella no la incluía, seguramente porque la veía nada mas que como amiga.  
Pero no quería rendirse, hasta que se entero por pura casualidad que su mejor amiga le gustaba y en ese momento sus esperanzas se esfumaron.  
Sabía que Kelly era de las personas que no dejaban hilo sin puntada, que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no paraba hasta conseguirlo, salvo que encuentre algo mejor.  
Pero como Jack ninguno.  
Jack era una personita encantadora, siempre que necesitaras algo él estaba presente, dispuesto a darte una mano sin esperar nada a cambio, carismático, buen amigo, compañero, y sin dudas alguna el amante ideal, según los rumores claro esta.  
El era perfecto y Caro, lo admiraba muchísimo, lo amaba con su vida entera, pero lo principal que deseaba era su felicidad, por lo cual lo dejaría volar.

Caro avanzaba temerosa, y una vez que llego miro para ambos lados y no había nadie, miro el gran reloj de arena que había frente a ella y sin dudar aun faltaban unos minutos para que su pareja se presentara, asi que se sentó en un banquillo que había alado de la bruja tuerta a esperar.

Pasaron unos minutos mas y Caro comenzó a ponerse ansiosa, a caminar de un lado para el otro, pensando que su pareja a lo mejor se había olvidado de venirla a buscar…  
Espero unos segundos más y cuando dio todo por perdido comenzó a caminar tristemente hacia la salida del corredor para ir al gran salón.

Mientras caminaba sintió que una mano le agarro el brazo girándola y dejándola frente a su pareja de baile. Algo que la dejo con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	21. tu?

Mientras caminaba sintió que una mano le agarro el brazo girándola y dejándola frente a su pareja de baile. Algo que la dejo con la boca entreabierta de la sorpresa.  
Levanto la vista mirando a su pareja, este estaba vestido con un traje de marinero muggle, este contaba con una camisa blanca unos pantalones azules, una corbata del mismo color y una gorra azul con la insignia que los caracteriza a los mismos.

-T...Tu... ¿?- dijo sorprendida.

-Shh… - le dijo el muchacho mirándola – no digas nada ahora, déjame expresarte todo… todo lo que siento y luego estará en tus manos… "Desde que te vi, dulce niña, tierna, frágil, hermosa e inigualable… mi corazón dio un brinco, se emociono, salto y hasta grito por conocerte… camine sin rumbo iluminado por este amor, pequeña princesa, mi ángel soñada. Me sentía perdido, perdido en tus ojos, en tu sonrisa, aquella que con solo verla hace que mi piel se erice y mi alegría aflore.  
No se que o quien me llevo a quererte, como o cuando, solo se que me hechizo tu encanto, transformo mi vida, le dio un giro inesperado… todo me parece absurdo si tu no estas a mi lado.- cada palabra que decía le salía del corazón y acompañando a cada una de ellas, él acariciaba el rostro de Caro suavemente con sus manos y la miraba con ternura.

Caro no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y que su cuerpo temblara por tales palabras. Era tan maravilloso sentir que todas esas emociones que le estaba expresando, eran dirigidas a ella… enmudeció un instante, no podia dejar de mirarlo, intentando descubrir si sus palabras eran sinceras, si realmente salio de su corazón. Suspiro con sus caricias y dificultosamente volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes¿Por qué no me lo expresaste a todo esto, hasta ahora? – dijo Caro casi ahogada.

-No se, tal vez por miedo… quizás por cobardía, pero no paso un día en el cual mis sentimientos y pensamientos no estuvieran posados en ti… mis ojos no veian a otra belleza que no fuera la tuya… mis caricias eran solo reservadas para ti…- dijo el muchacho alejándose un poco con temor a no ser correspondido.

Caro lo sintió, lo noto y un paso a hacia él dio.

-No te alejes…tanto tiempo espere, escuchar esas palabras de tus labios, tantas veces lo soñé y me enoje a mi misma por hacerlo, porque pensé que jamás te fijarías en mi…tanto tiempo espere para escuchar estos sentimientos que hoy me revelas…Jack – dijo sonriendo, su cara se ilumino como nunca, esa tristeza que antes la atormentaba, ese nudo en el pecho constante que la atragantaba, había desaparecido con cada palabra que el muchacho había expresado.  
Jack se acerco a ella, poso sus manos en su cuello, la miro intensamente, la sintió temblar, sonrió y la abrazo.

-Te quiero tanto – dijo susurrándole al oído.

En aquel abrazo Caro dejo que sus emociones fluyeran. Lo abrazo con intensidad y necesidad.  
Su cuerpo comenzó a dejar salir a sus mariposas que fueron a posarse en su estomago, haciéndola vibrar de la emoción y del amor.

Jack se distancio lo suficiente para dejar su mirada posada en la de ella, para sonreírle y acaríciale la mejilla.  
Caro cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia, aun sin podérselo creer… no estaba soñando… abrió los ojos y noto como Jack la contemplaba, le sonrió y aun mirándose, comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

Sus labios pedían a gritos aquella unión pero sus ansias iban calmándose con el acercamiento. Sus labios rozaban, cada uno poda sentir la respiración del otro al tenerse tan cerca.

Jack acaricio nuevamente su mejilla apoyando cada mano a un costado de su cara, haciéndola ruborizar. Adentrándose a los sentidos y sentimientos que ahora la hacían temblar de la emoción. Caro cerró los ojos acortando la distancia sintiendo por primera vez sus labios…suaves, tiernos, aquellos con los cuales siempre había soñado, cada noche…desde que lo conoció.

Se separaron de ese beso… se sonrieron y Jack tomándole la mano comenzó a caminar hacia el gran salón, susurrándole que estaba hermosa con ese disfraz.

- y tu muy Guapo…y ¡¡ahh¡¡Como me voy a olvidar!! – dijo frenándolo y poniéndose frente a él. – ¡FELIZ CUMPLE! – y lo volvió a besar (N/A: ja...Viva le dicen a Caro eh? Jaja)

Luego de besarse, Jack la abrazo sonriendo y la alzo girando con ella. Ambos sonreían como si nada más que ellos dos existieran en ese momento. Luego la bajo nuevamente al piso y retornando la andanza partieron al gran salón.

Todos estaban reunidos en un decorado salón, había hadas volando y desprendiendo destellos de todos colores, adornos, velas y demás cosas que el director había planificado y detallado para el mismo.

Hermione estaba observando todo sentada en una de las sillas que habían colocado a los extremos del salón dejando asi una gran pista de baile.  
Aun no había vislumbrado a Tom, pero estaba segura que no tardaría en llegar, habían acordado encontrarse en el baile asi que no debía desesperar.

Miro la decoración y sonrió pensando que no le vendría nada mal algo de los sortilegios Weasley para animar a la misma.  
Miro a su derecha y encontró a Chele con su traje de pirata y a su pirata… sin dudar Wood estaba muy guapo… ambos se abrazaban y reían charlando con Almudena y Ashley.

Un poco mas allá pudo ver dos chicos de Slytherin charlando, eran Avery Edward, que llevaba un disfraz de militar que le quedaba muy bien y Regulus Black que estaba vestido de Príncipe, lo cual le hacia resaltar su belleza.

Hermione siguió recorriendo la sala con la mirada para lograr asi descubrir quienes mas se encontraban en el Lugar.

Miro la entrada y vio ingresar en ella a Jack y Caro, se levanto lentamente y se dirigio a felicitar a Jack por su cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jack – dijo dándole un beso

-Gracias Giselle, te ves muy linda con ese traje – dijo mirándola y luego dirigiendo la mirada a Caro la cual hizo pucherito y el sonrió. – Bueno chicas – dijo dirigiéndose a las dos, nos vemos en un rato – y saludando a ambas se marcho con su grupo de amigos que comenzaron a felicitarlo y a cantarle.

-¿Que paso? – pregunto Hermione sonriendo

-¿Qué paso de que? – dijo Caro sonriendo también.

-No nada, me pareció notar algo – dijo Hermione haciéndose la desentendida. – ¿Vamos con las chicas?

-Claro – dijo Caro y se marcharon a donde se encontraba Chele (Wood ya se había unido a su grupo de amigos para saludar a Jack), Almudena, Ashley y Minerva que hacia poco había llegado para unírseles también.

Tomaron asiento en unas de las mesas que se encontraban en un costado de la habitación y dejaron que les sirvieran cerveza de manteca, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

-¿Donde estará Kelly?- pregunto Chele luego de inspeccionar la sala – había venido con nosotras…

-Si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes ahí llega – dijo Hermione mirando como Kelly ingresaba al gran salón y le dirigía una mirada furiosa a Blaise.

Camino hacia las chicas y tomo asiento alado de estas en un lugar vació que habían reservado para ella. Se sentó y cogio un vaso rápidamente y se lo tomo todo de un tirón, casi sin respirar para hacerlo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Caro preocupada

– No… los hombres… los hombres – dijo Kelly mirando a Jack y luego a Blaise… el cual llevaba un traje de medico que lo hacia cada vez mas irresistible y mas tentador a los ojos de la muchacha. Pero estaba enojada, si muy enojada con él, ya que le había confesado que no podia quitarse de la cabeza a la muchacha con la cual había salido antes, pero quería hacerlo, porque esta se la pasaba jugando con él. Sin saber porque esto la puso de mal humor y quería vengarse.

Tomo otro sorbo de cerveza de manteca y se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas ahora? – pregunto Ashley mirándola.

-A saludar al cumpleañero – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

A Caro se le vino el mundo a los pies, se había olvidado que Kelly gustaba de Jack, con toda la emoción del momento se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle.  
Y miro tristemente a la muchacha para saber lo que hacia.

Pero no era la única que estaba atenta a los movimientos de Kelly, no en la otra punta de la sala se encontraba Blaise charlando con sus amigos y apenas la vio cruzar no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada y un odio comenzó a crecer dentro de él.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentado comenzando a caminar hacia el centro de la pista que habían hecho.  
Y en ese momento en el cual Kelly se acercaba a Jack, Caro miraba desesperada lo que su amiga hacia y Blaise caminaba endemoniado.

Se apagaron las luces de todo el gran salón, las hadas prendieron sus lámparas de colores y comenzaron a danzar en el aire dando un efecto de boliche muggle y la música comenzó a sonar.

Blaise con todo esto se despisto, quedando en el medio de la pista siendo observado por todo el mundo incluso por Kelly que había saludado a Jack y se había quedado abrazada a él.

Blaise al verla se puso furioso y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su chica, a la que quería olvidar y la encontró mirándolo. Le hizo una seña y esta avanzo con una sonrisa.

Kelly enfureció al verla… pero en ese momento no pudo ver nada mas porque todos comenzaron a caminar al centro de la pista para bailar.

Kelly se iba abriendo paso entre la gente… buscando a Blaise y cuando lo hallo hablando con esta muchacha, aumento el paso y sin previo aviso lo giro bruscamente y lo beso.

Lo beso enojada, embroncada, y hasta desesperada. Blaise estaba anonadado, pero agarro a Kelly de la cintura profundizando el beso, lo cual le llamo la atención a Kelly y se separo.

-¿Porque me besaste?- aprovecho a decir Blaise antes de que ella atacara.

-Porque esta noche eres MI pareja, y no dejare que perras como esta – dijo mirando de arriba abajo a la muchacha, te desconcentren.- Dijo mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

Y al hacerlo algo extraño sintió en su estomago, parecían miles de mariposas querer salir volando. No entendía porque, porque sentía lo que sentía… no era posible, ella quería a Jack no a Blaise. Pero no podia dejar de mirarlo, mejor era no mirarlo, alejarse.

Tomo distancia, lo miro nuevamente y Blaise hablo.

-Ve, se que lo amas – dijo tristemente el muchacho, el cual ya habia aceptado lo que le pasaba con Kelly.

Kelly se quedo parada unos instantes sin saber que hacer, miro a Jack y luego a Blaise. Y se marcho.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	22. No busques, donde no vas a Encontrarlo

La fiesta seguía su rumbo, cada uno en su mundo, el grupo de chicas que conformaban Minerva, Almudena, Caro, Ashley, Chele y Hermione… la pasaban de lo lindo, luego de unos cuantos vasos de Cerveza disfrutaban de la música a más no poder.  
Se abrazaban las cinco cantando las canciones que mas les gustaban, aunque Hermione, solo fingía ya que no conocía ninguna de las canciones, tampoco había tomado demasiado, ya que aun estaba pendiente en que apareciera Tom.

Caro miraba a Jack y este a ella, tenia muchas ganas de ir a abrazarlo pero a la vez Caro miraba a Kelly, se la veía algo confundida, triste quizás, Caro dejo de mirarla y volvió a mirar a Jack el cual le hizo una seña llamándola.

Caro sonrió y se ruborizo, se puso en pie y camino hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho.  
Este la miro fijamente y la abrazo, regalándole un beso profundo que dejo a más de uno consternado.

Alguien apreciaba esta escena desde la entrada del gran Salón, sonrió y dejo caer una lágrima la cual seco rápidamente antes de que su pareja se diera cuenta.  
Wihel, había hecho su aparición con Nott sin que nadie se percatara.

La verdad que se había emocionado al ver a Caro, si ella tenia mucha ilusión de que su mejor amiga (ahora hermana) fuera feliz, pero ahora no sabia que pensar, se había perdido de todo… el poder compartir con ella cada momento y felicidad… no pudo evitarlo y derramo mas lagrimas las cuales fueron percatadas por Nott quien siguió la línea imaginaria que dibujaba su mirada hasta posarse en aquella pareja.  
Nott percibió el dolor de Wihel y la abrazo, esta no contuvo mas el llanto y se aferro fuertemente en él… quería desaparecer.  
Nott la tranquilizaba, intentaba por todos los medios que Wihel dejara de llorar.  
Pero ella tenía un nudo en la garganta, una espina clavada en el corazón que se enterraba cada vez más.

Caro besaba a Jack con los ojos cerrados, para no permitir que la magia del momento se viera perturbada… luego de unos minutos se separaron y se sonrieron…  
Jack la abrazo y ella desde esa posición la vio, abrazada a él, llorando inconsolablemente y su corazón se estrujo. ¿Wihel¿Por qué llora?  
Sin pensarlo dos beses se separo de Jack, le hizo una seña de que lo esperara y el asintió…  
Camino abriéndose paso entre la multitud, intentando llegar a su amiga… pero se topo con Kelly.

-¿Que…Que ha pasado? – decía esta sin entender nada

-¿Que…que cosa?- pregunto Caro olvidándose de con quien hablaba, y intentando no perder de vista a Wihel.

-¡Te has besado con Jack! – dijo Kelly agarrándole la cara a Caro y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

Caro despertó…

-Ke…Kelly – dijo ahora si nerviosa.

-Tu sabias lo que me pasaba – dijo Kelly derramando una lagrima.

-Yo…yo- dijo titubeando Caro.

-Gracias – dijo Kelly y la abrazo.  
-Ah?? – Caro se quedo anonadada, pero no obtuvo ninguna explicación, solo un beso y Kelly se marcho… Estan todos locos pensó Caro y volvió a dirigir la mirada a donde minutos antes había estado Wihel, pero ya no la veía…  
Siguió abriéndose paso y buscándola y luego de unos quince minutos la hallo en una esquina abrazada a Nott, como queriéndose ocultar.  
Camino mas deprisa, quería saber como estaba, porque lloraba, porque había desaparecido todo este tiempo…y sobre todo porque no le hablaba.

Acelero el paso y quedo frente a ella.

-Nott, me dejas a solas con Wihel – dijo mirándolo.

-Si ella asi lo desea – dijo este mirándola.

Wihel no sabia que hacer, sabia este momento debía llegar, pero no sabia como afrontarlo o si quería afrontarlo.

-Kevin ve – dijo tomando coraje – esto debe acabar de una vez – y esta vez dirigió una mirada a Caro, la cual noto dolor, mucho dolor es dicha mirada.

Nott, miro nuevamente a la muchacha y se marcho diciendo

-Estaré en aquella esquina, por si me necesitas – diciendo eso beso a Wihel y se fue.

Caro y Wihel se miraron, pero esta ultima corrió la mirada al instante, no quería verla no debía.

-Wihel¿que ocurre? – Pregunto afligida Caro – eres mi amiga y quiero ayudarte.

-Ya no lo eres – dijo Wihel, sin mirarla

-¿Qué¿Por qué, que te he hecho? – dijo Caro mirándola asustada

-Date cuenta que no eres importante para mi, nunca lo fuiste – dijo Wihel destrozándose el corazón con cada palabra de desprecio que le decía, pero era necesario.

-¿Por qué? No te entiendo, habíamos jurado ser mejore amigas para toda la vida. – dijo Caro al borde de las lagrimas.

-NO TODO DURA PARA SIEMPRE CAROLINE – dijo gritando Wihel y salio corriendo… no aguantaba mas… un minuto mas con ella y le contaría todo… no podia… no debía.

Hermione aun seguía expectante a la puerta, aquella que no se abría, aquella por la cual no aparecía.

Siguió mirando cada rincón del salón hasta que escucho una voz, no sabia de donde provenía, pero sabia perfectamente de quien era.

-NO BUSQUES, DONDE SABES QUE NO VAS A ENCONTRARLO - dijo Niki sin hacerse presente. – No olvides tus metas, tus fechas y sobre todo tu propósito…no nubles la vista, ni los sentidos

¿Era una pista? Hermione había estado tan pendiente de lo que había sucedido con Tom, de esos sentimientos que habían crecido que se había olvidado de su principal objetivo o mejor dicho de lo que pasaría en ese periodo en el que estaba.  
Pero de repente todo encajo…  
"Fiesta, insulto, pelea, baño, muerte"  
Myrtle susurro.

Y salio corriendo… paso por aquel pasillo donde hacia exactamente cinco años, Ginny había escrito los mensajes con sangre de gallina, corrió y recordó todo lo que Ron y Harry habían descubierto, el lugar y exactamente la puerta…  
Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, ni siquiera el que haría si lo veía.  
No pensaba simplemente corría, aunque sus pies no le daban mas, el gran salón quedaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraba el baño de niñas. Donde días antes había descubierto a Tom llorando, donde Harry y Ron les contaron sobre en que lavabo se encontraba la puerta a la cámara secreta y ella misma sabía que era lo que habitaba allí dentro.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo con solo pensarlo pero no se detuvo hasta estar frente a la puerta del baño.  
Respiro profundo y entro… se sentía unos llantos, sin duda Myrtle aun estaba con vida llorando en uno de los retretes por lo que le había dicho Olive Hornby, o eso había entendido cuando Harry se lo relato luego de despertar de su petrificación.  
Toco sus bolsillos de la túnica, había olvidado su espejo… miro alrededor y noto como uno de los espejos del baño estaba roto…se acerco sin hacer ruido y lo cogio.  
Ahora bien, tenía su defensa, por lo menos sabia que de esa forma no moriría.

Comenzó a girar entorno a los lavabos intentando descubrir la entrada… y para su sorpresa estaba abierta, no lo había notado al ingresar ya que había estado pendiente en que Myrtle no la escuchara que no había prestado atención, luego había girado quedándose departe de atrás de la abertura y ahora la podia ver perfectamente.

Hermione se acerco y pido vislumbrar una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha como para que cupiera un hombre allí adentro.

Tomo aire y se tiro por el. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podia ver otras tuberías surgiendo como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo abruptamente, y calculaba que bajaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo.

Hermione bajaba rápidamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y de repente la tubería tomo un sentido horizontal y ella callo desde el extremo del tubo, haciendo un ruido sordo, al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante grande como para poder ponerse de pie.

Hermione se incorporo intentando observar algo pero la oscuridad era inmensa con lo cual decidió sacar su varita y alumbrar donde se encontraba.

El túnel estaba tan oscuro que solo podia ver a corta distancia. Su sombra proyectada en las húmedas paredes parecía monstruosa a la luz de la varita.  
Hermione comenzó a temblar… parecía que ya lo había vivido, porque sus dos mejores amigos le habían descrito tantas veces el lugar que se lo imaginaba, pero jamás de esta manera.

Miraba de un lado a otro, intentando escuchar algo pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba y lo único que escuchaba era el quebrajado de los huesos de pequeños animales que ella misma pisaba.  
Hermione tembló, y camino despacio doblando una oscura curva, intentando recordar que más le había dicho Harry de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	23. La Camara Secreta

El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Cada uno de los nervios del cuerpo de Hermione se hallaba desagradablemente tenso. Quería llegar al final del túnel, y al mismo tiempo le aterraba con lo que se podría encontrar.  
Hasta ese momento no había pensado en lo que podría pasar… vería a Tom y que haría, que le diría¿que excusa le pendía para justificar el llegar hasta ese lugar donde solo el había logrado entra? No lo había pensado, la verdad que últimamente no pensaba sus acciones¿Qué le estaba pasando? Movió su cabeza lado a lado intentando despejar cualquier pensamiento y concentrándose en caminar y llegar.

Al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos.  
Ante esto Hermione se aterrorizo, parecían tan reales, pero sabia que no lo eran, esta debía ser la parte que Harry le había comentado, el le había dicho que viendo esas monstruosas figuras no le era difícil hablar en parcel porque le parecían reales y ahora lo entendía. Sentía la boca seca, y con solo pensar que a Tom todo esto le encantaba le hizo que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.  
Se acerco un poco mas y pudo ver que la puerta estaba semi abierta, seguramente Tom había olvidado cerrarla, para suerte de ella. Estiro la mano y la empujo esta hizo un chirrido y se abrió, dejándole paso a una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedras talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevan para sostener un techo perdido en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en aquel sitio.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Hermione penetro en aquel silencio de ultratumba y comenzó a preguntarse donde estaría Tom, e imaginarse que en aquel lugar su amiga había sufrido los ataques del mismo chico que ahora ella estaba buscando, del mismo que había besado, y del cual se estaba enamorando.

Levanto su varita y avanzo por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes. Indudablemente Salazar Slytherin tenía una obsesión con las mismas.  
Cada uno de sus pasos resonaba en los muros sobrios. Iba con los ojos semi cerrados y preparada para cerrarlos al menor movimiento, era conciente que podia existir la posibilidad que el basilisco estuviera suelto. Aun no olvidaba que esa era la fecha en la que Tom mando a matar a una sangre sucia. Y ella indiscutiblemente lo era…y sabia que si al basilisco se le ordenaba detectar alguna ella seria la primera en caer, porque mas halla de que en el pasado ella haya cambiado su nombre, su sangre seguía siendo la de una sangre sucia, y a eso no podia negarlo.

Las cuencas vacías de los ojos de las serpientes de piedras parecían seguirla. Al llegar hasta el último par de columnas, vio una estatua tan alta como la cámara misma, que surgía imponente, adosada al último muro.

Hermione estiro el cuello para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo, con una barba larga y angosta que llegaba hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde dos grandes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo.

Y Allí lo vio.  
Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba de espaldas contemplando la figura del mismísimo Salazar.

Hermione tembló… ¿ahora que haría? Avanzo suavemente y comenzó a pensar que era lo que pasaría, se fue acercando más y más… Hasta que sin previo aviso lo vio girarse sobre sus talones y quedar petrificado mirándola.

-G…Giselle? – Dijo mirándola – ¿como has llegado hasta aquí?

-Dime tu, que haces aquí – dijo esta intentando no parecer nerviosa – te busque y no te encontré.

-Yo…yo… no debo darte explicaciones de nada y ¡mejor vete! – espeto Tom, sin dar créditos por encontrarla allí. ¿Sabría de este lugar mucho antes que él?

-No, no quiero irme, dime que es este lugar – dijo Hermione, aunque sabia perfectamente que era.

-Es mi herencia – dijo Tom mirándola, acercándose a ella. – aquí tengo el domino de todo, aquí soy el amo. – dijo y en sus ojos unos reflejos malévolos surgieron.

-No Tom¡no! – Grito Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – se que tu no eres asi, tu tienes corazón, tu…tu tienes sentimientos. – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

-Y tú que sabes de mí, de mi vida¡nada! – Dijo Tom mirando a otro lado – mi vida la hice solo, no se lo que es el supuesto amor del cual todos hablan, la amistad y demás bobeses que dicen y recalcan siempre. – lo dijo con un tono algo frustrado.

-Yo…yo puedo enseñarte – dijo Hermione tomándolo del brazo – solo déjame ayudarte.

-¿Para que? – dijo Tom – ¿que sabes tu del amor¿Es una poción¿Un hechizo que realizar? – dijo esperanzado Tom, quizás asi lo podría obtener.

-No Tom, es lo que se siente, aquí – dijo señalándole el corazón – es una sensación maravillosa… Estar enamorado te permite sentirte dueño del mundo entero y esclavo de una sola persona a la vez.

Tom no respondía, no sabia que pensar que decir, todo esto lo estaba confundiendo no sabia como la muchacha había terminado en ese lugar, como era posible que lo conociera tanto y a la vez saber que recién se conocían… estaba confundido totalmente no entendía que eran las nuevas sensaciones que se apoderaban de su ser, dejándole una brecha entre lo que siempre planeo, y esto nuevo que surgió.

Hermione, lo miraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras internamente pensaba todo lo que le estaba pasando en ese preciso momento…_ "El miedo se apodera de mi, miedo a tenerte para luego tener que separarme de ti, por un tiempo que quizás sea breve y que gracias a ese beso aguado que me diste parecerá todo un siglo, parecerá una eternidad sin fin. De repente siento que me enamoro de ti, que perdí el control de mis actos y que en el estómago comenzaron a volar las mariposas que un día guardé en una jaula para no volver a sufrir. De repente la vida es cruel, porque me regala un amor y me lo quita a la vez. Me devuelve las estrellas y al mismo tiempo me recuerda que están muy lejos y no las puedo tocar. Me pone sobre la mesa una ilusión adornada con rosas y me deja una nota que dice con rojas letras "mis espinas envenenan, aléjate de mi"._

Tom volvió en si y contesto

-Yo no siento nada – y diciendo esto tomo la mano de Hermione y la aparto – vete

-Y todo lo que sentiste, todo lo que pasamos? – dijo Hermione ahora si derramando una lagrima.

Tom mentía y sabia que lo hacia, pero para el era una debilidad, no podia, se había prometido a el mismo no sentir, a no querer, porque podia notarlo cuando uno quería sufría, dolía…ERA DEBIL.

Tom había pasado noches enteras sin poder dormir, sintiendo sus labios sus besos…sus caricias… se sentía desfallecer con solo recordar lo vivido en el baño… pero el debía ser fuerte, debía alcanzar la inmortalidad de esa única forma el podría llegar amar, si porque sino para que servia amar si luego iba a sufrir su perdida, si luego todo acabaría como comenzó.

-No se lo que sentí, no lo se – dijo Tom tomándose la cabeza y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Tom porque estas aquí? – volvió a reiterar Hermione.

-Para cumplir lo que mi antecesor no pudo hacer… terminar con lo que empezó.

-Hijos de muggles eh? – dijo Hermione intentando no poderse nerviosa.

-Exactamente, esa peste que irrumpe en nosotros como una epidemia queriendo llegar a ser mejores que los mismísimos magos.

-Pero ellos también lo son, tienen sangre mágica – reprocho Hermione intentando cambiar el pensar de Tom

-Sangre infectada de muggles…esos que no entienden nada de lo que es la magia.- dijo tom deteniéndose frente a la gran pared donde se encontraba la imagen de Salazar.

-Mira mira lo que dices… imagínate que yo fuera hija de muggles, no dejaría de ser la persona que tu conoces, la persona a quien has besado, acariciado, no dejaría de serlo – dijo exasperada Hermione al verlo acercarse mas y mas a la imagen de piedra.

-Tu no te compares con esa escoria, tu no eres uno de ellos, Giselle – dijo Tom girándose – ¿es que no entiendes?

-¿Entender que?-dijo Hermione mirándolo, intentaba descifrar lo que sus ojos decían pero estos no demostraban nada…mas que ilusión.

-Si es verdad todo esto que dices que es el amor, si es verdad que con cada caricia que yo te doy a ti – diciendo esto paso uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Hermione y esta cerro los ojos.- si es esto verdaderamente lo que llaman amor… entonces lo hago por ti – concluyo Tom separándose de ella.

-¿Por mi? – Dijo abriendo los ojos - ¿por mi que?

-Si debemos estar juntos, que sea eternamente – concluyo.

-Pero no entiendes que la inmortalidad no te llevara a nada…- dijo Hermione comenzando a entender a lo que se refería Tom, el quería estar con ella pero no podría verla morir como lo hizo su madre - el amor es inmortalidad

-Y como se consigue, como debes tomarlo – corrió a ella aforrándola fuertemente a los brazos, casi lastimándola.

-Tom! No es una poción o algo que debamos suministrar, es un sentimiento, una sensación que dura por vida y traspasa la muerte.

-Entonces no es inmortalidad, no te hace inmortal te hace vulnerable – dijo Tom soltándola fuertemente, algo decepcionado.

-Tom entiende que no llegaras a nada con la inmortalidad porque aun asi, puedes morir – dijo Hermione recordando los Horrocruxes y pensando si el sabia sobre ello o aun no lo había descubierto.

-Si eres inmortal no mueres – dijo Tom mirándola

-Si mueres, porque para que ser inmortal y estar solo, para que serlo y no poder compartir, pasar años y años y ver como todo cambia y uno sigue igual… - dijo Hermione

-¡Aprendes! – dijo Tom

-Y cuando lo hayas aprendido todo, cuando adquieras todo el conocimiento ¿que harás?, ya no tendrás nada nuevo, nada… - dijo mirándolo y tomándolo de las manos – Tom entiende que a la larga tu mismo terminaras queriendo morir, para vivir la nueva experiencia que nos abre camino a la inmortalidad pero no carnal, sino espiritual.

Tom se quedo sin hablar, no sabia que pensar, como actuar, no entendía como se había dejado influir y confundir por aquella muchacha que de un día para el otro se le hizo indispensable… no lo entendía. Él jamás había dudado, ni flaqueado ante algún pensamiento que se le haya puesto en la cabeza, no para que hacerlo eso era de cobardes, el siempre había ido al frente con sus planes, ideas, pero ahora todo se le venia abajo con tan solo un soplido y se sentía fatal.

Hermione se quiso acercar mas a el pero este de repente se alejo, y comenzó a caminar hacia la escultura de piedra y comenzó a hablar en una lengua extraña que solo a Harry lo había escuchado hablar.

-¡¡¡NO TOM!!!– dijo Hermione asustada, sabia que si Tom le había pedido terminar con las sangres sucias ella seria la primera. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y empezó a llorar.

-No temas, solo le hará daño a las impuras – dijo Tom acercándose a ella.

-Tom tu no entiendes – dijo Hermione mientras escuchaba al basilisco salir por la abertura de piedra.

Hermione comenzó a correr mientras escuchaba a Tom gritarle que no tuviese miedo a ella no le haría nada.  
Ella siguió corriendo y comenzó a sentir a la serpiente deslizarse y a Tom volver a decir palabras inteligibles y se lo escuchaba con mas fuerza e ímpetu.

El basilisco emitió un sonido ensordecedor y Hermione tembló, había logrado alcanzar la salida del salón y esconderse en unos de las tuberías… pero no sabia cuanto le duraría el permanecer oculta…casi no respiraba y oía a Tom buscarla por todos lados y a la gran serpiente arrastrarse buscándola.

Comenzó a llorar, pero era un llanto silencioso, no quería provocar que ese monstruo descubriera donde se ocultaba.

Sintió como se quedaba sin aire al sentir como aquel animal se acercaba, tenia miedo, el corazón le latía a diez mil por hora y no sabia que hacer, ya su respiración la había delatado.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y cómenos a correr sintiendo los chirridos de aquel animal y su cuerpo rozando el suelo.

Corrió volviendo al cuarto en el que se encontraba antes, corrió pero aun asi sentía como el basilisco le pisaba los talones y como Tom le gritaba cosas que ella no entendía pero se lo veía furioso.

-TOM AYUDAME!- decía Hermione llorando desconsoladamente por el miedo… -Dile que pare que pare, tengo miedo – decía una y otra vez.

Tom seguía hablando en parcel pero no el animal no se detenía…

Tom estaba desconcertado le había dicho que a ella no le hiciera daño que se lo hiciera a las impuras y aun asi la perseguía…volvió a reiterarle que se detuviera que solo atacara a las hijas de muggles y aun asi la había seguido.

Cuando vio que el gigantesco basilisco abría su descomunal mandíbula, dispuesto a morder con fiereza a la muchacha, el corazón de Tom se estrujo y grito que parara y el animal obedeció volviendo a su cueva a esperar una nueva orden.

Hermione corrió hacia Tom y lo abrazo, esta temblaba de pies a cabezas y Tom podia sentirlo, pero no sabia que hacer asi que la imito abrazándola.

Hermione sintió sus brazos y al instante comenzó a sentirse segura.

-¿Que fue todo esto? – pregunto Tom aun confundido.

-No lo se – mintió Hermione

-Giselle le pedía que atacara a las sangres sucias que no te atacara a ti, no lo entiendo – dijo Tom tomando su cara entre sus manos.

Yo tampoco – dijo sollozando Hermione, estaba aterrada todo lo que había pasado le había dado mucho miedo…y darse cuenta de el tipo de persona que era Tom… pero quería cambiarlo y aunque no había logrado mucho estaba haciendo efecto en él.

-Tranquila Giselle, todo paso, mejor volvamos y no vuelvas a este lugar – dijo Tom tomándola en sus brazos ya que esta estaba muy debilitada por el miedo como para caminar.

-Si tu no lo haces yo no lo haré – dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-Esta bien – dijo Tom.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	24. La Promesa

-Tranquila Giselle, todo paso, mejor volvamos y no vuelvas a este lugar – dijo Tom tomándola en sus brazos ya que esta estaba muy debilitada por el miedo como para caminar.

-Si tu no lo haces yo no lo haré – dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-Esta bien – dijo Tom.

Y salieron camino a la torre de perfectos.

_Hay muchas cosas que no me explico, aun no entiendo que fue todo eso que paso allá abajo, en la cámara, pues si, la encontré… pero algo extraño sucedió, ella apareció… todo fue muy rápido pero lo que se fue que cuando vi que quizás moriría en las garras de aquel basilisco que yo mismo controlo mi corazón despertó, salto y presiono fuertemente en mi pecho, algo que jamás había sentido, y me causaba dolor. No lo entiendo, no me lo explico. Hace tiempo que me jure a mi mismo no sentir, ni compadecerme de nadie, pues nadie lo hizo por mí.  
Ahora sentado y pensando en todo estas cosas traen a mi memoria, a una persona, a la cual no conocí, pero indudablemente en mis primeros años de vida me hizo mucha falta, sufrí por su ausencia… todos estos años solo… no podia creer que fuera una bruja, no porque debía admitir asi que era frágil, débil. Si, mi madre.  
Ahora que la recuerdo me doy cuenta que jamás había pensado en ella antes, quizas si cuando era pequeño pero como dije antes congele mis sentimientos con el paso de los años, haciendo de mi corazón un aisber. ¿Pero ahora? Parece derretirse con el paso de los días, con los sus besos, con sus caricias… Esto no es posible, pensando en ella otra vez… ¿que me esta pasando?  
Vuelvo a lo de antes… siempre pensé que era mi padre el mago… siempre lo pensé, lo busque y hasta me creí orgulloso de llevar su nombre, pero ahora me da asco… repulsión de solo pensarlo… el solo saber que es un simple muggle como todos los que conocí, todos esos muggles que me dejaron de lado, que no me aceptaron y hasta me pusieron el titulo de fenómeno.  
No se como fue la historia y no me interesa saberla¿para que? Solo se que ella sufrió porque el la abandono al enterarse que era una bruja o eso supone el viejo Dippet…eso porque era débil, porque se "enamoro" de él, por el amor… el maldito amor… y ahora, ahora no se que es lo que me ocurre… ¿amor?  
Dippet me soltó una información muy valiosísima, dejo escapar el lugar en donde vivía mi madre, seguramente allí podré encontrar a mi padre, y hacerle pagar todo lo que le hizo a mi madre, y a mi… a mi por abandonarme, por ser un simple muggle y a mi madre por dejarla, por hacerla morir…es su culpa solo suya.  
Mi madre vivía en un pequeño lugar llamado Hamilton quizás allí lo puedo encontrar, si solo hubiera estado a mi lado, si solo hubiera querido a mi madre… ¿pero que digo?…¡¡¡LO ODIO!!!  
Aun asi jamás me queje… ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora?  
Giselle Lacort, ella tiene la culpa de todo lo que me esta pasando¿será culpa?  
¡Merlín! No lo se, estoy tan confundido, debo recostarme y pensar que haré… lo que mas me desconcierta es que jamás lo dude. Siempre fui tan seguro de mis actos, de mi mismo. Tan implacable en mis pensamientos¿por que dudar ahora¿Por que no puedo razonar las cosas sin pensarlas veinte veces?  
_

Tom estaba demasiado embrollado y necesitaba expresar todo lo que le pasaba, muy a menudo lo hacia y mucho mas desde que la conoció. Ella había movido lo inmovible, despertado lo indespertable, enamorado a aquel que jamás había dado muestra de tener corazón. Un ser frío al cual no le daba pena nada, un ser seguro de sus actos.

Soltó la pluma y se recostó contra el respaldar de su cama, lanzo un bufido de disgusto y se recostó en la misma apoyando su cabeza en la almohada…comenzaba a dolerle.  
Todo le era tan raro… tan nuevo e inexplicable que lo tenían consternado.

Luego de media hora, se levanto con un impulso de sus manos, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió nuevamente al baño de las chicas.  
Aun escuchaba un lamento en uno de los cubículos, al cual no le dio importancia, se paro en seco unos instantes como pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho.

_"-no vuelvas- le dijo Tom  
-no volveré si tú no lo haces – dijo Hermione  
-esta… bien - concluyo este."  
_

Se quedo pensando unos instantes y luego culmino diciendo: _"no entrare, no te fallare… pero aun asi terminare con lo que comencé."_Y comenzó a hablar en lengua parcel llamando a el basilisco que minutos antes había querido acabar con la vida de hermione.

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama, ni ganas de regresar a la fiesta, su corazón latía a diez mil por hora a causa de la adrenalina del encuentro con aquel monstruo.  
Comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado era raro que Tom haya desistido tan rápido de volver, cuando tenia bien en claro que a los hechos del pasado no podia modificarlos ¿o si?

Comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho bien en dejar que se marchara.  
La cabeza le daba vueltas hasta que un pensamiento se le puso a rondar.

ºº Flash Back ºº

-chicos cuéntenme como descubrieron exactamente donde estaba la cámara.

-Fue fácil Hermione – dijo Ron

-¿Como?

-Myrtle- contestaron al unísono

-Vale cuéntenme todo con lujos de detalles- exclamo la niña no queriéndose perder nada.

-Salimos del despacho de Lockhart y nos dirigimos al baño de Myrtle la llorona- comenzó Harry – Myrtle estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del ultimo inodoro cuando la vimos, y ella me espeto que quería esta vez… y sin rodeos le pregunte como había muerto…. El aspecto de Myrtle cambio de repente parecía muy contenta con le había preguntado. Y ella nos dijo que había sido muy horrible y que había sucedido justo ahí, en esa misma cabina. Nos contó que se había escondido porque Oliver Hornby se le reía de sus anteojos, que mientras ella se encontraba encerrada en el cubículo y lloraba oyó entrar a alguien. Oyó que decía algo raro (indudablemente lengua parcel)-Agrego Harry- y nos dijo que lo que mas le había llamado la atención era que parecía ser un muchacho. Enojada abrió la puerta para pedirle que se marchara y entonces se murió…

-¿Como?- pregunto Hermione.

-Ella solo agrego haber visto unos ojos amarillos y que todo su cuerpo había quedado como paralizado y que luego se fue volando- termino de decir Ron"

ºº Fin Flash Back ºº

Hermione comenzó a pensar en todo esto… quizás no fue en el momento en el que ella entro a la cámara cuando Myrtle debía morir… quizás aun no era tarde para que eso pasara…ya que aun cuando ellos salieron del baño, la muchacha seguía encerrada en el cubículo llorando. Quizás…

Hermione dejo de pensar y se levanto rápidamente y salio corriendo de la habitación. Se dirigio sin dudarlo, volvió sus pasos por el recorrido que minutos antes habían hecho. Corrió pensando que tal vez de esa forma lograría evitar su muerte.  
Se paro en seco y se dijo_"Hermione no puedes cambiar los hechos"_  
Pero aun asi no podia evitarlo no estaba en ella dejar que muriera así como así. Jamás le había gustado la idea de Tom de cumplir el deseo de Slytherin. Dejo de pensar, el tiempo corría, la vida de Myrtle tendía de un hilo.  
Sin pensarlo más retomo la marcha hacia el baño.  
Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tomo el pomo y la abrió… se asomo despacio y sin poder evitarlo Grito.

La vio tendida en el suelo, tiesa, fría…  
No había nadie más en el baño que el cadáver de la joven, pero sabia perfectamente quien era el causante de todo esto. Un odio invadió su corazón.  
Hermione agarro a Myrtle y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda mientras unas lagrimas comenzaba a escapársele de sus ojos…  
_"Por que Tom…por que lo hiciste… por que me mentiste" _pensaba una y otra vez mientras se mecía con la muchacha entre sus brazos.

La fiesta continuaba sin inmutarse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo pisos mas arriba.

Caro estaba destrozada, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras que Wihel le había gritado, no podia creerle, no…sabia que algo le ocurría, lo intuía, la conocía demasiado como para creerle todo lo que había dicho. No desistiría, no de su mejor amiga… y se juro a si misma averiguar totalmente lo que estaba sucediendo. No podia creer que de un día para el otro su amistad tan fuerte y de tantos años se haya roto así porque si. No se rendiría… aunque no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor.

Kelly dejo a Caro y salio corriendo hacia Blaise como había sido tan tonta como… y siguió abriéndose paso entre la multitud que no dejaba de bailar… logra divisarlo entre la mata de alumnos y sigue su camino… pero de repente se detiene bruscamente al ver la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo.  
Blaise bailaba abrazada a la chica que unos minutos antes había llamado, bailaban demasiado pegados para su gusto, una angustia se le instalo en el estomago de Kelly, lo había perdido.

Por otro lado Blaise estaba triste, jamás pensó sentirse asi, seguía los pasos a la chica solo para distraerse, solo para no quedar mal delante de sus amigos pero la verdad es que no le apetecía para nada estar con ella.  
Al cabo de un tiempo se separo de esta sin decirle nada y se marcho. Salio del gran salón y se sentó en las escaleras que daban al pasillo del primer piso, coloco sus manos en su cara y comenzó a restregársela. No lograba quitársela de la cabeza, no podia, la recordaba tan hermosa, tan radiante como las veces que había estado observándola desde su ventana.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella amaba a otro chico y el no podia hacer nada para evitarlo… "si amas de verdad, déjalo libre" una y otra vez se recordaba esa frase que había oído decir reiteradas veces a sus amigas muggles.  
Y ahora lo entendía, porque lo que el mas quería era poder verla feliz y si en esa felicidad no estaba el, pues no seria capaz de arruinársela.  
Sin querer dejo derramar unas lagrimas sin darse cuenta que metros mas alla se encontraba la chica de a lado, la chica con la cual soñaba, la chica la cual amaba.  
Kelly estaba destrozada, se sentó en una esquina y comenzó a llorar, eso le pasaba por ser como era, se odiaba, había perdido la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz y todo por no querer aceptar lo que le estaba ocurriendo con él.  
Levanto las rodillas a la altura de su cara y las rodeo con sus brazos, y apoyo la cabeza entre estas.  
Comenzó a decirse de todo, una y otra vez se insultaba por ser tan asi como era.  
Ni ella sabia porque era asi, tan altanera, egocéntrica porque la verdadera Kelly era totalmente distinta a la que se encontraba allí.

Por otro lado Wihelmina no soportaba mas todo lo que le estaba pasando, no soportaba tenerla que alejar de esa forma a Caro y todo por su madre. Ella adoraba y entendía su enojo hacia su padre el cual las había abandonado pero jamás le aceptaría tener que sufrir de esa manera.  
Nott siempre intentaba animarla pero Wihel estaba cayendo en la angustia día tas día y en ese momento peor, sabia que la pelea con Caro había hecho un gran agujero en su corazón y la había destrozado emocionalmente...  
Nott no soportaba verla asi, y no sabia de que manera podia ayudarla…

_-¿Que tengo doctor?- dijo sin rodeos al medímago_

_-Fibrosis quística, se trata de una disfunción generalizada de las glándulas exocrinas. Muy común entre los caucásicos y se desconoce su composición molecular – dijo el medímago sin rodeos._

_-Vamos dígame en palabras sencillas que es… no le entiendo nada – dijo exasperada_

_-Es una enfermedad muy grave…letal…-dijo el medímago mirándola con pena._

_-¿No tiene ninguna cura? No puedo dejar a mi niña sola y desamparada – comenzó a decir la mujer llorando._

_-Lo lamento no hay cura aparente, pero haremos todo lo posible para mantenerla a raya. – dijo el medímago mirándola, intentándole dar una mínima esperanza._

_-Es que no entiende, no puedo ¡MORIR!- decía desesperada agarrando fuertemente el brazo del medímago y mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos._

_

* * *

_

**Continuaraaaa...**


	25. La confesion que llego al corazon

La fiesta termino con un gran escándalo… corridas y gritos desesperados.  
La noticia de la muerte de Myrtle había pegado fuerte.  
El director y los profesores estaban alterados yendo y viniendo por todos lados calmando a la multitud.  
Hermione estaba en un estado de shock no solo por ver a la pobre victima sino por saber quien era el causante de todo eso y más aun por estar sintiendo algo por aquel personaje.

Tom no había tenido en cuenta que quizás Hermione se le diera por ir tras sus pasos… y ahora se sentía mal… muy mal por haber hecho lo que hizo… y a la vez frustrado por sentirse asi…_"jamás me sentí asi por mis actos, no entiendo que me pasa ahora, porque ahora siento que la defraude, que me defraude a mi mismo..."_

Tom estaba algo asustado, si espantado por lo que le estaba sucediendo, por toda esa confusión que tenia dentro de él, y hasta tal punto que se daba asco por haberlo hecho.  
Caminaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento vendría Hermione y lo aborrecería, ella sabía perfectamente que él había sido el causante.  
Debía hacer algo, algo para defenderse, para que no sospechara, para que pensara que el había cumplido su palabra.

Salio de su cuarto y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos… intentando pensar alguna buena cuartada.  
Camino un buen rato, mientras aun escuchaba el barullo de la gente corriendo, comentando y gritando.

Camino intentando alejarse de los ruidos pero algo se le presento, algo que sin querer le daría la oportunidad de excusarse de lo ocurrido.

Mientras caminaba escucho tras una puerta a un chico hablar con alguien… pero era extraño solo se escuchaba como respuesta graznidos.  
Se acerco a esta y miro por el agujero que había en la abertura de donde se colocaba la llave y allí vio su salvador.

Adentro se encontraba un Joven bastante más grande que los chicos de su edad. Estaba hablándole al contenido dentro de una caja.  
Espero un rato más y vio como el muchacho alzaba entre sus brazos a una gigantesca araña. Su garantía de que él no había sido el causante de él asesinato había llegado.

Si realmente quería quedar bien parado delante de todo esto no podia hacer mas que culparlo… _¿que loco tendría como mascota a una araña gigante? _Pensó Tom intentando identificar al muchacho, hasta que lo recordó, en cierta ocasión lo había retado, si no podia ser otro mas que Rubeus Hagrid.  
Era extraño este muchacho, siempre le habían encantado los animales mas horribles que podían existir pero jamás se había imaginado que tendría en el colegio a una de estas criaturas como mascota.

Tom no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a donde se encontraba la multitud.  
Subió las escaleras donde se encontraba el camino que dirigía al baño de las niñas y allí vio parado a Albus Dumbledore… se paro en seco, no había contado con ese pequeño detalle.  
Tom se sentía algo observado con ese profesor y mas aun luego de su primer encuentro donde hablo mas de lo que debía, sabia que el profesor lo estaba vigilando y debía actuar lo mas natural posible sin revelar nada, sin sobresaltarse hasta que hablara con el director, el cual sabia perfectamente que le tenia una admiración profunda y jamás dudaría de él.

Se paro delante de este y pudo ver como dos medímagos comenzaron a bajar con una camilla y una niña recostada y cubierta con una sabana… Myrtle.  
Era hora de actuar pensó y el estomago se le revolvió al ver a la muchacha cubierta completamente pero al pasar por su lado, una de las manos de Myrtle salio para ser vista debajo de la sabana… haciendo que Tom se sintiera mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía.  
Tomo aire en ese momento y corrió la vista para no ver mas la imagen de esa niña y camino sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba el profesor.

-¿Que ha pasado¿Quien ha hecho eso? – pregunto Tom con cara afligida

-No lo sabemos Tom, pero pronto lo descubriremos – dijo Dumbledore examinándolo con la mirada – quizás luego de lo que ha pasado debamos cerrar Hogwarts, si no aparece el causante – dijo apenado el profesor

A Tom se le paro el corazón, no podían cerrar Hogwarts, no ahora.  
No ahora que había conseguido llegar tan lejos, no ahora que la había conocido, no ahora que tenía su plan a medio realizar…

-Profesor, no puede ser, si lo cierran a donde iré, yo no tengo nada, ni a nadie, y en el orfanato solo me retendrán un año más. No pueden cerrar Hogwarts – dijo realmente afligido.

-Lo siento Tom, pero el director Dippet esta muy consternado con esto que ha pasado y los padres no estarán muy felices que digamos por lo ocurrido, querrán saber quien fue el causante, como, cuando… y Giselle Lacort no supo decirnos nada, esta muy asustada y perturbada con todo lo que ha sucedido. No vio quien fue el causante.

-Y si el culpable apareciera – dijo Tom algo aliviado de que la muchacha no lo haya delatado… aunque ahora debía convencerla a ella también de que el no era el causante – ¿el colegio cerraría?

-Pues no, tendríamos evidencia para poder defendernos… y terminaríamos con el causante de todo este pánico que se ha extendido por el colegio. – Dijo Albus mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – ¿tienes algo que quieras compartir?

-No – dijo dudativamente, no a él, si a el director, Dumbledore no le transmitía confianza, no para sus propósitos. – ¿puedo ver al Director?

-En este momento esta con los padres de la victima, pero si quieres puedes hablar conmigo – dijo Dumbledore mirándolo.

-No, esta bien, hablare con él cuando se desocupe.

Y diciendo esto ultimo se marcho.

Hermione luego de lo sucedido se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama y comenzó a llorar, aunque sabia que todo eso ocurriría no podia evitar sentir un dolor en su corazón y mucho menos explicarse porque había vuelto al pasado… ¿a sufrir¿A enamorarse de Lord Voldemort?

Lloraba sin consuelo sabiendo que aquí es donde comenzaban todos sus espantosos episodios.  
Intentaba no recordar cada una de las muertes que había presenciado estos últimos años junto con sus mejores amigos, Ron, Harry y Ginny, luchando contra él, Lord Voldemort… y aun mas le dolía porque sabía que Tom lo había hecho solo por querer seguir lo que slytherin había dejado como legado para su heredero.

Lloraba porque no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para ayudar a la muchacha, lloraba por no encontrarse con el apoyo de sus amigos… sus verdaderos amigos… porque aunque allí encontró personas maravillosas, solas había conocido hacia un par de días y no era una unión totalmente fortificada, necesitaba de Ginny, de Harry y de Ron sus verdaderos amigos, los cuales siempre estaban presente en sus momentos mas difíciles menos en este.

Hermione se abrazo a la almohada y dejo que sus lágrimas fueran mojando la misma, debía desahogarse, debía sacar todo ese dolor que tenía acumulado para luego asi pensar con más claridad.  
Se pregunto donde estaría Niki, ella era la única que la podría entender verdaderamente, ella era la única que sabía la verdad.

-Me llamabas – dijo una vocecita alado de ella

Y Hermione se levanto desesperadamente buscándola.  
-Si te llamaba – dijo con un tono angustioso.

-aquí estoy – dijo Niki sonriendo

-De que sonríes, no ves todo lo que pasa, todo lo que me ocurre – dijo Hermione mirándola con furia, claro ella no había vivido ni presenciado nada de lo que ella estaba pasando.

-Primero tranquilízate, asi no vas a llegar a ningún lado, segundo tu eres la que aceptaste el reto de volver al pasado, eras conciente que no podrías modificar los hechos… porque de ser asi, tu futuro no existiría, por lo tanto, tranquilízate y piensa cual es el siguiente paso. – dijo Tranquilamente Niki sentándose en la mesita de noche de Hermione.

-Y de que me sirve eso – dijo Hermione hipando a causa de tanto llorar.

-Sirve porque de esa manera estarás advertida y tu corazón lo podrá aceptar mas rápido…Hermione no te olvides que tú aquí vienes con un propósito, solo esta en ti seguir… si quieres volvemos al futuro ahora mismo y olvidamos todo lo que paso.

-No yo no quiero eso, yo vine aquí y hasta que no termine de cumplir con lo que me propuse no me iré. – dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas. Y se dio cuenta por primera vez que no era un juego, que no era el estar conociendo un chico y tirando suerte… no era la realidad, era su realidad y era luchar contra el ser mas despiadado de su tiempo, debía intentar convertirlo en un hombre con corazón… sabia que de esa forma estaría engañando a Tom pero era la única manera de que por lo menos en la batalla final sea tan vulnerable como cualquiera de ellos.  
Solo le convenía lograr entenderlo, solo tenia que conseguir saber como pensaba verdaderamente y dejar de lado lo que estaba sintiendo porque eso solo empeoraría su misión…debía olvidar a Tom como un chico y pensarlo como su cometido.

Le costaría trabajo separar eso porque veía a Tom tan distinto a Voldemort, lo veía como si fueran dos personas totalmente diferentes y todo porque sabia que Tom en ese momento era mas vulnerable a sentir que el Voldemort hecho y derecho que conocía, ese Tom ya no tenia corazón era un ser frió y sin compasión… pero aun asi era la única alternativa que tenia… dejar sus sentimientos de lado.

Mientras iba pensando en todo esto se dio cuenta que nuevamente Niki había desaparecido de la nada.  
Dejándola con todos sus pensamientos amontonados y teniendo que decidir por ella misma. Se tumbo nuevamente en la cama y suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Kelly estaba consternada, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, la verdad era que no conocía a la muchacha, pero eso no había implicado no sentir su muerte, estaban todos mas que afectados, pero Kelly mas aun, porque de solo pensar de que podría haber sido cualquiera de sus amigas, o incluso Blaise el que bajara en esa camilla hizo que su corazón se encogiese.  
Kelly había pasado la noche llorando, y aunque los sucesos habían calmado ella estaba aun afectada.  
Se sentó en el suelo de uno de los pasillos, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, analizar su cabeza y su corazón… se sentía debilitada, como si nada de todos estos años vividos tenia comparación con lo que le estaba ocurriendo ahora.

Un sentimiento de vació se le poso en el corazón haciendo que sus lagrimas cayeran mas fuerte y se toparan con su rostro con violencia.  
Se sentó envolviendo sus rodillas y sollozando silenciosamente. No podia quitar de su mente las imágenes de Blaise… por un lado… y de la muchacha siendo bajada con una camilla completamente cubierta, por el otro.

No sabia que pensar, porque cada vez que lo hacia veía en el rostro de aquella muchacha el de alguna de sus amigas. Y lloraba y en más de una ocasión al quedarse media adormilada con los llantos y su angustia soñaba que corría hacia esa camilla para descubrir quien era el ocupante de la misma y cuando la destapaba encontraba tumbado allí a Blaise totalmente tieso…y su corazón se oprimía y despertaba con la respiración agitada.

Caro la vio acurrucada en el suelo y sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a su lado y sin esperar que le contara nada la abrazo, sabia que en esos momentos lo que menos necesitaba Kelly era un interrogatorio… Caro solo quería tranquilizarla sabia que si en algún momento su amiga se sentía con fuerzas para contarle que le sucedía, ella misma lo haría sin esperar a que se lo pidiera.

Kelly sintió el abrazo de Caro y lloro con más frenesí, se lo agradeció de corazón, necesitaba que alguien en ese momento le transmitiera fuerzas, porque ella estaba perturbada. Abrazo a Caro y les dio las gracias. Caro simplemente sonrió secándole las lágrimas y diciéndole que contara con ella.

Kelly sonrió, aunque le había costado mucho hacerlo. Tendió las manos para que su amiga la ayudara a levantar y Caro asi lo hizo. La tomo de las manos y la tiro hacia arriba para que esta se levantara sin ningún problema. Kelly la volvió a abrazar… la verdad que de esa manera era mucho mas reconfortante, pues antes sentía los brazos de Caro rodearla pero esta, estaba en cuclillas a su lado. En cambio de esta manera Kelly sentía que podia devolverle su abrazo y agradecérselo y llorar para desahogar su corazón, Caro no digo nada solo dejo que su amiga sacara todo lo que le estaba haciendo mal.  
Luego de unos quince minutos, Caro por fin había logrado levantarle un poco el animo. Y Kelly se sentía con fuerzas como para contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Perdóname por todo esto – dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, para eso estan las amigas ¿no crees? – dijo Caro mirándola.

-¿No te interesa saber lo que me paso? – pregunto Kelly sorprendida de que su amiga no se lo haya preguntado.

-No es eso, se que cuando te sientas lista me lo contaras, y yo esperare hasta ese entonces – sonrió Caro.

-Tienes razón, y creo que te mereces saberlo, primero por toda la confusión con Jack… sinceramente perdóname, no sabia que a ti te gustaba – dijo Kelly poniéndose frente a Caro.

-Perdóname vos a mi, por ser tan cobarde y no haberte lo dicho, tu no lo podrías a ver imaginado, pero aun asi me diste las gracias y no lo entendí – dijo Caro recordando la conversación en el baile.

-Si porque si no te hubiera visto con Jack jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de que no sentía nada por él.

-ahh… -dijo Caro entendiendo todo – por eso las gracias, entiendo.

-Exactamente- dijo Kelly- ¿te puedo contar un secreto?

-Si dime – dijo Caro mirando por detrás de Kelly y pudo divisar a Blaise asomarse por detrás, se dirigía a ellas, pero aun asi no le tomo importancia y siguió hablando con Kelly.

-Pues creo que estoy enamorada – dijo Kelly mirando a Caro con los ojos iluminados

-De quien – dijo Caro algo sorprendida.

-De Blaise Zabbini, en realidad soy una tonta se que jamás se fijaría en mi, en un momento asi lo creí pero ahora, ahora siento que mi corazón explota con solo saber que el anoche estuvo con otra.

Caro se quedo Helada pero no por lo que su amiga le estaba contando sino porque detrás de su amiga se había quedado estático Blaise escuchándola hablar.  
Caro hacia señas a Kelly para que se callara pero esta no la veía…

-No sabes, Blaise es la persona mas maravillosa que existe, lastima que me di cuenta tarde… no me había fijado cuan bello es y cuan enamorada estoy de él –seguía diciendo Kelly mientras detrás suyo Blaise sonreía sin poder dar créditos a sus oídos. – Jamás me había sentido tan segura en los brazos de un chico como me sentí en los brazos de el cuando… bueno eso no viene al tema, tanto tiempo cerca de el sin darme cuenta cuan maravillosa persona era… mi corazón salta con solo saber que el existe… - dijo y en su rostro se dibujo una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa tímida.

-Jamás pensé que sintieras eso por mí – dijo una voz detrás de ella y Kelly enmudeció girándose y quedándose frente a frente con Blaise. – pensé que jamás lo oiría – y sin decir mas nada la beso.

Caro sonrió y despacito por un costado sin hacer ruido se marcho.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	26. Hechando la culpa a un inocente

Blaise la beso tiernamente, aun no podia creer lo que había escuchado, estaba feliz, muy feliz.  
La tomo de la cintura y la alzo y Kelly sonrió rodeando la cintura de el con sus piernas… Blaise comenzó a girar con ella y a sonreír, a besarla a abrazarla mientras no dejaba de girar de la felicidad.  
Luego freno y aun asi como estaba, sosteniéndola encima de él volvió a besarla profundizando el beso.  
Un beso intenso y apasionado que desprendía amor…amor por parte de ambos.  
Kelly se separo y sonrió.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Ni yo – dijo blaise acariciando su mejilla, mientras con la otra mano sostenía el cuerpo de la joven para que no cayese.

-Pensé que aun estarías con esa chica – dijo recordando la noche anterior y bajándose de él, aun le dolía pensar en como lo había visto tan junto a ella.

-Con ella no me pasa nada – dijo Blaise estirando su mano para coger la de ella.- Anoche solo me deje llevar…solo fue un baile – agrego al ultimo viendo la cara de la muchacha. – no fue mas que eso, te lo juro, yo siempre te ame.

Al escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Kelly palpito fuertemente…

-¿M…me amas?- dijo tartamudeando.

-Te amo, como jamás pensé amar a nadie… amo tu pelo – dijo acercándose a ella y acariciando su cabello – amo tus ojos – y se acerco mas besándolos – amo tu cara – y la acaricio tiernamente – amo tu boca – y deposito un tierno beso y se separo.

Kelly comenzó a temblar pero estaba feliz… jamás se había sentido asi con un chico, jamás nadie la había hecho sentir lo que él en este momento.

-Sabes, fui una tonta, al creer que amaba a otra persona… jamás había sentido lo que era amar por eso me confundo fácilmente.

-Y ahora, piensas que es igual – dijo algo apenado Blaise

-No espera, espera – dijo Kelly tomándolo de sus manos – deja terminar… jamás pensé amar a nadie hasta que te conocí, contigo todo es totalmente diferente… me siento rara, jamás me paso, jamás sentí algo asi…esa sensación que me irrumpe solo con pensar en ti… hace tiempo que lo vengo sintiendo pero soy demasiado necia para querer aceptarlo hasta anoche, hasta cuando tu me dejaste ir, hasta cuando me di cuenta que con Jack jamás me paso algo parecido, hasta que los celos me irrumpieron al verte con aquella muchacha… ahora puedo decirte que estoy enamorada de vos… de tu voz, de tu ternura, estoy enamorada de tu mirada tan profunda que se mete en mi alma la eleva y me inunda… con solo estar cerca de ti, mi corazón palpita fuertemente y un escalofrió recorre cada aparte de mi cuerpo…  
Yo…en definitiva te amo, te amo como jamás imagine amar a nadie, y perdona mi torpeza, mis palabras se amontonan en mi garganta queriendo salir, pero los nervios me hacen no poder decirlas…es decir, decir todo…todo lo que siento al tenerte cerca mió. – Diciendo esto lo atrajo hacia ella – déjame, déjame demostrarte todo lo que siento – y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello y se fundieron en un beso colmado de miradas, colmados de sentimientos en juegos… colmado de recuerdos.

Con aquellos besos que ambos se fueron dando durante un largo rato, se fueron declarando su amor, ya no había duda, no había confusión, ambos se amaban con locura y pasión.

Por otro lado Hermione ya estaba decidida… debía hablar con él, no había tiempo que perder, no había mas nada que hacer, era ahora o nunca… sabia que debía sacárselo de la cabeza y precisamente de su corazón, ya no podia negarse mas que desde el momento que se lo cruzo en el baño accidentalmente comenzó a sentir una atracción muy fuerte que con el paso de los días se fue acrecentando hasta dejarla totalmente enamorada.  
Si a ella, Hermione Jane Granger, jamás pensó amar a otra persona que no fuera el pelirrojo su amigo, el cual la había hecho sufrir mucho… desde entonces se había jurado no amar jamás a nadie, pero ahora… ahora había caído en su propia prohibición.  
Ahora debió alejarse, pero a la vez no podia, debía cumplir con lo que avía venido a hacer.  
No le quedaba alternativa otra que no fuera dejar de lado su corazón y centrarse en su objetivo, ella no era de ser asi, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa si quería cumplir con lo que se había propuesto… la vida tanto de sus amigos como la de ella estaban en su mano y no los dejaría por nada del mundo por un capricho…por un amor… que ya no sabia si realmente lo era. Quizás solo era eso… un capricho.  
Tomo aire y se fue en busca de Tom por mas que le costara mirarlo a los ojos luego de lo que había hecho lo haría e intentaría entrar en su mente, en lo que pensaba y porque no hasta abrir su corazón para que lo entendiera y asi encontrar un arma, un arma con la cual luchar contra él en su futuro.

Luego de esperarlo un largo rato, el director Dippet lo hizo entrar, se sento en la silla que daba frente al escritorio de este y comenzo a hablar.

-Creo que he encontrado al causante de todo esto, señor – dijo seriamente Tom.

-¿Enserio?-dijo sorprendido el director mirandolo con los ojos bien abiertos – dime, dime quien fue el causante de esta castratofidad.

-Rubeus Hagrid – dijo terminantemente el muchacho.

-¿estas seguro?- se extraño el director, sabia que el muchacho no era muy normal que digamos pero sabia perfectamente que era incapaz de matar a alguien.  
-Bueno no exactamente el sino su mascota – dijo Tom dándose cuenta de eso.

-¿Como?-dijo el director

-Si su mascota – dijo Tom – ¿usted estaba al tanto de que Hagrid tenía como mascota en el colegio una acromántula?

-¿QUE?-salto el director de su asiento, ya no hacia falta preguntar mas nada al muchacho, ya no había duda de que el había sido el culpable. – Dígame, dígame donde se encuentra Hagrid con esa criatura – dijo furioso el director.

-No creo que lo haya echo apropósito, pero creo que un animal asi de feroz no podría ser amaestrado aunque quisiera – agrego Tom levantándose – no quiero que piense que estoy culpándolo, señor director, yo creo que el no ha sido consiente de lo que traía al colegio y mucho los riesgos que tendría al mantenerla a escondidas.

-No se preocupe Riddle, muchas gracias por su colaboración, ahora bien dígame exactamente donde lo encontró y luego regrese a su torre – dijo el director apoyando su mano en el hombro del muchacho.

Tom le explico exactamente donde podia encontrarlo y luego que el director se marchara se sintió aun mas peor que antes.

"¿Porque me siento asi? Estoy tan vulnerable últimamente, debo, debo de mantenerme frió, tengo que dejar de sentir todo resto que siento…me estoy volviendo loco¿Por qué lo siento, porque siento esto ahora?"

Tom estaba completamente aturdido con estos nuevos sentimientos que estaban despertando su corazos, jamás había tenido la necesidad de preocuparse por nadie pero ahora si lo hacia y se sentía peor, porque al sentirse culpable de haberle fallado a Hermione ahora había culpado de sus actos a otra persona y ahora que lo había hecho y estaba completamente libre se sentía mal y no se explicaba porque, si ahora no corría ningún riesgo de ser descubierto con la buena cuartada que había dado y su buena actuación.

Salio del despacho del director y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a su torre, pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que había sucedido, su cabeza ya le dolía y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien… alzo la vista y ahí la encontró.  
Tenia los ojos rojos, se notaba que había estado llorando largo rato, miro sus labios y estaban hinchados, un dolor se le deposito en el pecho al verla asi.

-Giselle – dijo con voz ahogada y trago saliva – ¿Estás bien?

-NO, como puedo estarlo luego de lo que hiciste – dijo Hermione sin poder evitarlo, sabia que debía actuar de otra forma pero no podia una ira se le extendió por todo el cuerpo al solo verlo. – Me lo prometiste y aun asi volviste y has hecho que esa criatura matara a una joven inocente… y ahora has culpado a Hagrid. – grito sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Como lo sabes? – dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par Tom.  
-¿Como se que? – dijo Hermione

-Como sabes que acabo de ir a hablar con Dippet de que Hagrid era el causante de todo esto y no yo – dijo Tom como si las cosas fueran obvias – yo cumplí con mi palabra – recalco recordando que el había jurado no entrar. Y asi lo había hecho… lo que el no había jurado era invocar al basilisco desde afuera.

-Hagrid – dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho – yo...Yo lo se porque me cruce con el director y le pregunte si habían descubierto algo y... y me lo ha dicho -dijo Hermione.

Tom entendió todo ahora, no era que lo haya escuchado sino porque el mismísimo director se lo había dicho y se quedo mas tranquilo.

-No fui yo – agrego.

-Tom estas haciendo las cosas mal, no puedes dejar que nada te importe con tal de conseguir lo que quieres, mira, mira a tu alrededor, la gente sufre¿no te importa?- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto¡yo… yo no hice nada! – dijo Tom desesperándose porque Hermione no le creía, exasperándose porque sabia que tenia razón y sobre todo porque se estaba sintiendo culpable con sus actos.

-Tom no tienes que mentirme, ambos sabemos exactamente que tu propósito era acabar con las sangres sucias y eso es lo que has hecho y todo por un tonto legado – dijo Hermione mirándolo ya con los ojos húmedos.

-Perdóname –se quebró por fin Tom arrodillándose a sus pies acto que paralizo completamente a Hermione.

-Vamos Tom, párate – dijo Hermione poniéndole nerviosa.

-NO… perdóname – dijo Tom aforrándose a sus pies, no sabia porque lo hacia solo se dejaba guiar por su corazón y no por su mente y eso era algo que lo extrañaba jamás le había ocurrido, tanto ella como él se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos ante esto.

-Yo…yo – dijo Hermione totalmente anonadada al verlo asi tomo un impulso y se arrodillo ante él – déjame, déjame enseñarte amar a sentir y ser feliz a encontrar la dicha en las pequeñeces. – le dijo levantándole la vista a la altura de los ojos.

Tom se quedo embelezado mirándola, estaba siendo tan sincera, tan buena, tan tierna e inocente que lo abrumaba pero a la vez sentía en su corazón algo que jamás había sentido, la miro y se quedo contemplándola.

-Que es eso del amor Giselle por favor, te hace vulnerable, te hace sufrir – dijo Tom mirándola.

-prefiero sufrir mil veces por amor que por odio, prefiero morir por amor que vivir sin él. Tom entiende que la vida es mucho más hermosa si cuentas con personas que te quieran, que te comprendan, te acompañen, la vida no esta hecha de cosas superficiales, no de pociones que aprender o hechizos que hacer, la vida va mucho mas allá de eso. – dijo Hermione tomándolo de las manos. – dime que no sientes esto y me marcho – y diciendo esto lo beso, pero no por dale un beso sino que dejo fluir sus sentimientos a través de aquel beso.

Tom se quedo estático al principio, totalmente anonadado por aquel beso sin ser previsto, sin ser analizado o esperado.  
Luego comenzó a sentir como se le erizaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente como jamás antes le había sucedido.  
Y comenzó a responder aquel beso con la misma intensidad con la que Hermione se lo estaba dando.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**jeje**

**muchas gracias por todas sus firmis**

**me llenan el alma de alegria :D**

**me gusta mucho que le este gustando asi ke...miiiiil millones de gracias por los comentarios...**

**je espero que les guste como voy postiando**

**jaja... espero que no me alcancen a donde deje de escribir.. jeje**

**no me alcanza el tiempo para terminar los ultimos capis...**

**pero no se preocupen que la idea la tengo fija:P**

**jaja**

**besos**

**Guishe**


	27. De los Sentimientos a los Hechos

-prefiero sufrir mil veces por amor que por odio, prefiero morir por amor que vivir sin él. Tom entiende que la vida es mucho más hermosa si cuentas con personas que te quieran, que te comprendan, te acompañen, la vida no esta hecha de cosas superficiales, no de pociones que aprender o hechizos que hacer, la vida va mucho mas allá de eso. – dijo Hermione tomándolo de las manos. – dime que no sientes esto y me marcho – y diciendo esto lo beso, pero no por dale un beso sino que dejo fluir sus sentimientos a través de aquel beso.

Tom se quedo estático al principio, totalmente anonadado por aquel beso sin ser previsto, sin ser analizado o esperado.  
Luego comenzó a sentir como se le erizaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente como jamás antes le había sucedido.  
Y comenzó a responder aquel beso con la misma intensidad con la que Hermione se lo estaba dando.

Hermione luego de unos minutos se separo muy poco de sus labios esperando ver la reacción de él, si realmente no la quisiera, si realmente no estaba cambiando no la besaría, si realmente él no estuviera enamorado de ella, no continuaría y la alejaría.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, Tom la miro a los ojos y no se contuvo el solo hecho de tenerla a escasos centímetros y volvió a abalanzarse contra sus labios…  
La beso suavemente, tiernamente y hasta cuidadosamente. Toda esta nueva forma de besar hizo perder completamente los estribos a Hermione y por que no la cordura.  
Entrelazo sus brazos al cuello de Tom sin importarle más nada y comenzó a besarlo mas apasionadamente.  
Luego de unos instantes mas dejo de besarlo y le volvió a preguntar.

-Tom, dime que no lo has sentido y me iré – dijo Hermione mirándolo.

Tom solo atino a tomar sus manos y empujarla para que lo siguiera, Hermione estaba algo confundida, pero aun asi se dejo llevar.

Tom la llevo hasta su habitación, el de perfectos, allí nadie los molestaría y le confesaría todo… se sentía raro, extraño pero no quería pensar, mas que nada quería disfrutar todo lo nuevo que estaba sintiendo.

Una vez que entraron, Tom se coloco delante de ella y le dijo…

-Si te dijera que no siento nada, te mentiría, me vuelves loco, no que es lo que últimamente me pasa, estoy perdiendo la cordura y a mi mismo – le dijo colocando una de sus manos en su cuello y acercándose lentamente.

Hermione miraba esos penetrantes ojos negros y sentía como su cuerpo se erizaba con el acercamiento del muchacho.

Tom no se aguanto más y la beso. Un beso tímido al principio, el cual fue tomando profundidad llenándolos a ambos de extrema pasión.  
La lengua de Tom se abrió paso en la boca de Hermione y comenzó a explorar cada parte de esta.  
Tom levantó su varita y cerró la puerta e invocó un hechizo silenciador. Luego tiró la varita a un costado de la habitación, pronto se acerco a Hermione y comenzó a desprenderle la blusa del uniforme, Herms cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el rozar de sus manos en su cuerpo, mientras podia sentir a su corazón latir fuertemente. Luego abrió los ojos y le sonrió besándose nuevamente.

Él le besaba el cuello mientras ella producía unos pocos y entrecortados gemidos de placer. Al mismo tiempo enredaba sus manos en la cabellera de la castaña. Y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama.

Él estaba encima de ella, acariciando sus pechos tímidamente, era la primera vez que lo hacia pero solo se dejaba llevar. Ella no oponía resistencia.  
Todo lo que sentía le parecía maravilloso. Los movimientos, los besos, la pasión.  
Tom con su mano comenzó a descender por su espalda hasta llegar al final de la columna vertebral de ella, y allí, deteniéndose, en su cola la acaricio suavemente produciendo en Hermione un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo que él mismo luego noto.

Ella comenzó a besar su cuello con pasión, mientras Tom producía pequeños gemidos de inmenso placer.  
Hermione se acerco a él tomando su varita y de un tirón se deshizo de los botones de su camisa, y comenzó a dibujar con sus dedos la silueta de su bien formado pecho, Tom mirándola fijamente se acerco a ella y la atrajo hacia él, ella sonrió, sintió sus manos desabrochando su pantalón, los cuales volaron por los aires con tan solo un movimiento de la varita de Hermione, lo miró con ganas y humedeció sus labios, su boca se encamino lentamente hacia su pecho, mordiéndolo y besándolo, introdujo su legua en el ombligo de Tom, produciendo espasmos en él, siguió descendiendo y se detuvo de pronto a unos centímetros de su ajustado bóxer.  
Él la abrazó suavemente.

Hermione aun conservaba la pollera del uniforme y ya excitada por la conmoción de todo lo que estaba viviendo tomo la mano de Tom y la coloco en su muslo.  
Tom sonrió y se fue deslizando por la pierna de la muchacha hasta llegar a su parte íntima. Tom realmente se sentía como jamás se sintió, sentimientos jugando a conjunto con su cuerpo y corazón… realmente era nuevo pero valía la pena disfrutarlo pensaba mientras miraba y besaba a la castaña.  
Tom detuvo la respiración por un segundo al sentir el húmedo sexo de la chica entre sus dedos, ella ahogo un gemido mordiendo sus labios, sin quitarle los ojos de encima lo despojo de su bóxer, dejando ver su miembro erecto.  
Hermione lo miro y sonrió, Tom se sonrojo y tomo la pollera de la castaña la bajo despacio aprovechado la cercanía para acariciar sus piernas.  
Se abrazaron nuevamente y Hermione giro sobre él quedando de este modo encima de Tom.  
El muchacho la miró confundido, ella se subió sobre él con rapidez, haciendo que sus sexos desnudos se rozaran por primera vez.  
Hermione estaba nerviosa, era su primera vez, y también sabia que era la de él, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de aprender todo lo que sus amigas siempre hablaban…realmente tenia una leve idea de cómo era esto de tener relaciones… pero mas allá de todo esto era lo que sentía y lo que Tom le provocaba lo que la hacia actuar de esta manera.  
Hermione tomó su pene con la mano y posándolo sobre su vagina haciendo movimientos suaves sobre ella, pero sin introducirlo se hacía desear.

Tom estaba extasiado con lo que Hermione le hacia sentir, era algo completamente nuevo para él, pero aun asi con este juego que estaba haciendo la castaña lo estaba por volver completamente loco… no se resistiría ni un momento mas pero en ese preciso momento la muchacha se detuvo, se levantó unos centímetros y se ajustó en su cuerpo sentándose sobre la erección de él.  
Tom gritó dejándose llevar por la pasión al sentirla sentada completamente sobre su miembro y sentir como lentamente entraba en ella, Tom la abrazo con intensidad, rozando el cuerpo de la muchacha y comenzando un desesperado juego de lenguas Hermione llevaba el ritmo, subiendo y bajando salvajemente sobre él.

Hermione gritó a más no poder, y se aferró al torso de su amante fuertemente, tanto que rasguño toda su espalda, a lo que a Tom le produjo un entrecortado gemido tras esta pequeña demostración de rudeza. Sin embargo, la siguió penetrando más profundo y más fuerte que antes, tomando sus muslos y tirándola hacia él. Hermione no paraba sus movimientos y lo sentía tan dentro de ella que por un momento pensó que explotaría con todo lo que sentía.

La castaña sintió como Tom la realizaba movimientos mas rápidos y mas profundos lo que causó que ella gritara más fuerte entre una mezcla de dolor y placer.  
Los gritos desesperados de Hermione excitaban cada vez más a Tom. Escucharla gemir así era totalmente excitante para él. Lo que le causó muchísimo placer.

-¡Ah Merlín! –gritó Hermione cuando la intensidad del movimiento se intensificaba.  
Gemía cerca de su oreja, mientras clavaba sus uñas en su espalda, Tom compensaba el dolor apretando sus glúteos ayudándola con el movimiento.

La excitación de ambos estaba llegando al clímax, Tom gemía descontroladamente, y ambos respiraban con gran dificultad.

Estaban tan extasiados que juntos llegaron hasta el tan esperado orgasmo haciendo que ambos dejaran sus últimos suspiros en el placer de sus cuerpos.

Hermione se abrazo a él apoyando todo su cuerpo en él. Ambos estaban agotados.  
Tom apoyo su frente contra la de ella y cuando su cara estuvo a su altura, respiro su aliento, fue en busca de sus labios y la beso suavemente.  
Rodeo sus brazos en el cuerpo de ella y se fundieron en un abrazo.

Hermione no se sentía arrepentida de nada… todo lo contrario estaba feliz de que Tom hubiera sido con el que hubiera tenido su primera vez, Tom también se sentía como nunca… Estaba extasiado, pero era algo extraño, todo lo que sentía, jamás lo había sentido… jamás había experimentado "el amor"… lo hacía sentirse… vulnerable y a la vez feliz. Dos calificativos que jamás pensó lograr entender.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**bueno**

**dejo comentario respecto a este que me han escrito...**

Lola  
2008-01-09  
ch 1, anon. Ni el comienzo ni el fic, oye, en primer lugar escribe bien el titulo, que o se entiende NADA, en segundo lugar es de MAL GUSTO, que pongas toda la historia en italicas, es horrible, cambialo, no he tenido tiempo de leer tu historia, pero con esas cosas ya ni me dan ganas.  
Deverias preguntarte porque con tantos capitulos tienes tan pocos reviews.

**primero Lola... hola...bueno segundo, el titulo me gusta como esta escrito...ademas lo puedes entender..sino preguntale a cualkiera de las chicas que me lee... no pretendo que a todo el mundo le guste mis escrito...solo doy lo mejor de mi... con respecto a la foma de escribir... es mmm..como me sale.. si no tienes ganas de leerlo todo bien...**

**y sabes no me pregunto porque tengo tan pocos reviews con tantos capis solo porque posteo 3 capis por dias... entonces las chicas me firman cada tres capis.. je.. cuando los leen..y ademas aunque sean asi dos firmitas...**

**yo me voy a sentir orgullosa de que por lo menos a alguien le guste mi historia...**

**si tu proposito era hacerme sentir mal... pues no lo has logrado.. je.. porque mis buenas seguidoras ya me han alagado.. je.. ademas crees que es en el unico lugar donde publico??**

**pues no tengo otros lugares donde publico y tengo tmb seguidores..**

**por lo cual**

**jamas podria sentirme mal**

**je por sus comentarios**

**y porque amo escribir**

**y porque me siento dichosa al hacerlo**

**y porque me encanta como esta quedando mi fic...**

**:P**

**besitos**

**gracias por sus post CHICAS!**

**les dejo mas...**

**Guishe**


	28. Tom Sorvolo Riddle

Tom y Hermione despertaron abrazados uno al otro, se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Hola princesita – le dijo Tom a Hermione

-Hola- dijo ella sonriendo y mucho mas aun imaginándose a el Voldemort de su tiempo llamándola princesita...

-¿De que te ríes? – pregunto Tom mirándola

-No solo que no te imagino diciéndole a nadie Princesita – dijo Hermione mirándolo.

-Pues tienes razón, eres la primera.

-Bueno caballero, creo que debemos retomar nuestras actividades – dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.

-Pues yo creo que mejor me das un beso – dijo Tom tomándola de los hombros y tirándola hacia atrás para quedar a su lado y asi él poder besarla.

-Tentador, tentador señor - dijo Hermione sonriendo y besándolo – pero somos perfectos y debemos retomar nuestras actividades y más después de lo ocurrido.

Tom se sentó bruscamente en la cama.

-Nuevamente con eso Giselle – dijo mirándola – ya te he perdido perdón… no se porque lo hice, entiende – dijo angustiado.

-Lo se… yo lo se, pero el resto del colegio no – dijo Hermione mirándolo – además has echado la culpa a alguien inocente.

-¿Tu quieres que me sienta aun mas culpable de lo que me siento? – dijo levantándose de la cama y tomando la colcha para cubrirse. – pues bien lo estas consiguiendo – dijo enojado y encerrándose en el baño.

-No Tom, vamos – dijo Hermione tomándose la cabeza y tirándose hacia atrás quedando nuevamente tendida en la cama. – Solo, solo quiero que hagas las cosas bien – susurro- "yo y mi bocota" – pensó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara refregándosela.

Tom estaba encerrado en el baño, se arrodillo en una de las esquinas mientras se refregaba la cara. Se sentó completamente en el suelo y sonrió… no sabia porque sonreía, pero se sentía feliz… culpable si, pero feliz por lo que había vivido horas antes con Giselle Lacort… una experiencia única, desde el momento que la conoció y era por eso que le afectaba tanto lo que la castaña le había dicho minutos antes, la verdad que si se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, pero que mas podia hacer, no quería perder su único hogar… necesitaba hacer algo, algo realmente bueno como para que ella lo perdonara completamente.

"¿¿pero que hago¡Merlín ayúdame!" – pensó Tom levantándose y dirigiéndose al lavabo.

Hermione se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba al baño.

-Tom, perdóname – dijo Hermione apoyada en la puerta intentando escuchar algo.

Tom se arrastro por el suelo hasta quedar pegado a la puerta.

-Que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que estoy arrepentido? – dijo Tom desde adentro

-No tienes que hacer nada, yo lo se – dijo Hermione- "si que lo se, has dado un paso muy grande al reconocerlo" – se dijo a si misma la muchacha.

-¿Me perdonas?- dijo esperanzado el muchacho y se le iluminaron los ojos como jamás había ocurrido excepto esa misma noche en la que por primera vez había amado.

-Te perdono pero con una condición – dijo Hermione sonriendo apoyando la mano en la puerta.

-¿Cual?-dijo Tom algo durativo y apoyándose en la puerta tal cual lo había hecho Hermione.

-Que salgas del baño y que hablemos, hablemos de todo esto, que me dejes entrar en tu corazón y asi lograr terminar de entenderte… - dijo finalmente la muchacha. - "vas muy rápido Hermione" – pensó

-¿que… que?- dijo algo confundido Tom – ¿hablar de que…yo no tengo nada que decir? – dijo el muchacho temeroso.

-Vamos Tom, todos tenemos algo que decir, algo guardado dentro nuestro que queremos que se mantenga oculto, pero mientras mas lo conservamos mas daño nos hace y a medida que pasa el tiempo hace que cometamos actos que ni soñamos – dijo Hermione con toda la paciencia del mundo- "en un futuro seré psicóloga… si logro esto" – pensó.

Tom se quedo reflexionando todo esto, quizás era lo que tanto tiempo había esperado, quizás Giselle era la persona que siempre había querido encontrar pero jamás se imagino que seria tan rápido, quizás ella lograra ayudarlo con todo lo que sabia, quizás ella era quien pudiera conducirlo a la inmortalidad.  
Tom con estos pensamientos abrió la puerta viendo a una anonadada muchacha mirándolo a los ojos.  
Claramente Hermione no se lo podia creer, en un principio pensó que iba demasiado rápido pero no podia volverse atrás una vez comenzado, no pensó que daría resultado pero se sorprendió al ver que Tom le tendía la mano, una mano de confianza.  
Y eso fue lo que llevo a sentir nuevamente a su corazón saltar de felicidad no solo por lo que había conseguido sino por que al verlo esas extrañas mariposas que se habían calmado luego de despertar a su lado volvieron a bailotear en su estomago al ver en la mirada de Tom…necesidad de ser escuchado.

Hermione estiro su mano y tomo la de él, Tom sintió con el contacto de la castaña seguridad, era algo extraño que el se sintiera bien alado de una persona pero eso había cambiado desde que había llegado Hermione a la escuela, era alguien que le daba mucha confianza.  
Tomando su mano ambos se dirigieron a la cama y se sentaron a hablar.  
Ninguno de los dos sabía como comenzar y fue Hermione quien dio la iniciativa.

-Tom, yo quiero que seas sincero conmigo como yo lo seré contigo – empezó hermione – "eso es mentira Mione, sabes perfectamente que no estas siendo completamente sincera con él" "shh!! No pienses en eso…y tu conciencia cállate" se espeto a si misma mientras seguía mirando a Tom. – quiero que por primera vez sientas que realmente a alguien le importas, pues a mi me importas.

Tom con esas palabras se estremeció pero al mismo tiempo se puso feliz – no se por donde comenzar, hay tanto que contar, pero esto se me hace difícil sabes, jamás conté con nadie, simplemente me tenia que valer por mi mismo, hacerme mi camino solo, y guiarme por mi instinto.

-Eso es un comienzo Tom, sácatelo todo, todo eso que te hace mal – dijo Hermione tomándole la mano nuevamente para que sintiera que ella no lo dejaría solo.

-bueno por donde comenzar, la verdad que mi vida fue un desastre Giselle – dijo Tom mirándola – fue pura soledad hasta que llegaste – Hermione se ruborizo, no solo por el cumplido del muchacho sino por el solo hecho de haber afectado de esa manera a un ser que jamás había sabido lo que era la palabra amor. – no te ruborices – dijo el mirándola y sonriéndole – es la verdad, sabes, jamás conocí a mi madre, pues ella falleció dándome a luz, siempre pensé que era Muggle, por lo débil que había sido, un mago no muere¡es fuerte! – Dijo Tom – pero…

-Tom eso no es verdad, el hecho que seas un mago no implica que no seas un ser humano… la verdad que todo ser viviente tiene un ciclo sabes y aunque la magia hace cosas maravillosas no esta en ella dar la inmortalidad a todos los magos, si es cierto que se han inventado cosas que alargan la vida, pero esos inventos también lo han hecho los muggles, porque esta en el ser humano buscar el remedio de las cosas, intentar que la vida se alargue el no sufrir, no porque uno sea mago, es indefenso a las enfermedades o a la muerte, nadie esta exento de eso sabes – dijo Hermione, realmente afligida de que Tom pensara asi, eso mismo había pensado en el momento que leyó los escritos del muchacho pero aun asi que el se lo dijera en persona es completamente distinto, quería abrirle los ojos.

-Lo se Giselle, eso lo se, eso me entere, eso lo comprendí con el paso de los años sabes, pero para mi el ser mago era tener un poder que nadie mas tenia, que lo vencía todo, era como querer cumplir un sueño, el alejarme de todo lo que me hacia mal, el salir de ese orfanato y ser yo mismo, pero claro yo ya no era yo, pues los años que pase encerrado en ese orfanato muggle no me había ayudado en nada, no, mi soledad había crecido y con ella el temor…el sufrimiento, pero una vez que me entere que había un lugar lejos de ahí, un lugar donde verdaderamente podia volver a empezar siendo otra persona, me jure no sufrir, no sentir pena por nadie y hacer todo a mi beneficio sin importarme a cuantos le hará daño.

-Ya veo, es como si te hubieras puesto un escudo, para no sufrir – dijo Hermione acariciando su mejilla.

-Es que no entiendes Giselle, toda mi vida me sentí apartado, excluido, sentía el odio de todos, sentía como la soledad se iba instalando en mí a cada momento.  
Yo no quería seguir, con tan solo 6 años comencé a experimentar todas estas cosas mágicas pero sin saber que era realmente, comencé a hacer cosas extraordinarias y realmente asustaban a los demás, pero era como una llama que una vez que la había encendido no podia parar, como una droga sabes, una vez que comienzas y la tienes dentro tuyo es muy difícil que la puedas controlar, pero yo lo estaba haciendo, estaba controlándola, pero a la vez no me daba cuenta que ella me controlaba a mi…y mas si me enfurecía con alguien… - Tom hizo un alto ya sus emociones comenzaron a dificultarle el habla…sentía un nudo en su garganta y un mar de lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos. Respiro profundamente intentando volver a hablar.

Hermione lo miraba y ella misma había derramado unas lágrimas mientras Tom hablaba, realmente no se lo había imaginado de esa forma, acaricio nuevamente la mejilla de Tom y este continúo.

-Mientras mas me enojaba con alguien, mas me controlaba esa fuerza de querer vengarme, no podia soportar que los demás tuvieran mas atención, que los demás fueran mejores, que obtuvieran respeto que verdaderamente pudieran ser felices y disfrutar, yo era excluido de todo, quería hacer amistades, siempre quise contar con un amigo, saber lo que significaba pero todo me apartaban, Giselle, no me daban la oportunidad de demostrarles quien era, me llamaban fenómeno, y dentro mió crecía el odio, el rencor, la soledad y pasaban los días, las semanas, los años y ese odio crecía y hacia que se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo, llegue a no soportar mas a la gente, no la quería ni ver, ni estar cerca, sentía rencor, mucho rencor, en ese tiempo comencé a estar solo, a manejarme solo, comencé a cerrar mi corazón de sentimientos, a no querer experimentar ninguna clase de ellos, comencé a ser frió y a no sentir compasión de nadie, solo pensaba en mi y en lo que quería conseguir….todos estos años fui asi…hasta que te conoci… hasta que entraste por esa puerta… hasta que me miraste… hasta que entraste en aquel baño, tan inocentemente.. – Tom no continuo, la abrazo, necesitaba tanto de aquel abrazo que simplemente se lo dio y Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos lo correspondió.

Ahora lo entendía todo, como había sufrido en su niñez, todo lo que le había costado seguir adelante, y estaba segura que por lo menos había logrado un cambio en él… había logrado que sacara todo eso que le estaba haciendo mal… había logrado que por primera vez se sintiera con fuerzas para confiar en alguien.  
Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.

Si… Hermione Jane Granger, se había enamorado de Tom Sorvolo Riddle, el mismo que en un futuro haría las cosas más temibles que jamás nadie pudiera pensar.  
Se había enamorado por ser tal cual era, porque mas allá de la persona que fuera en un futuro, ahora en su pasado era completamente diferente, era un chico como todos los demás, solo que con una historia diferente que contar… ella había experimentado lo que era sentir cariño por alguien, tal cual lo había sentido por Ron, pero nada se comparaba con lo que este joven le hacia sentir… porque a cada minuto, cada mirada que el le regalaba, con cada caricia, ella vibraba de emoción.  
Pero en ese momento más que nunca supo que lo amaba.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	29. Regulus Black y Ashley

Tom se quedo abrazada a ella un buen rato, lo reconfortaba y la sola idea de que ese se separaran tan solo un momento hacia que se pusiera mal…era con la única persona que había podido ser el, mostrarse tal cual era, dejar salir sus sentimientos como jamás pensó lograr hacerlo… había abierto su corazón y había aprendido junto a ella lo que era ser amado… e indudablemente, lo que sentía era amor… amor por esa personita que en instante le había dado vuelta la estantería donde tenia ordenada meticulosamente todos sus actos… donde tenia escondidos todos sus sentimientos…y por primera vez había sido él… el Tom que guardaba hace tiempo…el Tom que siempre quiso ser pero jamás se atrevió a sacarlo a luz…  
Tenia miedo…no cabía duda… miedo a ser vulnerable, a sufrir… pero quería pasar esa prueba… indudablemente si alguien le preguntaba como era el amor el diría su nombre, describiría con palabras su piel… marcaría un recorrido de su mirada a la suya.  
Porque para el Amor era ella… toda ella.

Se separo un poco de Hermione y mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

-Si me hubieran dicho que iba a amar… jamás lo hubiera creído…hasta que te conocí- dijo acariciándola – si me hubieran dicho que seria feliz… jamás lo hubiera creído, hasta que te vi – y con esto ultimo la beso.

Hermione se ruborizo completamente, verdaderamente no se esperaba un acto tan sincero de parte de él.  
Se sentía completamente feliz… a su lado era feliz… pero ya sus pensamientos la atormentaban una y otra vez…_"debes volver"_

Lagrimas comenzó a derramar mientras besaba a Tom…lagrimas porque sabia el motivo por el cual había venido y enamorarse no era su objetivo.  
Pero ella se enamoro… y perdidamente… y ahora no sabia como hacer con todo lo que sentía… con todo lo que sabia de esa personita que tanto había sufrido en la vida, ahora entendía el porque de su actuar… ahora lo comprendía completamente… pero lo que mas le aterraba era el solo hecho de volver y luchar con él… el solo hecho de volver y enfrentarse a sus ojos… mirarlo y saber que se habían amado.

Tom sintió sus tibias lagrimas y se separo de ella preocupado.

-¿Porque lloras princesita? – le pregunto cariñosamente, secándole sus lagrimas para que estas no siguieran mojando su hermosa cara.

-Por la emoción, por todo lo que viviste, porque ahora te comprendo, porque ahora se que tus actos fueron a causa de tu vida pasada – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – ahora lo comprendo, y déjame decirte Tom, la vida para ti no fue fácil, e hiciste lo que creíste correcto en su momento… pero con el paso del tiempo podrás darte cuenta que no siempre lo que creemos esta bien, todos cometemos errores y este es el momento para corregirlos, porque si dejamos que las cosas pasen, luego definitivamente será muy tarde, quizás ahora puedes entenderme, déjame ayudarte, déjame ser tu guía, no quiero dejarte solo, quiero que confíes en mi, quiero poder brindarte mi apoyo para logra que todo lo que tienes aquí – dijo tocándole el pecho- salga y no vuelva, fuiste valiente al enfrentarte de tan chico a los desafíos de la vida y lo manejaste de la mejor forma que pudiste, pero ahora no estas solo, quiero que sientas que puedes contar con alguien… aquí estoy yo para cuidarte, quererte…Amarte.

Estas ultimas palabras salieron desde su corazón lograron en Tom un efecto un efecto que jamás pensó… realmente se sentía seguro a lado de Hermione, por primera vez podia confiar en alguien, ser el mismo, su verdadero Tom. El cual había estado encerrado tanto tiempo, el que tanto había estado escondiendo para que nadie lo pisoteara.  
Tom tenía en claro que en el fondo era vulnerable, igual que todos.  
Temió por eso y formo desde chico una barrera a su alrededor para no ser lastimado, humillado como tantas veces lo había sido en el orfanato.  
Para que no le tuvieran lastima por su vida, para no caer. Pero frente a Hermione podia ser todo lo que siempre quiso… un chico normal, con una vida normal

-TE AMO- esas palabras salieron como un flechazo de su boca y dieron directo en el corazón de Hermione…esta lo abrazo y asi, asi quería permanecer para siempre.

No sabía como seguiría toda esta historia, no sabia como continuaría de ahora en mas, que haría con todo su propósito pero tenia en su cabeza y en su corazón esas ultimas palabras de Tom… no quería pensar en nada mas que en ese verdadero acto de amor. Porque era asi, jamás Tom había pronunciado esa palabra, jamás la había expresado pero se la había regalado a ella, era feliz pero aun asi no podia dejar de pensar que en algún momento debía volver… ella quería cuidarlo, protegerlo y lograr asi que el muchacho fuera feliz por primera vez, que olvidara todo lo que había vivido, que lograra ser una buena persona, porque en el fondo lo era y era eso lo que ella estaba logrando.  
Aun asi el temor de separarse de él era mucho mas grande que el amor que le profesaba, tenia miedo de volverlo a lastimar… y nuevamente unas lagrimas derramo, empañando sus ojos y mojando el torso desnudo de Tom.

El la abrazo intentando confortarla, no sabia porque lloraba pero entendía que con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos era un golpe shoqueante… y el verdaderamente quería hacerla feliz… era ahora cuando se había dado cuenta que sin ella no podría estar… se dio cuenta que desde el momento que la vio lo había marcado con un gran sello… el del "Amor".

Por otro lado…

En el cuarto de Nott se encontraba Wihelmina leyendo unas líneas que minutos antes había traído la lechuza de su madre.  
Cuando saco el sobre que contenía la carta pidió a Nott que se quedara a su lado, no sabía con que se iba a encontrar en aquellas palabras.  
Estaba triste, desde su pelea con Caro y lo sucedido con aquella chica en uno de los baños… esto habían hecho pensar a Wihel cual importante le era su amiga y cuan imposible era su amistad… pero aun asi tenia miedo de no verla nunca mas y esto le hacia que su corazón llorara sin consuelo.

Wihel pensaba en todo esto aun con el sobre en su mano, no queriendo abrirlo, no queriendo escuchar las palabras de su madre, que seguramente le recordarían una vez más que no podría recuperar a Caro, que no podría ser nuevamente su amiga.  
Nott noto en la mirada de la muchacha miedo y la abrazo dándole fuerzas.

Wihel tomo aire y comenzó a leer.

_Querida hija: _

He decidido ir a verte… este domingo para festejar juntas el Día de la madre…  
Debemos conversar de muchas cosas, debo hablarte con sinceridad…  
Se que me porte como la peor en la carta anterior…pero debes entender mi enojo…  
Espero que no la estés pasando mal…Te Quiero Hija…jamás lo olvides...  
Y nos vemos el domingo… ¡espérame!  
Besitos  
Tu Madre. 

Wihel termino de leerla carta y sonrió, quizás de esa manera era la mejor… podría hablar con ella y que entendiera que Caro no era como ellas pensaban… que realmente era una buena persona con un mal padre… pero aun asi… estaba triste porque siempre quiso que Caro conociera a su madre, siempre entre promesas y charlas habían pensado en que pasarían las vacaciones juntas y Caro podría conocer a su maravillosa madre.  
Pero ahora estaba más que segura que las cosas no serian tan sencillas.  
Su madre no quería ni ver a Caro… mucho menos conocerla y pasar el tiempo con ella… a la que creía causante de que su padre las hubiera abandonado.

Mas allá de todo eso… en Hogwarts se respiraba un aire tenso y a la vez pacifico… como era esto… pues bien… todos estaban muy alborotados por lo que había pasado con aquella niña… pero aun asi se podia ver como las cosas volvían a estar en su lugar… y quizás mucho mejor… ya que después de aquella muerte, muchos tomaron conciencia de lo que tenían y de lo que podían perder… y pusieron manos a la obra para conservar y cuidar lo que gozaban y otros para no perder tiempo en conseguirlo.

Muchas parejas nuevas empezaron a aparecer… tal era el caso de Ashley que por fin había logrado encontrar su príncipe. Regulus, Black.  
Este se dio cuenta que siempre había estado enamorada de ella… y en la fiesta de Jack fue a buscarla…

ºº Flash Back ºº

Ashley estaba algo cansada de toda la música y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a los terrenos… aun pensaba que quizás no era el momento de conocer a algún chico… se intentaba auto convencerse que las cosas se darían en el momento preciso.

Se sentó y comenzó a observar las estrellas… y sonreía imaginando diferentes figuras que podia lograr uniéndolas. Pronto cerro los ojos dejándose embriagar por el silencio de la noche… solo se escuchaban el ulular de las lechuzas y las hojas de los árboles meciéndose.

-Hola¿estas dormida? – escucho una voz que le hablaba… se asusto y se levanto rápidamente.

-Ho…ola – dijo dándose cuenta que se trataba nada mas y nada menos que el hermoso Regulus Black… un chico intocable…un chico inteligente y verdaderamente guapo… al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se ruborizo en el acto.

-Que linda eres al sonrojarte – dijo este sonriendo.

-yo…yo – dijo aun mas colorada – gracias.

-¿porque no estas en la fiesta?-pregunto el chico

-porque me apetecía salir a tomar aire un rato – dijo la chica mirando embobada los ojos del muchacho.

-¿y puedo hacerte compañía?-dijo Regulus mirándola

-Claro siéntate – dijo Ashley golpeando el suelo con su mano.

El chico se sentó y comenzaron a charlar de todo un poco… Ashley estaba mas que feliz y a la vez algo tímida… era la primera vez que no sabia como actuar delante de alguien… ella era una chica muy dada pero por primera vez… no supo como actuar.

Luego de un rato hablando y riendo Regulus comenzó a acercarse a ella lentamente, ella comenzó a temblar de la emoción y se besaron…se besaron tiernamente… tal cual siempre lo había soñado ashley. Un beso suave, dulce pero bien apasionado…dejándose embriagar con los sabores de ambos y disfrutando a pleno el beso de su acompañante.

ºº FIN DEL FLASH BACK ºº

* * *

**Continuara...**


	30. Dia de la Madre

Esos últimos días pasaron sin mayores preocupaciones ya los hechos catastróficos no habían vuelto a dar indicio de aparecer Luego que Hagrid fuera expulsado del colegio pero aun asi quedándose en una cabaña que hizo aparecer Dumbledore tras alegar que el tenia plena confianza sobre el muchacho y que no quería que se fuera del establecimiento dándole el cargo de Guardabosques.  
Pero aun asi luego que el director Dippet lo encontrara con las manos en la masa como quien dice los sucesos no se habían vuelto a repetir con lo que todos estaban de acuerdos que el causante de todo era la acromántula que tenia Hagrid guardada ya hacia un tiempo en el colegio. Con lo cual dieron el caso por cerrado.

Tom era conciente de esto sabia que no quería volver a levantar sospechas pero principalmente no quería volver a faltar la palabra que le había dado a Hermione.  
Ellos dos Vivian su mundo dejando afuera a todos, Tom no quería despertar ya que en ella había encontrado a alguien con quien confiar.

A su vez, Hermione sufría y amaba a la misma vez, si porque sabía que ella se había enamorado perdidamente de Tom pero también sabia que debía volver a su tiempo a su vida… a su realidad… y aunque esto fuera parte de su camino no era el que debía recorrer eternamente. Los días fueron pasando como asi también acortando su estadía y con eso sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez más tristes.

Por otro lado Wihelmina había recibido la visita de su madre, la veía mucho mas delgada que de costumbre como asi también mas pálida, pero pensó que todo eso sucedía por el estrés de todo lo que estaban viviendo.

Cuando llego se abrazaron fuertemente y Wihel pudo sentirse muy confortada con aquel abrazo de su madre, como si lo hubiera estado necesitando hacia siglos. Necesitaba hablar con ella sacarse ese peso que tenia en el corazón que la estaba atormentando completamente.

Pero primero por lo primero pensó Wihel mientras abrazaba a su madre.

-Hija cuanto te extrañe – decía su madre aforrándose fuertemente en ella, parecia que ella necesitaba mucho más su contacto que de costumbre.

-Mamá te extrañe tanto¡Feliz día! – le dijo Wihel sonriendo y dándole un abrazo tan fuerte como el de ella.

-¿Como te sientes?- le pregunto la madre ya que había visto en los ojos de su hija tristeza.

-Bien mami…- quiso disimular Wihel – no… la verdad que no – dijo al ver que su madre la miraba como no creyendo lo primero que le había dicho. – la verdad que tengo un nudo en la garganta, y un pesar en el corazón, pero eso luego te lo contare si me lo permites, ahora necesito presentarte al ser que me ayuda, al que me hace sonreír por mas que este muy triste, el que me acompaña y ayuda, el que esta pendiente de mi y el cual amo con toda mi alma – dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-mmm… ¿quien es el afortunado?- dijo su madre notando cuan enamorada estaba su hija de aquel muchacho.

-Se llama Kevin Nott, es un Slytherin, pero es un ser tan bueno, tan amoroso, tan hermoso – decía Wihel con una sonrisa dando vueltas alrededor de su madre mientras le contaba.

-Bueno vale, preséntamelo – le dijo su madre con una sonrisa y agarrándola porque ya la estaba mareando girando a su alrededor. – ¿pero quédate quieta si?- y ambas se largaron a reír por el comentario.

-¡Merlín mamá¿Cómo me voy a olvidar¡ahhh de mi Merlín! – decía Wihel tomándose la cabeza y saliendo corriendo dejando a su madre totalmente desorientada sin saber donde se había ido su hija corriendo de esa forma.

Pero al instante la vio aparecer con un paquete en sus manos y sonrió.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto al verla.

-Esto es tu regalo, lo he ido a comprar con Nott y bueno el me ayudo creo que te va a gustar – dijo sonriendo Wihel.

La madre de Wihel abrió el envoltorio de aquel paquete que su hija le había entregado y se encontró con una pequeña bolsa marrón de piel.

-Gracias – dijo su Madre examinándola, me vendrá bien para guardar unas cuantas cosas – dijo sonriendo.

-Si, y lo mas importante, me dijo Nott que tiene una gran capacidad, y sólo puede sacar las cosas aquel que las ha metido – dijo sonriendo Wihel a su madre – esta bolsita se llama Mokeskin.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿todo eso te lo ha dicho Nott?- dijo sonriendo su madre.

-Si – dijo Wihel nuevamente con ese brillo en sus ojos que aparecía cada vez que hablaba de él – el sabe muchísimo – dijo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Eso veo – dijo la madre sonriendo al ver a su hija tan contenta – pero vamos¿no me lo ibas a presentar? Estoy ansiosa ya – dijo su madre

-Oh!! Si… si, vamos – dijo tomando su mano y salieron corriendo en dirección al lago donde sabía perfectamente que encontraría a Nott. Porque era la hora que le encantaba contemplar a los peces danzar en el agua.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Nott sentado en la orilla del lago con los pies hundidos en el agua, admirando los peces de todos los colores que giraban a su alrededor.

-Kevin – susurro a su espalda Wihel

Este se levanto y se giro tan rápidamente que lo único que consiguió es que se le enredaran los pies y cayera de culo al agua.  
La mamá de Wihel y ella comenzaron a reírse por ver tan graciosa caída y Nott se puso violeta de la vergüenza ya que estaba delante de quien seria su suegra… _"Vaya presentación"_ pensó Nott y lo mas elegante que pudo salio del agua y con un moviendo de la varita se seco instantáneamente.

Se acerco a las dos mujeres que aun no terminaban de reír y sonrió mirando furioso a Wihel por no dejarse de reír _**(N/A: es como yo una vez que empieza…cagaron todos por una hora no paro… jaja)**_

-Hola señora – dijo cordialmente Nott estirando la mano, la cual la madre lo miro y se hecho a reír nuevamente, Nott la miraba extrañado intentando saber que era lo que le causaba tanta risa pero no dijo nada.

-Hola Nott- dijo la mamá de Wihel – no es por nada¿pero es asi como piensas saludar a tu suegra¿Con un apretón de manos?

-No se como entonces, no quiero faltarle el respeto – espeto el muchacho cordialmente.

-Vamos ven, dame un beso – dijo la mamá de Wihel acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Luego de la presentación se sentaron a la orilla del lago tal cual habia estado sentado minutos antes Nott y remojando los pies comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Que intenciones tienes con mi hija? – dijo directamente la mujer

-AH! Mamá – espeto Wihel mirándola

-Bueno, bueno¡perdón!- dijo la madre mirándola como diciendo y ¿que queres que pregunte?- dime entonces… ¿la amas?

Wihel puso los ojos en blanco, cada vez se sentía mas abochornada y miro algo cohibida a su novio y este le sonrió.

-Si la amo, como jamás pensé amar a alguien – dijo el muchacho tomando la mano de wihel haciendo que se pusiera mas colorada de lo que ya estaba.

-Eso me parece bien – dijo la madre pasándose una mano por la cabeza, se veía mas pálida que de costumbre.

-Mamá ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada Wihel

-Si querida no te Preocupes... – dijo la mujer acariciando a su hija en la mejilla – es el sol sabes…se me baja un poco la tensión nada mas.

-No necesita nada ¿verdad? si quiere le traigo algo de tomar - se ofrecio Nott haciendo el ademan de levantarse.

-No querido esta bien, Gracias igualmente - dijo la mujer sonriendole y posando una de sus manos en la de él y Nott volvio a sentarse.

Siguieron charlando un buen rato cuando Wihel de momento percibió a lo lejos que se acercaban caminando muy distraídamente Caro con Jack abrazados de las manos.

Y en ese momento Wihel quiso desaparecer, se tomo la cabeza con las manos y susurro muy bajito un _"No, por Merlín, que no se acerquen que no se acerquen"_

Nott percibió la cara de preocupación y tristeza de su novia y giro a ver donde minutos antes estaba mirando Wihel y se dio cuenta del motivo.

-¿Quieren que vayamos a dar unas vueltas? – propuso Nott intentando salir sin ser vistos por la pareja.

-¡¡Si!!– dijo rápidamente Wihel quien sabía que su madre reconocía a Caro en un instante por todas las fotos que tenia colgada de ella en su piesa y sabia que su madre armaría gran alboroto al verla y la verdad que no quería, la estaba pasando muy bien sin pensar en todo el tema que acarreaba solo nombrar a Caro.

-Pero chicos¡si este lugar es hermoso! – dijo la mamá de wihel aun mirando unos cuantos peces de colores arremolinándose en una roca.

-Vamos mami, hay muchos lugares donde podemos pasarla mejor, además el sol te va a terminar de poner mal – dijo esta acordándose de lo que su madre le había dicho de la tensión.

-Bueno está bien... – dijo levantándose despacio aun contemplando a los peces.

Pero la pareja se acercaba más y mas con suerte lograrían salir disparando antes que su madre se diera cuenta de su presencia a pocos pasos de ellos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su madre comenzó a mirar para todos lados contemplando la vegetación del lugar hasta que poso la mirada en Caro, la cual reía animadamente mientras Jack la besaba también sonriendo.

La madre de Wihel cambio la cara de alegría y paz a la de frustracion y rabia. Sin pensarlo dos veces Wihel tomo de la mano de su mamá intentándola que siguieran el camino, pero su madre habilidosamente se soltó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba la parejita mientras Wihel le gritaba que por favor que no hiciera nada.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**jeje.. chicas...Dios me han llenado el alma..!! jeje**

**me encantoooo todo lo que me escribieron...tanto que!!!**

**les dejo esto pa ustedes se lo merecen:D**

**Daniblak:** _muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad que tienes razon.. je, creo que no a todos les tiene que gustar lo que uno hace, pero uno siempre tiene que dar lo mejor que tiene y quizas algun dia, no importa cuando, alguien lo encuentre y le agrade tanto como para decirte "bueniiiisimo" jeje tan sencillo como eso... no pretendo darme de la gran escritora porque no lo soy solo una afisionada y una amante de los escritos.. ja.. y bueno es mi manera de salir de la realidad y meterme en mi mundo...de sambullirme lo mas ondo que puedo y ser lo que quiero ser, o expresar lo que quiero expresar y muchas veces las situaciones y cosas que uno vive, pueden ser representadas de este modo y analizarlas y darles las soluciones como a uno mas les guste.. jeje.. soy loka.,..lo se... pero me base en este fic llendo al pasado porque verdaderamente yo pienso que las personas por si solas no son malas.. je..hay algo mas algo oculto que las llevo a ser de esa manera... y bueno.. je eh aqui como me puse a calcular y deducir la vida de voldis.. je..:P_

_creo que le encontre la vuelta porque todas odiamos en algun momento a Voldis y ahora.. ahora queremos que Herms se quede con él.. jaja.. re loco no?_

_bien.. ja... bueno GRACIAS.. por estar y seguirme y por tus palabras alentadoras...gracias!_

**Katurra**: _Gracias por firmarme.. je... me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado la escena romantica que he hecho para herms y voldy, ja no te voy a mentir me ha costado escribirla, porque debia ponerme en los pantalones de ambos.. primero. jaja.. ninguno de los dos sabia nada..era todo completamente nuevo para ambos y lo mejor de todo era los sentimientos que tenian guardados y las ganas de amarse y demostrarse cuanto era el uno para el otro...una vez mas no te voy a mentir... un poco de lo que vivio esta pareja en ese momento fue experiencia propia.. porque mi primera vez lo hice con alguien que tambien era su primera vez y los nervios y las ganas de poder estar con esa persona nos colmaba de felicidad y nerviosismo para no fallarle.. je que decirles.. fue uno de los momentos mas hermosos que vivi y me gustaria seguir viviendo... pero las cosas pasan por algo...la vida da giros inesperados y solo nos queda seguir avanzando aprobechando las oportunidades que esta nos da. si una vez fuiste feliz pero no duro es porque algo mejor vendra, no importa cuanto tiempo pase...lo bueno siempre llega... :D_

_jaja_

_toy algo filosofa hoy.. o media loka... (ja eso ultimo siiiiemmmmpreee!! ajja... no es una novedad)_

**monikZp: **_ hola! jeje gracias por tomar tu tiempito y firmarme... creo que es una decision dificil la que debe tomar Herms... pongansen en su lugar, en el pasado su amor, en el futuro, su vida entera... mmm..cuesta no?_

_que harian ustedes?? lo dejarian todo todo por un amor... ???? yo si.. jaja:P pero bueno.. Herms no soy yo... y no se que decidira.. jeje...:P bue si lo se pero no se los dire.. jeje:P_

_bueno en cuanto a lo de Voldy... tene presente "las cosas del pasado no pueden ser modificadas...lo que paso paso, y no se puede cambiar lo vivido"_

_mmm..mucha pista...basta! jajaj_

_Gracias por tu firmis!_

**emmadrake**: _Muchas gracias... La verdad que no le hago caso solo puse, para que si leyera, se diera cuenta que no todo en la vida tiene que ser perfecto y no a todos tiene que gustarle, no se si lo hizo de mala gana, para hacerme sentir mal, la verdad no se que gana diciendo esas cosas...yo creo que estaba aburrida y no encontro nada mejor que hacer.. jeje.. mejor lo tomemos asi.. jeje.. ademas cuento con ustedes que me alegran las noches... ja y mas cuando vengo algo mahumorada por el trabajo.. jaja:P GRACIAS!_

**floh black**: _me alegro muchisimo que te haya gustado el momento que Tom abrio su corazon y conto lo que verdaderamente sentia, lo que el libro "fragmento del olvido" no aclaro o el no escribio...como ya dije...para mi nadie es malo porque si...jaja... soy alguien que da muchas oportunidades a las personas para cambiar... alguien que tiene la fe puesta en las personas, yo creo que todos con un pokito de ganas pueden dar lo mejor de uno mismo, hasta el ser mas despiadado del mundo tiene sentimientos... yo lo se... yo lo comprove...yo lo vivi.. je.. aunque me cuesta aceptar que la persona que yo quice ayudar a cambiar o por lo menos darle la oportunidad de que abra su corazon y no sea tan despiadado, no llego a su objetivo porque no quiso...porque se emperro en que ella era perfecta asi como era...y la verdad...se equivoca.. pero bueno... a lo hecho pecho y sigamos.. jaja_

_Gracias por firmar!_

**Kambrin Potter**: _muchas gracias nenis! la verdad me encanto tu post... jeje.. me encanta como llamas a tom... miniVoldy.. muy original.. jejeje.. y espero que tmb encuentrees uno para hacerte feliz!! pero eso si!! no dejes que se vuelva malito ni tan blanco como la cera, ni con cara de serpiente...DIOS! jajaj.. mejor deja que se kede como cuando tenia 16 jaja_

_:P se dieron cuenta que no fui tan mala con Herms no?? pooobre sino.. jajaj_

_(que le hubiera visto de atractivo a Voldemort viejo?? ahhh quizas los ojos rojos! ooooo la nariz en forma de rendijas!! noooo ya seee las uñas laaaaaaargas y amarillas... o quizas como le quedaba la capa.. jaja:P _

_naaaa lo mas sexiee y lo que esta a la moda es usar los huesos de un familiar.. jaja..eso le debio llamar mucho la atencion a herms.. jajaj:P (digo si no hubiera sido taan buena.. jaja)_

_Gracias por firmarme!!_

**lizraider: **_No eres la unica con la sonrisita boba.. jaja es mas yo la he tenido desde que comence a leer... ja.. me encanta todo lo que me escriben... me llena el alma de felicidad.. jaja no saben cuanto me ayuda ver sus firmis.. ja... ni una idea se hacen.. jeje _

_a mi me parecio una buena convinacion mostrar los dos lados de Tom y su lucha por saber cual era verdaderamente, por decubirse, creo que cada uno de nosotros cada dia que pasa es lo que trata de hacer, descubrirse a uno mismo, saber quienes somos verdaderamente, je... muchas veces me he preguntado yo quien era... como era verdaderamente Guillermina Fernandez... y bueno aqui me hayo intentando descubrirme cada dia que pasa un poco mas... aunque es mas de lo mismo... Lokura + romanticismo + lokura... un tach de intriga+ dolor+ lokura... yo... jaja una chica especial... jaaj.. llevada a que en su vida la viva con un poco con intrigas intentando descubir el verdadero mundo mas las locuras que hace para adaptarse a el y el sueño del amor perfecto que toque su puerta... en fin UNA LOKA ROMANTICA SIN REMEDIO.. jajajj_

_de una!_

_y la verdad me encanta que expreses todo lo que quieras.. me encanta leer sus comentarios.. asi que no te preocupes cuantas palabras pongas sino preocupate por saciar las ganas de escribir! jaja_

_DISFRUTA LA VIDA AL MAXIMO Y NO TE LIMITES!_

_jajaj_

_besitos_

_y mil GRACIAS A TODAS!_

_Guishe_


	31. La Habitacion se colmo de Angeles

La madre de Wihel cambio la cara de alegría y paz a la de frustración y rabia. Sin pensarlo dos veces Wihel tomo de la mano de su mamá intentándola que siguieran el camino, pero su madre habilidosamente se soltó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encontraba la parejita mientras Wihel le gritaba que por favor que no hiciera nada.

La madre de wihel se acerco rápidamente a Caro y la tomo del brazo zarandeándola tomando desprevenida a la pobre muchacha que pego un grito del susto.

-¡Ahh¿Que pasa? – decía caro posando la mirada de quien la había tomado fuertemente.

-Tú maldita, tú – decía la madre de Wihel con odio en su mirada- Nos arruinaste la vida.

-¿¿¿Que??? – dijo Caro que no entendía nada y mucho menos de porque era acusada asi por aquella mujer. – Yo no he hecho nada – decía con miedo Caro al ver cuan sobre saltada se encontraba esta mujer y pronto paso su mirada de la mujer a Wihel que se encontraba a pocos tramos de distancia.

-¡Mamá basta! – lloraba Wihel intentando detener a su madre que parecía fuera de control.

-Tú y tu maldita familia, nos dejaron en la calle, sin nada, nos obligaron a divagar… - seguía despotricando la madre de Wihel con un descontrol total, su hija no la reconocía, no solía comportarse asi… de hecho jamás había visto el odio en sus ojos y eso era lo que mas miedo tenia.

Nott sostenía a Wihel que no podia controlarse, estaba devastada, era algo asi lo que temía, era algo asi por lo cual no quería que su madre se encontrara con Caro, era por algo asi que ella sufría, y por lo cual debía separarse de Caro aunque le doliera en el alma, pero lo que mas le dolía era ver el dolor de su madre, ante todo lo que tuvo que soportar cuando su padre la dejo siendo ella tan pequeña.

-No se señora de que me esta hablando, yo a usted ni la conozco – decía Caro ya con lagrimas en los ojos por la fuerza que ejercía la mujer en su brazo – y por favor suélteme me esta lastimando.

-No te suelto nada, ahora pagaras todo el dolor que nos causaste, tu no me conoces pero yo si a ti y a tu mugrosa familia, el dolor que causo en nosotras no es perdonable… - seguía gritando fuera de si la madre de Wihel.

-Wihel, puedes explicar que es todo esto – decía enojado Jack intentando separar a la supuesta madre de su novia.

Wihel alzo la mirada y vio los ojos de su amigo, realmente se notaba que la quería, comenzaron a venirles los recuerdos, todos los momentos que vivió a lado de Caro, todo lo que le contó sobre Jack y el amor que le profesaba y todo lo que le había ocurrido antes de enterarse de que era su hermana. Sus lagrimas cayeron fuertemente al suelo y dirigió la mirada a su madre, estaba incontrolable pero a la vez mas pálida que de costumbre, respiraba agitadamente y sus ojos estaban ya fuera de orbita.

-¡¡¡Dígame que le he hecho!!! – lloraba ya Caro sin saber con exactitud porque la madre de Wihel la trataba asi, ella la conceptualizaba como una mujer llena de amor y muy centrada, como siempre su amiga la describía, y ahora parecía totalmente otra persona.  
Comenzó a notar como la mujer temblaba, como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y su cara estaba empapada en sudor, sin pensarlo la tomo de los brazos ya no ejercía fuerza en ella, parecía pronto a desmoronarse pero aun seguía gritando.

-Yo te diré lo que nos han hecho, tu…tu…- pero ya no dijo mas nada cayo al suelo con un ruido seco, completamente desmayada, Caro se quedo sorprendida, instintivamente alzo la mirada a la de Wihel la cual ya corría a los brazos de su madre.

-Mamá, mamá – lloraba mientras Nott se dirigía corriendo al colegio por ayuda.

-Caro, discúlpala – decía Wihel mientras seguía llorando tomando en sus brazos a su madre a la cual aun intentaba despertar.- Mamá ¿que te pasa?? – lloraba.

Jack tomo de los brazos a Caro para tranquilizarla pero esta se separo de el y fue a ayudar a Wihel con su madre, intentándola hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Que es lo que paso? – preguntaba mientras ambas movían febrilmente a la mujer que aun yacía inconsciente.

-Luego, Caro, luego – decía Wihel sin fuerzas – es lo único que tengo, mamá, vamos despierta, mamá – con esto ultimo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su madre y pudo escuchar el corazón de esta latir muy despacio. – NOOO, mamá, mamá- comenzó a gritar mientras le pegaba despacio en la cara a su madre para que reaccionara.

-¿¿Wihel que pasa?? – preguntaba ya asustada Caro.

-Suu…suuu…corazón – decía Wihel alterada – late despacio…casi ni se lo siente… - decía sin fuerzas.

Pronto llego Dumbledore con Nott.  
Este pidio a ambas muchachas que se apartaran para poder verla, Caro lo hizo inmediatamente pero Wihel no escuchaba, no quería escuchar, seguía aferrada a su madre intentándola hacer reaccionar, estaba fuera de si, pidiendo por favor que despertara.  
Nott se acerco a ella, la abrazo por detrás apartándola y susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien, que ahora Dumbledore se encargaría de eso.

Wihel comenzó a llorar, se tiro a los brazos de su novio y se derrumbo en ellos, ya no lo soportaba más. Vio como Dumbledore llevaba a su madre en una camilla que viajaba suspendida en el aire.

Caro estaba consternada, no entendía nada y a la vez sentía que todo esto era su culpa… desde el momento que Wihel la había dejado de hablar sintió que era ella la causante de todo eso y no sabia porque… se había propuesto averiguar pero las semanas habían pasado y ella no había hecho ninguna averiguación, con solo pensar que por primera vez el amor había llegado a ella, había dejado de lado cualquier otro tema, solo para disfrutarlo por primera vez, pero ahora se sentía totalmente culpable de que su amiga estuviera devastada. Jack abrazo a la muchacha dándole fuerzas, no entendía nada, pero no quería preguntar para no volver a armar una guerra mundial entre las muchachas, suficiente con todo lo que había pasado.

Las horas pasaban y nadie salía a avisarles nada, Wihel no había dejado de llorar. Estaba sentada y abrazada a su novio en la sala de espera del ala de la enfermería, la espera se le hacia larga y dura… Lloraba con solo pensar que todo era a causa de su padre. Él era el que se había borrado y arruinado completamente su vida.  
Se sentía morir a cada minuto que pasaba, las enfermeras iban de un lado a otro y nadie hablaba… los profesores entraban y salían ayudando en la enfermaría, parecía algo grave y eso era lo que ponía mas nerviosa a Wihel.  
Sintió una presión en el pecho, no quería pensar en lo peor, pero no podia dejar de hacerlo al recordar cuan despacio latía el corazón de su madre.

Ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas y nadie daba noticia alguna… Wihel estaba alterada, ya ni siquiera lloraba, tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo… Nott intentaba hacerla reaccionar pero ella apenas lo escuchaba, estaba en otro mundo.

Caro hacia mas de una hora que había salido con Jack de aquel lugar, le parecía lo mas conveniente despejarse para luego regresar con mas fuerzas para darle animo a Wihel, porque por mas que estuvieran peleadas, eran amigas, y ella en un momento como ese no iba a dejarla sola.

Luego de media hora salio el profesor Dumbledore y miro afligidamente a la muchacha.  
Wihel alzo la mirada, una mirada triste y de preocupación.

-¿Co...Como esta? – dijo con dificultad Wihel, tenia la voz tomada luego de tanto llorar.

-Su madre…esta grave – dijo finalmente Dumbledore.

-¿Que es lo que tiene, que es lo que le paso? – decía Wihel con el corazón en la mano.

-Según lo que averiguamos, hace tiempo que tiene una enfermedad muy rara, la cual aun no se aun encontrado cura – dijo Dumbledore intentando ser lo menos brusco que podia.

-¿¿Qué?? Yo no sabia nada, no debe ser cierto, mi madre me lo hubiera dicho – decía abrazando fuertemente a Nott… el cual dejo caer una lagrima al ver el sufrimiento de su novia.

-Pase a verla, Señorita, pase y déle fuerzas – dijo Dumbledore muy afligido al verla de esa manera a la muchacha.

Al entrar a la habitación, un escalofrío le recorrió el alma, no entendía a que se debía, pero no le gustaba que su madre estuviera en ese lugar, rodeado de personas que no conocía, porque presentía que había mas gente de la que podia ver, personas que parecían sombras que sin hacer ruido se deambulaban por la habitación dejando un aroma de desconsuelo.

Wihel se acerco a su madre, estaba tan blanca como la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo, tenia los ojos cerrados… tomo su mano, la cual estaba mas fría que de lo común, en ese momento sintió una ola de escalofríos, algo no andaba bien, algo le decía que ya no serian las cosas iguales, debía ir a darle un beso y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su madre, sintió como el corazón de esta, latía despacio como horas antes.  
Sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, levanto la cabeza y miro su cara, la acaricio y deposito un beso. Extendió los brazos y la abraso dejando caer varias lágrimas que no pudo contener.

Wihel se recostó a un lado de su madre, la abrazo y cerro los ojos, manteniéndose lo mas cerca que pudo de ella, no podia dejar de llorar, no entendía porque jamás le había dicho nada sobre su enfermedad… pronto la sintió susurrar entre sueños.

-Wihel, te amo – lo digo con voz débil y aun asi parecía no haber reaccionado… con aquellas palabras Wihel se aferro mas a su madre cerrando sus ojos para no dejar escapar un grito de dolor, no habían pasado mas que unos pocos segundos cuando siente un abrazo tan fuerte y tan de despedida, pero su madre no se había movido de su lugar, no había reaccionado, estaba como hacia minutos, dormida, quieta… aun con los ojos cerrados Wihel sintió un beso y un aroma a tristeza traspaso su alma, aun pensando que estaba soñando o que todo era producto de su imaginación y tristeza, le tomo unos cuantos momentos darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
La habitación se lleno de Ángeles, sombras que indicaban que su madre ya no estaría con ella.

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

bueno como les habia dicho le paso a explicar porque me ha costado tanto... parte de lo que escribi aqui fue lo que senti verdaderamente cuando tan solo con 5 añitos mi mamá fallecio...  
senti tal cual mi personaje lo describe...obviamente lo modifique y lo acomode deacuerdo a el desenlase de este... pero bueno...al escribirlo no pude evitar recordar y tampoco reprimir mis lagrimas...este capi esta dedicado a ella...  
a mi vida, a la personita que me dio la vida...y a la cual siempre llevare en mi corazon.

besos..  
espero firmis..  
espero que me sepan esperar para la proxima actualizacion  
intentare que sea lo antes posible.

SE LAS QUIERE!!

Guishe


	32. La Voz del Corazon

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía, levanto lentamente su cabeza dejando a la altura en la cual su visión podía ver la cara de su madre, esta transmitía paz.  
Levanto unas de sus manos y la poso en la mejilla de su madre acariciándola y en un susurro dijo.

-Que descanses en paz…TE AMO – y dejo derramar una lagrima con la cual el dolor se desprendió de su corazón posándosele en su garganta, haciéndole un nudo que no podía controlar, la ahogaba.

Se levanto con dificultad de la cama, aun no asimilaba lo que había sucedido. No reaccionaba, casi no se enteraba.  
Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la enfermería y la abrió lentamente, allí estaba Nott esperando que ella saliera y al verla tan pálida se preocupo.

-Wihel… ¿Cómo esta tu madre¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Nott al verla tan pálida y con la mirada perdida.

Luego de unos segundos Wihel deposito su mirada en la del muchacho y dejo derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, pero aun así no dijo nada.

Aun se encontraba en un estado de shock no sabia como actuar, no lo asimilaba, aun creía que su madre dormía placidamente, que nada de lo que sucedió era realidad, solo un sueño, una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría y la vería sonriendo, posándole una mano en su cara y diciéndole que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Nott se encontraba confundido, no sabia que hacer, la veía tan lejos aunque estuviera parada frente a él, se percato que quizás su madre… pero no quiso ni pensarlo, se acerco a ella y la abrazo susurrándole que todo estaría bien… que él estaría a su lado y que su mamá jamás la dejaría sola.

Esas ultimas palabras le llegaron a Wihel… ¿acaso ya no se avía marchado¿No la había dejado sola?

Wihel se separo de él pero aun así no dirigió palabra, no podía hablar, si lo hacia un mar de lagrimas inundarían sus ojos…la angustia cada vez era mayor. Ya no quedaba mas, todo lo que quería se rompía, se alejaba, y no pudo evitar pensar que también perdería a Nott tarde o temprano. Mas lágrimas cayeron y cada una fue marcando su corazón como pequeñas dagas que se clavaban en el con el nombre de las personas que había perdido.

• Caro – y derramo una lágrima  
• Su padre – y derramo otra  
• Su madre – y derramo otra mas  
• Y la ultima la derramo mirando a los ojos de su novio.  
Su destino estaba marcado, no podía pedir más.

Bajo la mirada y sin previo aviso se lanzo a correr, como lo había hecho ya en varias ocasiones, no sabía a donde dirigirse pero necesitaba estar sola.

La tristeza inundo el corazón de Wihel, no sabia que pensar, que hacer, solo quería correr y no parar, no quería pensar ni recordar.

Corrió y corrió buscando una escapatoria, un fin…  
Pensó que nada mas le quedaba, estaba sola, sola en el mundo, nadie la entendería. Quería ir en busca de aquel ser que en una ocasión le dio la posibilidad de estar en otro lugar, en otro mundo, dejando de lado aquella agonía que le invadía.

Mientras corría imágenes de su niñez le venían a su memoria, recordaba cuando era pequeña su madre siempre se acercaba a su cama mientras estaba recostada y le depositaba en su mejilla un beso y le dedicaba una sonrisa, una de la cual jamás se olvidaría.

Cayo al suelo devastada, no podía dejar de recordar aquellos momentos únicos con su madre y ahora todo había acabado, solo serian recuerdos, y ella sola se quedaría.

Se arrodillo intentando reincorporarse. Ya la oscuridad la rodeaba, ya todo indicaba que la noche había caído.  
Seco sus lágrimas e intento calmar su respiración.  
Sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del llanto, se quedo quieta, mirando el lugar donde se encontraba, no lo reconocía. No parecía estar en los terrenos del colegio, ni en el bosque, ni en ningún otro lado que perteneciera a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Refregó sus ojos, quizás solo era producto de su imaginación. Volvió a mirar y se encontró con la mirada de su madre. Se sorprendió, se asusto pero aun así se quedo quieta contemplándola.

Su madre sonrió y se acerco a ella.  
_  
"La vida sigue hija mía, hoy no estoy para acompañarte, mi enfermedad no me lo permitió, no pude decírtelo antes, no tuve el valor necesario para hacerlo, no quería verte sufrir mas de lo que y estabas sufriendo, quería compartir contigo todo momento pero viendo en tu cara una sonrisa sin preocupación, sin lastima, sin tristeza.  
Hoy me regalaste el mejor de los días, y te lo agradezco. Siempre estaré a tu lado y quiero que sepas que me has hecho la madre mas feliz del mundo, eres una jovencita digna de admirar… se que es difícil a tu edad todo esto que esta pasando y también se parte de la culpa es mía. Decidas lo que decidas de ahora en mas estaré presente en tu corazón y te acompañare en cada una de tus decisiones…te daré fuerzas y jamás te dejare completamente sola.  
Me siento orgullosa de ser tu madre…Te Amo, jamás lo olvides."_

Diciendo esto se acerco a Wihel y deposito un beso en su frente y una luz inundo el lugar trayendo a la muchacha nuevamente a la realidad.

Wihel aun resonándole las ultimas palabras de su madre levanto la vista para descubrí que se encontraba muy cerca del lago, cerro los ojos en el mismo momento que sintió una mano posársele en el hombro.

-Wihel¿estas bien? – pregunto la voz de una muchacha.

-Si Caro, ahora lo estoy – dijo Wihel abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga. – ven siéntate. – le dijo mostrándole con la mano el suelo alado de ella.

Caro se sentó contemplando a la muchacha…ya sabia lo ocurrido, porque minutos antes se encontró con Nott quien se lo informo, el quiso salir corriendo tras su novia pero Caro le había pedido por favor que esta vez la dejara ella acompañarla en esta situación y él se lo concedió.

-Sabes, todo este tiempo trate de evitarte solo por un motivo… - dijo haciendo una pausa mirando el lago. – me había dado cuenta que el mundo es un pañuelo que lo que jamás me imagine, sucedió…

Caro estaba anonadada pero siguió escuchando a su amiga, parecía que necesitaba desahogarse y ella no quería interrumpirla.

Wihel se seco una lagrima que escapo de su ojo derecho queriéndose perder en su mejilla.

-Poco después de que nos sentamos a desayunar esa mañana en la que recibiste tu carta anónima, descubrí que un hombre se dirigía a el despacho de el director, me resultaba conocido, no sabia porque pero mi curiosidad me pudo y lo seguí… al acercarme un poco mas me di cuenta que era mi padre – dijo mientras volvía a secar sus lagrimas de solo pensar en la reacción de su amiga.

-¿¿Si¿Y hablaste con él? – dijo Caro intrigada aunque aun no entendía a que venia todo eso.

-No no hable, pero descubrí quien es mi hermana – dijo Wihel ahora girando su cara para ver a Caro.

-¿Quien? – dijo esta intentando averiguarlo por si misma pero no se lo podía ni imaginar.

-Sabes, el no quería que me enterara, lo escuche mientras hablaba con el director Dippet…eres tu.

-¿¿Que?? – dijo Caro mirando sorprendida a su amiga. – ¿Yo?

-Si eres tu, sabes al principio llore mucho, intente evitarte, primero por mi madre, luego por lo que sentía, no era que te odiara a ti…sino a mi hermana, estaba confundida por todo…no entendía nada. – dijo Wihel mirándola y secando sus lagrimas- pero ahora sabes, ahora me doy cuenta que fui una tonta, porque me di cuenta que tu eres la mejor persona del mundo y no puedo castigarte por lo que haya hecho tu padre… nuestro padre… desperdicie mi tiempo y me sumí en el dolor por querer alejarte, aunque no podría hacerlo del todo, porque te llevo en el corazón, porque quería estar a tu lado en cada momento y por eso me dolía mucho mas el querer distanciarme.

-Por eso tu madre… - dijo Caro con lagrimas en los ojos, ahora lo entendía todo.

-Si por eso… - dijo Wihel volviendo a mirar el lago y mientras secaba su cara volvió a posar su mirada en Caro, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.  
Caro estaba anonadada pero por algún motivo feliz, pensó que siempre lo había estado esperando y no pudo hacer más que abrazar a su hermana dejando a esta completamente sorprendida.

-TE QUIERO, jamás lo olvides – dijo Caro mientras lloraba en los brazos de Wihel – yo jamás quise que mi papá te hiciera eso, tu sabes cuanto te aprecio y cuanto sufrí por todo lo que viviste, desde siempre te considere mi hermana y espero que ahora caminemos juntas, juntas de nuevo y para siempre, no te dejare, no me alejare, por mas que deba revelarme contra mi padre, tu para mi vales oro y no te abandonare.

Ante aquellas palabras Wihel no hizo mas que llorar y aferrarse a su hermana, agradeciéndole aquellas palabras.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Me queda algo por aclarar.. el personaje de Wihel soy yo.. ja.. Guillermina...en otro idioma es Wihelmina.. jeje..:P**

**Bueno fue un pequeño desliz que tuve..queria verme metida en mi mundo.. jaj.. o mejor dicho el de JK.Rowling**

**wee weee!!**

**jaaj**

**Guishe**


	33. Como la Cenicienta

-¿Sabes Caro que es lo que mas deseo? – dijo Wihel separándose un poco de esta que derramaba lagrimas de emoción.

-Dime – dijo esta y le sonrió.

-Me encantaría que nos fuéramos a vivir juntas, por lo menos por un tiempo, porque no se si podría estar sola, la casa ahora me queda muy grande, mi madre siempre le había encantado vivir en casas enormes, es acogedora pero aun así, no quiero estar sola.  
No quiero irme a vivir con vos en tu casa… pero quiero compartir el tiempo contigo hermanita, pero no creo que pueda mirar a los ojos a tu papá después de todo lo que viví. – dijo Wihel, siendo lo mas sincera que podía con su hermana, quería compartir todo el tiempo que había perdido desde que se separaron, quería volver a tener con Caro la amistad que siempre tuvo.

-¡¡Genial! – Dijo Caro sin rodeos – siempre quise vivir un poco independiente de mis padres, no porque fueran malos conmigo, todo lo contrario, pero no se...Siempre fue mi sueño y quiero hacerlo realidad y mas si puedo contar con tu presencia, no quiero volverte a perder, todo este tiempo en que nos alejamos te extrañe y necesite muchísimo…júrame que jamás me dejaras.

Wihel la miraba con la sonrisa mas enorme que podía tener, estaba feliz, por primera vez en tanto tiempo se sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y comenzó a imaginar todo lo que disfrutarían viviendo juntas y no pudo hacer mas que abrazarla y decirle.

-TE LO JURO… eres lo mas importante para mi.

Caro se aferro a ella y ambas comenzaron a llorar como si en ellos se les fuera l vida, pronto se miraron a la cara y comenzaron a reírse por lo patéticas que se veían y aun así se abrazaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el colegio.  
Ambas dos querían ver a sus novios y obviamente preparar todo lo que concernía sobre el entierro de la madre de Wihel.

Los Días fueron pasando y Wihel aunque extrañaba a su mamá no podía evitar sentirse bien, porque por una vez había seguido a su corazón, había dejado atrás todo aquel sufrimiento que por tanto tiempo la había perseguido.  
Llevaba siempre en su memoria todos esos recuerdos hermosos que tenía con su madre y sobre todo ese último encuentro…lo tenía bien presente.  
Cada vez que podía pedía permiso al director para ir al cementerio a dejarle unas cuantas flores y a contarle a su madre sobre su vida… aunque en muchas ocasiones lloraba por su perdida, sabia que su madre estaría mejor allí en ese lugar maravilloso para personas como ella. También tenía presente que si su madre seguía aquí en su mundo, estaría sufriendo por su enfermedad… había averiguado sobre ella y era una enfermedad muy rara pero a la vez muy difícil de sobre llevar… las limitaciones físicas eran muchas y nadie por más valiente que fuera era capaz de aguantar tantas presiones juntas.  
Por lo menos de esa manera estaba tranquilo, sabio que su madre este donde estuviera donde estuviera en ese momento, siempre estaría a su lado.

Por otro lado…

El tiempo se acortaba, Hermione intentaba disfrutar lo que mas podía con Tom… estaba cumpliendo su objetivo, ya Tom no era el mismo que antes…  
Ahora podía notar en sus ojos sus sentimientos… verdaderos sentimientos.  
Había logrado llenar el corazón del muchacho de amor, había logrado que este por un lado dejara de pensar en la grandeza y en el poder y se concentrara en lo que respectaba a los sentimientos.  
Pero aun así, por las noches lloraba desconsoladamente porque debía partir, había logrado un vínculo tan grande entre ellos dos que le era muy difícil poder separarse y pensar que aun así, lograría vivir sin él.

Tom por otro lado, se sentía dichoso, por primera vez podía sentir lo que tanto había iodo en boca de otros, lo podía experimentar por el mismo… y eso lo llenaba mucho mas que todos sus objetivos anteriores… aunque no se olvidaba de ellos por una vez intento escuchar lo que su corazón le dictaba y no lo que su cabeza ordenaba.  
Estaba siendo tan feliz… que hasta en la ducha cantaba (N/A: jaja.. ya me lo imagino… jaja)

---

Tom una vez mas estaba esperándola, habían acordado verse en una hora en la torre, el había llegado dos horas antes para prepararle una sorpresa, sabia que no era común en el pero por algún extraño sentimiento quiso hacerlo.  
Ya lo tenia todo listo y el estaba preparado para cuando ella llegara… solo le restaba esperar.

En cuanto a Hermione, estaba en una sala vacía… caminaba de un lado a otro… esperaba alguna señal… no había sabido nada de Niki hacia días y ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa… quería pedirle mas tiempo pero aun así, tenia presente que ese no era su sitio… no era su lugar y debía volver… el curso de las cosas no se podían cambiar.

Tomo aire esperando alguna señal, comenzó a llamarla en susurros pero esta no aparecía… miraba el reloj a cada rato, tenia presente que debía reunirse en una hora con Tom, pero le aquejaba encontrarse cuanto antes con Niki.

-Niki por el amor de Merlín donde te has metido… cuando mas te necesito no te encuentras, ah! Pero eso si cuando debes mortificarme con mi partida eres la primera en aparecer sin que te lo pida. – decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con los puños cerrados a causa de los nervios. – Vamos Niki aparece, me dijiste que en cuanto te necesitara te llamara… pero no haces acto de presencia.

Hermione estaba más que alterada… se acerco a la ventana y comenzó a mirar el terreno del colegio.  
Y sin pensarlo comenzó a recordar a sus amigos. Y no pudo evitar reprimir las lagrimas… no lo podía negar los extrañaba.  
Se sentó junto a la ventana, comenzó a marearse y se sentía algo descompuesta por los nervios… el estomago se le revolvía.

Se puso nuevamente de pie y grito.

-¡NIKI POR FAVOR APARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-aquí estoy – dijo esta apareciendo de la nada delante de ella – ¿me buscabas?

-¿¿Que si te buscaba?? Hace horas que te estoy llamando y ¡tú no vienes! – dijo Hermione conteniendo las fuerzas para no estrujar al pititufio que tenia delante de ella.

-Vamos tranquila – dijo esta sin dejar de sonreír. – estas preparada, nos volvemos ya.

-¿¿QUE?? – quedo atónita hermione, jamás pensó que se volverían así como así, no podía ser, no estaba preparada, no podía ser posible, no ahora con todo lo que estaba viviendo, ahora si cayo en cuenta que su tiempo en el pasado había acabado aunque ella no quería.- NO… por favor, ahora no… por favor – comenzó a decir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Que tienes que esperar, has cumplido muy bien tu objetivo, has llegado a la meta, debes volver – dijo esta sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

-Es que no lo entiendes – dijo esta derramando ahora si sus lagrimas contenidas.

-¿Que es lo que no entiendo? dijo esta sin dejar de sonreír.

-No entiendes que no me importa ahora mi objetivo, que me he enamorado – dijo Hermione mirándola.

-Si lo se – dijo tranquilamente Niki.

-¿Y lo dices así como así? – Dijo Hermione enfurecida – lo amo y tú me quieres llevar ahora.

-Tu tiempo aquí se ha terminado, tú viniste con un objetivo y este lo has cumplido – dijo Niki aun mirándola.

-Pero es que aun sigues sin entender, por primera vez el siente que lo aman, lo cual es la verdad y el abrió su corazón, el dejo fluir sus sentimientos conmigo, sabes como le afectara el que yo desaparezca así. – dijo mientras pensaba en la sola idea de que Tom se diera cuenta de que ella solo había sido algo pasajero, se destrozaría y la sola idea la descomponía.

Hermione se agarro la cabeza, estaba mareada, todo esto la estaba mareando…

-¿Te sientes bien? – pregunto Niki

-No… estoy algo mareada y nerviosa por todo esto – contesto la muchacha mientras se sentaba para poder respirar mejor y dejar de temblar.

-Bueno hagamos un trato – dijo por fin niki tas un minuto de silencio.

-¿Qué clase de trato? – pregunto la muchacha intentando imaginar con que saltaría Niki en ese momento.

-Haremos como la cenicienta – concluyo.

-¿Cómo¿explícate no entiendo? – Dijo Hermione intentando encontrar algún sentido con aquel cuento Muggle que su madre de pequeña le contaba - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el cuento?

-Mucho – dijo Niki revoloteándole por la cabeza, haciendo que Hermione se mareara aun mas – tienes hasta las 12 concluido ese horario volverás a tu tiempo. – diciendo eso desapareció sin darle tiempo a hermione a replicar.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	34. El Regalo de Tom

-¿Cómo¿explícate no entiendo? – Dijo Hermione intentando encontrar algún sentido con aquel cuento Muggle que su madre de pequeña le contaba - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con el cuento?

-Mucho – dijo Niki revoloteándole por la cabeza, haciendo que Hermione se mareara aun mas – tienes hasta las 12 concluido ese horario volverás a tu tiempo. – diciendo eso desapareció sin darle tiempo a hermione a replicar.

Hermione estaba exasperada… Niki había desaparecido así como si nada, y la había dejado con un horario que cumplir, con mil explicaciones que no podía concebir… no sabia como le diría a Tom lo que sucedería después de las doce, realmente seria como l cenicienta… volvería a la realidad, despertaría de su sueño… si complicado pero maravilloso sueño.

Se tambaleo en sus pies… los nervios la tenían mal, últimamente no se sentía nada bien a causa de todos sus pensamientos encontrados… cada día se le revolvía mas el estomago…no entendía el porque…era conciente de que siempre había perseverado para los exámenes… siempre había tenido todo calculado y los nervios jamás fueron un impedimento para sus propósitos...Pero ahora todo era distinto.

Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que tan solo faltaban 10 minutos para su encuentro con Tom… se refregó la cara intentando sacar toda su angustia y se marcho de la sala dirigiéndose a su antiguo cuarto, en la torre Gryffindor… ya que allí guardaba la mitad de su ropa, la cual no usaba con frecuencia.

Una vez que estuvo allí, miro el ropero aunque sus pensamientos no estaban puestos en lo que debería ponerse en esa ocasión, intentaba buscar el modo de que todo saliera bien, debía haber una forma para que todo esto no le afectase demasiado a Tom, aunque estaba más que segura que eso no era posible.  
Fue pasando sus manos por las distintas prendas, sin prestarle atención y cogio una de las tantas que había allí, se la puso y se miro al espejo, no le quedaba nada mal. Pero aun así su cara de marcada tristeza no se le iba.  
Decidió entonces dirigirse al baño, abrió la canilla y dejo correr el agua en sus manos… tomo un poco y mojo su cara para que así intentar que el notable sufrimiento se marchara, se miro al espejo y no había cambiado mucho. Volvió a mirar el reloj y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo… así que tomo su varita y conjuro un hechizo para que su pelo se alzara en una coleta.

Se miro nuevamente al espejo pero su aspecto no había cambiado ni un poco… decidió que por esa ocasión en la cual debía ocultar su tristeza necesitaría de los consejos de Ginny… así que se dirigió nuevamente al armario y cogio un bolsito en el cual guardaba todas las pinturas que su amiga año tras año le había regalado y que nunca había usado, unas cuantas hasta con el envoltorio las tenia.  
Abrió el bolso y saco un pote de maquillaje y un poco de rubor, delineador y una sombra muy clarita.  
Se acerco nuevamente al espejo y siguiendo los pasos que tantas veces le había dado Ginny en un intento de hacerla mas femenina, comenzó a pintarse.  
Luego de haber acabado, dirigió nuevamente la mirada al espejo y se sorprendió, realmente no había sido en vano haber escuchado a su amiga, dando le esos consejos y ahora se lo agradecía.

Una vez lista miro nuevamente el reloj y se dio cuenta que solo le faltaban unos minutos con lo cual emprendió la marcha.  
Camino ligero pero sin llegar a correr y se planto frente a la puerta que daba a la torre, donde la estaría esperando Tom, sus nervios se volvieron a ella, mareándola un poco pero respiro con calma para pensar con claridad y disfrutar de su ultima ocasión con la persona que le había cambiado su vida, la persona que había detrás de esa monstruosa imagen del futuro… la verdadera persona con sentimientos que había abierto su corazón a ella.

Entro a la sala y se dio cuenta que todo estaba en penumbras, avanzo un poco y se sorprendió al ver velas flotando formando un sendero el cual ella siguió… luego un aroma la enloqueció, lo reconocía.  
Siguió caminando y se encontró con un ramo de flores flotando frente a ella, eran sus flores favoritas, era el aroma que había percatado al entrar. Era un hermoso ramo de Primulas… Se puede encontrar en una enorme variedad de colores de flor y prácticamente durante todo el año.  
Las había conocido hacia dos veranos cuando con sus padres viajo a Londres…y había quedado fascinada, jamás olvidaría el aroma que estas desprendían, pero lo mas extraño era que el lo supiera.  
Pero aun así, podía ser solo casualidad y agarro el ramo sonriendo en busca de Tom…siguió caminando emocionada, esto le parecía un sueño hecho realidad y mas que nada le parecía una de esas películas que solía ver su madre y que ella compartía muy gustosa, donde el novio la esperaba a la novia con millones de sorpresas luego para regalarle un dulce beso y la mejor de las noches… al recordarlo su corazos comenzó a latir¿que mas le esperaba? Todo esto le complicaría mucho más el poder separarse de él.  
Siguió caminando un poco mas y descubrió que la gran ventana que había en la sala estaba abierta y que un camino de pétalos rojos marcaban que un pequeño senderito por el cual ella camino… aun no había visto a Tom pero el latido de su corazón no desacelero… todo lo contrario cada vez aumentaba mas y mas su ritmo.  
Camino un poco mas deprisa pero sin extralimitarse para no parecer desesperada…siguió caminando mientras olía las flores que tenia en sus manos, sonrió al darse cuenta que en el balcón había una pequeña mesa llena de velas y una melodía comenzaba a filtrarse hacia el cuarto mientras cada vez se acercaba al ventanal que daba al Balcón.  
Una vez que llego no miro con lagrimas en los ojos y allí efectivamente se encontraba Tom con un traje muy elegante esperándola, sonriéndole abiertamente y mirándola embelezado.

-Hola Princesita – le dijo Tom sonriéndole  
-Hola – dijo ella intentando reprimir sus lágrimas, no debía llorar, pero la emoción, la alegría y la tristeza la embriagaban cada vez más.  
-¿Estas preparada para todo lo que deseo que tengas de mi esta noche? – pregunto Tom acariciándole la mejilla.

-… Si – vacilo un momento, sabia que cada minuto que pasara con el seria mucho mas difícil justificar su partida, en realidad no sabia como hacerlo. ¿Como decirle alguien que debe abandonarlo porque no es de su tiempo¿Como decirle que fue todo por un objetivo por el cual regreso al paso pero que luego no pudo evitar enamorarse? Hermione no pudo aguantar más y derramo una lágrima la cual seco rápidamente pero Tom se percato de eso.  
-¿Porque lloras Giselle? – pregunto incrédulo ante el llanto de Hermione  
-De emoción… - dijo rápidamente – la verdad que jamás me lo esperaba, como sabrás todo esto es nuevo para mi, tanto como para ti, jamás me trataron con tanto amor como tu lo estas haciendo y eso me emociona – mintió descaradamente Hermione pero parte de eso era verdad, aunque no admitiera toda la verdad.

-No llores princesita, Te amo ¿sabes? – dijo acariciándole la mejilla nuevamente y acercándose lentamente a ella, para depositar sus labios en los de ellas dándole un dulce beso.

Hermione cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto y una nueva lágrima corrió por sus mejillas mojando sus labios como los de Tom.  
-Aun llorando eres dulce – dijo este secándole la lagrima – me encantas – dijo con sinceridad que se le notaba en los ojos.  
Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo muy fuerte, intentaba conservar con ella todo lo que pudiera de Tom.  
De repente un pequeño mareo hizo que se tambaleara en los brazos el muchacho el cual se asusto.

-Estas bien Giselle? – pregunto preocupado.

-Si, no te preocupes, es la emoción – dijo Hermione sabiendo perfectamente que todo se debía a los nervios de lo que podría pasar horas después.

-¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto Tom haciendo un movimiento con la varita para que la música inundara todo el lugar.

-SI – dijo Hermione intentando no separarse de él.

Tom la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él, y comenzaron a bailar lentamente mientras la música los embriagaba, sus aromas se entremezclaban y Hermione mientras abrazaba a Tom no dejaba de derramar lagrimas silenciosas por aquella despedida definitiva.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	35. El Dolor de la Despedida

Lo minutos pasaban y ella no podía dejar de derramar lagrimas mientras al ritmo de la música bailaban abrazados.  
Tom estaba con los ojos cerrados aspirando su aroma… no podía creer el solo hecho de pensar que podía perderse la maravillosa experiencia de amar…solo por temor… solo por no querer sufrir…solo por no querer ser débil… pero ahora sabia que prefería mil veces ser vulnerable a la vida que no serlo, tan solo estando con ella podía apreciar lo maravilloso que es despertar y contemplar el amanecer y las pequeñas virtudes que te da un nuevo día al verlo reflejado en los ojos de la persona que amas.

No supo cuando fue verdaderamente que se enamoro de ella pero lo que si supo es que estaba agradecido del día que entro por las puertas del gran salón y fijo sus ojos en él, de otro modo jamás hubiera conocido lo que era la verdadera felicidad y aun seguiría pensando que debió ser inmortal para apreciar la vida en su totalidad… ahora no lo creía solo pensaba en ella… solo ella ocupaba su pensamiento el mayor tiempo, ya no cabía nada mas en su cabeza, ya no le importaba mas nada que el solo hecho de compartir su vida con la única persona que le había abierto las puertas, la única persona que había sido lo suficientemente paciente para enseñarle el verdadero significado del amor… no podía pedir nada mas… no quería pedir nada mas… estaba completamente feliz y dichoso de poder compartir pequeños pero valiosos momentos con la castaña que había llenado su vida de una nueva Luz.

Tom se separo un poco de la Castaña para notar como lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de la muchacha, pensó que quizás estaba haciendo algo verdaderamente mal y una tristeza lo embriago como nunca.

-Giselle – dijo entrecortadamente, con temor a que la chica saliera corriendo de sus brazos – ¿he hecho algo mal? – pregunto, temiendo la respuesta.

-No- dijo Hermione sin poder reprimir unas cuantas lagrimas mas, se sentía tan mal, tan desdichada con su suerte, tan enojada por haberse enamorado y de la manera que lo había hecho, tan desilusionada por tener que dejarlo y tan triste por no poder quedarse… tenia un nudo en la garganta quería decirle la verdad pero no podía… como lo haría si sabia perfectamente que el no lo podría entender y si por milagro lo hacia sabia que la odiaría con todo su derecho a hacerlo.- estoy bien…todo esto me emociona – mintió nuevamente y un punzada de dolor cruzo su corazón… sintió que el suelo era inestable y se tambaleo pero Tom la sostuvo.

-Te encuentras bien amor – dijo Tom aferrándola fuertemente con sus brazos- ¿¿que te pasa¿¿Por que estas así?? Giselle? – dijo abrazándola.

-No lo se – dijo en un susurro – creo que es el mismísimo miedo

-¿¿Miedo¿¿Me tienes miedo?? – pregunto casi asustado el muchacho.

-No a ti, sino a mi – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con cierta dificultad, le dolía hacerlo.

-¿Porque corazón? – dijo Tom acompañándola a sentarse en uno de los mullidos almohadones que había preparado.

-No lo se, temo estar haciendo las cosas mal, y… - dijo pero callo al instante.

-¿¿Y?? – volvió a preguntar Tom para que la muchacha respondiera.

-Y… no quiero lastimarte… -dijo en un susurro.

-No lo haces…Yo te Amo –dijo Tom apoyando sus labios en los de ella.

Hermione se dejo extasiar con ese beso, sabia que aunque se lo explicara de mil manera Tom jamás lo entendería y pensó que por una vez en la vida disfrutaría del momento sin pensar en las consecuencias del futuro… no quedaba mucho para que la noche acabara y mucho menos para que ella regresara y debía demostrarle cuanto lo amaba pues asi, si por esas casualidades en el futuro el la reconociera, recordara el momento vivido y todo lo que ella le regalo, que supiera que no es un simple juego sino que es la pura verdad y la muestra de un verdadero amor.

Hermione se separo un poco de Tom y contemplo como había cambiado desde el primer día en que lo vio hasta hoy… sus ojos no eran fríos, su mirada no era dura, y sus gestos gélidos… no ahora era todo lo contrario…ella sonrió.  
Paso una de sus manos por el cuello de Tom acariciándolo suavemente, subió por su cabello despeinándolo un poco y le regalo una sonrisa que él respondió de igual manera.  
Se acerco suavemente a sus labios, haciéndolo de una forma excitante… pero solo rozo su boca para luego alejarse y contemplar sus ojos.

Tom tomo su mano, la acaricio y pronto el se levanto dándole envión a ella para que también lo hiciera y lo siguiera…Hermione se levanto, sonrió y por un momento disfruto ante el espectáculo que sus ojos estaban viendo.  
Se sentaron en los mullidos almohadones frente a la mesita donde estaban los mejores manjares. Hermione en ese momento pensó que los elfos domésticos realmente se habían esmerado para que Tom le regalara esta noche.  
Ella simplemente sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de Tom el cual la miro con intensidad y en aquella mirada por primera vez Hermione pudo captar verdadera FELICIDAD.

El corazón de Hermione salto de emoción, por primera vez podía sentir el verdadero amor dentro de la otra persona, dentro de ella misma y eso la hacia feliz, no importaba cuanto tiempo le quedara, porque este momento jamás lo olvidaría y ella quería disfrutarlo hasta el ultimo instante.

Tom le sonrió devolviéndole la caricia y sirvió vino Blanco en nuestras copas, la verdad que eso le sorprendió mucho a Hermione porque era una costumbre más muggle que mágica, pero no dijo nada.

Brindaron con vino blanco mientras degustaban unas deliciosas machas a la parmesana. Luego una deliciosa paila marina. Con sabor, con color, con aroma que llamaba a no dejarla enfriar.

Mientras cenaban, las miradas no dejaban de encontrarse y las sonrisas de marcarse, verdaderamente era una velada para admirar por cualquier pareja, ya que amor como el que Hermione y Tom se profesaba era único en su historia, con solo mirarse podían estar diciéndose cuanto se amaban, con solo rozarse demostrarse pleno amor y con solo hablarse podían manifestar en palabras lo que sus corazones sentían.

La conversación era tranquila y relajada, los brindis muy seguidos, por todo y por nada, sólo por estar juntos, reian y sonreian. Bromeaban y disfrutaban a cada momento el hecho de compartir esta hermosa noche.

Hermione alzo la vista para descubrir como el cielo estaba de un azul oscuro y cubierto de un manto de estrellas... Tom siguio la linea imaginaria de su mirada y pudo contemplar y maravillarse con la noche magnifica que habia escogido y no pudo reprimir un pequeño "Gracias"

-¿Gracias? – pregunto Hermione que lo habia oido aunque este haya susurrado.- ¿por que?

-Gracias por ser la mujer mas maravillosa, por ser la mujer que me abrio su corazon, la que me enseño, la que no se rindio conmigo, la que se jugo por mi, la que esta a mi lado, la cual amo como jamas pense amar a nadie. – dijo Tom bajando la mirada hasta posarla en los ojos de la muchacha.- Gracias por ser tan hermosa, tan dedicada, tan cariñosa, por quererme tanto, por demostrarme que no hay momento mejor que el de estar enamorados, aunque el lapso sea largo o corto, lo importante es lo que queda en nosotros, por hacerme capas de amar, y por la manera en que te amo. – dijo y comenzo a acercarse a Hermione que derramaba lagrimas de emosion por lo que le habia dicho Tom... esta tambien comenzo a acercarse acortando la distancia entre los dos y se besaron teniendo de testigo las estrellas las cuales serian las confidentes de un verdadero amor...  
Las confidentes de que en algun tiempo...Lord Voldemort Amo.

Tom se levanto suavemente alzando en sus brazos a Hermione y susurrandole al oido...

-Cierra los ojos y confia en mi

Hermione no lo dudo y cerro los ojos sintiendo una oleada de exitacion y emosion que la embriagaban...  
Sintio la brisa en el pelo aunque no lo creyo posible ya que se encontraban en la torre, aunque en una de esas se habia levantado viento sin que ella antes lo note... pero algo extraño sucedio no solo la brisa comenzo a sentir... sino el extraño olor a mar y el sonido de las olas golpeando la costa...  
Sin previo aviso Tom apollo nuevamente a la muchacha en el suelo y le susurro.

-Abre tus ojos y contempla junto a mi este lugar que tantos recuerdos me trae, aqui aprendi a ser mago, aqui me di cuenta que era distinto en verdad, aqui tambien fue donde hice cosas que no debia...- dijo esto ultimo con un resentimientos a sus actos y miro a la castaña.

-No importa Tom, lo que hayas hecho en un pasado, si no fuera asi, quizas yo no estuviera a tu lado...- dijo sonriendole y acercandose a besarlo... un beso que el correspondio encantado.- Gracias por traerme aqui... ¿pero como hemos salido?

Tom sonrio y la miro – Mejor disfruta que en algun momento podras descubrir como es que tu novio logra todas estas cosas – dijo sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa perfecta a la castaña y esta salto a su regazo para comenzarlo a besar y este simplemente atino a complacerla.

-Gracias a ti por ser tan maravilloso – susurro Hermione a Tom – gracias por permitirme conocerte verderamente, gracias por escogerme a mi, para ser tu primer amor.

-No eres solamente mi primer amor... eres mi vida completa Giselle – dijo Tom acariciando la mejilla de Hermione y besandola nuevamente.

La noche era adorable, miles de estrellas adornaban el espacio y sólo la luna alumbraba sus pisadas. Tom y Hermione tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar por la playa mientras sus miradas se encontraban y sus sonrisas nuevamente se marcaban en sus rostros de jovenes enamorados.  
No había personas, tenían varios kilómetros de playa para ellos solos.

Hermione se sentía libre, se saco el pequeño abrigo que tenia, queria sentir la brisa en sus brazos para lo que comenzo a correr por la orilla, jugó como nunca con cada una de las olas que se perdían en la arena. La luz reflejada en el mar producía perfectos efectos en la oscuridad.

Tom la miraba, disfrutaba sólo mirando como ella jugaba como una niña en el mar y reía cada vez que Hermione corría hacia las olas, reía sin dejar de estar atento ya que sabía que ese aire la embriagaba (N/A:perdon la interrupcion...pero hace falta aclarar que mione aunque tome poco le afecta... jajaja)  
y Herms ya no podía resistir caer en las olas y dejarse mojar y sentir el abrazo del mar, bajo las estrellas, esperando sus manos, sintiendo sus abrazos y dejandose imbadir de amor.

Hermione sintio como Tom la brazaba, mientras las olas los mojaba a ambos... sonrio mientras bailaban en el cosmo de la felicidad.  
Se besaron mientras la luna era testigo de su amor y se quedaron abrazados por minutos para no perder la magia del momento.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	36. como si fuera a Olvidarte

Los brazos de Tom la contuvieron y aunque ella no quisiera pensar, era una despedida, no sabia cuanto le estaba costando… si ella hubiera sabido desde un principio cuanto lo amaría, no se hubiera arriesgado a volver al pasado… ahora el dolor que sentía, por ese amor de otro tiempo… le estaba destrozando el alma y aunque quisiera renunciar… jamás lo podría olvidar, así fuera su mismísimo Tom quien acabara en un futuro con su vida.  
Derramo unas cuantas lágrimas que fueron ocultadas por las olas del mar…

Tom sonreía a más no poder… estaba tan feliz a su lado que no podía dejar de dibujar en su cara su sonrisa.  
La giro lentamente poniéndola de frente a el… el viento despeinaba a ambos pero el amor no los dejaba tener frió…se sonrieron y él la alzo en sus brazos y comenzó girar y a gritar…

-_**GISELLE TE AMOO!!-**_mientras las olas rompían en sus piernas mientras giraba y Hermione derramaba lagrimas tanto de felicidad como tristeza… ella aun en sus brazos abrazo el cuello del muchacho y susurro en su oído…

-Yo TE AMO…jamás lo olvides… no te olvides por favor…de que yo a tu lado fui feliz! – dijo la muchacha abrazándose a el…había llegado el momento…temía por todo pero no podía decírselo…preferirá que la odiara y no sufriera con la verdad.

Tom sintió verdaderamente sus palabras…se sorprendió por estas, porque el sabia que jamás la olvidaría porque siempre estaría a su lado, pero por alguna razón le sonaban tristes… o ella en si lo estaba y no lo entendía… sentía la cabeza de Hermione entre su cuello y suavemente hizo que esta la mirara, necesitaba verle los ojos.  
Hermione lentamente dejo que Tom corriera su mentón y sus ojos se fijaran en la de ella.  
Al hacerlo Tom descubrió que había rastro de tristeza en la muchacha y su corazón se partió…

-Que pasa Giselle?? – pregunto mientras caminaba a la orilla.

-Nada… me encanta estar contigo, jamás lo olvides – dijo Hermione mirándolo y dándole un beso que el correspondió pero pronto se alejo de sus labios para mirarla nuevamente.

-¿Porque hablas como si fuera a olvidarte de un momento a otro? – dijo Tom mirándola preocupado – no entiendes que jamás me alejare de ti… fuiste tu quien me descubrió verdaderamente quien soy… ¿como podría alejarme de ti cuando me haces tan bien?  
Hermione se abrazo a él con todas sus fuerzas y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran pero en ningún momento flaqueo…intento que Tom sufriera lo menos posible y que la recordara así…con todo su amor para él.

Lo beso como jamás antes lo había besado, con amor, tristeza, pasión, desesperación e intentando jamás olvidar el sabor del muchacho.  
Tom quedo sorprendido ante aquel beso que le encanto y lo disfruto muchísimo y mas aun porque sus labios sabían a mar mezclado con la fragancia que solo ella tenia y la cual lo volvía loco.

Hermione se aparto de él y una vez mas dijo…

-No te enfades, recuérdame, TE AMO… - y lo miro…

Tom estaba mas que desorientado con las palabras de Hermione y se permitió decir  
-¿Te vas a algún lado? – dijo mirándola mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de ella.

-No siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos ante el contacto del muchacho.

-¿Entonces porque tus palabras? – pregunto Tom nuevamente mientras la contemplaba tan hermosa.

-Simples palabras, pero tú jamás me olvides ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Hermione abriendo sus ojos y mirándolo con intensidad… jamás se lo perdonaría… pero lo amaba con locura como para permitirse que el sufriera así, por su causa.

-Jamás lo olvidare Giselle porque jamás me alejare de ti – dijo Tom abrazándola y besándola.

Hermione sintió que el suelo ya no era firme, su corazón acelero de una manera incontrolable…ya era la hora podía sentirlo, aunque no quisiera dejarlo, lo abrazo con mas intensidad intentando no despegarse de el pero sentía como su cuerpo era inestable…se sentía débil y algo mareada, no podía mas… comenzó a llorar con mayor intensidad intentando recordarlo todo, todo lo que vivió hasta el momento, sus mejores momentos en los cuales había aprendido a amar a su peor enemigo, lo había logrado realmente conocer como ninguno.  
Un malestar se le instalo en el estomago, podía verse desaparecer ante su mirada de incredulidad…y todo se volvió confuso…

-**TOM TE AMO**- grito antes de desaparecer completamente.

Tom no lo comprendía…la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo se había desvanecido de sus brazos… no era creíble… no podía ser…  
Callo arrodillado en el suelo…quizás todo era una ilusión… quizás solo quiso saber como era el amor y lo imagino todo… quizás solo fue un espejismo, una ilusión…  
Pero no podía ser…todo había sido tan real…  
Llevo sus manos a su cara y comenzó a llorar como jamás en la vida lo había hecho.  
Lloraba con un verdadero sentimiento… no lo podía comprender como de la nada, como en un instante… todo podía acabar.

_**Que me digas que ahora el amor sabe mal  
Que me digas que sol va a deja de alumbrar  
Es querer renunciar a los sueños, noche  
Es mirar la montaña y decir… no podré  
Superar esta prueba que puede matar  
Cuando estas justo ahí de poderla alcanzar **_

Yo si creo que mal nos podría caer  
Olvidarnos que aun este amor puede ser

Mentira…que el amor se nos fue de la piel, es mentira  
Que los besos no saben a miel es mentira que mi cuerpo te enfría  
Que la magia termina, me sabe a mentira

Mentira… que lo bueno algún día se acaba  
Es mentira que el adiós es volver a nacer  
Es mentira que tus ojos se olvidan que la fe  
Es como un barco tirado en la orilla  
Juro que es….MENTIRA

Que me digas que ahora es cuestión de olvidar  
Y que por una vez no podemos pensar  
Es querer renunciar a los sueños de ayer  
Es abrir en el alma una herida  
Sin fin  
Es caer a un abismo, mirarte partir  
Es nadar contra el mar, esta vida sin ti  
Yo si creo que mal nos podría caer  
Olvidarnos que aun este amor  
Puede ser 

**En Hogwarts…**

-¿Blaise donde me llevas? – preguntaba Nelly sonriendo.

Esos últimos días junto a Zabbini habían sido los mas maravillosos que pudo haber tenido…ya no tenia miedo de que alguien no la amara, ya no temía quedarse sola, ya no le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, no le importaba mas su amigo Jack que tan bien estaba con su amiga Caro…todo estaba tan perfecto para ella…y lo que mas extraño le parecía era a ver notado en Tom Riddle amabilidad… ¿¿amor?? Eso había sucedido una vez en la que había ido a buscar a su novio a la entrada de su sala y Tom salio con una sonrisa marcada en su cara y el saludo como si nada, esto la había dejado perpleja, pero aun así pensó que había sido producto de su imaginación por estar tan enamorada…  
Sus pensamientos fueron rompidos cuando la voz de su Blaise hablo…

-No desesperes… ya te dije que es una sorpresa… ¿no te gustan las sorpresas? – dijo Blaise abrazándola desde la espalda y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de ella mientras caminaban.

-La verdad que no… no soporto las intrigas – dijo esta sonriendo y levantando un brazo hacia atrás para acariciar la cabellera de su amado.

-Pues déjame por una vez, sorprenderte - dijo este sonriéndole y sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo con cual le cubrió los ojos.

-¡¡¡AHH no…porfa no!!! – gritaba Kelly intentando que Blaise no le cubriera los ojos.

-Shh…quiero que sea especial…por una vez déjame alagarte! – dijo Blaise besándola y ella desistió (N/A: Vamos Tani no pongas resistencia eh!! Jajaja)

-Esta bien tontito – le dijo esta sacándole la lengua la cual fue captirada por los labios del muchacho- mmmm…-solo pudo gesticular la muchacha.

-Me encanta tu lengua – dijo este besándola

-A mi me encantas tu – dijo ella sonriéndole- ¿y vamos o no?

-Ahh si, si- dijo Blaise tomándole la mano y poniéndose en marcha nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Blaise había preparado la sorpresa le quito la venda a Kelly dejándola sorprendida totalmente, cumpliendo su objetivo, en ese momento Blaise sonrió satisfecho y Kelly hablo.

-Es precioso...-dijo mirando todo lo que había preparado el muchacho y luego dirigió su mirada a él y lo beso tiernamente

-No tanto como tú... –dijo el muchacho dándole un nuevo beso mientras la abrazaba -te amo.

El sitio que había preparado Blaise, era en la costa del lago, apartados a la vista de todos, siendo cubiertos por unos matorrales que se encontraban allí, la luna iluminaba de su mejor forma al lago dándole un toque más romántico, como en las películas que solía ver Kelly.

Había velas que iluminaban el camino hacia la mesa, la cual estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas, al lado había un árbol muy bonito y bastante grande que se alzaba hasta las profundidades del cielo…  
Kelly a cada paso se iba sorprendiendo mas, jamás la habían agasajado de tal manera y se sentía muy alagada.

-Q suerte e tenido de conocerte...-dijo la muchacha mirando una vez mas el lago.

- yo si que he tenido suerte de encontrar a la mujer perfecta...Kelly...- le dijo este agarrándola por la espalda, rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza entre el cuello de la muchacha.-bueno hermosa dama, la invito a la mesa...- le dijo cogiéndola de la mano y sonriéndole

-Es una velada perfecta...es como un cuento de los que me contaba mi mamá cuando yo era chiquita-dijo Kelly ruborizándose al pensamiento.

-¿A si? pues todavía hay mas sorpresas...-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿¿Que hay mas??-dijo sorprendida la muchacha- Blaise...no te merezco-dijo algo triste ante la perspectiva de todo lo que había ocurrido antes de ponerse de novios.

-No digas eso mi amor...tu me mereces a mi y mucho mas-dijo Blaise acercándose a ella y besándola  
Luego con el movimiento de varita Blaise hizo aparecer un gran menú y sonriendo comenzaron a cenar… hablaron de todo un poco y poco después de que termino la cena Blaise dijo:

-Amor mira el cielo...

Esta alzo la vista para encontrarse con una hermosa sorpresa, en lo alto del cielo se podían ver dibujadas las palabras TE AMO, con todos los colores del arco iris… pero luego estas cambiaban y formaban la imagen de Kelly y luego volvían a las palabras principales.

-Blaise...es precioso...te amo...-Dijo Kelly derramando una lagrima.

-Yo te amo mas...daría mi vida por ti...no se como he podido vivir sin ti hasta que apareciste… -le dijo tiernamente besándola.

Kelly estaba emocionada, abrazo a su novio y comenzó a mirar el lugar, quería sorprenderlo con algo pero no sabia con que hasta que junto al árbol encontró dos piedras y sonrió.

-Ven...yo también tengo una sorpresa...-dijo mirándolo con destellos en los ojos de tanto amor.

-¿Para mi?-dijo sorprendido el muchacho.

-Para nuestro amor – dijo Kelly cogiendo la piedra y acercándose a el árbol

-¿Que vas a hacer?-pregunto Blaise

-Sellar nuestro amor, con palabras, en este lugar, nuestro lugar de ahora en mas – dijo esta escribiendo en el árbol Blaise & Kelly un amor para siempre.

Blaise le sonrió y poso su mano en el bolsillo sacando de allí un colgante con un corazón.

-Te regalo esto para que lo conserves siempre y para que jamás te olvides de cuanto TE AMO! – dijo girándola para colocárselo en el cuello.

-Se puede abrir! – dijo esta emocionada y abrió el pequeño corazón para encontrarse con la foto de el que le recitaba un te amo tas otro.-¡Mi amor!- dijo esta sin palabras girándose para regalarle el mas tierno de lo besos.

Luego de un rato de besarse ambos se recostaron en la hierba a contemplar las estrellas.

-Son hermosas...-dijo Blaise mirándolas

-Tú eres mucho mas lindo...-dijo Kelly tomándole la cara suavemente y depositando sus labios en los de el

-Tú mucho mas...eres la mujer mas linda del universo...-dijo este mientras la besaba

-No sabía que se podía amar tanto a una persona Blaise...gracias por quererme tanto...

-No tienes que agradecerme nada...gracias a ti por hacerme ver que el amor existe-le dijo el muchacho besándola nuevamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- te amo-le dijo entre beso y beso

- yo mas...- beso

Blaise comenzó a acariciar a la muchacha mientras lentamente subía su mano por la remera, sintió como su novia tembló y se quedo estático mirándola intentando descifrar en sus ojos el miedo que podía ver.

-¿Que pasa amor?-dijo Blaise

-...yo soy virgen...-dijo cohibida la muchacha

-Lo siento Kelly...debí suponerlo…perdóname- dijo este corriendo su mano pero aun abrazándola

-No, Blaise…- le dijo Kelly al muchacho acercándolo nuevamente a ella –quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo – dijo y le sonrió

-¿Estas segura?- le pregunto el muchacho alagado de que le brindara tal privilegio

-Jamás estuve tan segura en toda mi vida…Blaise TE AMO – dijo la muchacha comenzándolo a besar – pero quiero hacerlo en un lugar especial – dijo sonriéndole

-¿Donde?-dijo este mirándola para descubrir dicho lugar…

-Ven-dijo la muchacha guiándolo al lago

Kelly se freno a la orilla y comenzó a besar tiernamente a su novio quien muy cuidadosamente comenzó a despojar la ropa de la muchacha y Kelly la de él y luego se sumergieron en el lago.

En el agua ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse, al mismo tiempo que Blaise la iba recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo: comenzó con sus piernas y luego fue subiendo lentamente depositándola en su cola.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	37. Has modificado el Pasado

Kelly se freno a la orilla y comenzó a besar tiernamente a su novio quien muy cuidadosamente comenzó a despojar la ropa de la muchacha y Kelly la de él y luego se sumergieron en el lago.  
En el agua ambos se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse, al mismo tiempo que Blaise la iba recorriendo con sus manos todo su cuerpo: comenzó con sus piernas y luego fue subiendo lentamente depositándola en su cola.  
Kelly comenzó a temblar pero no del frio ya que el agua se encontraba tibia… solo que el contacto y el solo hecho de saber el gran paso que estaría por dar en su vida la hizo estremecerse… no se arrepentiría jamás, sabia que era lo que ella quería, lo amaba con mucha pasión, jamás se había enamorado de alguien como lo estaba de Blaise y quería darle todo lo que era, todo.

Blaise miro a los ojos nuevamente a Kelly quería hacerla sentir segura, que no tuviera miedo porque el jamás haría algo para dañarla, la amaba con intensidad y no quería que esta sufriera ni que apresurara las cosas si no estaba preparada.  
La miro a los ojos y esta le sonrió, notaba en ellos seguridad, notaba amor, pasión.  
Se acerco lentamente depositándole un beso en sus suaves labios fue un beso tímido pero muy hermoso, de esos que producen un cosquilleo en la panza, al tiempo que un escalofrío te recorre la espalda.

Kelly se abrazo a el, no quería soltarlo sentía que su cuerpo se desvanecía a cada contacto, quería tenerlo con ella siempre, no dejarlo ir. Suavemente bajo con sus besos y se posiciono en el cuello del muchacho, besándolo tiernamente, mientras acariciaba su espalda subiendo y bajando por la misma.

Blaise cerró los ojos sintiendo el verdadero placer de sentir las suaves manos de Kelly sobre su espalda y los besos por su cuello. Él subió una de sus manos y acaricio el cabello de la chica suavemente, mientras con impulso, la alzo haciendo que Kelly subiera a él como una niña pequeña siendo alzada por su padre.

Kelly sonrió y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante aquel contacto… no había olvidado que aunque estuvieran debajo del agua ambos estaban completamente desnudos y era algo que no podía pasar desapercibido.  
Kelly lo miro a los ojos y sonrió aun colorada por notar la excitación del muchacho y Blaise le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No puedo evitarlo, discúlpame si te pone nerviosa – dijo agachando la mirada

-¡No seas tonto! Es todo un alago – dijo besándolo suavemente mientras comenzaba a acariciarlo y el beso comenzó a ser mas apasionado, ya ambos sabían que no había retorno después de la gran pasión y deseo que se profesaban ambos.

Blaise comenzó a acariciar su espalda suavemente mientras Kelly lo miraba intensamente a los ojos hasta que un pequeño escalofríos le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir la suavidad de las manos de su novio haciéndola sentirse en el cielo. Cerro los ojos sonriendo abiertamente y el le beso el cuello haciéndole estallar en una excitación jamás conocida por la muchacha.  
Se sentía maravillada por todo lo que Blaise le podía hacer sentir solo con el rose de sus labios y ella sonrió intentando mantener la calma ya que se había apoderado de ella unas intensas ganas de besarlo abrazarlo y amarlo hasta tal punto que casi no lo podía controlar… pero ella sabia por experiencia de sus amigas que debía aguantar, esperar hasta el momento adecuado, dejarlo ser el quien diera el primer paso para que ella se extasiara lo mayor posible y lo disfrutaran ambos hasta la locura.

Ella bajo sus manos suavemente por el abdomen de su novio, mirándolo intensamente y sonriéndole. Con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho presiono para quedarme mas sujeta a él y suavemente hizo que el le tomara las manos dejándola así flotar en el agua solo agarrada de su cintura.

Blaise se desconcertó ante la muchacha pero ella simplemente sonreía.  
-Sujétame las manos – le susurro al oído Kelly.

-¿Que vas a hacer amor? – pregunto el muchacho.

-Una locura que siempre quise hacer – sonrió nuevamente- ¿me dejas verdad? – le dijo poniéndole carita de perrito mojado.

-Claro – dijo Blaise no pudiéndose resistir ante la mirada de su novia, pero no se le ocurría que era lo que ella quería hacer.

Blaise tomo firmemente las manos de la muchacha y esta se curvo hacia atrás hundiendo su cabeza en el agua pero también dejando una vista muy agradable para el muchacho quien se quedo con los ojos fuera de orbita.  
Kelly bajo el agua sonreía… siempre había querido hacer eso... Siempre había querido sentir el agua en su cara y porque no ver lo que el mundo del lago le ofrecía.

Sabía que haciendo eso tentaría mucho más a su novio pero en cuanto le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo no quiso perdérselo.  
Sintió una vez más el agua y salió curvándose nuevamente hacia arriba y con mayor pasión beso a su novio, este quedo anonadado pero sonrió.

No entendía lo que quería hacer la muchacha, pero esto lo desconcertaba pero a la vez lo excitaba aun más.  
Blaise tomo el cuello de su novia con ambas manos y la beso acariciándola, haciéndola sentir nuevas cosas a cada momento.

Kelly no podía mas que sonreír y le susurro al oído ya sin poder aguantarlo…

-AMAME- y el sonrió.

Beso con pasión a su novia, con una pasión que solo ella había logrado despertar en el y delicadamente coloco sus manos en los muslos de la muchacha haciéndola deslizarse por su abdomen para el poder acomodarse en ella…  
Kelly temblaba pero lo deseaba con locura. Y el suavemente la penetro haciendo que la muchacha perdiera en el movimiento una lagrima.

En esa pequeña lagrima Kelly dejo pasmado el amor y el dolor unidos por la pasión y el deseo, la locura y la comprensión.  
Al principio Kelly pudo sentir como su mundo comenzaba a cambiar y las nuevas sensaciones no dejaban paso para nada mas que disfrutar… aunque al principio había sido algo doloroso ahora no podía evitar disfrutar de tener a su novio besándola, rosándola, penetrándola y haciéndola mujer a cada segundo.

Sonrió satisfecha, quedaría siempre en su memoria ese día… el día en que Blaise Zabini la convirtió por primera vez en SU MUJER…

Ambos luego de un rato más que agradable y largo llegaron al clímax dejándose hundir en el agua besándose con mayor pasión de la que cualquiera imaginara.

Y dejándose deslizar por la misma hasta la orilla hasta quedarse abrazados por un buen rato contemplando nuevamente las estrellas que habían sido testigos de su verdadero amor.

Hermione abría lentamente los ojos…se sentía completamente mareados, no entendía nada, no podía sentir a Tom a su lado, comenzaba a sentir frio y preocupación.  
¿Dónde se había metido Tom¿La había dejado? Pero pronto recordó como estaba abrazada a él disfrutándolo, pronto recordó las palabras de Niki… _"Como la Cenicienta" "tienes hasta las 12 concluido ese horario volverás a tu tiempo."_

Ahora podía entender, estaba aclarando su cabeza que le dolía… no podía coordinar bien sus pensamientos… tenia la imagen viva de Tom, aun sentía su aroma pero claramente ya no estaba a su lado, su corazón se lo gritaba, sus ojos se lo demostraban dejando escapar lagrimas con un profundo dolor.  
Abrió nuevamente los ojos en un intento de poderlos abrir plenamente pero la luz la estaba cegando, no podía saber donde se encontraba, veía todo borroso por lo que profirió dejarlos nuevamente cerrados.  
Estaba mareada, se sentía cambiada y una voz se filtro en sus oídos haciéndola entender todo.

_"Has modificado el pasado, no deberías haberlo hecho, solo podías conseguir cambiar el corazón de una persona pero no solo eso has hecho, has cambiado mas que el corazón de Voldemort Hermione, has cometido un grave error, debía volverte al presente porque no volverías sino.  
Se que duele y cuesta entender el porque de las cosas y nuestras decisiones, pero estaba salvándote, no me odies por regresarte, piensa que de este modo no sola has quedado, te has traído contigo el mayor de los regalos"  
_

Podía reconocer esa voz, la había oído tantas veces, pero sus pensamientos no estaban claros… intentaba encontrar el significado de lo que aquellas palabras le querían decir, pero aun así, no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos.  
_"se que te he puesto en peligro al permitirte que juegues con los corazones por mas que sea a una buena causa… pero no solo has cambiado el corazón de Voldemort también has caído en las redes del amor, has puesto al limite tu corazón el cual ahora sufre la ausencia del muchacho. _

El con el paso del tiempo también ha sufrido todo este cambio…el se pregunta una y otra vez hasta el día de hoy que ha sucedido contigo… cree que solo has sido producto de su imaginación… que solo había querido sentirse amado por una vez en la vida… pero eso lo destrozo…pero aun conserva tu recuerdo…aun hay esperanza."  


-¿aun me ama?-profirió Hermione débilmente- ¿aun me recuerda?- volvió a decir casi sin fuerzas, el nudo que se había producido en su garganta cada vez le producía mas dolor y las lagrimas se amontonaban queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

_"El te recuerda, pero como si fueras algo que siempre anhelo, no esta seguro de que hayas sido real…pero tu se lo puedes demostrar."_

-¿porque has dicho que he cambiado el pasado y no solo el corazón de Tom?- volvió a recordar lo que hacia instantes le había dicho Niki…ahora parecía poder pensar con mas claridad, aunque aun no sabia donde se encontraba…si en el presente… pero no distinguía en donde.

_"Te has dejado llevar por la fuerza del amor y cuando dos personas se aman de la forma que tu lo has hecho con Tom dejan consecuencias visibles… has cambiado al pasado para traer a quien nos salvara…. No has traído a la salvación aunque eso tenga un alto precio."_

-No lo entiendo… ¿Qué he traído? –dijo incrédula la muchacha

_"Has traído la muestra de un verdadero amor, el fruto de la unión"_

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?… no te comprendo- dijo Hermione intentando desacelerar su corazón, no quería pensar que fuera eso posible.

_"Has traído junto a ti, el fruto del amor, que crece en tu vientre…has traído a un hijo de tu peor enemigo, tu amor imposible…has vivido como si no hubiera un mañana en el cual pensar… pero aun así…lo has logrado…has traído quien nos ha de salvar."_

Hermione estaba ensimismada con todo esto, no lograba acomodar sus ideas… - _"Un Hijo"_ - susurro para si.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	38. Un sentimiento de Déjà vu

Hermione estaba ensimismada con todo esto, no lograba acomodar sus ideas… -"Un Hijo"- susurro para si.

Tembló de repente…y una gran incógnita se le vino a la mente… ¿Qué les diré a Harry, Ron y Ginny?... miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con Niki, para que esta la ayudara en su dilema… pero como pensó al principio…solo sus palabras resonaban en la habitación como el aire que deambula en la misma.

-Niki…-susurro esperanzada.

-Dime- dijo la voz de esta.

-Ahora no se como actuar… no se que les diré, jamás pensé en esta posibilidad – dijo esta tocándose el vientre…con solo imaginarlo su cuerpo tembló.

-Debes encontrar el modo Hermione- le dijo Niki sin más.

-Como si fuera sencillo-reprocho la muchacha.

-En la vida nada es sencillo, solo debes buscarle la vuelta para que así sea.

-¡Tu y tus palabras! – dijo Hermione enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

La verdad era que no sabia como afrontar las cosas, pero aun así… temía que el tiempo pasara como un suspiro y se le fuera todo de las manos… en realidad todo ya se le había ido de las manos… no contaba con estar embarazada, no era que no la alegraba saber que estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amo… pero le atemorizaba saber que ese mismo hombre no era el mismo del futuro… no sabia cuanto había logrado hacer desde el pasado, ni si se acordaría de ella, solo sabia que debía afrontar las cosas, buscar la manera… pero no sabia como.

-¿Como les explicare esto a los chicos?- pregunto Hermione mas para si misma que para Niki…

-Aun dejaste a alguien confundido aquí, puedes apañarte en eso hasta haber logrado encontrar la manera – susurro Niki.

-¿A quien? – dijo la muchacha intentando hacer memoria, la verdad que el estar en el pasado, era como si hubiera pasado un siglo…y no recordaba con exactitud lo que había hecho el día antes de partir.

-piensa, piensa…con el tiempo lo descubrirás…-dijo la voz de Niki y pronto desapareció…dejando nuevamente a Hermione con una nueva oleada de dudas.

-Merlín si que eres de GRAN AYUDA…-dijo esta bufando.

Y solo logro oír unas risitas mientras el sonido disminuía.

Tomo valor y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que tenia al frente…era hora de enfrentarse a el futuro… ¡su presente!  
Salió del cuarto en busca de Ginny, necesitaba de ella, quizás era con la única persona con la cual podría hablar y porque no contarle la verdad, aunque, si se ponía en lugar de su amiga y le contaran algo así, no lo creería o pensaría que se volvió completamente loca…

No lo dudaría, pero no sabia que hacer, ahora estaba mas que complicada con toda esta situación, comenzó a pensar que quizás no había sido buena idea irse al pasado por querer mejorar las cosas para el futuro, pero aun así no se podía arrepentir de nada de lo que había vivido porque realmente Tom había demostrado ser la persona mas hermosa que una mujer puede soñar.

Quizás fue eso lo que mas mal la ponía, porque mas allá de todo… lo había perdido, había perdido al Tom que ella había conocido, ese Tom que con solo mirarle a los ojos podía ver reflejado la necesidad de cariño y la pasión con la que se aferraba a ella.

Se paro en seco apoyándose en uno de los muros, respirando con dificultad e intentando que las lágrimas no se escaparan por sus ojos una vez mas…estaba sola.

El recuerdo era todo lo que le quedaba de ese amor furtivo y prohibido que había experimentado. Solo en su memoria quedaban las caricias y los besos que Tom le había regalado…solo la pasión de su corazón…

Pero una vez más estaba olvidarnos que no solo eso le quedaba de Tom, estaba en ella el fruto de su verdadero amor.

_"si solo supiera que hacer de ahora en mas, como enfrentarme, si solo tuviera la forma…de saber lo que piensa Tom, o de lo que pensó, es el pasado…es el pasado…estoy en mi presente, él ya vivió, él ya se convirtió…quiero saber que es lo que piensa… o lo que pensó…si hay piensa en mi…si aun me ama…porque… porque todo tuvo que acabar así, porque no hay una mejor salida, porque tengo que pasar por esto… porque a mi…. Te Amo Tom…te amo…"_

Empezó a recitar Hermione mientras resbalaba por la pared en la que había estado apoyada quedándose sentada en el frio suelo, con las manos alrededor de sus piernas y sus ojos mojados por las lágrimas que escapaban a borbotones.  
Cerro los ojos, quería volver el tiempo atrás y poder disfrutar un segundo mas lo que había vivido con Tom, quería volver el tiempo atrás para aferrarse, o quizás para no enamorarse.

-_Vamos Hermione, ni tu te la creerías _– se dijo a si misma pasando una de sus manos por su mejilla secando las lagrimas derramadas…-_aun así volvieras nuevamente el tiempo atrás, volvieras a enamorarte, porque lo tienes en el corazón…en el alma y en el vientre… _- dijo esto ultimo posando su mano en su pansa y se abrazo mas fuerte llorando con mas intensidad.

-¿Estas bien Granger? – escucho decir mientras sentía una mano posada en el hombro.

-No- dijo casi ahogada por el llanto.- pero eso no creo que te interese Malfoy, vete, déjame tranquila.

-Que dura eres conmigo, se que no me porte de lo mejor, perdón….déjame ayudarte – sintió que las palabras del muchacho eran verdaderas, pero no podía mirarlo, algo le decía que esto ya lo había vivido, era Malfoy la persona que mas odio, la persona que siempre le hizo la vida imposible y estaba cambiando…y esto le hizo acordarse una vez mas del motivo por el cual se encontraba acurrucada llorando desconsoladamente.

-Perdón, es que me duele sabes… vete, por favor – dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Déjame ayudarte – dijo Draco haciendo caso omiso a lo que la castaña le estaba diciendo y la cogió en sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, se la veía muy débil.

Hermione no se quejo, sabia que no podía dar dos pasos mas antes de caer desmayada, por la emoción y por el embarazo, con solo recordarlo se mareo y en un instinto abrazo a Draco apoyando su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho, cerró los ojos y se desplomo en los brazos del muchacho.

Caminaba por un sendero verde, no conocía el lugar, se veía distinta, se notaba distinta, no entendía el porque… estaba perdida no conocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Este sendero estaba rodeado de árboles haciendo de arco entre los costados, podía distinguir distintas flores en las que podía apreciar las que Tom le había regalado antes de marcharse… seco sus lágrimas y la emoción comenzó a extendérsele por el cuerpo…

¿Qué hacia allí?

Este era extraño pero no por eso desagradable, pero aun así, no sabia porque había llegado a ese lugar…  
Notaba que su caminar se le había más dificultoso y miro a sus pies para ver porque le costaba tanto dar cada paso y descubrió que llevaba una enorme pansa cargando con ella. Y sonrió.

Paso su mano suavemente por su vientre y nuevamente sonrió…alzo la vista y allí lo vio…allí estaba Tom, sonriéndole también… quiso correr pero no pudo algo la detenía, no sabia porque no podía correr y comenzó a llorar…

-_**TOM!! TOM!!!**_ – decía con efusividad pero Tom solo le sonreía desde la otra punta del sendero donde su visión era posible de alcanzar –_**TOM VEN POR MI, POR TU HIJO **_– lloraba desconsoladamente Hermione intentando levantar un pie para correr a él pero este no se movía.

-_Ven no me dejes, no te alejes_ – le dijo a lo lejos Tom mientras le extendía las manos para que ella las alcanzara y se refugiara en su abrazo.

-_**TOM espérame no te vayas, quiero estar a tu lado **_– dijo Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo por caminar pero no se movió ni un milímetro, parecía pegada al suelo.

-_ ¿Porque no vienes¿Ya no me quieres?_ – comenzó a decir Tom y Hermione comenzó a desesperarse.

-_** ¡¡Tom yo TE AMO!! No me dejes **_– Hermione dejo caer lagrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas – _**no me dejes, no te alejes.**_

-_Giselle….Giselle_ – dijo Tom pero cada vez se notaba mas y mas la distancia en la que se encontraban y ya casi la voz de este no se escuchaba. Y Hermione comenzó a desesperarse

-_**TOM, TOM, TOM**_– y comenzó a llorar con efusividad, doblando las rodillas y dejándose caer – _**Tom!! Tom!!**_

****

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Gracias por sus firmitas.. je**

**me alegran el dia... bueno la noche.. ja ya que son las 2 am..**

**je y no queria irme a dormir sin postearles los 3 capis...**

**ja quizas apartir de ahora solo poste uno por dia..**

**je porque estamos llegando a la parte **

**en donde yo estoy quedando.. jaja**

**estoy escribiendo..**

**y se acerca el final.. pero bue.. aun no lo termino de escribir**

**me alegro muchisimo que les este gustando**

**igualmente no les aseguro si les postiare...uno o dos o tres**

**todo depende..jeje..**

**besitoooos!!**

**y mil Gracias!**

**Guishe**


	39. Del la mano de Draco

Hermione despertó, no sabia cuento tiempo llevaba inconsciente, sabia que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla, era lo que su corazón despedazado gritaba, quería estar con Tom, por y para siempre pero eso no era posible, y lo tenia muy en claro.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y allí se encontró con unos grises y con una cara de preocupación. Deberían haber llegado a algún sitio, a alguna casa, a alguna habitación porque se encontraba recostada en una cama.

Desvió la mirada de Draco, aun estaba algo confundida y no sabia donde se encontraba y se dio cuenta que allí estaban todas sus pertenencias… debía ser su cuarto… el cuarto de la torre que compartía con el otro premio anual…. Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione aun se encontraba desorientada y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, aun la sensación de vacio se le acrecentaba mas, y las lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer empañándole la vista.

Tenía un dolor en el pecho inmenso y unas ganas de gritar terribles… pero no podía, no debía…no sabia como hacerlo, pero una vez más Draco la ayudo.

-Hermione?- pregunto preocupado el muchacho, la había estado observando desde el momento en que se desmayo en sus brazos.

Hermione alzo la vista a la del muchacho y cayo en cuenta que todo lo que recién había vivido era un suelo, un grito desesperado de su corazón ante lo que estaba viviendo. Aun así se quedo mirando al rubio para escuchar lo que tenia para decirle.

-Hermione, lo se todo, no tienes porque ocultarme nada…lo se todo – dijo el rubio mirándola.

¿Qué era lo que sabia¿a que se refería con que lo sabia todo? Hermione no entendía nada¿que era aquello que Draco sabia¿hasta cuanto sabia y si lo sabia él lo sabrían los demás?

-Que…Que es lo que tu sabes Malfoy? – pregunto la muchacha temerosamente cubriéndose la cara asustada con su sabana.

-Lo se todo, tienes una pequeña amiga por así decirlo, y necesitas de mi ayuda – dijo este sonriéndole – por primera vez Hermione Granger necesita de mi ayuda! – exclamo al pensarlo bien.

-No te comprendo explícate por el amor de Merlín –dijo esta afligida¿a quien se refería con pequeña amiga?

-Estoy hablando de Niki, ella es también mi amiga, y me comento todo lo que habías hecho con el propósito de que te ayude a disimular lo que llevas dentro de ti y para ayudarte con este embarazo ya que no será como los comunes…no has jugado con el pasado Hermione y eso lleva marcas…marcas muy grandes que bueno, con la ayuda correspondiente podrás ir curando. – dijo Draco mirándola fijamente y sonriéndole de lado.

-Dra…Dra – Hermione se había quedado petrificada, lo sabia todo, sin querer se ruborizo entera y se cubrió completamente con las sabanas.

-Vamos Hermione, déjate de pavadas, pongámonos manos a la obra que hay que hacer que todo el colegio sepa que estamos saliendo y que esperas un hijo mío – dijo el rubio destapándola y hablándole en un susurro.

-¿QUE YO HAGA QUE¿QUE YO DE TI QUE?-Hermione estaba completamente desconcertada, no sabia por donde ir… que hacer, que pensar… y no supo que hacer mas que reprochar.

-Sabes muy bien que debes dar una imagen un poco mas favorable ante lo que esta sucediendo yo te cubriré no diré nada, Vamos Granger no esta en mi pero te ayudare. – dijo el rubio apoyándose contra la cómoda que se encontraba al frente de la cama donde se encontraba la muchacha.

-¿Porque me…me ayudas? – pregunto incrédula la muchacha al ver la predisposición de Draco Malfoy por hacerse cargo de algo que no le incumbía.

-Porque no te queda otra… mejor deja de hacer preguntas y comienza a razonar con la cabeza ¡quieres! –dijo ya Draco colmado en su paciencia.

-Está bien…está bien… pero no me lo creerán – dijo Hermione bajando la mirada.

-Pues yo creo que si, porque mas les conviene si no quieren que los hechice – dijo este sonriendo y sentándose junto a la castaña posando una de sus manos en su mejilla y secando las lágrimas que aun conservaba Hermione en su rostro.

Hermione sonrió, y por un impulso lo abrazo agradeciéndole todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. El se petrifico, jamás había recibido un abrazo pero no se lo negó se sentía a gusto teniéndola en sus brazos…solo intensifico la sonrisa.

Pasaron los meses y todos en Hogwarts pensaron que Hermione estaba embarazada de Draco Malfoy, la verdad que nadie entendía muy bien esto, inclusive sus mejores amigos, aunque Ginny lo había canalizado mejor que Harry y mucho mejor que Ron el cual estaba furioso de que ella había estado con Draco y jamás con él.

Pero con el paso del tiempo tuvieron que aceptar ya que ambos no se despejaban del uno al otro y Hermione ya les había explicado de qué se había enamorado y que aunque no había pensado en quedarse embarazada estaba feliz de estar en aquella condición.

Draco se la pasaba acompañándola por todo el castillo, estaba Feliz, por primera vez se sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien… por primera vez estaba del lado correcto de la situación… aunque eso le había costado, pero poco a poco comenzó a conocer a la castaña, y se dio cuenta lo buen amiga que era y no le costo mucho poder estar a su lado sin prejuicios.

Por otro lado Hermione estaba totalmente agradecido con la ayuda que el rubio le estaba dando, no sabia porque ese cambio de el, quizás gracias a Niki pero la verdad que estaba en buenas manos, él la cuidaba mucho y mas aun con el embarazo que tenia el cual iba en aumento, no era un embarazo común como ya se lo había explicado Draco, sabia perfectamente que el niño nacería prematuro y necesitaba de los mayores cuidados si no quería afectarlo a niño que llevaba dentro.

-Dra…co – dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la torre luego de salir de una de las clases que no compartía con Draco…al a ver salido de la clase una gran punzada en su estomago se instalo y los dolores se comenzaron a extender por todo el cuerpo dificultándole el caminar… pero debía llegar con Draco el sabría que hacer, estaba demasiada asustada.

Draco apenas la escucho salió corriendo a agarrándola en sus brazos y dirigirla a su cuarto, estaba algo afligido por la vida de Hermione, sabia que todo esto la estaba afectando el doble que un embarazo normal y la verdad que aunque tenia sus dudas por el cual ella había viajado al pasado no había cuestionando nada, no podía negar que le gustaba y sentía la necesidad de protegerla por mas que ella no lo quisiera.

-Tranquila Hermione, Tranquila, todo va a estar bien – le decía el rubio acariciándole la cabeza mientras podía sentir como ella iba tomando una temperatura bastante elevada.

La recostó y comenzó a hacer los preparativos, había llegado la hora, no podía esperar mas… esto había llegado lo suficientemente lejos pensó.

* * *

**Continuara...**


	40. Elena

Draco tomo el valor suficiente para que esto no lo abrumara, tomo a la castaña entre los brazos y salió corriendo para llegar a san mungo.

Todos en el hospital al ver llegar a la pareja se pusieron en marcha para preaparar la sala de parto, sabían que seria un parto difícil, era un niño prematuro o eso pensaban, ya que aunque llevaba unos 4 meses de embarazo el pequeño en el vientre de su madre se había desarrollado como un bebe normal.

La medimaga hizo pasar a Draco para que acompañara a la castaña en el dificl transcurso que debía soportar, Hermione no solo estaba preocupada sino que hasta asustada.

Ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de avisar a nadie, solo ellos sabían que Hermione estaría a punto de dar a luz su hijo.

Draco tomo la mano de la castaña una vez que esta estuvo en la camilla a punto de dar a luz.

Apretó su mano fuertemente dando le fuerzas y mirándola a cada rato para saber como estaba la muchacha.

Era una situación en la cual jamás pensó encontrarse, jamás se había imaginado estar en un parto y mucho menos con Granger, pero le alegraba, aunque sabia perfectamente que no era su hijo, pero eso no importaba, sabia que Hermione había hecho algo bueno, era la salvación del mundo, aunque sabia perfectamente que para la castaña seria un trago difícil de tomar.

Hermione lloraba, lloraba con desesperación, porque aparte de ser una madre primeriza, lo que más le dolía era ver a Draco allí haciéndose cargo de un hijo que no era el suyo, sino el fruto de la unión de Voldemort con ella.

Era algo increíble, si se lo contara a alguien nadie le creería, pero estaba mas que agradecida por tener a Draco a su lado, luego de tantos años de odio por primera vez sabia que podía contar con el de forma incondicional… tomo su mano fuertemente a medida que sentía como las contracciones se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y comenzó a pujar a pedido de los médicos que se encontraban allí.

Luego de 4 horas de duro parto, el niño nació…Hermione estaba asustada, tenia miedo de que algo malo le pudiera pasar a su pequeño, miro a Draco con inquietud y este le sonrió para darle fuerzas mientras esperaban que alguna de las medimagas llegaran para darle alguna noticia del recién nacido.

Aun no sabían si seria niña o niño, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba porque sabían que seria el más dichoso de todos, mas aun teniendo como madre a una mujer tan ejemplar como lo era Hermione.

Draco se puso a su lado y le sonrió intentando darle la mayor fuerza que podía aunque no la sintiera, estaba tan o mas nervioso que la castaña pero no permitiría que esta lo sintiera, lo necesitaba fuerte y así seria.

Luego de una larga espera, una medimaga entro a su encuentro con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, Hermione alzo la vista quería poder ver a su niño, todo indicaba que el parto había sido exitoso, aunque difícil, sabia que debería cuidarlo muchísimo, y mas aun siendo prematuro.

-Aquí tiene señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy – dijo la medimaga acercándose a los jóvenes.

A Hermione se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos, estaba conmocionada, estiro los brazos a su hijo y sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría cada recodo de su cuerpo.

Era una niña…era igual a su padre, tenia la belleza de Tom Riddle, era una pequeña hermosa y por lo visto muy saludable, no parecía ser un bebe prematuro, todo lo contrario, parecía ser un bebe fuerte y vital.

La tomo en brazos y la miro fijamente, la pequeña niña aun con los ojitos cerrados estiro una de sus manitos y Draco la tomo…se sentía extraño…sabia que la querría como si fuera de él.

Había indicios de que la nena tendría el color de cabello de su madre, por lo tanto eso no le preocuparía para ocultarlo, habían acordado que si salía con el cabello de un color negro azabache como el de su verdadero padre, Draco haría un hechizo para que se pareciera al de él pero la suerte estaba de su lado.

-Se parece a la madre – susurro Draco

Y Hermione sonrió, era una niña encantadora, ya las lágrimas no eran reprimidas por Hermione, estaba Feliz de poder tenerla en brazos y saber que no corría ningún peligro.

-Gracias Draco – susurro Hermione ahora mirando al rubio.

- ¿Porque? – pregunto este con una sonrisa aun jugando con la pequeña.

- Por acompañarme en esta situación, te la debo – sonrió Hermione al ver como su hija respondía a las caricias de Draco sonriendo, o eso parecía.

-Hermione eres una mujer sensacional… la verdad que me siento alagado de poder estar a tu lado ayudándote, sea lo que sea, siempre contaras con mi amistad.

Hermione por primera vez se sintió feliz luego de tantos meses.

Por primera vez tenia algo que la unía a Tom, y a la vez a Draco.

Se sentía extraña…pero feliz.

-¿Como le pondrás?- pregunto Draco ahora mirando a la madre de la pequeña.

-MMM…Elena- dijo ella luego de pensarlo, ese nombre siempre le había gustado, aparte de haber sido una de las brujas más excepcionales de la literatura de la magia.

-Hola Pequeña Elena – susurro Draco acercándose a la niña para besarla.

Los meses pasaban y Elena crecía con mucha vitalidad, sus tíos se habían conmocionado al saber de su nacimiento prematuro y habían corrido a verla, pero al descubrir a la belleza de bebe no pudieron hacer mas que sonreír.

-Felicitaciones Herms – susurro Harry a Hermione regalándole un abrazo.

-Gracias Harry – dijo Herms sonriéndole

-Es Hermosa Herms – dijo Ron acariciando a la niña mientras la veía dormir en el catre

-Gracias Ron – dijo esta profiriéndole una agradable sonrisa.

-Sera una Gran maga – susurro Ginny embelesada mirando a su sobrina postiza.

-Les agradezco por acompañarme y no juzgarme – dijo por fin Hermione luego de tanta tristeza que había tenido en su pecho por sentirse tan mal por no poderles decirle nada a sus amigos – gracias por aceptarlo y acompañarme todo este tiempo-dijo y derramo una lagrima… por primera vez, podía sacarse ese peso de encima y ser sincera con ellos.

-De nada Herms, siempre estaremos a tu lado – dijo Harry y los tres fueron a abrazarla y se unieron en un gran abrazo que hizo que todos derramaran pequeñas lagrimas que quisieron ocultar.

La emoción era mucha, y estaban felices luego te tanto tiempo en tinieblas, esto, les daba luz y esperanza en sus corazones.  
Voldemort no había dado señal desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero no habían dejado calmar las aguas por este indicio, sabían que Voldemort no se daría por vencido, ni daría media vuelta para atrás, estaban atentos a todo.

El colegio termino y se recibieron, claro esta que Hermione con Honores y su pequeña ya de Dos años, la acompañaba tomada de la mano de ella para que Dumbledore le entregara su pergamino.

Hermione se sentía completamente feliz, Elena era una pequeña muy dulce, como así también muy obstinada cuando quería algo, en eso había salido al padre, pero Hermione sabía como tratarla.

Por las noches la acostaba y no podía dejar de contemplarla, la veía cada día mas parecida a su padre y no pudo evitar que su corazón se estremeciera… lo extrañaba tanto.

Por otro lado Draco había sido un buen compañero, la había respetado tanto que le había concedido vivir en su mansión y le había dado un cuarto para ella y su hija.

Obviamente que la mansión no había sido la misma con la cual convivía con sus padres, no… el hacia tiempo que había construido su propia mansión, una a la cual nadie sabia su ubicación, salvo allegados de la pareja.  
Hermione se sentía dichosa…

Muchas veces por las noches, se preguntaba por Niki, que seria de ella, y no podía negar que la extrañaba… si… apresar de todo, había pasado todo junto a ella y había desaparecido en el momento mas importante para ella.  
Quería agradecerle por todo, si no hubiera sido por Niki Elena no estaría allí durmiendo plácidamente.

Un buen día, Hermione decide llegarse al pueblo para aprovisionarse de algunos pañales y comestibles que le hacían falta para la pequeña Elena.

Dejo a la niña de camino en la casa de Harry y Ginny, los cuales se habían mudado juntos luego de dejar de lado los miedos y decidirse por lo que sentía uno por el otro.

Ginny tomo la mano de Elena y la llevo adentro mientras le hacia aparecer con la varita varios juegos para que esta no se aburriera y despidiendo a Hermione con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hermione en ese entonces, comenzó el camino para dirigirse a la tienda…Todo parecía perfecto, no se sabia de Voldemort, ni de los mortífagos, una parte de ella comenzó a creer que con el nacimiento de su Hija había provocado que por alguna extraña razón Voldemort dejara de perseguirlos… algo extraño pero quizás posible.

Siguió caminando sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió unas frias manos taparle la boca, dejándola casi sin respirar.

-Hola Grrangerrr – dijo una voz en su oreja, una voz que hizo que se erizara toda su piel.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**holis!!**

**gracias por sus firmis**

**bueno que decirles... solo he subido dos capis.. pues bien...**

**me quedan dos capis mas hasta donde termine de escribir yo...**

**jojo**

**aun me queda terminarlo**

**y bien...no me dan los tiempitos...**

**o bien mi imaginacion se estanca por momentos**

**no estoy pasando una de mis mejores momentos.. por los cuales se me hace media complicada la redaccion**

**y quiero a cada momento sorprenderlas**

**y dejarlas con ese sentimiento de intriga, felcidad y emosion**

**je**

**bue me copo a veces!**

**jaja**

**bien ahiii!**

**jeje**

**pero creo que con el final que tengo pensado las dejate**

**CHAN!**

**jajaj**

**o eso espero!**

**Guishe**


	41. Jamas lo pensé de ti

Hermione comenzó a tiritar del susto, la verdad que esa voz no solo le era familiar sino temible, alzo la vista tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para ver quien era su atacante, y mas aun para confirmar sus mas temidas sospechas.

Al posar los ojos en su raptor pudo vislumbrar una cabellera negra y unos ojos del mismo color con una mirada fría. Tenia un aspecto no mucho mas distinto a cuando la había visto por ultima vez, se veía tan temible y desquiciada como siempre, sonreía con un aspecto triunfante pero a la vez burlista.

No cabía duda que era nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix lestrange.

Bella le sonrió y Hermione temió lo peor, lo podía ver en sus ojos, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, quizás… quizás…lo viera a él… la recordara… pensó Hermione aunque no dejaba de pensar que no era nada bueno estar en manos de esa arpía.

Se dejo arrastrar por la mortifaga, mientras no dejaba de escuchar como esta se deleitaba diciéndole todo lo que su amo le haría y cuanto le agradecería por llevarla junto a él.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en Elena, la pequeña lo era todo para ella, y ahora no sabia si saldría con vida de todo esto que le estaba sucediendo, aunque no tenia miedo, sabia que pasara lo que pasara, ella ya había jugado sus cartas, no podía hacer mas que esperar lo que el destino le designara o la memoria de Voldemort recordara el amor que sintió alguna vez por ella.

Habían pasado para Tom 50 años pero para ella tan solo 2 años, y el amor que sentía hacia el muchacho seguía intacto, y no podía evitar que con solo verlo una vez mas… que con solo saber que Voldemort fue y es la persona que en algún tiempo amo, le daba las fuerzas para soportar las ironías y carcajadas de su secuestradora.

También sabia que Draco no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados cuando no supiera de ella por un tiempo, la buscaría y eso también la dejaba tranquila por una parte, aunque sabia a la perfección que estaría rodeada de los mas temibles mortífagos, aun albergaba la esperanza de que Voldemort recordara lo que había sido ella para el en algún tiempo.

Hermione fue arrastrada hacia unas cuevas en lo alto de la montaña, no sabia específicamente donde se encontraban, Bellatrix no dejaba que ella supiera a donde se dirigían, solo sabia que había subido una colina por la agitación de el aire en lo alto de la montaña y por el continuo jadeo de la respiración de su raptora…estaba mas que eufórica.

Pronto llegaron al Redil, Bella de un empujón tiro al suelo a la muchacha quien se quedo acurrucada en un costado de la habitación solo sintiendo los pasos de su raptora, no podía ver, tenia los ojos vendados, e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tener la agudeza suficiente para prevenir el peligro…pero ya estaba en el.

Quedo arrodillada en aquel frio piso, intento agudizar aun mas sus oídos pero no lograba oír mas que el mismísimo arrullo de las olas al golpear las rocas.

_"Las Olas…Rocas"_ pensó Hermione de repente… _¿seria acasos el lugar donde ella ya había estado, su ultimo lugar?_

Se estremeció con el solo saber que minutos de separarse con Tom este había sido el lugar que habían recorrido, no quizás la cueva pero su sus alrededores, podía reconocerlo, el ruido de las olas, todo le parecía conocido… _"o eran alucinaciones?"_

No sabia como ni cuando pero esto hizo que su corazón despertara y comenzara a rugir dentro suyo nuevamente, esto le estaba dando una señal, a fin de cuenta Voldemort no se había olvidado de ella, ni de su lugar, o aunque sea no de los recuerdos… quizás no los tuviera claro después de tanto tiempo…pero ella podía hacerlo recordar… esa noche…ese lugar… sus encuentros… todo!

Hermione sonrió para si, aunque sea pequeña la esperanza era con algo con lo cual luchar, una pequeña arma aunque no pueda salir ilesa de las circunstancias, quizás la verdad era que no quería salir ilesa, jamás había salido airosa de las cosas y no quería salir con las manos vacías de todo esto… la esperanza pronto comenzó a sucumbirle el alma y ya no tenia miedo, aunque en verdad nunca lo tuvo…no a el… no después de todo lo que había vivido, a él no le tenia miedo, porque sabia que a fin de cuentas…

_**VOLDEMORT TAMBIEN TENIA SENTIMIENTOS**_.

Era tan frágil como cualquiera de los demás solo que se rehusaba a que los otros se den cuenta, solo que el hecho de todo lo que vivió en el transcurso de su vida lo había hecho reflexionar y ocultar su verdadero yo en su interior, hacer un muro tan alto para que nadie fuera capaz de alcanzarlo…pero ella una vez logro derribar el muro…lo haría otra vez, no podía temerle, no a quien amo, sabia que Tom estaba dentro de Voldemort y lo encontraría, encontraría a ese Tom que una vez le declaro su amor.

Hermione aun seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente siente como dos personas comienzan a hablar no muy lejos de ella… o eso pensaba, porque los podía oír perfectamente.

-¿Donde esta? – pregunto la voz de un hombre, debía ser joven, su voz era la de un chico, no mucho mas grande que ella.

Hermione intentaba por todo sus medios poder reconocerla, sabia que la había oído en algún otro lado pero con el ruido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas no podía distinguirla.

-¿Tu que haces aquí? –pregunto Bellatrix, a esta si la reconoció, sus gritos llegaban hasta sus oídos como si le estuviera hablando a su lado.

-No te interesa lo que este haciendo aquí, solo quiero saber donde esta ella – replico la otra voz

-¿quieres verla sufrir? – pregunto con voz encandilada de emoción.

-Si – dijo este fríamente –es lo menos que se merece ¿o no tía?- dijo mirándola a los ojos y esta comenzó a saltar de emoción.

-Yo sabia, yo sabia, tú no nos habías traicionado, tu solo fingías.

Y Hermione se estremeció, había reconocido la voz, y no lo podía creer….por lo bajo susurro.

-_ "Draco"_ - y se quedo atónita ante la ultima afirmación del muchacho, sus esperanzas se iban achicando.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**les subo de a un capi ...jeje**

**por el suspenso**

**ja**

**ya escribi el ante ultimo capiiiiiiii**

**:P**

**weeeee**

**toy ****chocha**

**gracias por las firmis!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Guishe**


	42. Primer Paso él

Un vacio en el pecho se fue incrementando en Hermione, no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban estaba mas que segura que Draco estaba a su lado pero ahora no sabia que pensar… ¿y si solo lo había hecho para acercarla a la muerte?

Luego comenzó a pensar que quizás era todo lo que le quedaba por hacer, dejarse arrastrar por el miedo, por el dolor y la agonía, por lo que había hecho, por lo que había vivido, no le quedaba mas nada en el mundo, salvo Elena…si niña.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin consuelo, estaba sola, y casi no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar.

-Mira, mira...-dijo una voz con tono burlista…- la sabelotodo llorando, pobrecita, no Draco?-dijo Bella con sarcasmo

-Si pobre – dijo la voz de Draco totalmente fría, sin un ápice de sentimiento.

-ya se lo que haremos, ya se, ya se – comenzó a decir Bella con un aire de locura- ¡le daremos motivos para llorar! –Dijo y levanto su varita- cruci

-¡No! Espera – dijo Draco corriendo la varita de su tía, déjame a mi ¿si? – dijo este mirándola

-Vale, te doy el paso – dijo con los ojos brillantes bellatrix- toda tuya- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Déjame sola con ella- dijo Draco mirándola con ojos fulminantes- tu sabes, hay muchas formas de torturar a alguien-y sonrió con una mueca de lado.

-Eres perverso – dijo Bellatrix girándose para salir – destrúyela – dijo sin miramientos y se marcho.

Cuando los pasos desaparecieron Hermione lloro con mas intensidad.

-Porque, porque Draco¿porque? – dijo la muchacha desesperada.

-Tranquila – dijo Draco acercándose.

-Porque me haces esto, confié en ti – comenzó a decir con la voz tomada por las lagrimas y el nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba hablar, la angustia cada vez se iba asentando mas en la pobre muchacha, acurrucada aun, en el suelo frio.

-No te hare nada, mas que ayudarte Hermione- dijo Draco acercándose y posando una mano en su mejilla – quiero sacarte de aquí, pero solo podía hacerlo si estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ti y demostraba no ser un traidor, entiéndeme- dijo Draco con una nota de desesperación- no soy como ellos, lo juro

Hermione comenzó a pensar que podría ser cierto, pero a la vez temía una vez mas caer en una trampa ¿Por qué no burlarse de ella, acaso no estaba indefensa?

-¿es cierto Draco?-susurro la muchacha

-Claro que si Hermione…siempre estaré para ayudarte-dijo y le quito la venda de los ojos para que viera la sinceridad en su rostro.

Hermione lo observo y se dio cuenta que realmente el muchacho quería ayudarla, no sabia porque, todo había pasado muy rápido pero la esperanza volvió a posarse en su corazón, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-Draco, no puedo marcharme – susurro

-¿Como que no? Quieres sufrir todo lo que estos malditos pudieran hacerte, incluso morir – dijo Draco sorprendido ante lo que Hermione le decía.

-No Draco, pero debo hacerlo, porque sino, todo lo que hice antes, no tendrá valor… debo tratar de convencerlo, de hacerle acordar.

-¿A quien? Porque juegas a este juego Hermione, podrías acabar con tu vida.

-Quizás sea la única forma, o quizás no haya otra, pero se que el podrá recodar, se que aun dentro de Voldemort esta ese Tom que amo- dijo Hermione tomando la mano de Draco, ella temblaba.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Draco mirándola – tranquila, yo te ayudare- susurro.

-Gracias- dijo esta y abrazo al muchacho y el le devolvió el abrazo.

Draco tomo en sus brazos a Hermione susurrándole que se hiciera la desmayada para poderla llevar ante Voldemort, para que fingirá que él la había acabado, o como pensaba Bellatrix destrozado llegando a tal punto de hacerla desmayar.

Draco no sabia porque la ayudaba, pero quizás si lo hacia podría cambiar todo lo malo que le había hecho a la muchacha, sabia que Hermione jamás lo dejaría todo por él y él no quería que la muchacha se quedara a su lado solo por compromiso y se juro a si mismo protegerla ante todo, sin importar consecuencias, lo que importaba ahora era hacerle recordar a Voldemort y acabar con la batalla.

Hermione hizo todo lo que Draco le pidió y cerró sus ojos para parecer desmayada, era fácil hacerla pasar como tal, ya que las horas transcurridas allí y el llanto acumulado habían dejado una nota de tristeza en el rostro de la joven que parecía devastada.

Draco salió con Hermione en los brazos y Bellatrix sonrió.

-Digno Sobrino mío –dijo ella y acompaño a Draco.

-¿Donde se encuentra?- dijo este sin mirar a su tía.

-Ven si, buena idea, mostrémosela para que el sepa que hacer con su cuerpo, quizás, quizás eso ayude contra Potter, buena idea, buena –decía destellando locura en su mirada.

-Vamos ya deja de divagar, donde esta – decía Draco ya con un dejo de ira, no podía mirar a su tía a los ojos, ya no podía soportar que se comportara de esa forma.

-Ven, ven, sígueme muchacho – decía Bella adelantándose.

Draco la siguió por los recodos de la cueva.

El camino parecía no acabar nunca, el corazón de Hermione aceleraba a cada rato pero no quiso ni abrir apenas los ojos por no ser descubierta, sabia que estaría a salvo por unos momentos mientras los brazos de Draco la tuvieran, pero esta batalla la debería seguir ella, ella debía conseguir que el corazón frio de Voldemort volviera a derretirse, tanto como para recordarla, no sabia que iba a decirle, pero eso ya no importaba, todo se daría cuando pudiera verlo, cuando estuviera frente a él.

Luego de un rato, que tanto para Hermione como para Draco se hicieron eternos, llegaron a unas puertas gigantes de piedras, donde Bellatrix comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa.

Draco lo noto, estaba eufórica pero a la vez nerviosa de ir a molestar a su amo.

Bella miro a Draco y le sonrió con una mueca dibujada en su rostro y saco la varita dándole unos golpecitos en la piedra, las cuales apenas apoyar la varita se abrieron dando pasó a un salón gigantesco en ruinas.

Al fondo de este salón se hallaba un sillón de piedras como todo en aquel lugar y delante de este comenzó a rondar la serpiente de Voldemort, este no debería estar muy lejos, pensó Draco ya que la misma no se separaba de su amo por mucha distancia.

Draco siguió escudriñando el lugar, en busca de esos ojos rojos, esa piel pálida y esa cara de serpiente que tanto temía.  
Y lo encontró al fondo de la sala, mirándolos con expresión fría y ruda.

-Que hacen aquí? –pregunto sin rodeos Voldemort

-am, amo- dijo Bellatrix haciendo una reverencia exagerada- se la trajimos, se la trajimos –dijo con un dejo de locura.

-¿A quien? – dijo Voldemort acercándose

-A la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, la he capturado para usted, para que los deseos de sus sueños pueda cumplir.

Cuando escucho esto Hermione tembló y Draco lo sintió, tomando mas fuerte a Hermione para darle seguridad.

Pero Hermione solo una cosa le recorría los pensamientos…no la había olvidado, o por lo menos su inconsciente no lo había hecho.

-¿mis sueños? –dijo este mirándola fríamente

-Si, si…-dijo Bellatrix y Draco al mirarla le pareció estar viendo a un elfo domestico temblando ante su amo.

-No se que será lo que tu piensas Bellatrix, pero yo no sueño y tu –dijo mirando fríamente a Draco, suéltala.

Draco obedeció dejando en el suelo a Hermione, que estaba mas tiesa que nunca intentando no moverse para que esto no acabara en un instante, debía lograr hablar a solas con Lord Voldemort…no sentía el miedo que debía, no esas palabras de Bellatrix hicieron que su corazón tuviera mas confianza y esperanzas en que el la recordara.

-¡Váyanse! Yo sabré que hacer con esta asquerosa sangre sucia.

Pero Draco no quería moverse, no quería irse. Bellatrix sin rodeos se marcho.

-¿No he dicho acaso que te fueras? – dijo Voldemort con mirada amenazante.

-No puedo –dijo Draco

-¿Porque? – pregunto sin interés Voldemort.

-Porque, porque…-pensó rápido Draco algo que decir – porque tengo derecho de verla sufrir

- bien bien-dijo Voldemort sin darle interés – Enervarte – dijo y Hermione se levanto abriendo los ojos como sorprendida.

Hermione tembló al verlo, ya no quedaba rastro del Tom que conocía, jamás había estado tan cerca de Voldemort, no desde la última vez en el ministerio pero no había estado tan cerca como ahora, la adrenalina y el miedo se le mezclaron en el cuerpo y el corazón comenzó a acelerarle mucho mas rápido de lo que quiso demostrar.

* * *

**Continuaraaa...**


	43. Como si no Existiera un Mañana

-TTom-susurro Hermione

-Como me has llamado? – profirió Voldemort a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Hermione, no lo entendía pero veía en ella algo familiar, seguramente en las anteriores peleas, no recordaba con exactitud, pero era una sangre sucia, una amiga de Potter, el chico que le frustraba la existencia, debía morir!- Como osas llamarme asi?

-Porr…por- Hermione temblaba completamente y deseaba en ese momento que Draco se marchara, había sido muy bueno el que estuviera a su lado, pero debía estar a solas con él.

Miro al muchacho intentando que este entendiera con la mirada para que me marchara un poco, o aunquesea lo suficiente para no sentirse avergonzada por todo lo que debía contar hasta que Voldemort recordara, ella no perdia las esperanzas aunque fuera imposible después de tantos años para él.

Draco entendió ante la mirada aturdida de la muchacha que necesitaba mas intimidad, no quería pero se aparto unos cuantos pasos para alejarse y Hermione le devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento.

-He Preguntado algo!- espeto Voldemort acercándose a ella y por alguna extraña razón al hacerlo se paro frio en el lugar, había algo en ella, algo que lo atormentaba.

-Porque tu me conoces Tom, tu me amas! – dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos – yo se que dentro de ti estas Tom, solo vuelve a salir, mírame con el corazón!

-JA JA…- se burlo Voldemort – yo no tengo corazón, yo jamás ame a nadie- y se detuvo, por alguna razón se sentía mal al pensarlo.

-Vamos recuerda, no seas tan frio, vuelve al pasado, recuerda Tom – decía Hermione mientras sus manos temblaban del miedo por las miradas que Voldemort le daba, tenia miedo que no la reconociera, tenia miedo que la minima esperanza que tenia se desvaneciera.

-Veamos, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter quiere Jugar – dijo Voldemort agarrando la varita – ¿pues bien que tal invitados?  
Y diciendo esto agarro a Draco del brazo y los llamo…Hermione temblaba, temblaba de pies a cabeza, no contaba con que quizás habría mas de un mortifago en su intento de hacer recordar al Tom interno de Voldemort que él la amo.

Draco se arrodillo en el suelo quedando tendido por el dolor de la marca tenebrosa, no quería que los llamara, sabia que su padre y su tía harían que la muchacha sufriera al primer pedido de Voldemort, no podía negarlo le debía mucho en todo este tiempo, le había hecho muy feliz y no quería verla sufrir. Mientras el dolor disminuía profirió un "No" con sentimiento y Voldemort se volvió a él.

-¿Que pasa? – Pregunto Voldemort tomándolo de la capa- no quieres ya formar parte, pues puedo ayudarte – dijo extendiendo la varita hacia el muchacho.

-NO- Grito Hermione – tu no eres malo, Tom, vamos aparece, soy Giselle – dijo Hermione asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Giselle – dijo Voldemort suavemente, le parecía conocido ese nombre pero no recordaba, "Giselle" volvió a pronunciar para sus adentros pero no le llamaba la atención, al fin y al cabo había conocido muchas personas en el transcurso de toda su vida como para recordarlas a todas. – No me quieras engañar tu eres Granger, la amiga de Potter – dijo este soltando a Draco y dirigiéndose a ella, se lo notaba confundido.

-Vamos recuerda, recuerda cuando estabas en Hogwarts – comenzó a recitar dolorosamente Hermione intentando que Voldemort la recordara, era muy duro para ella estar frente al hombre que amo y que la odiara.

Apenas dijo esto muchos destellos hubo en el salón y comenzaron a aparecer uno a uno los seguidores de Voldemort y este sonrió.

-Que comience el juego –dijo mientras volvía a su asiento y miraba.

-Vamos Tom – dijo Hermione dejando caer sus lagrimas –recuerda – todos en el gran lugar comenzaron a mirarse a la cara, no podían comprender como una sangre sucia podía hablarle así a su amo. Lucius avanzo hacia ella.

-Como te atreves a llamarlo así, el es VOLDEMORT –dijo este con mirada dura y furiosa

-Me atrevo porque el miedo al nombre solo aumenta el miedo a lo nombrado- y pronto se callo, sabia que se estaba pasando de la raya y se lo hizo notar Draco al mirarla a los ojos. – Y yo no le temo.

Voldemort se paro lentamente sin dejarla de mirar, no podia creer como no le temia, que era lo que le hacia no temerle, que era lo que le pasaba cuando se acercaba a la muchacha.

-¡Vamos Tom recuerda! – Dijo Hermione ya devastada – recuerda cuando me conociste, recuerda hace 50 años atras, recuerda a GISELLE LACORT!

Voldemot hizo un alto, por alguna razon esas palabras le golpearon mucho mas duro en el pecho que cualquiera que pudieran pronunciar, comenzaba asentise mal, no sabia porque, habia olvidado todo su pasado, por alguna razon asi lo habia querido, jamas habia tratado de recordar cual era la causa por la cual el jamas miro hacia atras para preguntarse ni cuestionarse nada, el siempre miraba sus objetivos, pero ¿porque ahora se detenia¿porque ahora esas palabras tenian mucho mas peso que cualquer otra¿Que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

-Que es es lo que queres que receurde – dijo aturdidamente Voldemort, todos se quedaron mirandolo, no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, Voldemort parecia confundido, casi flaqueando ante la muchacha.

-Vamos Amo no creera lo que esta sangre sucia dice – dijo Lucius levitandola con la varita, mientras Hermione cerraba los ojos ante la gran altura en la que se veia sumida, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza pero debia ser fuerte, sabia que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Tienes razon – dijo Voldemort sin pensarlo, aunque aun seguia algo confundido... – dale su merecido, algo de sufrimiento en el aire no le hara mal

Y mientras decia esto Bellatrix sonreia hacercandose a su cuñado para proporcionarle a Hermione uno de los hechizos que mas le encantaba.

-Cruciatus!!! – Grito y Hermione comenzo a extremeserse pero mientras lo hacia gritaba

-Recuerda, recuerda –decia jadeando- recuerda en la camara de secreta – recuerda el beso en la bibloteca...

Y Voldemort comenzo a recordar, pero aun no lo entendia del todo, eran vagas sus imagenes, nada nitidas, era mas bien un sentimiento, pero como era posible? Se preguntaba, nadie sabia de eso, incluyo el penso que era un sueño

-Re...Recuerda...TOM! – Gritaba la chica mientras la risa de Bellatrix se hacia cada vez mas fuerte a causa de su emosion.  
Draco estaba alterado, no sabia que hacer, no sabia si evitar que la sigueran torturando y correr el riesgo a que los manten a ambos o dejar que Hermione lo dijera todo, le partia el alma verla sufrir, pero dentro suyo escucho.

-_**Todo tiene un curso, solo deja que siga corriendo el agua hacia la union **_– "metaforas" –susurro Draco, no podia ser otra persona que Niki, la verdad que le habia cansado, con sus malditas metaforas pero ahora sabia que debia hacer.

-Recuerda la noche en que me invitaste aqui, tu lugar favorito, donde nos besamos por ultima vez, donde me juraste amor eterno, recuerdalo, hazlo, hazlo –decia Hermione mientras se iba desvaneciendo por el Dolor.

_**"Ve busca el fruto del amor"**_ – decia Niki en la cabeza de Draco y el supo perfectamente que hacer, aunque no le gustaba nada ver a Hermione asi y mirandola susurro- Herms todo por ti – y desaparecio sin que nadie lo notara.

Voldemort de pronto cayo en cuenta y esto lo abrumo, estaba faqueando ante lo que la muchacha le decia, pero no era posible, era todo un maldito sueño suyo, no era posible que en verdad hubiera pasado, aun la recordaba, aunque mil veces trato de sacarla de su memoria, aun estaba alli como la primera vez que la vio entrar en el gran salon.

Y De pronto se giro sobre sus talones para observarla, quizas, quizas viendo ahora a ella podia saber si verdaderamente era Giselle, antes no la habia ni mirado mas que por arriba, queria comprobarlo.

-BASTA!- grito a sus mortifagos y estos asustaron posaron a la muchacha en el suelo y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. El silencio reino en todos lados.

Y Hermione con el ultimo aliento susurro...-Siempre te ame, jamas te olvide, perdoname por vivir como si no existiera un mañana- dijo mirandolo mientras derramaba lagrimas, ahora podia notar en los ojos de Voldemort los de Tom, ya no eran rojos, ya no, volvian a ser los de aquel muchacho que la habia amado.

Voldemort tomo su cabeza entre sus brazos, realmente era ella, su corazon dio un brinco.

-Que he hecho! – susurro – perdoname! –dijo este pero Hermione Cerro los ojos susurrandole un ultimo –Te Amo!

Draco aparecio poco despues con Elena en los Brazos y al ver a Hermione desvanecida en brasos de Voldemort corrio a su encuentro gritando desesperado

-HERMIONE!! –dijo y se poso con la niña cerca de Hermione.

-Tu maldito – dijo Draco con Odio –ella te amaba, ella hizo todo por amor, entrego su vida, y hasta cuido de tu hija. –expeto con lagrimas en los ojos mientras veia a elena tomar los cabellos de su madre mientras le decia a Draco.

-SHH... no gites, mamá duerme – y le sonreia dulcemente.

Voldemort se volvio hacia la niña.

-Has dicho mi hija – dijo este incredulo –ya no quedaba nada de Voldemort, ahora era Tom quien hablaba, Tom habia resurgido de lo mas profundo de Voldemort al verla a Hermione y las lagrimas se amontonaron. Miro a la pequeña Elena y se vio a si mismo y el corazon se le partio.

-VAYANSEN TODOS! –grito mirando a sus mortifagos – y quedate tu –dijo mirando a Draco.

Todos sin decir mas se marcharon.

Voldemort comenzo a llorar, algo que sorprenderia a cualquiera, Draco sin embargo supo que Hermione habia logrado su objetivo y que Tom habia vuelto.

-Cuentamelo todo – dijo Voldemort tomando la cabeza de Hermione entre sus manos, jamas se lo iba a perdonar, la habia perdido nuevamente.

-Ella volvio al pasado, ella te conocio, ella te amo y Elena es la prueba de eso – dijo Draco dolido, dolido por lo que su padre y su tia le habian hecho a Hermione. –No tienes perdon, la has dejado morir, la has dejado que la torturen.- decia Draco sacado, estaba muy triste, tenia ganas de verlo sufrir como el lo estaba haciendo, Hermione habia dado su vida por ese ser que la habia dejado morir.

-yo, yo- Voldemort no podia creerlo, la habia perdido, poco a poco comenzo a recordarla, comenzo a recordar su primer encuentro, como la habia visto entrar distraidamente al baño, como se habia ruborizado al verlo y mas cuando casi cae pero el la tomo de sus brazos...

Como habia logrado que el tuviera su primer beso, como lo conocia, como habia logrado entrar a la camara secreta cuando solo el era quien la conocia... y ahora le cerraba todo, ella lo habia ido a buscar, ella era su destino, ella era por quien queria vivir.

Ahora comprendia porque habia desaparecido, no era su tiempo, pero sin embargo habia vivido como si no existiera un mañana y se lo habia dado todo a el para que conociera el amor, no podia decir que no se sentia frustrado ante la mentira, pero ahora que no estaba, se sentia desdichado por no poderla tener.

Por ser el causante de que estuviera tendida en sus brazos sin una pizca de Paz.

El era el culpable de que ella jamas lo volviera a mirar con su carita que mas le gustaba, ahora la recordaba.

-Giselle –dijo y derramo lagrimas de puro dolor.

Elena al verlo paso caminando despacito y se poso a su lado pasandole una manito por su cara mientras le decia –no llore seniol, mamá duerme, ella cuando se despete le hablara.

Voldemort se erizo ante el contacto¿hacia cuanto que no sentia una caricia? Y sonrio al ver a la niña, era igual a su madre, aunque se pareciera a el, su mirada y sentimientos eran los mismo que los de Hermiones y dejo derramar mas lagrimas.  
Poso a Hermione en el suelo suavemente mientras veia como Draco se hacercaba a ella.

Y tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña Elena.

Y le depositaba un beso.

Elena en ese momento sonrio y todo ocurrio muy rapido...

Luces de todos los colores rodearon a Voldemort y a la pequeña, Draco se quedo mirando envelesado.

Poco a poco los rayos fueron cubriendo el cuerpo de Hermione mientras Elena comenzaba a cantar.

Voldemort no entendia nada, comenzo a sentirse extraño...todo lo era a esa altura.

Y Draco desde afuera lo veia todo, y penso que estaba alusinando... no era posible lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

****

**_bueno chikis hasta aqui he llegado...este es el ante ultimo capis!_**

**_Dios no lo puedo creer...llegar a estas instancias_**

**_ensima sobre todas las cosas.. jeje_**

**_cuando lo iba escribiendo...cambie el final que tenia pensado.._**

**_jajaj_**

**_y me reia sola estuve mas de un mes pensando diferentes finales_**

**_cuando a fin estuve conforme con uno..._**

**_vengo y lo cambio_**

**_jajjaja_**

**_y bue...espero que les guste_**

**_y ahora si...a tenerme paciencia para el ultimo capis.._**

**_es que...bien... los tiempos no son lo que yo pensaba..._**

**_espero poder sentarme pronto a escribir..._**

**_no desespereis.._**

**_EL FINAL LO TENDRAN CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!_**

**_y la EMOSION_**

**_hasta el ultimo INSTANTE..._**

**_o eso espero!_**

**_muajajajaja_**

**_:P_**

**_besotes_**

****

**_Guishe_**

****

****


	44. Lo Que Dicte el Corazón!

**Hola mis hermosuras...Saben algo...  
jeje  
si les traje el  
FINAL!  
jaja  
espero que les guste...  
lo hice con el corazon... pensando en cada una de ustedes que queria algo...MAGICO!  
jaja  
bueno... mm...**

**DISFRUTEN!!**

* * *

_**"La vida esta llena de sorpresas, no sabemos lo que nos depara pero si con la intensidad con la que vivimos, nada es mas emosionante que la vida misma, la adrenalina de las consecuencias y las intrigas del amor es lo que hacen que en el valle de la vida, se llene de flores de esperanzas. **_

Nada puede estar equivoco, si se elige con el corazón, mas de uno es capas de dar su vida para que la persona amada siga el camino, para que no se pierda, para que comprenda que siempre hay oportunidad de cambiar.  
Mucha gente no sabe como enfrentarse a su destino, y otras aunque no saben, le ponen pecho a lo que se avecina, pues nada es imposible de sobre llevar, hasta la muerte propia...porque es dejar el mundo de los vivos para llegar al mundo de los imortales y del amor propio.

Nada es mas bello que ver la sonrisa en los rosotros de las personas... dejensen llevar por la vida, y disfrutenla...  
Es hora de que la oportunidad se les vuelva a ustedes... no la desperdicien... juegensen por lo que quieren...piensen...piensen lo que mas anhelan... piensen...piensen con el Corazon!" 

Esas palabras comenzaron a resitarse, al mismo momento que los lazos de luces envolvian a los tres...Luces que los iluminaban hasta lo mas profundo de ellos.

Elena cerro los ojos, mientras seguia cantando ilusionada, con una sonrisa que se le extendia en la cara...estaba feliz, por una vez iba a tener lo que mas queria, pues cabe aclarar, que no era una niña como las demas, no era distinta, con poderes mucho mas fuertes que cualquiera, debido a los cambios que habia sufrido, pero asi tambien... para la edad que tenia tenia mucho mas coheficiente que cualquiera a su edad.

Solo necesitaba algo en la vida, solo queria algo, no podia evitarlo, estar a su lado habia hecho saber que el era lo que mejor le habia pasado y no queria perderlo...no podia perderlo. Canto con mas efusividad mientras sonreia.

Draco estaba desorientado, no entendia lo que estaba viendo...era algo realmente magico...un milagro... pero creia tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo... por las palabras de niki... era ella quien no iba a dejar que Hermione muriera, no podia, ella debia ser feliz...

Draco comenzo a caminar alrededor de los tres... estaba anonadado con lo que veia y derrepente se giro sobre sus talones para observar quienes llegaban a la estancia en donde se encontraba.

Ellos quedaron boquiabiertos al entrar... eran nada mas y nada menos que Harry, Ron y Ginny, que habian seguido a Draco tras llevarse a la niña y tanto o mas que el muchacho no entendian que era lo que estaba sucediendo y porque lazos como ellos envolvian a su amiga, sobrina y a Voldemort.

Como respuesta a sus sentimientos y preguntas...niki hizo nuevamente su aparecion, presentandose por primera vez delante de ellos.

_**"Hola, soy Niki, el pititufio del tiempo...yo conoci a su amiga, tenia un proposito muy hermoso, quizas para ayudarlos en el dificil camino por el cual el destino les habia dado. **_

No pretendo que entiendan el pensamiento de Hermione, solo que entiendan la fuerza de sus acciones." 

Los tres chicos miraban atonitos todo esto, no entendian nada, pero dejarian hablar a la pequeña hada, querian comprenderlo, querian saber que era aquello tan fuerte que Hermione habia hecho por ellos.

-Continua por favor – dijo Harry mirandola de soslayo, ya que no podia dejar de mirar a su amiga.

_**"Bien señor Potter, principalmente lo que ella hizo lo hizo por usted, no queria que su destino acabara en una batalla sin fundamento, lleno de odio y rencor...  
Fue por lo que tomo una decicion, una que llevaba pensando hacia un tiempo y quizas yo di el empujon final."**_

-Que fue lo que hizo! – dijo Ginny estuperfacta, sabia que su amiga era de jugarse ha muerte por ellos, sabia que estaba preocupada por encontrar una solucion, pero jamas penso que llegaria tan lejos.

_**"Ella fue al pasado, vivio en el 4 semanas, en las cuales paso de todo y conocio personas maravillosas, conocio a tus abuelos Harry... conocio a muchas personas...pero entre ellas conocio a Tom Riddle. **_

Todo comenzo con un proposito...cambiar el corazon del muchacho, pero al pasar el tiempo, las cosas, fueron cambiando tanto en el corazon de Hermione como en el corazon de Tom...ambos comenzaron a necesitarse...a amarse." 

Los tres muchachos se quedaron helados ante lo que se le estaba contando.

Ahora podian entender porque estaba tan extraña...pero...pero...la duda comenzo a surgir en sus corazones.

_**"Si, exactamente, Elena es hija de Voldemort...pero no del Voldemort que ustedes conocieron, no... de el Verdadero Tom Riddle...del cual siempre Voldemort se quizo deshacer. **_

Los sentimientos de Voldemort a esa altura eran confusos...jamas habia conocido lo que era una caricia, algo que Hermione le mostro...su corazon siempre habia anhelado alguien que le demostrara afecto...que lo quisiera...y Hermione se lo dio.

Tom estaba feliz con ella...pero ella habian cometido un error, quizas no es la palabra adecuada...pero bien...ella habia quedado embarazada...ella no era de ese tiempo, Hermione si se quedaba alli podia tener graves problemas... hasta morir...y yo debia decidir, era quien la habia dejado llegar hasta ese punto...me culpe por ello pero ahora, ahora entiendo que todo era por algo.

Bien... entonces la volvi al presente... una vez aqui debia protegerla, sabia que ustedes no la iban a comprender y aunque lo hubieran hecho ella estaba muerta de miedo... entonces debia conseguir alguien, alguien que verdaderamente supiera lo que era una caricia y la apreciara tanto como Tom alguna vez." 

_**Y lo encontre, Draco.- **_Draco la miro sin odio, era la verdad, el jamas habia conocido el verdadero significado de una caricia o un te quiero. Y aunque Hermione jamas se lo dijo, fue su hija quien se lo demostro, llenandole siempre el corazon de alegria...era su pequeña, su pequeña estrella que lo iluminaba...adoraba tanto a Elena que sonrio al verla cantar...hasta que noto algo, algo que no estaban percatando los otros...y se alejo un momento de donde se encontraban relatando lo sucedido para contemplar la escena que comenzaba a cambiar delante de sus ojos.

_**"Draco-**_ prosiguio Niki – _**el fue quien entendio lo que sucedia, yo le explique todo y el al principio se rehuso...pero tenia en el corazon un cariño muy grande por Hermione aunque no lo haya querido demostrar, el la queria, y mucho... al verla tan sola y desgarrada por lo que le estaba pasando, dejo todos sus prejuicios y dudas de lado para ayudarla...yo no lo convenci...el, su corazon fue...  
El la acompaño hasta este momento...el fue quien logro que finalmente Voldemort entrara en razon...recordara y yo...yo les di la oportunidad de que sus corazones por fin hablaran diciendo, gritando lo que mas anhelaban...y aqui...aqui esta el resultado."**_

Al decir esto ultimo se giro para darle paso a la escena mas increible que habian visto en su vida.

Hermione comenzo a moverse, intentando comprender que era lo que sucedia, se habia sentado en el aire...mirando perpleja lo que estaba sucediendo, era algo que no podia entender...minutos antes...creyo no poder volver...hasta que la voz de Niki la trajo de vuelta a donde se encontraba. La miro y con la mirada le agradecio el darle la oportunidad.

Luego miro a quien estaba adelante y su corazon salto... era Voldemort...que la miraba sonriendole...

Voldemort abrio los brazos y comenzo a girar mucho mas fuerte que los demas y sus fracciones comenzaron a cambiar...ya su aspecto no era el mismo.

Su pelo comenzo a crecer, sus rasgos a juvenerserce, sus ojos cambiaron de color y aparecio una nariz donde antes solo habia rendijas... ya no estaba Voldemort... no...ahora se encontraba frente a Hermione...Tom Riddle.

El sonrio, y estiro su mano para abrazarla y ella se entrego en ese abrazo y derramo una lagrima.

Ambos giraron a ver a su pequeña y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Su hija ya no tenia la contestura de una pequeña... no para nada... su corazon la habia hecho convertirse en una joven de 15 años...

Sonrio satisfecha y miro a su anhelado joven... por él habia cambiado...por él.

Draco la miro estuperfacto... no comprendia pero su corazon comenzo a latirle mucho mas fuerte que lo habitual...  
Elena se parecia mucho a su madre, pero la belleza inata era la de su padre... la mezcla de ambos la hacia una muchachita encantadora.

Los lazos de Luces comenzaron a bajarlos y a terminar con los destellos.

Sus corazones ya habian hablado por ellos.

_**"La vida siempre nos da oportunidades...espero que la sepan aprobechar."**_

Diciendo esto Niki se despidio sonriente...habia cumplido su mision particular... y una vez mas...

_**"EL AMOR"**_ habia triunfado.

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

No DeSeSpErEiS...aUn FaLtA El ePiLoGo!!  
JE JE

ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO  
LA VERDAD QUE EL COMPARTIR TODO ESTE TIEMPO CON USTEDES ME LLENO DE ALEGRIA... FUE LO MAS MARAVILLOSO QUE ME PASO EL PODER CONOCER PERSONITAS COMO USTEDES Y SOBRE TODO SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL EN TODO MOMENTO...  
MIL GRACIAS POR DARME LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PODER DARLES LO MEJOR DE MI EN CADA PALABRA QUE LES HE ESCRITO.

Y BIEN.. NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LLEGA EL EPILOGO... EL ... JAJA GRAN FINAL... PARA DARLE UN NOMBRE!!

BESOS

GUISHE


	45. EpilogoSiempre Hay Una Oportunidad

**EPILOGO**

-Porque lo has hecho- pregunto Draco luego de haber escuchado a Niki que el logro de ese milagro había sido por lo que mas anhelaba cada uno.

-Lo he hecho porque mi corazón lo dicto, era parte de mi, eres parte de mi, lo he hecho porque desde que te conocí, he visto en ti el verdadero amor, y aunque pocos digan que era muy joven para enamorarme…lo sentí aquí – dijo Elena indicando con su mano su corazón.

Draco se quedo boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que Elena había crecido por la fuerza del amor que le tenia y no supo que responder tan solo se acerco a ella y la beso. Sintió como un fuego interno se le iba entendiendo por todo el cuerpo y se dio cuenta que ella era el destino para él. Elena lo seria todo para él, era la mujer que siempre había soñado y no lo dudo en el momento que sus labios se rozaron.

Por otra parte en la habitación de alado.

-Tom debes hacerlo – decía Hermione mientras le daba a Tom el diario.

-Para que hacerlo – decía Tom incrédulo – ya no tiene sentido.

-Claro que lo tiene, aquí has escrito tu vida entera, las fracciones que has querido olvidar…pero ahora, ahora deberías escribir como ese niño que tanto sufrió, ha conseguido una segunda oportunidad. – dijo Hermione mirando intensamente y acercándose a él. Tom no respondió, siempre que la miraba a los ojos se perdia en ella y no hizo mas que sonreir.

-Aun no le encuentro sentido – dijo el mirándola intentando comprender porque le decía que escribiera en aquel diario que le había acompañado en toda su juventud.

-Tom entiende, que es una manera de dejar expresado lo que tu corazón siente, tal cual lo hacias antes… es una manera de saber que a pesar de todo lo que la vida nos pueda dar, o lo que podamos hacer siempre hay una oportunidad, claro que si no lo quieres hacer… no puedo obligarte, solo se que te haría bien.- dijo Hermione posándose en sus piernas y regalándole un beso intenso que dejo aun mas confuso a Tom. – bueno te dejo solo para que lo pienses. Espero que sepas que es lo que quieres...- diciendo esto se levanto no sin antes proferirle otro beso y se marcho en busca de Elena.

Tom tomo el libro en sus manos y comenzó a leer y releer todo lo que había escrito en el transcurso de los años. Y pudo descrubir a lo que se refería Hermione, estaba claro que en su niñes había sufrido muchísimo y por lo cual se negaba a recordar todo eso que había vivido, había pensado luego que Hermione solo era un Recuerdo, pero había sido tan real como que había sido Feliz, era una tragedia no poder dejar acentado en un papel que las oportunidades que la vida nos puede dar.

Se levanto de la silla con los ojos empañados, la verdad que el recordar todo el daño que había causado no lo hacia nada feliz, pero aun asi… le habían dado la oportunidad de remediarlo y quería hacerlo.

Se dirigió al estante que tenia en su habitación en aquella cueva donde había descubierto la verdad, saco un tintero y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa donde minutos antes Hermione le había proporcionado la manera de pedonarse a si mismo y comenzó a escribir.

"_no se como comenzar a redactar lo que siento, se que he hecho muchas cosas de las cuales ahora estoy arrepentido, no puedo negar que en un momento el no tener sentimientos me había hecho sentir la persona mas ofortunada del mundo, los sentimientos nos complican nuestros objetivos y metas… pero a la vez nos proporcionan cosas que jamás habíamos soñado._

_Hoy tengo la oportunidad de remediar todo aquello que hice mal… una oportunidad que no a todos se nos da, creo que ahora si soy afortunado, pero debería explicar._

_De chico siempre me aferre a la esperanza de que me aceptaran tal cual soy… pero estaba en un mundo de muggles y realmente no era igual a ellos, había algo que nos distinguía y nos hacia sumamente diferentes… era yo el distinto a los demás._

_Por años pensé que era por el solo hecho de el destino que me había tocado o como había llegado al mundo, con en trancurso del tiempo eso se fue convirtiendo en odio por no poder encajar, porque los demás no me entendieran o me discriminaran por lo que era, o quizás era miedo…lo segundo me parece mas adecuado…_

_Los años se me fueron ensima y la luz llego con un hombre al cual le debo mucho pero en ese momento no lo supe valorar y el dia de hoy me arrepiento…en ese momento solo pensaba que era la manera de salir de todo lo que estaba viviendo, ahora sabia que era lo que me hacia especial, pero una vez mas no lo supe aprovechar… la ganas de vengarme por tantos años de sufrimiento fueron tan grandes que me segue por la codicia de mis poderes…_

_Hasta que la conoci… la conoci y todo cambio en mi vida, lo que antes no creía posible fue totalmente maravilloso y el solo poder sentir el amor en mi vida lo cambiaba todo._

_En un principio solo pensé que era debilidad, pero luego me di cuenta que el amor me hacia mas fuerte no mas débil, deje mi codicia solo para poder compartir mi tiempo con ella…ella lo fue todo._

_Pero una vez mas solo era una lección que debía aprender, era el destino…o por asi decirlo ella me dio la oportunidad, luego de tanto daño que había hecho no me lo merecía, ella debía aborrecerme por todo lo que había perdido y lo que había vivido pero aun asi se jugo por mi…me descubrió y me hizo descubrirme a mi mismo._

_Le debo tanto, y es por eso que en este momento me encuento escribiendo estas líneas… es mi manera de dejar expresado que por mas que nos equivoquemos, por mas grandes que sean nuestros errores siempre hay una salida, una oportunidad de redimirnos._

_No se si estare completamente seguro de que cambie completamente, pero lo que estoy seguro es que la amo mas que a nada en el universo y no quiero volverle a fallar._

_Demasiados destrosos he hecho ya._

_Pense que había sido un sueño, del cual no me quería despertar, pero solo era una prueba de la vida para cambiar… no lo comprendi… deje pasar el tren a la felicidad solo por la codicia que no nos lleva a ningún lado, si a todo esto lo hubiera sabido antes…. Si tan solo por una vez hubiera escuchado a mi corazón… pero claro la abicion era mas fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento…quería poder y mas poder, sin importar las vidas que llevase detrás de esto. Y ahora me arrepiento._

_Se lo debo todo a Hemione Granger, de no ser por ella estas líneas jamás hubieran sido escritas, como asi tampoco en el estado en que me encuentro ahora… la plena Felicidad._

_Solo puedo dejar pasmado una vez mas… que aunque la marea sea fuerte, y nuestras ambiciones grandes… siempre hay que pensar con el corazón… vivir de tal forma que nuestros recuerdos no nos torturen por lo que hemos hecho._

_Vivir para llegar a destino… ahora lo comprendo, no hay poción para la imortalidad… la imortalidad te la da el amor.. . porque mas alla de la muerte… el amor prevalece._

_Por ultimo he aprendido que la sonrisa es capas de que un dia sea maginifico, de levantarle el animo a alguien que se siente desdichado, ahora lo comprendo, antes debía haber aprendido la lección, la dicha de la vida no es todo lo que podamos conseguir sino que de lo mucho o poco que tengamos podamos ser feliz."_

Tom dejo el libro en la mesa y sonrio, la verdad que el poder escribir todo eso le había hecho bien… con lo cual solo tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza… bueno quizás dos, pero antes del segundo debía hacer algo…algo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.

Deposito la pluma en la mesa y salio del lugar para dirigirse a donde se encontraban los demás…

Libero a los mortífagos dándole a entender todo por lo cual había vivido, mucho refunfuñaron por lo que el había desistido al poder y otros le estaban agradecidos por la oportunidad que le daba.

Luego se dirigió hacia un muchacho que estaba a un costado de la habiatacion pensando en todo lo ocurrido y se acerco.

-Debo pedirte perdón, por todo lo que he hecho – dijo bajando la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos – estaba segado por la codicia, quizás por el miedo a que mi vida terminara con un solo suspiro… o quizás por el solo hecho de querer ser mejor que el resto, que me respetaran… debi entender que el respeto no era igual que el miedo, el tenerle a uno miedo no era signo de que lo admiraran… no claro que no y se que es mucho pedirte que me perdones por lo que hecho en tu vida y en el de tus amigos… se que no puedo pedirte que me des la mano y hagas cuenta nueva… solo pido que puedas comprenderme y que algún dia…puedas perdonarme…aunque sea imposible.

Harry cayo, sabia que no podia perdonarle el haber perdido a su familia pero tampoco podia no entenderlo luego de lo que su amiga le había contado, luego de que le mostrara el libro de los fragmentos olvidados y de que les contara cada cosa que había pasado en el pasado… aunque fuera difícil Harry lo entendía, eran en muchas cosas parecidos… salvo que a él, Hermione le había demostrado lo que era el amor de una amiga y jamás le había faltado la comprensión y contención de sus amigos.

Tenia en Claro que Hermione en este caso había hecho lo mismo por Tom… aunque le doliera y sintiera las perdidas que había tenido en su vida, no podia no perdonarlo al verlo asi…era su peor enemigo arrodillado pidiéndole clemencia por asi decirlo.

-Hare el intento – dijo luego de estar analisandolo o mas bien de estar meditando sobre todo lo que había pasado durante su vida.- creo que verdaderamente quieres cambiar…y es bueno perdonar por mas mal que se haya hecho si uno verdadermente siente que el otro intenta redimirse por lo que ha hecho, no te puedo asegurar que será de un dia al otro… me ha costado la vida entera adaptarme a que me habías elegido para eliminarme pero ahora puedo ver en tu mirada el arrepentimiento… y las oportunidades no se las debemos negar a nadie…te doy mi pase para el cambio…solo deja adaptarme.

-Gracias Harry Potter, tu eres un Gran mago… mejor incluso de lo que yo pensé… intentare redimir todo lo que hecho aunque no pueda devolvértelo…pero juro que pagare con mi vida para que tu seas feliz, para que no te ocurra nada y quizás para que aceptes estas disculpas que estoy ofreciendo.

-Gracias Tom…ahora ve a buscar a tu hija, disfruta del amor…date la oportunidad – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a lado de Ginny quien los había estado observando emosionada.

Tom por su lado sonrio… a pesar de todo lo malo que había hecho…la vida le estaba demostrando que no era tarde para cambiar los errores y redimirse.

Tom ahora podia decir que la vida le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de encontrar la verdadera felicidad de la mano del Amor… porque sin Amor… la vida no es nada.

Solo agonias y Codicias por algo que jamás se podrá tener.

El amor toca nuestras puertas sin pensarlo… no lo dejemos escapar… porque el mayor regalo es el poder tener sentimientos para valorar a cada instante lo que vivimos.

Con una vez aprendida la lección Tom sonrio y se dirigió a los brazos de Hermione quien sonriendo lo esperaba para darle todo el amor que el joven necesitaba.

Ambos de la mano comenzaron a caminar por la playa… la cual había sido testigo de su amor y separación como también de su unión.

Volvieron a recordar cada instante que habían pasado allí y se prometieron amarse por siempre y para siempre… jamás alejarse uno al otro y lo sellaron con el verdadero amor que se sentían mutuamente, a orillas del mar, ocultos por el manto del agua siento solo testigo las estrellas de una noche que en su memorias iban a quedar.

* * *

COLORIN COLORADO ESTA HISTORIA HA TERMINADO...

JEJEJ

BESOOOOTES

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR BANCARME EN CADA MOMENTO...TANTO MIS LOCURAS... COMO MIS MAS LOKURAS.. JAJAJ  
BESOTES...

LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO EL QUE ME HAYAN SEGUIDO HASTA EL FINAL  
Y NOS VEREMOS...  
EN ALGUN NUEVO FIC.. JAJA

BESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS

GUISHE


End file.
